Fix Me   Please!
by BlueShift5
Summary: Timmy has a "booboo".  It's up to Drs. Vicky and Tootie to find a cure!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the characters from "Fairly Odd Parents"!**

**A/N: Before reading this fic, please read "Teach Me" by MistressofthePen1987, or you won't understand what the heck is going on!**

**Timmy has a "booboo." It's up to Drs. Vicky and Tootie to find a cure.**

**Prologue:**

Vicky got home late that night and sat in her car, trying to sort out the thoughts that ran through her mind like a freight train. Her mind flashed back and forth from the time she first met Timmy, to the steamy session they shared just hours ago.

_ Did I miss something along the way?. . . something that might have tipped me off that I had even a smidgen of feelings for the boy?. . . that one day I'd have my legs wrapped around his waist while screaming out his name?_ she thought. Not that she didn't enjoy herself, it's just that the animosity they shared up until this day would seem to have precluded their lovemaking.

Still, she was his first lover, taking his cherry before his girlfriend Lia did. But what gave him the idea that she had "experience?" Hell, Vicky was a late bloomer whose figure didn't start filling out until late in her junior year, and no guy would even give her a glance before that. She didn't have a boyfriend until her senior year, and he was a college student. _Gerald. Ah, Gerald! _ she remembered, _Now he had "experience!"_ Vicky thought back to the days when he'd come to visit her while she babysat Timmy. It was at the Turner home where she lost her own virginity and, perhaps, it was fitting that, there, she would take someone else's.

On those nights when Gerald came over, she'd make Timmy go to bed early so she and Gerald could romp through the house in their birthday suits. Then it dawned on her. So that's why he thought she was "experienced!" Those wonderful lavender eyes of her's turned hellfire red as she screamed at the top of her lungs. "Timmy Turner! You miserable little peeping . . .!" It was a good thing she was still sitting in her car, so that the neighbors couldn't hear.

Several blocks away, Timmy was lying in bed, playing with himself when suddenly his erection began to shrivel. It withdrew into his fist like a snail into its shell, then was gone. _Uh oh,_ he thought, _this __can't__ be good!_

**Fix Me!. . .Please!**

Timmy paced his bedroom floor. _What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do? Did I catch something from Vicky? I should call her, maybe she'll know what to do! Wait! It's 1:00 am, I can't call her now! I'll have to wait till sunrise!_

Needless to say, Timmy did not sleep for the rest of the night, and looked like crap the next morning.

"Oh dear, Timmy," his mom said, "you look awful! Maybe you should stay home today. I'll call the school and let them know." Timmy carried on, feigning illness. He ate a little breakfast and trudged back up the stairs to his room, waiting for his parents to leave. He changed out of his pajamas, stood in front of his mirror and sighed. It was gone. That which defined his masculinity, his maleness, had somehow withdrawn back into his crotch so suddenly, it took with it the other apparatus of his sex . . . his testicles! What remained was the tip of his penis, and flaps of his scrotum sticking out of a long, narrow slit. It looked for all the world like a female vagina . . . except with a very large clitoris. Timmy groaned as he put on his clothes, then sat on his bed with a blank look on his face. He waited for his parents' cars to disappear down the street, then bolted out of the house to Vicky's.

Tootie was getting ready for school when she heard the doorbell ring. Her parents had already left for work, and only she and Vicky were home. The doorbell rang again, followed by some frantic knocking. She looked through the peephole. _Ohmigawd! It's Timmy Turner! What's he doing here?_ It had been years since she gave up on the notion of making Timmy her boyfriend, but she had grown pretty as the years went by, and when she finally took off those uncomfortable retainers, she became the darling of the boys in her school. Still, there was that lingering curiosity about that one boy that escaped her. What does he want now?

She opened the door and tried hard to give him her best "pleasantly surprised" smile.

"Hi Tootie! Is Vicky home? I need to see her right away! Please, please, please, please, please!" he begged.

"Uh, yeah . . . but she's upstairs, still asleep." she said, somewhat bewildered.

Timmy rushed past her, "Thanks!" and up the stairs he went. The surprised Tootie watched dumbfounded as he disappeared up the staircase. _Huh! After all these years of chasing after him, he finally comes to my house, and he wants to see Vicky? This ought to be good!_

He pounded on Vicky's bedroom door, "Open up Vicky! I need to talk to you! Hurry!" he yelled.

The noise jolted Vicky from her sleep. "Wha? Who?" she mumbled, peering through bloodshot eyes. She'd been up all night, thinking of obscene ways to extract vengence on Timmy for his "spying." Now she was hearing his voice? "I must be dreaming." she slurred as her eyes slowly closed again.

"Vicky! Please!" Timmy gave out one last desperate shout.

Vicky's eyes flew open. _He's here? I'm gonna skin him alive!_ She nearly fell out of bed trying to get to the door. "Turner? That you? You'd better be dying or you will be soon!"

She threw on a robe before opening the door, and he rushed in before she could say a word. He bounced around with his hands on his crotch. Vicky scratched her head and narrowed her eyes at him. "What the hell?"

"It's gone! It's gone! Vicky, you gotta help me get it back! Please!" He was on the verge of tears.

Seeing him so anxious made her forget her anger for the moment. "All right, all right! Calm down, Timmy! What's gone?"

"My . . . my thing . . . my penis! It's . . . it's gone!" he grimaced.

"Really now?" she smirked, "This I gotta see! Take your pants off!"

Tootie, who had been listening from downstairs, felt her jaw drop at those words.

"But . . . you're gonna laugh!" he said.

"No, I'm not! So drop 'em already!" Timmy did as he was told.

Vicky stared blankly at his male "vagina," then turned around in an effort to stifle a guffaw. Tears began building in her eyes, and she tried hard not to fall to the floor laughing. "Stay put. I'll be right back!" She ran into her sister's room and threw a pillow over her face to muffle her laughter. _This is better than any retribution I could think of! s_he snickers.

She returns to her room with a tube of personal lubricant and a flashlight.

"What . . . what are those for?" Timmy gulped.

"Well, I need to do a little inspection to find out where 'winky' is hiding!" she said with a devious grin. "Sit down, Timmy, this may feel a little cold!" Vicky squeezed out a bit of jelly onto her hands and applied it to his "labia." Slipping a couple of fingers in, she began probing him. "Hmm. Beans and weiner are still in there alright. What the hell did you do, Turner?"

Timmy closed his eyes as he felt Vicky's fingers deep inside of him.

"Huh? Why, Turner, you little perv! You're actually enjoying this!" Vicky smiled.

"I can't help it. It . . . it feels so good!"

"Yeah, well, don't get used to it just yet. We're getting to the bottom of this, literally! Now turn around and put your hands on the bed . . . now where'd I put that flashlight?"

"What are you gonna do with that?" Timmy started to panic.

"Don't get your panties in a knot, dearie. It's not for what you think!" Vicky laughed at her own little joke, as she slathered more lubricant on her fingers.

Unbeknownst to them, Tootie had snuck up the stairs and was quietly observing the two figures playing "doctor." She interrupted their "examination."

"Hey! Is that my tube you're using? What's going on here?" She stood there in the doorway with a big grin on her face.

"Go away, Tootie! Don't look at me! Please!" Timmy whimpered.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school today?" Vicky said a little annoyed and apparently unconcerned that she was there anyway.

"Not with Timmy Turner in my house doing naughty things with my sister!" she giggled.

Timmy stood up and covered himself with a pillow. It was like one of those nightmares people have about running around naked in public. Unfortunately, this was real.

"Aw, c'mon Timmy, it's not like I haven't seen a naked guy before." Timmy sighed, then dropped the pillow from his hands. "Eeek!" Tootie jumped back. "You were a girl all this time?"

"No, Toots," Vicky interjected, ". . . he had an . . . accident!"

"Oh, poor Timmy! What happened?" she asked. Timmy looked towards Vicky for some help.

"Don't look at me," she grinned, "I'd like to know myself!" He raised his arms in frustration.

"I don't know how it happened. " said an exasperated Timmy, "It just . . . I was . . . playing with . . ."

"You were masturbating?" giggled Tootie, "Flogging the dolphin? Spanking the . . ."

"Yeah! Okay? I was . . . beating off when my penis suddenly shrank on me."

Tootie got down on her hands and knees, taking a closer look. She flicked the tip of his male "clit" and it jumped forward a bit, before retracting again. Timmy bit his lip as the hairs at the back of his neck stood up, electrified.

"Hmm," Vicky stroked her chin, "Do that again. A little longer this time!"

Little sister obliged, wetting her fingers on the clear drops that exuded from the tip of his slit, then rubbed circles around Timmy's clit. It seemed to make it swell up, but failed to make it budge. Timmy gasped, as Tootie let up.

"Did you like that?" she smiled.

"No! It's like you were just teasing me!"

"You might wanna keep that in mind when you're with your girlfriend," she smirked, "we girls don't like to be teased like that for too long either!"

Vicky let out a chuckle. "Well, well. Little sister's been growing up under my nose, huh? When did you become an authority?"

Tootie grinned. "How long have you been sneaking into my supply of strawberry lube?"

"How long have you been borrowing my vibrator?" Vicky shot back. Tootie began to blush.

"That long, huh?" she laughed.

Timmy rolled his eyes, "Hey! Can we get back to me?" he said impatiently.

"Cool your jets, Turner. It seems that all your equipment is still there, only stuffed up inside. Let me check one more place!" She shoved a lubed finger into Timmy's tail pipe, eliciting a yelp from the blue-eyed boy. "Yep! It's all backed up in there! Maybe if I push from this side . . ." She inserts another couple of fingers in, trying to push on the bulge in his bowels. Timmy let out another groan. He was beginning to like it!

"Wait a sec." Vicky opened her nightstand drawer and pulled out a twelve inch latex dildo. Timmy gulped at the sight and felt his penis shrink back even further.

"It's going back in!" Tootie shrieked as his "clit" withdrew another half inch.

"Lick it!" ordered Vicky.

"Oh . . . okay!" Tootie made a tentative lick, and the beanie popped out again! Timmy exhaled in relief as Tootie's ministrations began to grow in pleasure. Still, he worried about the monstrous sausage about to be rammed into his intestines!

"Couldn't you just give me a pill or something? Don't you have, like, a pack of Viagra somewhere?" Vicky's eye twitched, and the fire returned.

"And what . . . makes . . . you . . . think . . . I . . . keep . . . a . . . pack . . . of . . .Viagra handy?" she smiled malevolently.

"Don't you?" he replied quite innocently.

Vicky suddenly regained her composure. "No I don't, but I'm pretty sure your problem is psychological, and not physical. If that's the case, then a bucketful of Viagra ain't gonna help."

"Wha .. . . whadda you mean?" he stammered.

"Maybe you have a guilty conscience, hmm?" she whispered into his ear as she started to slip her huge sex toy up into his anus. Her fingers had stretched his sphincter enough so that the dildo slid in rather easily. That is, until it hit the blockage.

Vicky thrust in and out rapidly, trying to get it in deeper. Timmy began moaning in rhythm, having Tootie licking his crotch, while her big sister was stuffing his backside with a boa constrictor.

_Damn!_ _It's too soft!_ She would have to try a different tack.

"Now then, Turner, about that guilty conscience . . .? Is there anything you want to get off your chest?"

"I . . . I don't know where to begin."

"Well, for starters, maybe you feel you cheated on your girlfriend by screwing me or . . .?"

"Or what?"

Vicky sighed. "Doesn't much matter, as long as you're able to admit it to yourself."

Timmy began to cry. "Yes, I worried that maybe I was cheating on Lia when I came to see you, and I'm sorry for all the nasty things I've ever said about you in the past . . . and I'm sorry for all those nights I watched you and Gerald making out!" Vicky wasn't expecting to hear that confession.

Stunned, she felt her anger evaporate. She released the huge dildo from her grip and threw her arms around his neck. The dildo slid out of his butt, and fell to the floor with a damp thud.

"I'm losing him!" Tootie said frantically. She gave up on the licking and tried to suck the swollen mushroom out of him!

"I'm sorry for everything, Vicky. I've come to love and respect you. Will you ever forgive me?" Timmy said as his eyes filled with tears.

"Yeah, twerp. I love you too, but sometimes love hurts," she reaches for the twelve inch metal flashlight, ". . . and this might hurt a bit!" Vicky kissed him on the cheek, then plunged the hard metal cylinder deep into his rectum, forcing his penis out the the other side.

Tootie's eyes sprang wide open as she suddenly found herself choking down Timmy's huge meat stick!

"I forgive you, Turner." Vicky whispered into his ear.

With that absolution, Timmy shot his load deep into Tootie's throat, causing her to gag. She withdrew, but caught his last spurts square in the face! She looked up to see her sister and one-time heart throb locked in an intense embrace and kiss. _Gosh, that looks good,_ she thought, _wish that was me. _Tootie got to her feet and was about to leave the room, when Vicky grabbed her by the wrist.

"Your turn, twerpette!" she said as she pushed her and Timmy together.

He put his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "I've always tried to avoid you when we were younger, but that didn't mean I didn't like you. I was just too young to know any better. I'm sorry. You're really cute, and have lots of guys after you. Maybe if I hadn't met . . ." Tootie stopped him, putting a finger over his lips.

"Don't say it. I understand. I'm just so glad I had this one moment with you!" She smiled broadly.

Timmy pulled her up to him, oblivious to the cum dripping off her face and lips, kissing her hungrily. Tootie returned the kiss with a ferocity of her own.

Vicky watched earnestly. _Wow! Good job, Turner!_

He reached up towards the back of Tootie's neck as Vicky had instructed, and buried his fingers into her hair, grasping lightly. He now had control over the direction and intensity of the kiss. Tootie mewled out her pleasure and allowed Timmy to take the lead as he kissed and licked the drops of sperm that still clung to her face. His free hand began to travel up to her succulent young breasts, unbuttoning the blouse she wore and exposing her bra.

Big sister stopped him. "Uh, uh, uh!" she wagged her finger. "Can't risk you having another guilty conscience relapse, can we?" she smiled.

"But we have so much to make up for!" Tootie complained through her half opened eyes. Timmy turned a bright crimson red.

"Sorry Tootie," he smiled sheepishly, "guess I got carried away!"

"Oh Pooh!" she pouted, then sighed.

"Go on, Timmy, put your pants on and get outta here!" said Vicky. She pulled out the flashlight still imbedded in his rear, and it exited with a loud pop.

"Ah!" he yelped. "That was starting to feel good!"

"Come back another time and we can find out just how much you like it!" she smirked.

He threw his pants back on and blew them both a kiss before heading out the door.

"Have fun with Lia!" Vicky waved. Tootie smiled and let loose another big contented sigh.

"What a way to start off your morning." Vicky yawned, then eyed her younger sister. "Where'd you learn to lick carpet like that?" she grinned. Tootie just laughed.

"I never did it before! But it just seemed so natural to me. Was a good experience, though, I am starting to get kinda curious."

"Missed a spot." Vicky wiped a gob of Timmy's cum off of her sister's face with a finger, and popped it in her mouth.

"I'm still horny!" Tootie said as she parted Vicky's open robe.

"And still curious, I see!" Vicky peels off her baby sister's unbuttoned blouse. Tootie smiled.

"You'd be willing to do your own sister?" she grins.

"Would you?" Vicky retorted.

Tootie laughed. "Sure . . . why not?"

**The End**

**A/N: My thanks to MistressofthePen1987 for allowing me to continue her story. While I had fun writing it, I find I lack the "experience" (seriously!) in turning her story into a full-blown fanfic. I've left the possibility of several different arcs, so if anyone would like to continue the story as a tag-team effort, contact me!**


	2. Chapter 2 Curiousity

**I do not own any of the characters from Fairly Odd Parents!**

**Lia belongs to MistressofthePen1987.**

**A/N: The further misadventures of Timmy and Drs. Vicky and Tootie. Rated M for adult stuff, language, fem/incest/slash, lemon, it gets worse. You have been warned! 'Nuff said.**

**Fix Me Please! Chapter 2: Curiousity**

Vicky laughed. "That's real tempting, you know," she said eyeing her sister's cleavage, ". . . but

I've been up most of the night, and I need just a little more shut eye before we can fool around!"

"Boy, you're no fun, old fart!"

"Old fart?" Vicky chuckled, "I'll show you who's the 'old fart' here! Just give me an hour, okay? Please?"

"Promise? I'm gonna hold you to that, otherwise I'm gonna rape you while you're sleeping!" Tootie grinned. Vicky just shook her head and smiled.

"Never thought I'd see the day! I knew you'd turn out a little aggressive by the way you went after Turner when you were still kids, but you've got an over-active libido, hon!"

"Nah! I'm still jazzed about Timmy being here!" she sighed.

"So, you're not really serious about getting it on with me, then?" Vicky smirked.

Tootie threw her arms around Vicky's neck, "I'm dead serious!", then crushed their lips together.

By now, all thoughts of taking that short nap had vanished from the red-head's mind, as her sister splayed her robe wide open and pushed her onto the bed, giggling. Vicky was surprised how eager Tootie was to satiate her "curiousity" about the same sex. She straddled Vicky's hips, then ravaged her breasts, kissing and licking circles around her sister's plump areolas.

Vicky moaned as she arched her back, trying to stuff a nipple between Tootie's hungry lips. She fell back gasping as Tootie sent a hand into her panties, and began stroking her now gushing pussy. It felt like an octopus was in there, probing, exploring, sliding in and out of out her hot damp hole. Tootie plucked gently at the piercings imbedded in her big sister's labs and clit, before sending a few of her fingers into her pussy.

Not to be outdone by her younger sibling, Vicky reached up behind her and deftly undid the bra fastners.

Tootie's breasts, not overly large, but firm and shapely, fell onto Vicky's flat belly. The raven-haired girl had found Vicky's sweet spot, and massaged it relentlessly. Vicky came in her hands, grunting and writhing as the orgasm hit again and again. She grabbed Tootie by her pig-tails, "St . . . stop, Tootie, or I swear I'm going to pee on you!" Tootie let up, giggling, as Vicky collapsed back onto the bed, gasping for air.

"That sounds interesting!" Tootie remarked, crawling up to her sister, ". . . wonder what you'd taste like!"

Vicky, still breathless and shaking like a leaf, kissed her on the forehead. "What's gotten into you, girl? It's like being with Timmy woke up some primeval animal in you!"

"Mmmm, yeah! I can smell him on you, and I just want to eat you up!" she purred.

"Smell?" Vicky puzzled, as she held her sister closer, " Yeah, I can smell him on you, too, like a musk." She nuzzled Tootie's face, "Now I'm getting really aroused!" she laughed.

In a flash Vicky flipped her sister over and was now on top. Tootie shrieked with delight, then placed her hands overhead. They stared into each others eyes for a few moments.

"Gawd, Toots! For some reason I have this overwhelming desire to fuck you!

"I'm ready anytime you are," little sister cajoled, "I feel the same way, too!"

Vicky touched her on the cheek. "But that's just it! I've been with a couple of girls before, just to satisfy my own curiousity, but they didn't excite me that much . . . not like the way I'm feeling for you right now!"

"May as well go with the urges, Viv!" Tootie said as she thrust her breasts up into Vicky's face. Vicky accepted the offering, planting soft kisses around the younger girl's puffy peaks.

"Ungh!" Tootie groaned, "You . . . you're teasing me sis!" She wrapped her legs around Vicky's waist and pulled her forward, pressing her nipple into her sister's mouth.

Vicky couldn't help but laugh to herself. Why were the two of them so horny? For the moment, she didn't care. She just wanted a piece of her sweet little sister's pussy, melting in her mouth. _I'll figure it out later._ "Hey girl, let me teach you a thing or two about 'licking carpet!" Tootie squealed in anticipation as she watched the red tresses making its way down her body, to her sopping wet cunt.

xxxxxx

Timmy was beat by the time he got home. He needed a shower badly after smearing his cream all over his and Tootie's faces. He laughed to himself as he thought about it, having sprayed her face, then licking the jizz off. He'd never even tasted himself before, but found himself thinking forbidden thoughts . . . "guy love." Still he smiled as he splashed some water on his face, then patted himself dry. Tossing the towel onto the counter, he rushed off to his room to text Lia. Surely she must be wondering why he wasn't in school on the eve of their anniversary.

He plopped himself down on his bed, whipping out his cell phone at the same time.

[Hi babe! Sorry I'm not in school at the moment, but I had a bad cold, so my mom sent me off to the doctor's to have me checked out (he was lying, of course!), after all, wouldn't want to be sick for our "hot date" tomorrow!] Timmy was sure she wouldn't get back to him right away, but was surprised when he got an immediate response.

[Where are you now, dummy? I was worried!]

[I'm at home resting. Didn't get much sleep last night.]

[I'm coming over!]

[Aren't you in school?]

[I can get a pass! See you in a bit!]

Timmy chuckled to himself. He was always willing and ready to be with Lia anytime. "I'd better shower to make sure I don't have any lipstick or perfume on me." he smiled.

A hot steaming shower would be just the ticket to relax himself from a long, sleepless night. _I __hope I don't fall asleep when she comes by._ He slipped a couple of fingers into his bung hole, still slick with Tootie's strawberry flavored lubricant. _Gotta make sure there's no trace left from this morning. Didn't realize how sensitive my ass is!_ Just thinking about it made him horny as hell, and he felt a boner coming on. "Down, boy!" he laughed as he playfully slapped "little Timmy" side to side. He was glad to see his penis back to normal and greeted it like an old friend by extending his hand and "shaking" it!"

"Oh yeah!" He smiled as he stroked himself. "I'm back in the saddle!"

Timmy readied the shower as he continued beating off. He watched himself in the mirror, whipping his willy, and found it slightly arousing. He'd never looked at himself while he was doing it before, and so was entranced by his own reflection. His cock wasn't porn star big, but it was bigger than most, and his slim waist made him seem even bigger. He looked on intently as he neared his orgasm, trying hard to restrain himself to increase the intensity of the ejaculation. With one last stroke and grunt, he shot his load high up onto his mirrored image.

The blue-eyed teen had to be surprised by his effort. _Whoa! Must be some kinda height and distance record! I can't even piss that far!_ He remembered back to when he was younger, and he, AJ, and Chester would have pissing contests in the back of the trailer park. That brought a smile to his face. Cum was a whole lot different. It was thicker, more viscous, than urine, and for him to send it so high and so far, well, that said a lot!

The thick cream began to slow drift down the face of the mirror. Timmy had seen his spew many times before, but this was an exceptionally large load. The boy stuck his finger into the gelatinous glob and rubbed it between his thumb. Felt sort of like a raw egg with some mayonaisse in it. He tasted it. Not much different from the sperm he had licked off Tootie's face not even an hour earlier. Though he had never tasted cum before, it didn't bother him. He was just curious. Never had he done such a thorough examination of his own cream. There seemed to be something delightfully enthralling about its odor. Timmy closed his eyes, and took in a whiff, trying to identify the scent with other odors he was more familiar with.

Turner opened his eyes, only to find another pair of bright blue eyes staring back at him, and his own lips stuck to the mirror, like an aquarium sucker fish! "What the fuck?" It seemed he had only closed his eyes for a few seconds, but had gobbled down nearly every inch of his steaming jizz!

_Oh no! Am I developing a taste for . . ."man-seed?"_ He pulled on his tousled brown hair as he grabbed the towel on the counter and wiped off the remaining cum.

_Now this is getting real freaky!_ Timmy hopped into the shower, hoping he could wash away the feeling.

The warm waters pouring over his body began to relax him, and he aimed the shower stream into his mouth to rinse it out also. _What happened back there? _He couldn't help but wonder.

xxxxxxx

Vicky cradled Tootie in her arms after bringing her to ecstacy a half dozen times. The younger girl was exhausted. "So who's the 'old fart' now, kiddo?" Tootie smiled.

"You win this round!" she giggled, then nuzzled her sister's breasts. She closed her eyes and was soon fast asleep.

"No fair, twerpette! I'm the one who wanted the nap!" Vicky smiled as she undid the ties on her sister's pig-tails. Tootie had always worn her hair in pig-tails since she was little, just as Vicky had always had a pony-tail. She'd rarely seen Tootie without them, so she curiously let her hair down. Must have been uncomfortable all these years, since the hair had to be pulled fairly tight to make them.

Tootie was cute, but with her hair let down, she could be downright beautiful. Certainly prettier than Vicky when she was her age. The older girl sighed as she ran her fingers through the ebony strands. Bits of Timmy's dried up cum still clung to her hair, and these Vicky pulled out and pressed into a ball, rolling them between her thumb and finger like a booger.

She was still perplexed about why she and Tootie were so horny. Hell, she was always horny at some time during the day. The rest of the time she was thinking about her college classes and up-coming mid-terms. And money. She had changed a lot as she got older, mellowed out, as it were. But she just wasn't Vicky if she wasn't thinking about money somewhere along the way!

Unconsciously she brought the ball of dried cum to her nose. "Ungh!" she gasped and thrust her hand away from her face. Her head was suddenly filled with thoughts of sex! Pussies, dicks, assholes, vibrators and dildoes raced through her mind. She became instantly aroused, and exceedingly wet! Vicky shook off the thoughts in her head. _What the hell brought that on?_

She stared at the ball of dried jizz in her fingers, then at her sleeping sister. Slowly, carefully, she brought her little specimen towards Tootie's nostrils.

As she got closer, Tootie yawned and inhaled deeply. She opened her eyes, then licked her lips. "Are you ready for Round 2?" she purred.

She got up on her knees and rubbed her body lasciviously in front of Vicky.

Vicky looked back at the little ball of dried jizz in her hand, _Eureka!, _she thought as dollar signs flashed in her eyes. She reached behind to place the precious sample on the headboard before extracting a vibrator from under her pillow.

"Bring it, kiddo!" she said.

Tootie gladly straddled her face and went down on her at the same time. Both girls were sopping wet. Tootie plowed her tongue deep into Vicky's furrow, nibbling at the shiny piercings along the way, and pulled her sister's legs up under her armpits. "I 've got you right where I want you Vivi!" She laughed as she sent her hungry tongue deep into Vicky's puckered ass. Vivi was the name Tootie gave her when she was little because she couldn't quite say "Vicky."

A flip of a switch alerted Tootie to the hum of the pocket-rocket.

"Hey! No mechanical assistance! This is Round 2 of the 'Old Fart' war, and we're doing this 'mano-a-mano'."

"No fair!" Vicky protested, "You got a jump on me!"

"That's too bad, slowpoke!" Tootie said as she shoved a thumb into her sister's ass, and two fingers into her honey pot.

Vicky, already on the verge of orgasm from sniffing Timmy's cum ball, clawed at the bed sheets, and wrapped her legs tightly around Tootie's waist as her climax shot through her body. She let out a groan. "Ohh, Toootiee. . .I'm cummin'!", she hissed through clenched teeth, then collapsed. Her leg muscles continued to twitch even as her orgasm slowly subsided.

"Okay! Okay! You win this round!" she gasped, but baby sister had no intention of stopping. Vicky slapped her hard on her butt cheek, leaving a red hand print.

"Ouch!" Tootie yelped, then rolled off laughing. "Spank me, momma! I've been a naughty little girl!" she smiled smugly.

Vicky, still panting, began to laugh as well. "You're a lot kinkier than I would have ever imagined, Toots!" The teen-ager wasn't quite listening, as she already had her fingers in her pie, trying to get herself off.

"Need a little help there?" quipped Vicky.

"Mmmm!" Tootie responded, ". . . if you don't mind!"

Vicky reached across the bed and grabbed her pocket-rocket again. "Allow me to introduce you to my little 'bumble-bee!" The petite brunette looked over with great interest as Vivi stuck it in her, then pressed the "go" button.

It was like a thousand tiny fingers reaching out and finding her G-spot all at the same time. Tootie tensed up,then released like a wound-up spring, practically launching herself off the bed! (They don't call it a pocket-rocket for nuthin'!) "Earth to Tootie!" Vicky laughed. Sister let out a throaty groan of satisfaction, before reaching for the umbilical cord to yank the bumble-bee out.

"And you were going to use that on me for Round 2? Cheater!" Toots laughed.

"Good thing I didn't! You'd have peed on my bed for sure!" Vicky grinned.

"So, now we're tied. Wanna go for the rubber match?"

"It'll have to wait, sweetie. I have a bio-chem lab this afternoon, and a very important experiment to conduct." They both got out of bed, Vicky still a tad bit wobbly-legged. "Wanna take a shower with me?" Tootie wrapped her arms around her sister's waist.

"Sure!"

xxxxxxx

Vicky had a hunch. It was something to do with Timmy's spooj. Maybe it had to do with his little transformation. A change in his body chemistry, perhaps? Whatever it was, she was sure she could make money out of it!

Tootie had swallowed a good portion of his cum, and Timmy licked part of his load off her face. The reaction to this smell, this pheromone, could possibly be controlled as long as one was aware of the effects it had. The dried version, however, seemed to be much stronger, evoking a less controllable urge.

She worked the shampoo thoroughly into Tootie's hair, trying to make sure to wash out every remnant of Turner's scent.

Little sister was enjoying this personal attention. She remembered back wistfully, to a time when Vicky used to give her baths. They were both much younger then. She missed those days.

Vicky turned the shower wand onto Tootie's hair, rinsing off the shampoo. Next up, body wash. Tootie put her hands up against the shower wall as Vicky scrubbed her from behind, pressing her immaculately trimmed bush into Toot's slickened bottom. The teen pushed back, wriggling. They laughed playfully. Tootie turned around, placing her hands on Vick's hips, and a leg between her sister's. Vicky put her arms over Tootie's shoulders.

"Still feeling horny, kiddo?"

"Surprisingly, . . . no. I just miss being with you like this, like when I was just a kid."

"You're still my kid sister." Vicky kissed her on the cheek, and turned off the shower.

"We used to take baths together all the time, then you stopped. What happened?"

"You don't really want to know." Vicky smirked.

"What? I wanna know! I'm curious!" Tootie whined. Vicky smiled.

"If you insist." She pulled Tootie close, held her tightly, and whispered in her ear. "Just this. You pissed on me."

"Wait! You didn't just now . . .?"

"Well, you did say you were curious!"

"Eww!"

**End Chapter 2**

**A/N: Well, I got an earful for not putting enough warning signs for the lemons in the first chapter. I told you guys I didn't have any experience writing this kind of stuff! I actually must thank MasterofWar for giving me some direction where to go. Don't worry, I'll be getting to your suggestion in the next chapter! Was going to give some hints as to what's coming up, but I think I'll keep you guessing! This was a rather difficult chapter to write, and I don't think it matches up to the first one in humor or horniness. Just goes to show it's easier and funnier when there is more than two characters appearing together. I just needed to build on a plot! **


	3. Chapter 3 Nervous

**I do not own any of the characters from "The Fairly OddParents" or "Jimmy Neutron!"**

**Lia is a creation of MistressofthePen1987**

**A/N: A bit more drama this time. Still rated M, though, for adult stuff, language and lemons! **

**Took me a little longer to get this chapter out. Sorry.**

**Fix Me . . .Please! Chapter 3: Nervous**

Back at the Turner home Timmy rushes downstairs as the doorbell rings. "Hello Sweetlips!" he says, opening the door. Lia blushes, noticing Timmy only has a towel wrapped around his waist.

He sees the flush in her cheeks, and hurries her inside, quickly closing the door behind.

Lia dropped her handbag to the floor and threw her arms over his broad shoulders. Timmy takes her around the waist, pulling her body to him as they kiss. They could feel the passion in them rising. It wasn't often that they were truly alone. Usually they were out in public somewhere, and whatever truly passionate kisses they shared were spur of the moment and short-lived.

Lia was much like Timmy when they first met. Shy and unsure of themselves, they quickly became friends, boosting each other's confidence and in no time become a couple.

Here in the Turner home they were by themselves finally. No sneaking around, no prying eyes, no parents and no holding back! Their kissing went into second gear. That's when Timmy pulled off his towel, and dangled it in front of Lia. She gasped as she looked down at him. He had his gym shorts on.

"Oh, you tease!" She slapped him hard on his chest as her face turned various shades of red. They both had a good laugh as they went upstairs to his room.

Lia clung to his arm. "You know our anniversary is tomorrow, but would you consider moving it up a day?" she smiled. It was a great opportunity for them. They were alone, they had a bed, and they would have all afternoon to themselves before his parents came home. Certainly something to consider, but the teen boy remembered something just then. "I haven't picked up any condoms yet!" he groaned.

"Maybe your dad has some stashed away." Lia smiled. Timmy nodded in agreement.

"Great idea!" He rushed off to his parents room to check, going through their dresser drawers. On the bottom right drawer he found what he was looking for . . . and a few others he wasn't quite expecting. Toys . . . sex toys! Handcuffs, whips, vibrating strap-ons, butt plugs and double-ended dildoes of all sizes!

The idea of his parents into this kind of thing stuck to the back of his brain like bad wallpaper.

"Ehhh!" he exhaled, and hurried back to Lia with his prize.

She had been looking around his room, although she'd been there before. He had a lot of stuff all over, but they were arranged neatly, and the room was immaculate. Unusual for a teen-aged boy, she thought. Lia walked over to his bookshelf where she spied a number of photos. One in particular caught her eye. A picture of a pretty, blonde girl. She looked to be about ten years old. _To Timmy, love Cindy _it read. A childhood sweetheart, perhaps. Lia put the picture back down as she heard Timmy coming down the hall.

"Found some!" he announced cheerfully.

"Great!" she said as she cozied up to him. "I need to use the bathroom to freshen up, love! I won't be long."

"Let me know if you need a 'hand' in there, sugar!" he smirks.

"Oh stop it! You're always kidding me!" She chides him as she closes the door behind her.

Once inside, she inhales deeply to compose herself. She really hadn't planned on "doing it" today, but the opportunity did present itself, and she was determined to take advantage of it. Still it was nerve wracking. Now the same thoughts that plagued her boyfriend just two days ago crept into her mind. _What if I suck at this? Should I just lay on my back like a starfish and let him have his way with __me? Will it hurt? What if the bells and whistles don't go off for me? _The butterflies were pummeling her insides. _It's now or never. No turning back!_ The teen splashed some water on her face then patted herself dry with the towel on the counter. _Uh-oh_.

Timmy was getting his bed ready and called out to Lia over his shoulder. "You okay in there, lover? You're awfully quiet!" He smiled to himself as the bathroom door opens.

"Lia? . . . Lia?" Timmy straightened up and shuddered as an ominous feeling of cold dread crept up his spine. He gulps and turns around slowly towards his bedroom door. There stood the girl of all his teenage desires, sweet, innocent, unassuming Lia . . . posed to strike like a hungry lioness.

"You're mine now . . . meat!" She smiled at him with lust written all over her face.

A feeble "Eep!" escaped his lips, and his eyes grew wide as she sprang into the air. She pounced on him like a cat on a mouse. Visions of two hundred plus pound linebackers chasing him down the field crossed his mind for a split second before the impact. She bowled him over backwards onto the bed, with a gleam in her eyes. The look of lust slowly softened as a blush entered her cheeks.

"Sorry! I feel so exhilirated! I don't know what's come over me!" she giggled. "For a minute back there, I thought maybe I was going to lose my nerve, but I've thought about this day ever since . . .!"

Timmy didn't let her finish, taking her face in his hands and devouring her mouth with his own. They broke apart gasping for breath, then quickly returned for another go.

Turner ran his fingers into her creamy brown hair, which nearly matched his own, and pulled her closer as their kissing intensified. Lia moaned softly into his mouth as she felt Timmy's tongue lick the inner edges of her lips.

Timmy sighed with relief after the initial shock of Lia's aerial assault. This was more like it, a little easier, a little gentler to begin with. Something more like what he imagined his first time with her would be. He was sure he could heat things up later, maybe even borrow a few of his parent's "toys!"

For now, he just wanted Lia's first time to be enjoyable, as well as memorable.

"Why do you have this towel wrapped around your neck?" he asked. Lia laughed.

"I don't know. Maybe I thought I'd be like some caped super-hero capturing a sex driven fiend!" She kissed him on the tip of his nose as a look of desire entered her eyes once more.

The blue-eyed boy removed the towel. "Are you feeling what I'm feeling right now?"

"Mmm, yeah!" she replied in a husky voice, "Let's fuck."

The words, so bluntly put, incited him. A sudden urgent sensation sprang up between his legs, and his manhood began to rise, poking up through his shorts, and into Lia's scantily protected nether regions. She sat up and began to grind herself into him like a seasoned veteran, rotating her hips in little circles. This slowly but seamlessly turned to a back-and-forth motion as Timmy's soulmate neared clitoral climax.

"Oh, Timmy . . .!" she moaned as her eyes closed, and her mouth hung open slightly. She panted, "Take . . . take my clothes off!"

He thought he would cum in his shorts when she said that, then broke out in a sweat at the prospect, but he did as he was told.

Lia kept her eyes closed closed as Timmy unbuttoned her top. The friction between them was too much for her to contain, and she leaked her cum through her panties, and all over his shorts just as he removed her blouse.

She flopped down onto his bare chest, smiling happily. "Sorry!" she giggled, "Guess I've been thinking about you too much lately! I couldn't hold back!"

He just smiled back, staring into her wonderful, hazel eyes. "Don't worry your pretty little head over it. This is what 'foreplay' is all about, isn't it?"

He quickly tossed her shirt over the edge, as she made a dive for one of his nipples. Timmy yelped as she dug her nails into his shoulder, then bit down on him! Timmy immediately came in his shorts, a victim of pain and pleasure. Still gasping, he continued to remove her clothing. The bra was next to go, but he couldn't get it off since she was too tightly attached to his nips, so he unzipped the skirt she had on instead.

Turner smiled to himself as he watched his girlfriend snacking hungrily on his nipples. _What is with this girl? One moment attacking like a tiger, the next, demure and coquettish, then back to wild animal again? I could get used to this!_ he chuckled.

He flipped her over so he could remove the remaining articles of clothing, her's as well as his. As he did, her bra fell away, exposing her breasts. He had felt them, squeezed them, but had never seen them in all their naked splendor before.

They were all his today. Smooth, round, perky with puffy, pink nipples and areolas. Perfect in every way. She clawed the air playfully at him, and he felt his wang harden once more. He quickly removed her skirt and panties, then his own shorts. Turner had shot off another huge load in his trunks, and the spew that covered his belly began to drip down into his pubic hairs.

Lia licked her lips in anticipation and got up on her knees. Timmy took the towel still on the bed and started wiping it off. "No! Don't!" Lia objected, "I want it!" She shoved him on his back again and lapped the cream off his stomach.

A look of surprise, then shock, appeared on his face. _Ohmigosh! She's a 'cum-hound!' How could she be unless . . . unless she's not a . . .!_

Lia glanced up to see Timmy's startled expression and immediately sat up. She put her hand over her mouth.

"I . . . I know what it looks like, Timmy . . . I . . . don't know what's happening to me!" Tears were beginning to build up in her eyes.

"Yeah, sure." Timmy said dejectedly. He got up off the bed, taking the towel with him, and headed off to the bathroom to rinse himself off.

He sighed as he splashed a handful water on his face. _Stupid idiot, you love her! Why the hell __would it __matter to you anyway? So she's not a virgin, neither are you!_

Taking the towel, he began to pat his face. His penis suddenly shot straight up, and he flung the towel into the corner of the bathroom "Gah!" _The towel! You're the cause of all this!_

Timmy rushed back to his bedroom. "Lia!" he called out. But she was already long gone.

Quickly throwing on a fresh set of clothes, he rushed out of the house, hoping to catch her somewhere down the street. He ran around the neighborhood, but she was nowhere in sight.

Timmy pulled out his cellphone and began calling and texting her every minute or so as he searched block by block. She wasn't returning any of his calls.

He continued looking, but had no luck. The blue-eyed teen found himself in front of Vicky and Tootie's front door once more.

Heartbroken, he rang the door bell and heard feet coming down the stairs. Timmy just needed a sympathetic shoulder to cry on, and Vicky or Tootie would do.

On the otherside of the door, Tootie peered through the peephole. _ Ohmigosh! It's Timmy! _She opened the door slightly but left the security chains on, then stuck her face in the opening. "Timmy?"

"Hi Tootie. Is Vicky still here? I was wondering if I could just talk to her." he said sadly.

Tootie motioned with her finger for him to come closer. She recognized the scent of his musk right way, and was glad she left the chains on. It was the only thing keeping her from raping him on her doorstep! She was already starting to exude her juices.

"Vicky's not home right now, Timmy! Listen to me! You need to go home and take a hot shower as soon as you get there!"

Timmy was puzzled. "Why? Do I smell bad?" He sniffed his armpits.

"No! Vicky figured out what was making us so horny! It has something to do with your cum. When it dries out, its like some kind of aphrodisiac! You need to go home, take that shower, scrub yourself down really good, and wash all your clothes, too!"

Her words came as a surprise to him. _So that's why I tongue-wiped the mirror! It's the same reason Lia acted the way she did!_

"This all makes sense now! I'll do it! Thanks for the info, Tootie!" Timmy shot back to his house.

Tootie closed the door and leaned her back against it, breathing a sigh of relief. She inhaled and exhaled several deep breaths, trying to clear her lungs and body of Timmy's musk. She had been out in the yard a few minutes earlier when Lia passed by . . . half running . . . and all in tears. Lia looked like she needed someone to talk to also, and since Tootie knew her from school, she brought Lia in to settle her down. But she also knew Lia was Timmy's girlfriend, so she was placing herself in a terrible bind. She couldn't tell her that he was there that morning, and she gave him "head," however incidental it was. After all, some secrets are better left unsaid, but this was going to be difficult. Tootie went up the stairs to where Lia waited in her bedroom.

When she first brought Lia in, she could smell Timmy on her breath, so Tootie had an idea what they had been doing just prior. Lia also needed a hot shower . . . fast! Tootie had just gotten a double dose from the two of them, and dreaded going back into the room with her. She took a deep breath before going in, and held it.

"Lia," she went in and grabbed her by the wrist, "I need you to take a hot shower, and give me all your clothes. I'm gonna wash them for you!"

"But why?"

"Just trust me. You'll feel a whole lot better!" Tootie was beginning to turn blue from holding her breath. She hustled Lia into the bathroom.

"There's fresh towels and a bathrobe inside the closet. Just leave your clothes by the door, and I'll get them once you're in the shower!" Tootie closed the door, nearly passing out from the lack of oxygen.

Lia was soon in the shower, and the raven-haired girl knocked on the door. "I'm coming in to grab your clothes!" she shouted through the door.

"Okay" Lia responded.

Tootie picked the clothes off the floor, and headed to the laundry room, but felt her legs grow weak beneath her. _Oh no! There's some of Timmy's dried spunk on her clothes! _She hurriedly threw the clothing into the washer, but when she came to Lia's panties, she stopped.

_This'll pass as soon as I have an orgasm,_ she reasoned.

Toots pressed the white cotton undies to her face and licked at the crotch, tasting Lia's nectar. She then stuffed them into her panties, and rubbed her own anxious slit with it, trying to shove it into her groove.

"Oh gawd, oh gawd, oh gawd!" she groaned as she pounded the top of the washer. She clenched her teeth as she neared climax, and yanked the other pair out as soon as she did. She fell to her knees smiling. "That was fun!" she grinned. Just then, the door to the garage opened. It was Vicky, back from her lab class.

"Well, hello there, dear sister!" she smirked, "Going solo, are we?" Tootie could only offer a contented smile as she tossed Lia's panties into the wash.

"Lia's upstairs taking a shower!" she pointed towards the ceiling.

"Lia? Timmy's Lia?" the older girl asked, "How come?"

"Apparently they had some misunderstanding. I didn't have much of a chance to talk to her 'cause Timmy suddenly showed up at our door!"

"Well, this is awkward." Vicky scratched her head.

"I have her in some of my classes, so I know her, and we're kinda on friendly terms, so I'll talk to her as soon as she gets out. Maybe you should get lost for a couple of hours."

"Oooo! I love it when you take charge! My widdle sister is such a big girl now!" Vicky gushed. She pulled two small vials from her vest pocket.

"I've managed to isolate the chemical pheromones in Turner's cum, and even developed an antidote for it! See? This blue vial is pheromone, and the red is a neutralizer. Have her sniff the red when she's out of the shower. That should make her feel better!" Vicky had a mischievous grin on her face. "Rub a bit under your nose, then I want you to go and try it out!"

"On myself?"

"Don't be silly! Find some unsuspecting test subject and observe what they do when they get whiffed! Then report back to me! I have my own supply so I'm gonna conduct my own experiments, heh, heh!"

"Where are you going?"

"Back to school. There's a guy at the coffee shop I wanna try it out on! Bwa ha ha ha ha!"

"But I wanted you to take me to the new Hudson Mall later!"

"No can do, Toots! Have fun with Lia!" Vicky headed out the door.

"Old Fart!" Tootie yelled.

"I heard that!" Vicky snickered.

Vicky pulled out of the driveway, and was gone in seconds, leaving a disappointed sister. _Have fun with Lia, hmm? What do you suppose she meant by that? She wasn't suggesting that me and . . .? Surely Lia must know by now about the crush I had on Timmy when we were both younger. _Still, the thought intrigued her. There was a twinge of envy that she thought she left behind when he and Lia became an item, but Lia was vulnerable now. Given her friendship with the Turner boy, Tootie wasn't willing to jeopardize that. What was Vicky thinking? Toots went back upstairs.

Tootie had no boyfriend despite her popularity, and over the years had grown easy on the eyes. That, plus the fact she was very friendly, made her an object of wet dreams for most of the boys in school. Timmy's old crush, Trixie Tang, had moved on to a private girls school, where she became a world class snob. Her absence sent Timmy into a towering depression until he met Lia. He was much happier now, and Tootie was glad for him.

She returned to her room to find Lia sitting on the edge of her bed, still moping.

"Take a whiff of this!" Tootie said cheerfully as she opened the red vial. Lia leaned forward.

"Smells nice, like those purple violet candies." Lia perked up immediately. "I feel much better now. Thanks!" she smiled.

Tootie sat down next to her. "You wanna talk?" Even though she was sort of hesitant, the dark-haired girl felt compelled to comfort her classmate somehow. Lia turned to face her.

"How did you know?" she asked. Bingo. The one question Tootie didn't really want to answer. Now she was forced to reveal at least part of the secret. She took a deep breath, then exhaled quickly.

"Timmy was here this morning to see my sister. Vicky's a pre-med student, and he had developed a 'problem' overnight . . . an 'embarrassing' problem." Lia tilted her head curiously.

"What kind of problem, and why Vicky?"

Tootie gulped. She thought she might be able to skirt the questions. "I don't quite know how to explain it, but to make a long story short, . . . his penis disappeared." She smiled weakly.

Lia's expression turned incredulous. "But I saw it not a half-hour ago!" She instantly turned red as a beet at what she had just admitted. They both began to laugh nervously.

"Vicky babysat Timmy for many years, and they pretty much hated each other at first, but in time, they must have developed a rapport and mutual respect." Tootie knew something had gone on between the two the other day, but wasn't sure exactly what it was. She continued. "He may have come to Vicky because he trusted her."

Lia's expression relaxed. "Obviously both of you solved his problem. What did you guys end up doing?"

"My sister rammed a flashlight up his rear, and everything popped back out the otherside." Tootie gritted her teeth. She had no idea how Lia would react. Lia fell backward on the bed, then began to laugh.

"What caused it?" she chuckled.

"We don't know. Whatever it was turned Timmy's cum into some super aphrodisiac. Vicky came up with the antidote in the vial." Tootie breathed a sigh of relief.

"How did you figure out it was in his cum?"

"Well, when Vicky stuck the flashlight in, I happened to be on the otherside, and he shot his load in my face (as well as other places!). Shortly after, Vicky and I became extremely turned on without quite knowing why. We figured out that while the "cream" was hot and fresh, the feelings were manageable, but as it began to dry out, the pheromones became stronger and stronger." Tootie gave a wry smile. At least she didn't seem to be upset about two females gawking at her half-naked boyfriend!

Lia sat back up again, and placed a hand over Tootie's. "Thanks for explaining things to me. I'm just glad I'm not losing my mind." she said, then pulled up to kiss Tootie on the cheek.

Startled, Tootie pulled away blushing slightly. "Oh, I'm sorry! I. . . I shouldn't have done that!" Lia apologized. "It's kind of a nervous thing with me! When I first met Timmy, I liked him right away, but being close to him made me real nervous, so I kissed him on the cheek, too! It kinda relieves my nervous tension." Tootie giggled.

"So you kissed him because you were nervous? Or was it because you liked him?"

"I . . . I guess it was a combination of both!"

Tootie moved her face a little closer. "Am I making you nervous? Or is it because you like me, too?" she smiled.

Lia also moved closer. "A combination of both." she smiled back.

Up on a hill overlooking Dimmsdale, something strange was happening. A hissing and crackling of electrical sparks fill the air as a strange vehicle materializes from empty space. Two figures can be seen beneath its clear acrylic dome. A rush of air exits as the dome rises.

The two figures, dressed in black, remove their restraints, and get out.

"You didn't have to come, you know." said the taller of the two, unsnapping a chin strap.

"You're my best friend. I wouldn't leave you at a time like this." the shorter one replied, as she gave a quick glance to her surroundings. "This is Dimmsdale? Doesn't look like much."

"I'm not here to sightsee. I'm looking for someone." the taller one hissed. A decidedly feminine body emerged from beneath a black jacket, and a full head of beautiful blonde hair fell across her shoulders as she removed the helmet she wore.

"Ah, yes. The 'turtle-cracker' boy. I remember him." her companion chortled. "He flashed more ivory than a piano!"

"Shut up. He was cute and very sweet. The rest of his teeth must have caught up by now. I imagine he must have become quite handsome." the blonde girl mused. "He had a much more pleasant personality than my stupid former boyfriend ever did."

"You mean your 'gay' stupid former boyfriend!" her friend laughed, pulling off her own helmet.

"Urrgh!" the blonde growled. "Don't remind me! I'd kick his ass if he didn't have someone's banana stuck in it!"

**[Flashback]**

"So, what were you and Sheen doing back there?" the young blonde asked.

"I'm trying to make Sheen smarter."

"Smarter. I see. And just exactly how would that work?"

"Has to do with my superior genes, along with this special chemical enema I've developed. It regulates the amount of my DNA that is to be absorbed directly through the intestinal walls. Anal insertion is the quickest, and most ideal way of doing this."

"Uh-huh. Anal. What about oral insertion?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Cindy. Oral intake would subject my DNA to the digestive acids in the stomach, which would then destroy them." Cindy laughed.

"Why don't you fuck **yourself** in the ass, Jimmy, and see if that makes **you** any smarter! What kind of fool do you take me for anyway?" she shouted.

"You're blowing this way out of proportion. It's merely a scientific experiment." Jimmy dismissed her objections with a wave of his hand. "Sheen has shown marked improvements in his grades this past school year."

"This past school year, huh? And just how long have you been doing this 'tail-pipe' tutoring?"

"For a year now."

"A year now! What, has he been pumping **you** full of his stupid genes, too?"

"It won't work without the special enema . . .!" Jimmy caught himself, but it was too late.

Cindy stormed out of his lab, breaking everything that was within her reach along the way.

Jimmy winced. "Does this mean we're not a couple anymore?"

**[End flashback]**

She walked up to the edge of the lookout and yelled for all of Dimmsdale to hear. **"I hate you, you shit-faced, cock-suck! You hear me, Neutron? Burn in hell!"**

In a parallel dimension, a certain boy genius awoke with a start. A voice was ringing in his ears and he shook his head trying to get it out. "Is something wrong?" a voice beside him asked.

"It's nothing." he sighed, "Go back to sleep, Sheen."

**End Chapter 3**

**A/N: I have no idea where I'm going with this last part, but it sure was fun to write! Sort of like the first chapter prologue, ey? My apologies to MasterofWar. The threesome you asked for may turn out to be a bigger orgy than ever, and I'm just trying to get all the participants together for now!**

**Also, I like Tootie and didn't mean to make her sound like a nympho. Blame it on the spunk! I did try to keep her as level-headed as possible to make up for it.**

**By now you've figured out who the blonde and her gal pal is. Still don't quite know what I'm going to do with them!**

"**Turtle-cracker" is a reference to Libby's (I think it was her!) remark that Timmy's overbite could "crack open a turtle" in Jimmy/Timmy Power Hour.**

**Okay. Since I was late by a couple of weeks with the update, I wrote a little longer chapter, and I'll give you some hints as to what's coming up: (1) Trixie Tang returns to cause trouble, (2) Cindy and gal pal Libby are here, but you already knew that, and (3) Neutron's old crush, Betty Quinlan, also makes an appearance (sort of!). Want some yaoi, too? No?**

**In the last chapter I made the mistake of refering to Tootie as a "brunette," which actually is more of brownish color. I also misspelled "curiosity." Talk about anal.**


	4. Chapter 4 Samples

**I do not own any of the characters in Fairly OddParents, or Jimmy Neutron!**

**Lia is a creation of MistressofthePen1987**

**A/N: More naughtiness. Rated M for lemons/femslash/het/yelling/screaming/language/blah blah blah**

**Fix Me...Please! Chapter 4: Samples**

"Are you through now, girlfriend?" the dark-haired girl laughed. Her blonde companion walked back from the lookout.

"Oh yeah! Woohoo! What a catharsis! Nothing like a good yell to get something off your chest!" Cindy laughed, then pumped her fist. Libby smiled at her friend's exuberance.

"You've got quite a set of lungs to go with that chest, too!" Cindy glanced over at her.

"Why Libs, I never thought you noticed these before!" She placed her hands beneath her breasts, thrusting them up and outward.

"Yeah, right! Like you've never noticed me bumping into you in the girls shower all the time, Cindy!" Libby gave her a wry smile.

Cindy giggled. "Well, I did begin to think it was more than just 'accidental' after the first dozen times, or so. I always thought you were more into Sheen back then. I distinctly remember you drooling every time his name was mentioned!"

Libby sighed wistfully. "Yeah. He was dorky, alright, but he was turning out to be quite a hunk!"

"Too bad he wasn't 'swinging' your way!" the young blonde laughed.

Cindy sat on the hood of their strange vehicle, struggling to remove her boots and the tight, form hugging body suit she wore. She wrestled the boots off, then her pants. Libby watched with interest. Her friend had nothing under it.

"Boy, that feels good! I don't know why Jimmy had to make these so tight!" Cindy exhaled sharply. "I can't even put my panties on!" Libby grinned.

"How can you be so smart, yet so clueless!" she laughed. "He designed it just so that you would have a 'camel-toe' when you put it on!"

"He told me the suit was specially designed for interdimensional teleportation!" Cindy fumed, then narrowed her eyes at Libby. "Wait a minute. You knew all this, and didn't say a thing to me?"

"I have a vested interest!" Libby smiled broadly at her half naked friend. Cindy laughed.

"I should make you sleep outside for that!" Cindy reached into their teleportation pod and pushed a button on the console. The vehicle began to transform into a more recognizable, camper van. "This will be our home while we're here."

Libby groaned. "Whaaat? No hot baths? Are you sure the both of us will be comfortable in there?" Cindy smiled smugly.

"You can share my bunk with me . . . if you want." she teased, seductively. "I'm getting wet just thinking about it!"

Libby gulped, then regained her composure. "Aw, you're just toying with me, aren't you?" Cindy walked up to her and stared into her eyes. "Yeah, I am," she laughed , ". . . You can put your tongue back in your mouth now!" Libby gave out a sigh of relief, but was slightly disappointed at the same time.

Cindy opened the back of the camper. "Take a look inside. Jimmy was more concerned about interdimensional teleporting and how to make it quicker and more efficient. While he was doing that, I figured a way to make objects multi-dimensional." Libby took a peek inside. It was huge, more like the interior of a mobile home than a tiny camper.

"Like it? You may pat my back now!" the blonde teen beamed.

Libby patted her on the ass. "Put some pants on, Einstein, and let's go find someplace to eat. I'm starving!"

xxxxxx

Tootie pressed on, closer and closer. Lia swallowed hard, and her eyes slowly closed. Her lips were left slightly ajar, anxiously awaiting the velvet softness of the other's. They met as all true kisses should, somewhere in the middle. Moist lips, gently grazing each other at the flimsiest of distances, seemingly held apart by their panting breaths, where the very act of inhaling could possibly draw them together.

Tootie smiled as she gazed upon Lia's wanting face, eyes closed, lips quivering with anticipation. She cupped her cheek, finally closing the gap between them. They kissed softly, delicately, as one might savor a delicious strawberry. The gentle smacking sounds their mouths made, echoed in their ears as they slowly parted.

"So wonderful." Lia mewled, as the two girls stared back into each other's eyes. Tootie took her hand, and kissed Lia's fingers.

"You've never kissed another girl before, have you?" she smiled.

"No, never! Not on the lips, anyway, and not like just now! I take it you have?"

Lia's question brought a smile to Tootie. Kissing Vicky was like kissing a guy! She was rough and tumble, and she'd just as soon shove her tongue down your throat as far as possible, than lick your lips.

Maybe she wasn't being fair to her sister. After all, Tootie herself, turned into a sex crazed fiend after being exposed to the mysterious substance in Timmy's cum.

Kissing Lia was, by comparison, very nice, a soft romantic kiss. She just had to have another, and Lia offered no resistance. She drew Tootie to her, as she lay back down once again, and they kissed with more passion this time. The raven-haired teen thrust her fingers into Lia's still damp hair, while pulling her brunette lover deeper into her embrace. She felt Lia's tongue probing the edges of her mouth, begging permission to enter, and Tootie granted it. Her lips closed around the visitor, and by gentle sucking, guided the tip of Lia's tongue into her mouth.

Lia put a hand to the back of Tootie's neck as her tongue went in deeper, holding the dark haired girl captive. Tootie surrendered willingly, opening her mouth further, to welcome the invader. She gasped as she felt her heart flutter. If Lia was indeed, a virgin, she surely didn't kiss like one. Timmy must have been one helluva teacher! She recalled how wet she became when Timmy kissed her earlier that morning, but Lia had him beat. Toots was ready to explode just from her kissing! She closed her eyes as the feelings began to overwhelm her senses.

Lia opened her eyes slowly and watched with wonder at the effect her mouth was having on Tootie. She smiled to herself without breaking the kiss, and placed a hand over Tootie's breast, while plucking at a rigid nipple through her T-shirt. Tootie moaned into her mouth, and Lia felt her lover's body wrack as a climax burned its way through her very core.

Tootie rolled over onto her side, unable to support the weight or her own trembling body, and Lia moved up above Tootie, taking the superior position.

"Did Timmy teach you to kiss like that?"

Lia smiled. "I was the one who taught him!" she said, as she stared into the eyes of the girl beneath her. "I read a lot, but I'm especially addicted to romance novels. . . 'erotic' romance!"

She lowered herself to kiss the tip of Tootie's nose. They both giggled.

"When I was younger, all I ever did was read. I was what most people would consider, a bookworm. My nose was usually buried in some book, be it science or math, and I played chess and go since I was five. Then, when I hit ten, something changed."

"Puberty?" Tootie laughed.

"Exactly!" Lia nodded, "I began reading teen novels at first, then romance, and later, erotic romance! I suppose I developed a very active imagination from that. Unfortunately, I was such a nerd, I had almost no social skills when it came to the opposite sex. My parents decided to put me in a public school for the experience, otherwise I'd have ended up it at an all-girls school in Hudson Hill."

_Hudson Hill,_ Tootie sighed, _the new mall!_ "Wanna go to the new mall with me?"

Lia's eyes opened wide with wonder. "You get me all hot and bothered, and now you want to go shopping? I don't think so, not until we finish this, girl!" She grabbed the top of Tootie's shorts and stripped them off before flinging them over her shoulder.

Lia placed a knee between Tootie's thighs and wedged it firmly into her crotch. Tootie responded by raising her own knee into the brunette's warm mound. She could feel Lia's heat, and felt her juices dripping down the sides of her own thigh, and she loosened the belt of the bathrobe, causing it to fall open, giving her an unobstructed view of that wonderful body. Lia rubbed herself on Tootie's thigh, buttering it with her creamy goodness.

"You learned all this from reading about it?"

"Mmmm, yeah," Lia murmured, "you'd be surprised what they write in those erotic novels!"

Tootie reached up, cupping Lia's luscious orbs. "You're very pretty." she stated, rather matter of factly, then craned her neck to lick and suck the pink morsels hovering over her face.

Lia slid down on her, their legs weaving into each other until the downy soft hairs of their Venus mounds pressed together, mingling their wetness. She ground her hips into Tootie, like a glacier carving up a valley floor, excruciatingly slow, but oh so delightful.

Tootie threw her head back as her body tensed with the onset of climax.

"Unghh!" she groaned, and grabbed ahold of her lover's wrists. Lia followed her into ecstacy seconds later, collapsing onto Tootie in a sweaty heap, kissing her neck and shoulders before rolling off to the side.

The two girls held hands as they stared into the ceiling, breathing raggedly. After several minutes, Tootie turned to her classmate, "You gotta show me some of those books you're reading!" Lia smiled and gave her hand a squeeze. She still had a faraway look on her face.

"Thank you, Tootie," the hazel-eyed teen said softly, "I really needed someone to be with me right now."

Tootie turned to her side, propping herself up on her elbow. She reached over Lia, pulling the bathrobe back over her naked lover's body, then slid closer.

"Are you going to return his calls?"

Lia exhaled. "Guess I'll have to, sooner or later. I did promise myself to him . . . tomorrow. I think he expected me to be, you know, a virgin."

"Feh! Why, that selfish ass!" Tootie steamed. "Guys his age wouldn't know a hymen from a high-five, nor would they care!"

Lia sighed. "But I am!" She pressed a finger into herself. "I can still feel it in there, and it hurts a little if I push down too hard!" she giggled a bit, but Tootie was still fuming. She placed a hand on Tootie's thigh.

"Please don't think harshly of Timmy," Lia said trying to smooth over her ruffled feathers, "he's been very good to me so far. I suppose I won't find out for sure until I see him tomorrow."

"I . . . I . . . he . . . urghh!" Tootie threw her hands up in the air, then calmed down. "I'd better put your clothes in the dryer." she sighed, then left to go downstairs. Lia was puzzled, but followed her down a minute later.

_Am I starting to have feelings for her?_ Tootie thought, _I barely know her._ She pondered the question in her mind as she tossed the damp clothes into the dryer. Closing the lid, she turned once more to go back up. Lia was right there behind her. "Forget something?" she grinned as she held up Tootie's shorts and panties.

"I didn't forget it, I was just getting my second wind!" the raven-haired teen replied.

xxxxxx

Timmy Turner spent all afternoon washing and drying everything that could possibly have been in contact with him or Lia, in his bedroom. Even the bathroom was scrubbed clean, the mirror wiped over and over, and the floor mopped several times. He had done several months of chores in a single afternoon. It was inconceivable that his parents should come in contact with the as yet unknown substance. He was dog tired, but Lia had yet to return any of his messages, and he wondered if this would be the end of their relationship. If it was, he would shoulder the blame. It wasn't so much that she wasn't chaste, it was the possibility that she wasn't faithful to him, he tried to reason. But it always came back to that cold response, that "Yeah, sure," that said "I don't believe you." He would like to have blamed it on the spunk, except it was his spunk. Otherwise, everything still pointed at him for being such a douche bag.

After dinner, he went back up to his room. Something was out of place. The picture of a young Cindy Vortex that Lia had picked up and set down in a different spot. _Wonder what she's doing now._ He put it back in its old familiar spot. He checked his phone. There was one message, and it was from Lia. _Tomorrow_ was all it said.

xxxxxx

"I'm going for a walk, Mom!" Timmy slipped on a jacket and headed out the door.

"Don't stay out too late, son!" his mom called out from the kitchen.

The teen just needed some time alone with his thoughts, and to contemplate Lia's cryptic, one word message. _Tomorrow._ It sounded ominous. He expected to have her blast him off for his attitude, but this single word gave no indication of whether he was forgiven, or if he had to beg for her forgiveness. It was a torture for which he would have to endure another sleepless night. He deserved it.

xxxxxx

In the small park across the street, he sought out the darkest bench, one far away from the nearest street light. There, the stars were the brightest, and he could watch them while he pondered his predicament. Maybe he could make a wish on one of those stars, and it would fall to Earth, and squish him where he sat. That would be the easy way out! But making wishes? Such a childish notion, he mused, yet it seemed so familiar.

Timmy felt comfortable here despite the darkness. The neighborhood was very safe, and he knew the layout of the park like the back of his hand.

It was a calm night, hardly a breeze, and the sky was as clear as he'd seen in a long time. A cool stone bench in the back corner of the playground invited him to lay down. Timmy placed his hands beneath his head and stared up into the night sky. From this vantage point, he had a sweeping view of the park, so no one could possibly approach without him seeing or hearing something.

A girl jogged past his house. A pizza delivery scooter zoomed in the opposite direction. An elderly couple were walking their dog. Another girl jogger stopped beneath the street light closest to his home, to tie her shoelaces. Timmy sat up when he noticed her shoulder length brown hair. _Lia? Nah, _he thought, _she doesn't jog._ And when the girl stood up again, he knew it wasn't her. This one had a rack on her that looked like it had its own gravitational pull. It was an exaggeration, of course, but Lia was nowhere near that big! He blinked his eyes, and she was gone already. Damn, she was fast!

xxxxxx

Timmy lay back down once more to contemplate Lia's mysterious message, closing his eyes for a minute. He felt the bench rock slightly and sat up quickly. There at his feet sat the female jogger.

"Whoa!" He pulled his legs up.

"Sorry," the girl smiled, "did I scare you?"

"Yeah, kinda!" She was so quiet, he couldn't understand how she had snuck up on him like that.

"You're Timmy Turner, aren't you?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah! . . . do I know you?" Timmy replied curiously.

"We've never met before. My name is Betty Quinlan." She extended her hand to him. "Our mutual friend, Jimmy Neutron, sent me to check up on some of his friends that are here from Retroville.

"Jimmy Neutron . . ." Timmy recalled the name, but couldn't remember how it was that they met. The rules which dictated the conditions that gave him his fairy godparents, stated that he would lose all memories of his magical adventures with them by the time he was fourteen, but Jimmy had discovered a way to bridge the gap between the dimensions without using magic, thereby sparing Timmy from that memory erasure.

"How is ole 'Fudge-Head'?" Betty laughed.

"He's fine. He asked me to look you up and ask if you would like to participate in his IQ boosting program!"

There was a sparkle in Betty's eyes, and Timmy wasn't sure if it came as a reflection from a passing car or not. Her eyes glowed green, just like a cat's.

"Sure, I guess. Anything that'll help me get smarter must be a good thing, right?"

Betty flashed a very disarming smile. "That's great! I'll need to collect a DNA sample from you first."

Timmy cringed. "Not a blood sample, I hope."

"Don't worry, no blood letting is involved," she reassured Timmy, "I'll need to extract some of your semen!"

Timmy's eyes grew big. "Say what?"

"I'll need a semen sample." she repeated.

"Semen?"

"Semen, sperm, spooj, spew . . . coconut milk. Whatever you want to call it, I need to extract some of it!"

He swallowed hard. "And how do you intend to do this extraction?"

"I have three primary methods: Oral, vaginal, and anal. They're the preferred methods, and the most enjoyable to the candidates. There is also manual extraction if you would like to go that route."

"And what does that entail?"

"I milk you like a cow. It's not so bad, if you're into that kind of thing."

"Any other surprises?" he gulped.

"I do have two mechanical devices I can use."

"I'm almost afraid to ask!"

"The first method is a frontal approach, where I take a catheter and stick it into your urethra until I hit the seminal vesicles, then I squeeze your balls until they're ready to pop. The second method is from the rear. There I take a twelve inch syringe directly through the anal canal and straight into the seminal vesicles. Then I squeeze your testicles until they're ready to pop!"

"Is there a difference between balls and testicles?"

Betty shrugged, "No difference, I just like to vary my word selection."

"I feel faint!" Timmy lay back down on the bench.

"You look like a vaginal type person. The advantage here is that you get to play with these babies!" Betty thrust her chest forward. "My battery packs!"

"Excuse me? Your whats?"

xxxxxx

Betty began to remove her clothing as Timmy stared on in disbelief.

"Wa . . . wait a minute!" he protested, "You wanna do this here? . . . and now?"

"Why not? It's nice and quiet. And dark!" She smiled as she slipped off her bra, releasing her "battery packs." "You're not afraid to do it in public, are you?" she teased.

Timmy's face was already locked in a perpetual jaw-drop. The bold brunette made Vicky look like a school girl!

"That's a good boy," she cooed, as she removed his belt, and pulled his zipper down, "don't want to have to sedate you. It's so much more pleasant this way!"

She pulled his now rigid penis out of his pants and optically measured it. "Twenty-two centimeters long, five centimeter across at base. Re-calculating for vaginal entry. Initiating exudation sequence."

"B . . . Betty?" Timmy stuttered, "You're not human, are you?" Betty smiled.

"No, Jimmy built me. My official designation is BQII-1000. But please don't be alarmed," she said as she removed her panties and straddled him, "my sexual programing is excellent, and I'll make you feel really good!"

There was nothing about her to indicate she was anything less than another human being. Timmy remembered the feeling of entering Vicky for the first time, and slipping into Betty was hardly any different . . . except she could vibrate internally! He closed his eyes as his body gave in to Betty's mechanical stimulations. He moaned.

"I can't believe I'm getting laid by a robot!"

"Android," she corrected him, "I'm an android."

"And a gorgeous one at that!" Timmy gasped as she began to thrust herself back on him, faster and faster.

"That's very sweet of you to say so." Betty leaned forward and pressed her fingertips into selected points on his scalp, holding his head immobile. Timmy immediately felt waves of pleasure coursing through his body, and he bucked his hips into the android, in the throes of a massive orgasm.

Betty calmly stared into his eyes as if gauging his reactions.

"Oh my. One point two five deciliters!" she grinned, "What's the matter, Timmy? Your girlfriend not servicing you on a regular basis? I can help you with that while I'm here in Dimmsdale."

For the moment, Timmy was devoid of any rational thought. He mouthed some gibberish as the muscles in his body continued to twitch. Betty smiled as she got off him, and started putting her clothes back on.

She leaned over his face and brushed back the unruly hair from his forehead. "Sorry Timmy, I may have over-stimulated your endorphin production." She took his limp sausage into her mouth, and licked it clean before tucking it back in his briefs.

"I'm sure we'll meet again before I leave. Hope you enjoyed yourself!" Betty lapped the drool from the corner of his mouth before planting a wet kiss on him. "Till we meet again, lover!" The next moment, she was gone.

xxxxxx

Timmy lay there for another ten minutes as his muscle contractions slowly subsided. He could feel his legs again. There was the sound of footsteps coming his way, but he was too weak to get up to see who it was.

"Hi there, sweetie," a familiar voice called out, "your mom said I might find you here!"

He raised his arm. It was Vicky.

"What happened to you? You look like you got hit by a truck . . . or were you playing with yourself again!" She pulled him up, then set his head back in her lap as she sat down. He was a bit disheveled, his belt was off, and his zipper down.

He was beginning to find his voice again. "I . . . I . . . raped . . . by . . . robot girl!" he blathered and flailed his arms weakly. Vicky raised an eyebrow.

"You were raped?" Vicky grinned, "I'd have found that a little more believable if you didn't have that big smile on your face!" Timmy began to chuckle.

He reached up and touched Vicky's face. She took his hand, holding it against her cheek, as she stared into those clear blue-eyes of his. It was just two days ago, he came to her, offering his virginity in exchange for some "lessons." Their relationship changed that day, and he would forever be hers, as she was his.

"I miss you, twerp. Wanna play a little 'smash-mouth'?" He nodded, tugging on her shoulders, as she wrapped her arms around his.

She whispered into his ear. "I need another semen sample."

**End Chapter 4**

**A/N: Just wanted to explain a few things from the story.**

**If you're a guy and have never had a catheter shoved up your urethra, consider yourself lucky!**

**Endorphins are produced in the brain to create a feeling of well being.**

**Most guys wouldn't recognize a hymen if it bit them on the face! **

**Semen is produced in the seminal vesicles. Testosterone comes out of the testicles. Just sounded funny to have Betty say she would squeeze them until they almost popped!**

**If you can produce 1.25 deciliters of semen, you must eat oats, and run on four legs!**

**The last part of the story is for the benefit of the people who haven't read ****Teach Me**** by MistressofthePen1987 yet. This is, after all, a Timmy/Vicky romance!**

**Smash-Mouth is Vicky's idea of kissing.**


	5. Chapter 5 Cherries and Virgins

**I do not own any of the characters from Fairly OddParents or Jimmy Neutron!**

**Lia is a creation of MistressofthePen1987, and by now, myself!**

**A/N: Rated M, again, for gratuitous sex scenes, adult situations, language, violence, etc.**

**Tootie has a secret, but she's not telling. And neither am I.**

**Fix Me . . . Please! Chapt. 5: Cherries and Virgins**

A twinge of guilt began to creep its way into Timmy's head.

"What are we doing here?" he asked.

"Kissing?" Vicky chuckled, then noticed the change in his demeanor. "Are you having second thoughts about us?" she spoke softly. Timmy sighed.

"I love you Vicky, but its different from the way I feel about Lia, and I've probably hurt her because of it. I don't know what to do. I want you, yet I want her, too, and it confuses me. I don't know what to do."

"I understand. I've been feeling it also." Vicky sat up. "It's not easy to explain. My friend, Trudy, says we may be 'twin souls.' We're put on earth to help each other in some way. This could turn into a very fiery relationship," she stroked his cheek, "but it may not last. I'm sorry."

"You told someone about me?" Vicky took a deep breath, then exhaled slowly.

"Trudy's into this new age stuff, and I went to see her because of this very odd relationship we have." She began to run her fingers through his hair. He seemed to like it, and it relieved his anxiety. "I know I gave you a really hard time when you were younger, and yet you came to me when you needed some guidance." She smiled at the selection of the word, "guidance."

"It's not like I haven't been checking your butt out as you grew older," she thought back wistfully, "I just figured nothing would ever happen between us. Just the perverted musings of a lonely old lady!" They both laughed. "I think babysitting you all those years changed me somehow, and I also didn't understand it until I went to Trudy. When you came to me the other day, it was like some kind of epiphany. I mean, up until that time, we still hated each other." Timmy smiled up at her.

"I still don't understand any of it. I just feel like we belong together." He rubbed her arm.

"Twin souls are not necessarily meant to be a romantic relationship, but they can be." She bent over him, and they resumed kissing.

Timmy let Vicky have her way with him. He liked this feeling of being dominated by her, maybe that's why he had put up with Vicky all these years. He secretly liked it. The feel of her pierced tongue sliding along his, and the clattering of the little silver ball against his teeth, took his breath away.

Vicky smiled to herself, realizing he was like putty in her hands. They broke off their kiss.

"I . . . I have a football game this weekend. It's for our league championship and I really need some rest tonight. My mom called me in sick this morning, but I have to show up for practice tomorrow, or I'll be benched." He took Vicky's hand, giving it a squeeze. "I'll give you whatever you need, just not tonight." Vicky nodded, and helped pull him to his feet.

"I know you will, sweetie. Better go get your rest now."

xxxxxx

Timmy was now taller than Vicky by a few inches, and much stronger. He put his hand on her shoulder as she turned towards the street, stopping her. She turned back to him. There was a look on his face that said he wanted her, and she returned to his arms. It had been awhile since anyone looked at her like that, and it felt good. This time, it was her turn to be turned to putty, as he held her tightly. If they were indeed twin souls, there would be a lesson for the both of them here, and she was determined to let him have his way with her, or learn to control his urges. She wouldn't resist. She didn't care one way or the other.

But he only wanted to hold her once more before she left. And kiss. Kissing was good. Kissing was always good, even if it made her dripping wet, and longing for something else besides. There was always the pocket rocket under her pillow, and the vial of blue pheromone . . . and the guy at the coffee shop.

**Earlier that day . . .**

"It's a good thing we spotted this mall from up on the hill! They got great food!" Libby munched on a sub sandwich. Cindy was chowing down on a pizza as she surveyed the interior of the mall from their restaurant table.

"Seems to be a lot bigger than anything we have at home." She sighed, then plucked a piece of pepperoni off the pizza and waved it in front of her girlfriend. Libby opened wide, taking the morsel between her teeth.

"Don't look now, but there's a girl on the mezzanine who seems to be checking us out." Cindy looked away, trying to act disinterested.

"Someone you know?" Libby asked, but Cindy held onto the sausage so she wouldn't turn her head.

"Not sure. Could be just my imagination." The blonde slurped on her soft-drink before releasing the pepperoni from her finger-tips. Libby slowly turned to look over her shoulder.

"Don't bother. She's already gone." Cindy squinted her eyes, searching the upper decks.

"What did she look like?" her dark-haired companion asked.

"Oh, you know, shoulder length brown hair, tanned complexion . . . boobs like basketballs!" Cindy smirked as she searched Libby's face for a reaction. Her dark-skinned friend didn't look up from her plate, but seemed to choke a bit before swallowing hard, and reached for her soda. Cindy enjoyed teasing her childhood friend ever since she discovered Libby's proclivities towards the same sex. She was pretty sure Libs hadn't crossed the line yet, but was awfully close. Libby, however, was on to her game.

Without looking at the blonde teen, she picked up the pickle on her plate and began to lick and suck on it, occassionally dipping the round, bumpy end into a small container of ranch dressing. She twirled it around in her mouth like a popsicle as she pretended to be watching the shoppers passing by.

Cindy raised one eyebrow, and stared momentarily as she felt herself moisten. She gulped at first, before realizing what Libby was trying to do. _Two can play at this game, honey!_

She hadn't had any action since dumping Jimmy. Their relationship had been full of tension from the very beginning. They were simply to competitive for each other. He did have one thing going in his favor, though: his cock was as big as his ego! Maybe even as big as his head! She missed that, so she made up for it by teasing Libs. Libby was still a virgin, she was pretty sure of that since Sheen had slowly grown more distant towards her the past year, no doubt because of Jimmy's "experiments." She wondered if somewhere down the line, her teasing was going to backfire on her.

The blonde teen cut around two more pieces of pepperoni from the pizza, placing them carefully on her plate. Then, plucking a couple of round slices of olives out of her salad, put them at the center of each pepperoni, so they now looked like a pair of darkened nipples. Without saying a word to Libby, Cindy picked up a slice, and nibbled on it like an Oreo, all the while making yummy, smacking sounds.

Now it was time for the braided one to feel the moisture. _So that's how its going to be!_ Libby took a slice of pizza and cut a section of the inner wedge, as Cindy watched her, popping the sausage into her mouth, chewing slowly. Libs took her sandwich apart, taking a pinch full of curly, alfalfa sprouts, and placed them on the cheesy wedge so that it now looked like a "fur pie." To top it off, she squeezed some of her burger's special sauce on it before raising it to her lips.

Cindy felt her privates begin to melt as her girlfriend nonchalantly put the pizza wedge to the tip of her tongue, puckered her lips, and began sucking on the dripping juices from her special creation. As she bit down, Cindy twitched, cleared her throat, then clamped her legs tightly together.

"Oh!" Libby smiled, "Would you like a bite?"

"I'd like to bite someone!" Cindy smirked, then reached over to the salad plate once more to pluck out a cherry tomato. This she held between her fingers, and ran her tongue over it, giving it a nice glossy, wet shine. Cindy then pressed the round fruit into her puckered mouth with a single finger. It disappeared between her lips before reemerging, clenched between her pearly whites.

Libby watched, her mouth still hung open, frozen in mid-bite, as Cindy began a slow chew.

"I love tomatoes," she drawled, "there's nothing quite like a nice 'cherry,' don't you agree?" She placed an emphasis on the word, 'cherry!'

Libby tried hard to ignore her.

Cindy chewed with her mouth open, as the juices dribbled out the corners of her lips, and down her chin. "Pardon me. I'm such a messy eater." she giggled as she patted her mouth with her napkin.

"I see where this is going!" Libby smirked. Their waiter interrupted their sparring.

"Will you ladies be having any dessert today?" he smiled pleasantly.

Cindy looked up, "I'd like a single scoop of vanilla ice cream, please," then locked eyes with Libby, "smothered in hot fudge . . . and a cherry on top." He jotted it down on his pad.

Turning to the dark-haired teen, "And for you, ma'am?"

"I'd like a piece of that luscious looking lemon meringue you have in your display." she said.

"Very good! I'll be right back with your desserts!" He turned back to the kitchen, leaving the girls to their staring match.

"Give it up, Libby! You can't win!" Cindy leaned back into her chair, smiling confidently.

"I'm not backing down, Cici!" She also leaned back into her chair, while running her foot along the inner calves of her blonde friend.

"Resorting to 'footsies,' huh? You'll have to do better than that, sweetheart!" Cindy laughed. Libby upped the ante, shoving her foot between Cindy's thighs, while smiling smugly.

"Ulp!" Cindy gasped under her breath. All this playing around was really getting to her. Libby removed her foot as the waiter returned with their desserts.

He set the pie down in front of Libby, and the ice cream before Cindy.

"Enjoy!" he said, and the food war resumed.

Cindy grinned as she picked up her little sundae, swirling her fingertip around the fudge covered mound of ice cream, carefully circling the cherry at its apex. "Remind you of something, hmm?", obviously referring to Libby's 'chocolate' breasts.

Libby responded by trimming off a part of the fluffy meringue of her pie with her fingers, leaving just a "tuft" near the crust. She reached across the table to offer the topping to her friend. The blonde opened her mouth, allowing Libby to deposit the sweet mess onto her tongue. She closed her lips over her companion's fingers, as they were withdrawn, sucking off most, but not all, of the sticky sweetness. The rest, Libby finished off herself, licking each of her gooey fingers lasciviously .

They didn't take their eyes off of each other, not for a second, but their antics did not go unnoticed by the other patrons of the restaurant, and in particular, a group of young male jocks that had just wandered in.

Libby took a butter knife to her pie, cutting a slit into the point of the wedge.

"You're quite the artist, aren't you?" Cindy smirked, "But all your art seems to revolve around a common theme!" Libby gave her a furtive glance.

"What can I say. I happen to like pie!" She took the straw from her drink and began to poke holes into the groove of her masterpiece. As she retracted the straw, she sucked out the little lemon morsels.

"I love this filling . . . so tart, . . . so tangy! It reminds me of the taste of . . ."

"Pussy?" Cindy grinned. Libby gave her a mocking gasp.

"I was thinking more like, salsa, . . . and sour cream." She licked her lips.

"Yeah right! And I got your 'burrito' right here!" the blonde chuckled, pointing down between her legs.

The waiter returned with their check. "Are you ladies done? It looks like you hardly touched your desserts!" he said with some amusement.

"We're still working on them!" the two girls giggled. He smiled at them, shook his head, and placed the check down on their table.

"I'll be back when you're done. Take your time!" he grinned.

xxxxxx

One of the jocks slipped onto the chair next to Cindy. He was obviously drunk. "Is this a private party? Or can anyone join?" he smirked. The two girls stared at each other in disbelief.

"This is a 'private' party and . . . Eww! You reek of beer!" the blonde teen growled.

"Awww, don't be like that, angel face! I'm the star quarterback of the Hudson Valley High Cougars! We're the defending state champs!" he boasted.

The guy placed a hand on Cindy's thigh. She quickly grasped the last two fingers of his hand, and with a flick of the wrist, had him securely in a martial arts, wristlock. He howled in pain.

**"Ow, you bitch! That's my throwing hand!"**, he screamed, then moved to kick her.

Cindy shoved his arm back at him, snapping the fingers with a crunch, and causing him to fall to the floor. "Koto Gaeshi." she said, calmly.

xxxxxx

A voice from outside yelled **"Fight!",** and a guy stuck his head into the restaurant.

**"Get your asses out here, guys! Some Dimmsdale chick is beating the crap out of our ****entire offensive line!"**

The jocks grab their fallen leader and rushed out. He hollered at Cindy. **"I'll get you, you cunt! Your ass is mine!"**

Cindy gave him the one-fingered salute, "Good luck defending your state championship with those broken fingers, you chump!" she yelled back.

All that, and she didn't even have to get out of her chair. She turned to finish her ice cream, as Libby, still a bit shaken, stared at her, eyes opened wide. Cindy just smiled as she pulled the stem from out of her cherry. She raised a single eyebrow, then grinned.

"What?"

**Still earlier that day . . .**

Tootie held her hand out. "Alright, hand 'em over!" Lia laughed.

"What, these?" She dangled Tootie's panties and shorts in front of her, playing 'keep-away.' "Here, you can have this one," she tossed the shorts over, "but I'm keeping the other one for myself!"

"But it's 'soiled'!", Tootie moaned, as her cheeks reddened.

"Really? They smell rather nice, like . . . strawberries!" Lia pressed them to her nose. "Bet they taste nice, too!" she teased.

"Well, if you're going to be like that then . . ."

Tootie quickly got down on her knees, and between Lia's legs. She had her pinned agianst the dryer, and the laundry room was too small a space for Lia to escape.

"Ack! No! Stop it, Tootie!" the brunette giggled, but her objections were weak and half-hearted, so the raven-haired teen continued. Very soon, Lia's feeble struggling ceased altogether, as a soft moan issued from her throat. She undid the belt of her bathrobe so she could better see the face of the sweet girl below her. She parted her legs a bit more to allow greater access to her nectar, and Tootie pressed forward, ever deeper.

With the tip of her tongue, she spread each individual petal of Lia's fleshy flower, and lapped at the source of her dripping juices.

Lia felt her legs grow weak as Tootie lifted the hood of her now swollen clitoris, and began to kiss and suck on it. She felt a finger slip into her, but wasn't too worried. A single finger wasn't enough to tear her maidenhead, and while it hurt just a little, the pleasure she received more than made up for it.

"I'm . . . so close!" she gasped. Tootie continued to lap and suck on her erect beanie, while gently stroking her G-spot.

Lia gasped once more, "Oh . . . ungh . . . I'm gonna cum . . . Tim . . . Tootie!" She had called out his name as the orgasm engulfed her body. Tootie just grinned as she slowly eased up, and withdrew her finger. Lia helped pull her to her feet, and they kissed, roughly this time, while their hands searched for every inch of naked skin to caress. Lia pulled off Tootie's t-shirt and bra, and slipped off her own bathrobe at the same time.

She quickly found one of the dark haired girl's puffy, conical areolas, and soon had her lips tugging on it. Tootie pulled her closer, as she bit and nibbled on Lia's earlobe.

They were both naked now, and dripping with perspiration from the heat of the dryer. If they had cocks, they were sure they'd be fucking each other right there on the floor of the laundry room, in some obscene manner!

They stopped suddenly, and pressed their foreheads together, giggling at their spontaneous outburst.

"You called out Timmy's name!" Tootie laughed.

"Yeah, I guess I did, didn't I?" Lia began to blush.

"That's a good sign. It must mean you're still thinking about him."

"We've been together for a year now. It was probably a slip of the tongue."

They stared into each others eyes, becoming aware of a growing friendship.

"You've been a great comfort to me, Tootie, I'd like to do something for you, too"

"Go to the mall with me!" Tootie responded excitedly. Lia smiled at her childlike exuberance.

"If we do, I want you to get a makeover!"

"No!" Tootie's eyes flew open at the suggestion, "That's exactly what I've been thinking of! I've been thinking about it for a long time, but I'm too chicken to go by myself!"

"I have a cousin who's a stylist, and has a shop there!"

"He wouldn't happen to be Maurice from 'Ringlets of Saturn' now would he?"

"That's him!"

"With his phony French accent?" Lia laughed.

"He owes me big time for a bunch of favors I did for him, and now would be a good time to collect!"

They both hugged each other excitedly, but they were still naked, and dripping with sweat. And their nipples were rubbing against each other.

"Or we could stay here, and I'll get my turn at you!" Lia licked her lips.

Xxxxxx

The two quickly showered, (together, of course!), dressed, and hailed a cab to the mall.

They chatted as they sat in the back seat. "Timmy told me about you, and your crush on him when you were both younger." Lia smirked.

"Yeah, I followed him like a puppy dog whenever he was around, but kind of gave up on him before we entered middle school," Tootie admitted, "and that's when I discovered there were other boys that were actually interested in me. I've managed to move on with my life, and we pretty much went our separate ways since. We'd bump into each other at school once in a while, but we'd only say 'hi', or have some small talk, then leave."

Lia broke into a broad smile. "You still like him, don't you?"

"What? No! Of course not!"

"Then why is it you don't have a boyfriend? Are you waiting for Timmy to become available?" she giggled.

Tootie sighed. "Because my parents said I was too young. Besides, if . . . if Timmy wants a virgin, . . . then he wouldn't want me." She turned towards the window. "It's been a long time . . . since I was a virgin." She spoke softly, her voice choked with emotion. Lia realized she had crossed a line. She reached over and held her hand.

They didn't say a word after that, not until they reached the mall. By then Tootie was back to her cheerful, bubbly self again, and acted as if nothing happened.

Lia led her to Ringlets of Saturn, where her cousin, "Maurice," greeted them.

"Ah! Eet eez Mamselle Tootie once again, no? Ow av you been?" His accent was corny, and overdone.

"Just wonderful, Maurice! How do you like your new place?" Tootie giggled.

"C'est magnifique!" he raved, "Ze peeple hea are . . ." Lia poked her face in front of him, ". . . merde."

"Merde? That's not a nice thing to say about your customers, Morris!" she laughed. "I'm calling in my favors, 'Maurice," so give my friend here, a complete makeover. And you can skip the phony accent with me!"

"Rude as always, Lia. You know, your parents wasted all that money sending you to charm school!" he snickered. "I've tried for years to get Tootie to lose those pig-tails, with no success."

"Make sure she loses them this time!" She crossed her arms and glared at both of them.

"Hear that, Tootie? Your friend wants to see you beautiful as much as I do!" He was already sizing her up, planning his first move. "Don't worry, though, I'll make you gorgeous!" he smiled.

Lia sat through the whole hour and a half ordeal: shampoo, cut and curl, layering, highlighting, makeup, nails . . . basically, everything! By the time Maurice was done, Tootie was nearly unrecognizable. Drop dead gorgeous!

"Voila! My latest ingenue!" Maurice puffed out his chest with pride.

"She is beautiful, Morris, you've truly outdone yourself. Thanks!" Lia hugged him, and pecked him on the cheek.

"I was going to make you kiss my feet, but I suppose this'll do!" he sighed.

Tootie threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you very much, Maurice! I look and feel like an entirely different person!"

"It's my pleasure, Tootie. Now get out there and knock 'em dead!"

xxxxxx

The girls roamed the mall, looking at everything, but especially the clothing stores. A new wardrobe was in line to go with her new look, so they checked out every boutique they could find.

"Wow, Lia! There are three hundred and fifty stores, forty restaurants, a skating rink, a water park, and carnival rides! They've got . . ." A hamburger went sailing past them.

"Jerks, Tootie. They've got jerks here."

A rowdy group of football players from the nearby high school were making a mess, taking up space near the escalators, and harassing every young girl that passed by, and Tootie and Lia were up next. The biggest of the players hooted at them. "Hey cuties! Wanna come party with us?" he yelled.

"Aw, leave 'em alone, Bear, they're too small for you. Plus they're skanks from Dimmsdale! Can't you see their jackets?"

"I'm a big guy, and I need at least two skanks to satisfy me!" he laughed loudly.

"We are not skanks!" Lia said, indignant, "Dimmsdale has the highest scoring offense in the state, and we're undefeated." Bear scoffed at her.

"We're undefeated, too, plus we've got an airtight defense. We're gonna take that high-scoring offense of yours, and roll all over you!" He reached under Tootie's skirt to give her buns a squeeze. Tootie wheeled about and slapped him hard across the face. His eyes opened wide, and he turned livid with rage. When he stood up, the girls could see he was a good foot and a half taller than both of them.

Lia grabbed Tootie by the hand. "Run!" was all she said.

xxxxxx

The two of them managed to slip into a narrow corridor trying to escape their burly pursuer, but he was quick to follow, and they found themselves trapped in a dead end, construction area.

"No one slaps me and gets away with it!" the hulk snarled, "I'm going to enjoy beating the hell out of you Dimmsdale trash!"

Lia stepped in front of Tootie, and received a backhand across the face, that sent her flying into a wall. The huge lineman then grabbed Tootie by her hair, raising his fist to strike. Tootie closed her eyes, and held her hands in front of her face.

"No!" Lia shouted, as she watched helplessly from the floor, but Bear just sneered at her.

He stiffened suddenly, as his head was jerked backwards, and his body arched. "Arghh!" he yelled, and released Tootie as he tried to reach behind him. Someone, or something, held him firmly by his ponytail, and belt, lifting him up on his tip-toes.

"So, you like to beat up on little girls, do you?" a voice came from behind him. "Kick him!" the voice ordered, and Tootie launched her foot into his family jewels.

"You . . . you little bitch!" he groaned.

"Kick him again! Harder!" the mysterious strange shouted, then spread his legs apart even further.

This time it was Lia's turn. She reared back and let him have it, soccer style! The big guy's eyes rolled back into his head, and his body went limp.

A girl stuck her face from behind Bear. "Are you two all right?" she asked.

Tootie and Lia stared at her, dumb-founded. She didn't look any bigger than they were, yet she held the jock up like he was a rag doll.

"Yeah, we're okay, just a bit shaken." Lia said. The girl pointed to Tootie.

"Give me your Dimmsdale jacket. I'll distract the rest of them while you two make a break for it!" the girl smiled.

"Who are you?" Tootie asked as she removed her jacket.

"No time to explain!" the brunette stranger replied, "Just follow behind me!" She dragged the dazed Bear behind her by his ankle.

A group of his fellow athletes were rounding the corner, just as Tootie and Lia started running down the mall concourse.

"There they go!" one of them shouted, but the mystery girl flung their teammate like a pinwheel across the floor, knocking them all off their feet.

"Hello boys," said the young brunette, "my name's Betty!"

They watched, surprised, as Betty did several back flips, then a somersault, and went into a cheerleading routine. "Valley boys ain't got no class, Dimmsdale's gonna kick your ass! Gooo, Dimmsdale!" Betty jumped high into the air, finishing with a double toe touch.

That stopped the football players momentarily, as they looked at each other and laughed.

"Who the hell are you?" a squat, beefy guy asked.

"Just someone who doesn't like to see girls getting beat up by no class low lifes like yourselves." Betty replied.

He turned to his teammates. "Lookie here, boys! Dimmsdale's actually got a 'breeder' in school!" He turned back to face Betty. "And I thought all Dimmsdale girls were skinny as toothpicks, with itty bitty titties!" They all laughed.

"Breeder? That sounds female derogatory. Explain." Betty asked.

"It means, bimbo, big tits, big ass, and no brains!" he grinned, "You dumb breeder!"

Betty wasted little time, breaking his collar bone, and tossing him one-handed over her shoulder. "Who's next?" she giggled.

Two more rushed at her, and two more after them. All of them ended up with one broken collar bone each, and two of them had an additional cracked rib. They had had enough, and they all took off down the escalator, save for Bear, who still lay there on the floor as the mall security came rushing in. Betty stepped out a side entrance, and simply vanished.

xxxxxx

Tootie and Lia had been watching the action from a safer distance, hoping their rescuer was not harmed.

"We should go back there and check." said Tootie.

"That won't be necessary." Betty was already there behind them, removing Tootie's jacket.

"Boy, you're quick. Are you hurt at all?" Lia asked.

"No, but I see you are!"

In the excitement the girls failed to notice the bruise appearing on Lia's face from Bear's backhand.

"You should go home and put an ice pack on it, to reduce the swelling." Betty said as she gave a closer look to the injury. "I have a rendezvous tonight, so I'll be leaving now!" the brunette smiled, "I'm sure we'll meet again." Tootie fished around in her bag for a pen and paper.

"Wait, give us your name and number so we . . . can . . . thank?" When they looked up, Betty was gone.

"Well, what do you think?" Lia asked.

"She had to be a 40-D, at least!"

"More like 44's" They both laughed.

Tootie looked at Lia's face. "You're gonna have a black eye for sure come tomorrow. I'd better get you home."

Lia looked at her reflection in the store window. "My folks are not going to be too happy about this." She poked at the bruise, feeling the growing tenderness. "I'll get us a cab."

They walked out to the street fronting the mall. Two teenage girls were sitting at the bus stop, puffing on cigarettes.

An Asian girl with long, straight hair stood up as Lia and Tootie approached.

"Oh . . . my . . . gawd, Veronica, I thought I smelled a deserter!" the girl laughed, dropping her cigarette to the sidewalk and crushing in underfoot.

Lia sighed. "Trixie Tang. What an unpleasant surprise. This day just keeps getting better."

"Ha ha." Trixie laughed mockingly, before sauntering up to the two friends. "And how is our former class president doing these days? Missing the old stomping grounds?"

Lia folded her arms in front of her. "And I used to think you were so nice when you first came to St. Nicole's." she smirked.

"Ah, but I've matured beyond my young age since coming to St. Nikki's." She stepped back and twirled gracefully. Trixie tilted her head at the brunette. "Oh my. Is that a black-eye? Don't tell me you were one of those Dimmsdale girls involved in the mall altercation with those boorish Valley gorillas? Tsk, tsk. How frighteningly shameful."

Veronica stepped up to join the conversation. "You remember Ronnie, don't you?"

"Your conjoined twin? How can I forget. Hello Veronica." Lia glared at her.

"Why Lia, dear, you seem bitter about something."

"You would be too, if you found out someone you trusted had written your name and phone number in every public restroom from here to Dimmsdale!"

"Oh dear!" Veronica snickered, "I've been found out!"

Trixie turned her attention to Tootie. "And whose your cute little companion, hmm? Maybe I can convince her to join the Sisterhood. She's such a pretty little thing, and we're always looking for . . . fresh meat!" The Asian girl circled around Tootie, and snapped her teeth close to Tootie's ear. "Bet she'd taste . . . yummy!"

"Leave her alone!" Lia placed herself between Trixie and Tootie.

"Oh come now, Lia, let her decide for herself!" Trixie smiled smugly, "She's a big girl!"

Tootie stepped to Lia's side. "I'm afraid I must decline, but thanks for the compliment . . . Trixie." she smiled broadly.

Trixie squinted her eyes, "Do you know me?" she asked, then gasped, "You! You're Timmy Turner's little shadow!" Trixie stepped back, and took a thoughtful pose, placing her chin in her hand. "I must admit I didn't recognize you without the glasses, pig-tails, and braces." She tilted her head to one side as she continued to size Tootie up.

"I won't take back what I said. That would be unforgivable." she sighed, "I still think you're pretty and all, but there's always that matter of 'upbringing'," she smiled smugly, "and that would have disqualified you automatically from joining the Sisterhood. Sorry I made the offer."

"For your information," Lia interrupted, "Tootie's one of the more popular girls at Dimmsdale. She doesn't need to join your snobbish sorority."

"Tootie? Popular?" Trixie sighed, "Guess there's no accounting for taste, right Ron?" The two began to laugh hysterically.

"Let's go, Tootie. There's no point in talking to these idiots!"

Tootie took out the blue and red vials that Vicky had given her, placing a dab of red beneath her nose, then Lia's.

"Wait! Where are you two going? We're not done with you yet!" Veronica and Trixie chortled as they began to follow.

Tootie put a drop of blue pheromone on a nearby fire plug as the two girls caught up.

"What the hell are doing, girl?" said Trixie's blonde sidekick.

"I'm making a throne for you two princesses!" Tootie grinned.

"You've clearly lost your mind!" Trixie laughed.

Tootie and Lia continued up the street to hail their cab. They left the other two, still laughing hysterically . . . humping a hydrant . . . on Hudson Hill.

**Later that afternoon . . .**

"Urgh! That little witch! She put something on that hydrant that made us do this!" Trixie groaned, "I've never been so humiliated in all my life!"

"I wore a hole in my pantyhose, and my poor pussy is practically raw now!" Veronica moaned.

"We must assemble the Sisterhood! This deed calls for a bit of sweet revenge!

**End Chapter 5**

**A/N: I seem to be digging myself deeper and deeper into a seemingly bottomless hole. I find it challenging though, and it keeps me on my toes. In the last chapter I wrote myself into corner, finishing at the end of the day, while not yet concluding the early parts, thus the odd beginning of this chapter, where I had to back track the Betty Quinlan beginnings. Sorry.**

** The concept of twin souls is very different from that of a "soulmate." (which I won't be going into!) In it, a lump of soul is split into two parts: male/female, yin/yang. Supposedly this is your most ideal match since the two parts absolutely complement each other. Nuff said.**

** Was going to explain what the G-spot was, but it would involve much graphic description of the female anatomy as might upset the underage readers of this story who are reading this inspite of their underagedness.(?)**

** Koto Gaeshi/Koto Nage refers to a wristlock where the fleshy part of the hand is bent inward towards the body, allowing the user to strike the attacker with his own elbow. I believe Nage, however, is more associated with a throwing action, as in judo.**

** Merde is the French equivalent of the English, s-t!**

** I'm pretty sure there is no St. Nicole. I made that up to satirize the idea that St. Nicholas (Santa Claus!) is also the patron saint of prostitutes, thus appropriate for Trixie to be going to "St. Nikki's". If there is a St. Nicole, I apologize, but I'm probably going to hell just for writing this story anyway.**

** In the original fic, Teach Me, Timmy's on the football team, where Dimmsdale had just beaten some other team 49-14, so I just thought I'd throw that into the pot for flavor. Since they'll be playing for the league championship within the next few chapters, it must be mid to late autumn, and getting colder, so don't be surprised if I start writing about snow!**

** I was planning to post this last month, but decided to post it just before the release of the live action FOP movie.**


	6. Chapter 6 Pain and Pleasure

**I do not own any of the characters from Fairly OddParents or Jimmy Neutron!**

**Lia is an OC created by MistressofthePen1987 and myself!**

**A/N: Rated M for adult situations, language, lemons, toys, and of course, gratuitous sex! Some yaoi also, so you've been pre-warned! Don't worry, it's not a lot. This chapter is exclusively Cindy and Libby and Betty (the Android). Didn't know if this should be considered a crossover, or a Jimmy Neutron fic, so I will keep it in FOP to avoid any confusion!**

**Fix Me . . .Please! Chapt. 6: Pain and Pleasure**

Cindy lay on the bed next to her sleeping friend. Libby was curled up in a tight little ball, shivering slightly, so Cindy threw her own blanket over her. She didn't really need her's, she was one of those people who were always warm to the touch.

They had found a nearby camper park with reasonable rates, where they could get water and electricity from. Cindy wasn't planning to stay long, just long enough to cool off and maybe satisfy her curiosity about Timmy Turner.

The weather was getting colder, a little colder than they were accustomed to. The huge interior of their dimensionally modified camper, while very comfortable during the day, held a lot of cold air, which took a lot of time and energy to heat up for the night. Cindy was fairly comfortable, but poor Libby shivered, even with two blankets over her. She put down the book she was trying to read. Libby's chattering teeth distracted her too much, so the young blonde snuggled up against the girl, throwing an arm over her like a mother hen keeping a chick warm. Libby immediately stopped shivering and her breathing settled down to more even pace.

Cindy turned the lights down so as not to disturb the raven-haired teen. She thought back to their little fun and games at the mall, and how wet she was getting until they were interrupted by that dumbass football player. _Should have broken his whole wrist,_ she mused. _It would have served him right!_

Libby shifted slightly, and Cindy's thoughts returned to the girl beside her. They had been friends since childhood. When they were children it wasn't unusual for them to cuddle up like this, but now they were older. As kids reaching puberty, they could poke and pluck at each others budding nipples and breasts with total innocence. That quickly gave way to embarrassment as they realized their bodies were beginning to change. They kept their distance, personal space they called it, but nothing could keep their friendship apart. Cindy pressed her face into the braids that Libby had kept since their Egyptian adventure. They smelled clean and fresh, reminding her, for some reason, of lemon meringue.

Every so often, they had to be taken apart for a thorough shampooing, then they would have to be re-braided, a job either Cindy or Libby's mom, was apt to do. They weren't conducive to running your fingers through, which the young blonde had the sudden urge to do. The best she could manage was to pat and stroke her hair. She sighed as her thoughts brought her back once again to their lunchtime teasing. Would she really go as far as to make love to her best friend? The idea had crossed her mind on numerous occassions, but she brushed it off as something all girls fantasize about at one time or another. She was, however, still horny, and would need release at some point during the night. She sighed once more, closed her eyes, and faded off to sleep with a smile on her face.

Dimension hopping wore her down. Although teleportation took place in mere seconds, it produced an effect similar to a five hour jetlag. She began to dream fitfully of the day she walked in on Jimmy and Sheen conducting an "experiment."

**[Dream sequence]**

In the dim light of the lab she could make out the figures of Jimmy and his long-time friend, Ramon "Sheen" Estevez, wrestling their pants off. They were oblivious to her presence, so she stepped off quietly into the shadows, and watched.

Sheen removed his shorts slowly, almost hesistantly, as if he were some slave surrendering himself to his master. It was just part of a well rehearsed play they had performed many times before. Jimmy was into that slave/master trip, which is why Cindy and the boy genius fought so hard with each other. She refused to be the submissive one in their relationship.

The Hispanic boy was lean, with sinewy muscles. He was on the wrestling team, and worked out regularly. Jimmy, on the other hand, wasn't into exercise. He had an average build at best, but made up for it with his huge penis. His interests lay in things of a more cerebral nature. What they were about to do, however, could hardly be considered "cerebral." "Carnal" was more like it.

Jimmy stood there with his hands on his hips as his spiky-haired friend dropped to his knees before him. Sheen grasped the elastic band of Jimmy's shorts, dragging it down to his ankles, and released the one-eyed monster from its cotton restraints. He grasped the beast by its neck and began to stroke it, as if to soothe or pacify the serpent. It grew more rigid, rising up towards Jimmy's navel.

"Do it now," Jimmy said firmly. Sheen kissed the single eye of the throbbing purplish head and lolled his tongue along its length, before wrapping his lips over it, slowly drawing it into his mouth. Jimmy's cock slid in rather easily at first, but at four inches, Sheen began to retch slightly as the huge penis hit the back of his throat. He took a deep breath through his nose before grabbing his friend's butt-cheeks, pulling him forward, and swallowing another four inches. He still had another four to go, but the boy genius stopped him.

"That will be enough for now. You're improving, my young padawan, but proceed we must, to more important matters." He helped Sheen to his feet.

In the fog of her dream, Cindy recalled the sounds of frenzied kissing, and the sight of hands frantically removing the other's shirt. In short order, Sheen got down on all fours and Jimmy took a squeeze bottle filled with a whitish liquid, squirting some in his hands. This he wrung around thoroughly through his hands until it was evenly distributed. He reamed the opening of Sheen's backdoor, first with one, then two, and, finally, three fingers. With the opening sized to his satisfaction, Jimmy took the squeeze bottle once again, and shot copious amounts of the liquid deep into Sheen's bowels. He took the spongy tip of his ramrod and pushed it slowly into the opening, halfway in, then retreating backwards. As he entered again for the second run, he pushed in to the hilt, burying his log firmly into his partner's tight anus. Sheen winced.

"You're so big, Jimmy," he hissed through his teeth, "but it feels so good!"

"Judge me by my size, do you? Technique matters also!" Jimmy had a crazy look on his face. "May my seed be with you!"

Cindy had seen enough. She wondered who was the bigger dick. Jimmy, or his cock. Plus she was getting tired of his Star Wars ad libing. She slipped out of the lab unnoticed.

**[End dream sequence]**

"Ungh!" She woke suddenly, her eyes flew open. "Stupid Neutron." she grumbled, then threw her legs over the edge of the bed. It was bad enough having that dumb dream, but the thought of Jimmy and Sheen screwing each other made her horny, so now she couldn't get back to sleep. She had to relieve herself, and maybe a hot shower would help relax her further. As she got up to go to the bathroom, a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist, pulling her backwards.

"Where ya goin'?" Libby giggled, "It was nice and warm snuggling up with you!"

"I was just going to use the bathroom!" Cindy said, all huffy.

"Uh-huh. To take a hot shower and get yourself off at the same time!" the dark-skinned girl grinned.

"Not!" Cindy began to blush, "Where'd you get a silly notion like that."

"From you, of course! You complain to me all the time, ever since your relationship with Jimmy started cooling off!" Libby chuckled.

The blonde was turning redder by the second. "Look Libby, it's not what . . .!"

"Cindy . . . shut up." Libby pulled her down across her legs, silencing her friend once and for all, with her lips.

Cindy was surprised, but didn't resist in the least.

That first kiss was rather sweet, but short, as probably could be expected of someone as inexperienced as Libby was. She began to pull away, but Cindy grabbed her by the collar of her pajama top, and yanked her back roughly, continuing the kiss. If she was going through with this, Cindy wanted more than just soft lips and a little bit of tongue.

Libby gasped as Cindy grasped the back of her neck, holding her firmly, her tongue gliding across the roof of Libby's mouth and over her teeth. Her heart raced as the blonde teen lapped up every drop of saliva that she could find in the deepest recesses of Libby's mouth. Cindy was aggressive, she knew that from the welts and scratches she'd seen on Jimmy's back after a night of fiery love-making. Libby closed her eyes, whimpering slightly at the prospect of being gouged by her best friend, but as suddenly as it started, the kissing stopped.

Cindy removed her hand from behind Lib's neck, and sat back up again. The lust on her face had vanished, replaced by one of curiosity. "Is this what you were expecting, my Nubian princess?" she smiled. Libby drew her knees up, wrapping her arms over them.

"For starters, I guess." Cindy laughed.

"That's good, because I'm not done with you yet. I'm still hot and bothered from this afternoon," she pushed Libby onto her back, "and since I can't get back to sleep now, neither will you!"

Cindy lay down alongside Libby, undoing the buttons of her pajama top. Her girlfriend did the same, but fumbled nervously at what should have been a very simple task. Cindy smiled and pushed her hands away.

"Better let me do that for you Folfax," she giggled, "you're taking way too long!"

Libby lay back, her heart pounding in her throat as Cindy unfastened the last button and brushed the flannel material aside. They locked their eyes. Cindy smiled with just the tip of her tongue protruding past the whites of her teeth.

"Sure you wanna go through with this, Libby? I know you're a virgin and . . . and I really don't want to hurt you." There was true concern in her voice, but Libby dispelled that with a kiss.

"Take me now, blondie," she whispered, "I brought my own dildo!" Cindy burst out laughing.

"Why you little slut! Is that why you wanted to come along? So you could have me all to yourself?" she grinned.

"Yeah, well, that was sorta the plan!" Libby smiled shyly.

"Let's have at it then, before you lose your nerve, my dear."

Cindy peeled Libby's top over her shoulders, revealing her dark nipples, sitting like chocolate buttons on mounds of caramel apples. She licked the bottoms of each breast in turn, caressing one with her hand while kissing and sucking the other. Libby was mesmerized by the sight of her friends's pink tongue gliding over her body, contrasting against her dark skin.

"God, that feels good, Cindy." she mewled, then reached out to pluck at Cindy's ripe nipples. They grew stiff and taut as Libby pinched them, rolling them between her fingers. She was finally living the fantasy she dreamed about the past year. Cindy moaned softly, while nibbling on Libby at the same time.

Libby yelped as Cindy bit down a little too hard.

"Ooowww! Cindy!" she groaned. The blonde teen sat up giggling.

"Sorry. You're just not used to it yet!" She pulled off her own top, exposing her bare bosom to her friend. "There's a fine line between pain and pleasure, my darling. If you and I are going to continue this, you'll find I like to bite . . . and be bitten in return." Cindy got off the bed, and stripped off her shorts so that she was now completely naked. She undid the rubber band that held her ponytail up, allowing it to fall below her shoulders. Libby was ogling her, drooling almost, and Cindy liked this effect she was having.

She stepped closer to the bed, and Libby rose up onto her knees. Soft hands pulled her closer, eager lips began kissing. Libby understood the concept of pain and pleasure. A nibble here, then a kiss. A bite there, then a lick. She was driving Cindy wild as her nails dug hard into the blonde's buttocks, then soothed them over with gentle caresses.

"Keep it up, Folfax," she gasped, "and you'll have me screaming like a two-bit whore!"

Libby could just picture in her mind what that would be like. Cindy was never one to mince words. She placed her palm on Cindy's muff. It was warm and damp, and she wanted to feel all of it. Everything, every nuance, every crevice, everywhere her dainty little fingers could travel, she wanted to feel. The tufts of fine golden fuzz that pointed like an arrow to her friend's secret place, were so much like her own, how could they not be meant for each other.

The dark-skinned one continued to suckle at the pale breasts, the rosy areolas now red and puffy. She moved her hand down between Cindy's soft, creamy thighs, tracing tiny circles through the dripping nectar with the tips of her nails. Her palm was already slick with juices, her thumb pressing into the groove of Cindy's pussy. She found the erect nub of her lover's clit, rubbing over the tip ever so lightly.

Cindy jerked involuntarily as Libby flicked at it with her thumb. "Unnngh!" she groaned, thrusting her hips into Libby's palm. She lifted Libby's face from her breast and kissed her aggressively, bending her over backwards, and onto the bed once more.

Libby gasped for breath, having been taken by surprise. This was a side of Cindy she'd never seen before, and though it enthralled her, it frightened her as well. In a split second she turned from purring housecat to hungry lioness. Cindy had her in an iron grip, and Libby felt her nails digging into her back. Everything was happening so quickly she had no time to react. She felt teeth pressing into her shoulder. Now she was getting scared.

"N . . . no," she whimpered, "Cindy . . . don't!"

The blonde stopped immediately, turning to kiss her companion on the cheek. Libby breathed a sigh of relief as Cindy relaxed her death grip. They still clung tightly to each other.

"I'm so sorry Libs. I didn't mean to scare you." Cindy said softly. "You're my closest friend and I'd never do anything to hurt you." A sob escaped her, but Libby reassured her with a kiss that everything was all right. No harm done. Cindy sat up and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I guess I spoiled it for you, huh?" She got off the bed once more. "I'd better go take that shower now." She picked up her clothes, and started to walk to the bathroom.

"Wait," Libby cried, "is there room for two in there?" Cindy began to smile again and held out her hand.

"Six, even. You coming?" she laughed.

Libby jumped out of bed. "Sure, why not!"

"Don't forget your toy." Libby giggled.

"Got it right here, honey." Cindy grinned.

"Double ender, huh? You know you're gonna hurt youself with that!" Libby placed her head against Cindy's shoulder.

"It's for you!"

(Girls giggling)

xxxxxx

Cindy was proud of the bathroom she designed. With her knowledge of spatial manipulations, she could have made it as big as a Roman bath, but opted for the more intimate feel of a serene jungle pool, complete with faux plants and stones. It was a veritable Garden of Eden. She had no apples with her, but Libby brought a snake (Sorry, couldn't resist!). With the push of a button, the shower sprayed them with a fine mist, like a warm tropical rain. Steam began to fill the room as the two stepped hand-in-hand through the glass partitions. Cindy stripped off the last bit of clothing Libby still had on, and made her sit on the rim of the pool.

"Since I was the one who scared you, let me do this first." Cindy parted her companion's legs, and planted soft kisses along the sides of Libby's inner thighs. The incredible sensations sent a shiver through her body. She looked down at the beautiful girl between her legs, and closed her eyes tightly as a tongue slithered between the folds of her labia. A finger penetrated her, then another. She felt them gently probing, spreading her insides apart. A third made her wince. Not too bad. The pain was manageable.

Cindy withdrew her fingers, licking each one carefully. "Mmm. You were right. Salsa and sour cream," she smiled, "but you're not much of a cherry, are you?"

"I've been practicing. Solo." she grinned, "I can't help it if your boyfriend stole my boyfriend away before we got to do the 'deed'!"

"Well, we're going to do something about that right now, aren't we!" She pulled Libs onto the floor of the shower with her. "I'm going to screw your brains out, girlfriend!"

"Promise?"

"Rowr!" Cindy swept Libby into her arms once more, but the dark-skinned teen didn't mind this time. She was ready, and prepared to take the blonde on at her own game.

They kissed ravenously as they wrestled on the floor of their faux jungle pool. Libby kissed Cindy's foot, nibbling and sucking on each digit. The blonde seemed to be enjoying her oral pedicure, and began to return the favor. They worked their way up each other's legs until they had reached their common objectives.

Cindy raked Libby's butt with her nails as she devoured her sweet flower. Libby gasped, as the blonde pulled her legs up and back, gaining access to her puckered opening. She shuddered as she felt Cindy's tongue worm its way inside her rim, and resolved to do the same.

She drew Cindy's knees up under her arms, and lapped the length of her vagina vigorously before probing the forbidden entry. Cindy squealed her delight as Libby proceeded to push into her. Libby threw herself into the fray with wild abandon as she tried to keep up with her blonde lover.

The mist that sprayed them from every direction slickened their skin and they hung onto each other as best they could. Libby had a hand hold in Cindy's golden tresses, while the blonde had picked apart her Egyptian braids, seeking a similar grip.

After untold minutes of this roughhousing, they both looked a mess. They clung to each other panting and giggling. Cindy hit the shower button to stop the spray.

"I think we should finish this in bed," Cindy puffed, "foreplay time is over!"

They picked each other off the floor, and wiped themselves dry. Cindy's face was flushed, and her back was criss-crossed with Libby's handiwork. Libby didn't escape unscathed either. While not so obvious on her darker skin, the lines of parallel welts and randomly place hickeys, proved otherwise. She deserved a purple heart for her effort.

Cindy was satisfied with her performance. "I'll put some lotion on us when we're done."

They rushed back to bed, and Cindy positioned Libby in the center.

"One knee up, one leg straight." she directed, then did the same herself. Their pussies were now directly opposite each other.

Cindy smiled smugly. "You ready?" Libby stared into her friend's beautiful emerald eyes.

"Ready." she whispered, nearly breathless.

They both watched with great interest as Cindy slipped one end of the toy into the sleeve of her womb, taking it in halfway, then retracting, so they could see how wet she still was.

"Somehow I never get tired of seeing that." she remarked wistfully, then returned her gaze to Libby's deep brown eyes. "Your turn."

She inserted the other end of the dildo into Libby's equally slick opening. Folfax hissed through her teeth as the silicon snake stretched her more than she expected due to the unusual position she was in. It was similar to something she saw in the Kama Sutra.

Cindy wiggled forward and wrapped her legs around Libby. "Do the same." she directed, and Libby followed suit, pulling their bodies closer, pushing the latex tool deeper into their pussies. They stayed like that for a few moments, squeezing and thrusting against each other.

The blonde teen put her arms over Libby's shoulders, then nibbled her earlobe. Her lover felt the hot and cold of Cindy's panting breath in her ear. A moist tongue flicked around inside, sending a chill up her spine. A pleading voice whispered "Fuck me."

Libby looked into the face of her friend. It was soft, dreamy, coquettish, totally unlike the savage wolf she faced earlier.

"My way?" she smiled.

"However you want me." Cindy whispered as she lowered herself to the bed.

Libby got up over her. Now she truly understood. Pain/pleasure, dominant/submissive. Cindy was equitable in dispensing both. Jimmy never understood that. For him it was always about dominance, so all he got in return from her was pain.

The two teens made sweet, soft love the rest of the night and fell asleep in each others arms.

xxxxxx

The next morning found Cindy face down on the bed with her head buried under a pillow. Libby had actually managed to wear her out that night, but it was something she really needed, and something Libby had wanted for a long time.

Libs had gotten up earlier to fix breakfast for them. She was chipper than usual, having found in her lifelong friend a lover as well. It was cold and drizzling outside, but she didn't care. They were warm and comfy inside.

Libby set up the coffee maker as the cold gray skies began to open up a little more, and the drizzle grew heavier. Outside on a nearby picnic sat the forlorn figure of a girl, slowly being drenched by the rain. _Ohmigosh!_ she thought, then went to wake Cindy.

"Cindy! Wake up!" She shook the sleeping blonde, who slowly rolled over, her hair obscuring parts of her face. She yawned, then stretched, then yawned some more, before reaching up to pull Libby to the bed.

"Good morning . . . 'Salsa'!" she smiled, eliciting a giggle from her friend.

"What happened to your hair?"

"Don't you remember?" Libby kissed her, "You took my braids apart last night in the shower!"

"Oh yeah. Now I remember!" Cindy played with her hair. "It's different. Looks nice. I like it." Libby laughed.

"There's a girl sitting outside in the rain. I'm gonna bring her in, okay? Go put some clothes on."

Libby slipped off the bed and went to grab a towel and an umbrella. Cindy rolled herself up in her blanket, and shuffled off to the bathroom.

Libby raced to the picnic table as the rain came down harder, covering the girl with her umbrella.

"What are you doing?" she said, throwing the towel over the girl's shoulders, "It's freezing cold out here!" She grabbed the girl's hand, pulled her to their camper, and pushed her in through the doorway. The girl was thoroughly soaked, her hair hung down over her face like icicles.

"I made some coffee. Or would you prefer a hot cocoa?" Libby offered.

"That's not necessary, but thank you anyway. You're very kind." the stranger said as she toweled her hair.

Cindy came out of the bathroom, her hair still an unruly mop. "Hi! I'm Cindy!" she said, introducing herself.

The girl stopped rubbing her hair and looked curiously at the blonde, then Libby.

"Voice recognition: affirmative. Facial recognition: affirmative. Hair style: negative." Cindy frowned.

"Who are you?"

The stranger pulled the strands of hair to the sides of her face, revealing an unmistakable beauty spot on her cheek. "Hi!" she smiled. Cindy's eyes flew open.

**"Betty? Betty Quinlan?"** she shrieked, **"What are ****you**** doing here?"**

"Master Jimmy sent me over to do an errand, and keep an eye on you two."

"Master Jimmy? Since when did you start calling him 'Master'? You must be brainwashed, or under his hypno-ray!" Cindy huffed, "You and I never did get along, so you can just hightail it back to your 'master' right now!" Libby interrupted.

"We can't just send her out in the rain, like this Cindy! Won't you at least let her dry off first?"

"Yeah, well . . . okay. Just 'til she dries off then!"

"Thank you, Cindy!" Betty smiled cheerfully, as if she was among old friends. She calmly walked over to the kitchen counter and removed the jersey she had on, to wring it in the sink. Cindy and Libby stood by, gawking.

"Wha . . . what do you think you're doing, Betty? Are you trying to 'impress' me?"

Betty continued to remove and wring out her remaining pieces of clothes.

"I'm not who you think I am, Cindy!" she said, then spun around, completely nude.

Both girl's eyes sprang open. ** "Good Gravy, girl! Have you no sense of decency?"** Cindy shouted.

"Lordy! She's gotta be a 42-DD, at least!" added Libby.

"Forty-six, actually," Betty laughed, "they're my battery holders."

**"Excuse me? Your whats?"** Betty smiled.

"That's exactly what Timmy said the other night!"

"Wait a minute. Let's go back a bit." Cindy put a palm to her forehead. "What did you mean when you said 'I'm not who you think I am'?"

"I'm not the real Betty Quinlan. I'm an android." Betty squeezed her breasts together with her arms, and with a click, the two sides slowly swung open. "These breasts are adjustable with the addition or removal of these pliable batteries." Betty removed several layers, then closed herself up again. "That should make me a 36-D." She leaned back against the counter as she readjusted herself.

Libby stood there, eyes wide open, and mouth agape. Cindy pushed her jaw back up.

"I'm assuming Jimmy built you to come look for us?"

"No, I was originally built to service his physical needs."

"That goddamn sonuvabitch! He built a walking talking Betty doll so he could play 'house'?"

"Well, he did have the hots for her!" Libby quipped.

"When, exactly, did he build you?"

"One year, three months, sixteen days, ten hours, five . . ."

"Alright! Enough aready!"

"Gee, Cici, she's been around longer than Jimmy's been boffing Sheen!"

"Yeah, but not longer than he and I have been going steady! I'm gonna castrate that rat-fuck!"

Libby moved to Betty's side to get a closer look, and to feel her arm. "Ya gotta hand it to him, Cici, this Betty's amazingly life-like! She feels really warm, and her skin texture is perfect down to the last detail!"

"I understand he tricked the real Betty into sitting for a full-body mold. He told her it was the latest thing in Scandanavian health spas." Betty added.

"Devious little worm." Cindy mumbled under her breath.

"What is this material that makes up your body?" Libby asked.

"It's a malleable polymer that can be molded to create muscle or skin tissue. As muscle tissue, it can be made to expand and/or contract with the proper application of electrical current. It replaced the clumsy hydraulic system that I was originally outfitted with. It's lighter, stronger, and more efficient than human muscle. It's the same material that's in Master Jimmy's exo-penis!"

"His . . . exo . . . penis?"

"You thought it was real? Well, one-third of it is!"

"He told me he could split logs with it!"

"Yes, I suppose."

"So everything is not what it seems to be . . ." Cindy tapped on her jaw.

"It makes perfect sense, Cici. The real Betty probably wouldn't have given him the time of day!"

"The real Betty didn't have tits this big, either!" Cindy reached over to poke a finger into the android's boob. Betty-bot leaned back over the counter, moaning loud and pleasurably.

"Ooohhhuunnghh!"

The teen nearly jumped through the roof, pulling her hand back quickly.

**"What the hell was that all about?"**

"It's an auto-response. Whenever I'm naked and someone touches my breasts, I'm programmed to respond in just such a manner. There are one hundred standard responses I can select from. They range from 'Oooo, that feels sooo good!' to "Tit fuck me, you naughtly boy'!"

Libby moved closer, a mischievous grin on her face. She tweaked a nipple, and Betty moaned once more. "I wanna feel your fingers in my quim!" she gasped.

Libby fell back into a chair, laughing her ass off. Cindy gave her an annoyed look.

"Will you cut it out Libby? She's not some talking doll!" Turning to Betty, "Will you kindly put your clothes back on?"

"But they're not dry yet!"

"Urrgh!" Cindy rolled her eyes. "I've got some clothes that'll fit so long you don't put those extra batteries back in."

"Cool! . . . can I stay here with you guys?" Cindy sighed.

"I guess. Since you're from Retroville also, we should stick together." Cindy frowned, "Just wish you didn't look so much like Betty."

"I can change my appearance slightly!"

"Can you make yourself look ugly?"

"No, but I can make myself look like a guy! Master Jimmy put that ability into my facial configuration program. Every so often he would make me switch."

"I wonder why." Cindy gave a disgusted look. "Can you make a face like Jimmy's?"

"I could. Why?"

"'Cause I feel like punching it now!"

"You'd only hurt your hand."

"How long are you staying here, anyway?"

"I will return when you do."

"And suppose we like it here and want to stay? What then?"

"The longer the better!" Betty smiled, "I wouldn't mind staying at all, but I am programmed to return with you two."

"Exactly why are you here anyway?" Cindy asked suspiciously, "It can't be because Jimmy is so concerned about us."

"One of my tasks was to find and collect samples of DNA from Timmy Turner. I have them right here!" Betty patted herself on the belly.

Cindy perked up. "You found him? Tell me where!" Libby pouted.

"Hey! What am I here, chopped liver?" Cindy wrapped her arms around Libby's waist.

"Oh don't worry, Princess," she cooed, "now that I have you, my only interest in Timmy is to say hi!" Libby giggled.

"Liar! I'm just teasing you, honey, but if you're going to screw him, we're going to screw him together!"

"Deal!" Libby turned, and Cindy kissed her over the shoulder.

Betty watched unflinching. "You realize I'm video recording all of this. It's part of Master Jimmy's programming."

"So, you were sent to spy on us after all! Why are you telling us this?"

"I cannot help what I'm programmed to do, but if you can reprogram me, you can delete all my videos. I really don't want to go back to Retroville."

The girls both raised an eyebrow.

"Such un-robot-like thoughts," the blonde queried, "Why not?"

"I've become redundant, and he thinks I'm obsolete. As we speak, he is working on my replacements. I believe I still have much more to offer than being his personal slave and sex toy. If I could stay here, then perhaps I could be of some use to this world."

"Obsolete, huh? Does that mean your replacements have bigger boobs than you?" Cindy snickered.

"On the contrary. Their's are considerably smaller. One of them is a ten-year-old version of yourself."

**". . . ! I'll kill him! I'll kill that pervert! I'll shove that exo-penis of his so far up his ass, he'll have to wipe his nose when he cums! I'll . . . I'll . . .!"** Libby grabbed hold of her, trying to calm her down.

"Take it easy, Cici, we need to reprogram her first." Vortex took a deep breath to compose herself.

"Hmph! And I suppose the other one is a ten-year-old Sheen as well!"

"Um, no. Ten-year-old Libby." Libby went ballistic.

**"I'll kill him! I'll pull that big fat brain of his out through his ear canal! I hope he can make himself some exo-balls 'cause he's gonna need 'em! I . . . I . . .!"** Libby's outburst brought a smile to Cindy's lips.

"All right, Libs! Chill! Remember? Betty? Reprogramming?" Libby threw her hands in the air.

"Okay, okay! I'm good now!" She took a breath also, exhaling slowly. Cindy turned to the robot.

"So, what's our first step?"

"Master Jimmy has selected a chess game as his password. It was chosen from among tens of thousands of Grandmaster matches. Only Master Jimmy knows which one. If you knew which one, it would be a simple matter of plugging in the moves. Otherwise you'll need to play it out. If you can get it down to the final three moves, you'll have two chances to complete the password. If not, the password automatically switches to another game." Cindy groaned.

"There must be millions of games floating around out there, and some of them will have upwards of fifty moves each. Can't you narrow it down a little?"

"I don't know which game it is. I can only offer suggestions. There are twenty grandmasters that he admires, and twenty that he dislikes. Of those forty, only twenty of them could have possibly have played each other during their lifetime. Of those twenty, only ten could be considered serious rivals. As rivals they would have played dozens of matches between them. If I were to hazard a guess, I would say it would have to be a short, one-sided game in favor of one of his idols."

"Can you at least tell us who the likely candidates are?"

"I could, but there's no guarantee that it's any of them."

"Well, that leaves about a gazillion combinations to work with." Libby sighed, "Why are you so anxious to be reprogrammed anyway?"

"When I return to Retroville, I'm to be disassembled and used for spare parts. Eight months ago Cindy invented a revolutionary microprocessor for Goddard to make him more like a real dog."

"It wasn't to make him more like a real dog, it was to help him learn tricks faster."

"Before he sent me here, Master Jimmy pulled that chip out and made another twenty. He stacked those chips in my brain and said they would help me deal with novel situations quicker. Those chips are to be removed from me and used in my replacements."

"It was only a learning chip."

"Then I must have learned something I wasn't supposed to."

"Oh? And what was that?"

"I learned I didn't want to be disassembled."

**End Chapter 6**

**A/N: I'm giving everyone a backstory. Just like a Bleach manga, ey? I like the pairing of Cindy and Libby, but there are no such pairings in the M-rated category of JN fanfic. In the series they are nearly inseperable so it would seem only natural. Betty-bot should be considered an OC, but will be treated here as a regular.**

**Cindy seems to like a little S&M. I'm wondering if I should put her in bed with Vicky, or would that be a mistake? And what exactly does a two-bit whore sound like, anyway?**

**All the girls want to bone poor Timmy, but Cindy and Libby want to break Jimmy's bones!**

**Everything that has occurred in the story thus far has happened in the span of two days. Where am I, again?**

**My Irish friend, Aish, wanted to see something on Jimmy and Sheen, so to celebrate the one year that I've been on FanFiction, a bit of yaoi for her! (clink!)**

**As for chess matches, I would have chosen one between the computer-like Mikhail Botvinnik and perhaps the Cuban, Jose Capablanca, but that's just me. I love chess, but don't play it anymore. Took up too much time, hurts my head. Sudoku is more my speed now!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own any of the characters from Fairly OddParents or Jimmy Neutron!**

**A/N: Rated M for adult situations, language, etc.**

**Fix Me . . . Please! Chapt. 7: Serve It Cold**

There was a nip in the air. Winter was on its way, and the trees would soon be shedding their gaudy coats for something a bit more austere. The skies were dark, a big contrast from the day before, and the weather man on the morning news foretold of showers possible. Ominous.

Timmy waited at the spot where he always met Lia, in the school courtyard, near the statue of General Dimmsdale. He stood up as her parents' black Mercedes pulled into the drop-off lane. A dark-haired girl with long flowing tresses held her door as Lia got out. He didn't recognize her. "_Must be a new student,"_ he thought.

They stood there chatting awhile after Lia's dad drove off, and the waiting was driving him crazy. Finally, they waved goodbye to each other, the girl going one way, and Lia began walking towards him. She held her books in front of her, and kept her face down. Timmy imagined every worse case scenario that could possibly happen. He could see she had dark glasses on. Didn't seem to be a good sign.

She stopped about six feet away from him, also not a good sign. He swallowed hard.

"Lia . . . I'm sorry for the way I acted the other day," he felt the tears building, and cast his eyes downward. ". . . and I can totally understand if you . . ." She stepped forward and put her hand on his chest.

"Oh shush, Timmy Turner . . . and happy anniversary!" Lia placed a small present in his hand. Timmy was very surprised to say the least.

"Does this mean . . . ?" He noticed her bruise and quickly changed the subject. "What happened to your eye?"

"It's nothing. Let's just say I ran into a 'bear'!" she laughed weakly, "Open your present!"

He tore off the wrappings. "Trojans?" he smiled, "Are we still on . . .?"

"It's still on," she smiled back, ". . . and I forgive you for being a total jerk." Timmy groaned.

"I just remembered . . . we can't do this today. Coach says no sex until after the big game on Friday, and he was looking at all the guys with girlfriends, me in particular. He was serious, too!"

"Then how shall we celebrate our anniversary?"

"Like this!" He pulled her up with him onto the pedestal of the good General, and swept her into his arms, kissing her with all the joy he felt at that moment, in front of the morning arrivals. Lia dropped the books from her hands, as the two fused into one. Many of the students stopped just to stare. Some even applauded. It had to be the best kiss any of them ever saw, maybe the best kiss in the history of the school! The yearbook photographer snapped a dozen or so shots just as the warning bell rang. Everyone rushed off to their respective homerooms, leaving the two lovers alone in the shadow of General Dimmsdale.

A light drizzle began to fall as the two finally broke off their kiss. Lia picked up her books quickly as the drizzle threatened to get heavier.

"Better get to class, dummy, or you'll be soaked!" Lia blew him a kiss as she hurried off.

"I'll meet you after practice!" he shouted just as the sky opened up on him.

It was a cold rain, drenching him to the skin, but he didn't give a lick. He felt warm inside. Lia had forgiven him, and all was well again in Timmy's world.

Tootie had been watching everything from the second floor walkway. "_What a kiss!" _she thought dreamily. She hummed a merry little tune on her way to class.

**Lunch with Tootie**

A mob of kids made a mad dash for the cafeteria as the lunch bell rang. Lia picked her books up and made her way to her locker to get her lunch and the books she needed for her next class, physics. She usually ate by herself, giving Timmy time to spend with Chester and AJ, telling their crude "guy" jokes about flatulence, bodily fluids, and other assorted subjects that all males seem to find amusing. As she walked down the now deserted hallway, petite hands grabbed her and pulled her into an empty classroom. Lia gasped as a pair of soft lips found their mark.

"Oh! Tootie!" she giggled.

"Have lunch with me!" the raven-haired girl laughed, "I've got turkey sandwiches and hot soup!"

"And I've got ham and cheese, a bag of chips and apple slices!" the brunette responded.

They spread their little feast out on a desk, talking as they did so. Tootie was gushing about the "kiss."

"I saw that kiss you and Timmy shared this morning! How romantic is that!" Lia began to blush.

"It was his idea. That was to celebrate our one-year anniversary of going steady!" she grinned.

"Ah! But I thought you and he were going to . . . you know!"

"It'll have to wait until after the big game on Friday. Coach's orders."

"I got a couple of marriage proposals from some upperclassmen." Tootie laughed, "Guys are so silly sometimes!"

"Must be this new look of yours." Lia reached over to straighten out a wayward curl. "I knew you'd be turning some heads today. Maybe you'll consider a boyfriend now."

"I'm not sure I'm ready for one right now." Tootie sighed and bit down on a chip.

"Well, take your time. I don't want to see you rush into something you're not ready for. It's just that the way you look now, you may get a little more pressure from the guys!" Lia nibbled an apple slice.

"Was it scary when Timmy asked you?" Lia giggled.

"It was a complete surprise. I think it was scarier for him, and I had noticed him perspiring just before he popped the question. It was all new to me. I went to all girls schools since the first grade, and by the seventh grade, it wasn't unusual to see girls cuddling up to each other. I kind of thought it was natural. To have a guy ask me to go steady seemed like a novelty at first, but I really liked Timmy, and so I said yes." Tootie laughed a bit.

"I've known him for a long time now, and I probably trust him more than any guy I know. He's a good guy. I'm really happy for the two of you."

"Oh, he has his faults, otherwise I wouldn't have been so upset at him the other day." Lia blew on her cup of soup. "I think when you find someone of your own, you'll see what I mean." Tootie let out a very audible sigh.

"Yeah . . . maybe."

**Retribution**

Lia and Timmy met after practice in the bleachers of the football field. They were being lovey-dovey as they usually were, much to the chagrin of some of the other players, who walked by shoving their fingers down their throats, all the while making awful gagging noises.

Lia blew them all a kiss, and they fell to the ground in a feigned swoon, laughing as they hit the turf, clutching at their hearts, and kicking their feet in the air.

Chester and AJ, who were also on the team, stopped by. They noticed Lia's bruise.

"How'd you get that black-eye, Lia? Has Timmy been abusing you?" they both chuckled.

"Don't get any weird ideas, guys," Timmy said, "she claims she was attacked by a bear!" The two friends suddenly turned sober.

"We heard Bear Branson from Hudson Valley smacked some Dimmsdale girl at the mall yesterday." AJ said, "Was that you?" Timmy blanched.

"Is that what really happened?" he asked. Lia sighed and removed her sunglasses.

"Tootie and I were at the mall, and this 'Bear' guy and a bunch of other football players were there harassing girls. He reached under Tootie's skirt, and she slapped him in the face. After that, we tried to runaway, but we took a wrong turn and got trapped in a dead end. He hit me, and was about to punch Tootie, when some girl came to our rescue."

"A girl came to rescue you? From Branson?"

"She held him for us while we kicked him in the balls!" Lia couldn't help but give a snicker. "Who is he anyway?"

"He's a senior all-state lineman, headed for SC." Timmy wrung his hands.

"He plays dirty!" said Chester.

"Their whole team plays dirty!" AJ added, "Even their coach is dirty!"

"Last year they deliberately injured four of our key players so badly they couldn't play anymore, so they called four of us up from JV."

"You three and . . . ?" Lia asked.

"Francis. He's big and tough, and he'll probably play opposite Bear on Friday." said Turner, " but we're all only sophmores and don't have as much playing experience. Bear's huge though, six-eight and three-fifty. Francis is gonna have his hands full."

"He's held his own all season long, but Branson is in a class by himself." Chester added.

In the distance they could see the hulking figure of Francis crossing the field. He was imposing to be sure, but they all realized that Francis alone was not going to be able to handle the Bear. No one guy on the team could take him on single-handedly without serious injury, and Branson delighted himself in handing out punishment to those who tried. They needed a plan.

Francis walked up to the friends, sweating like a pig even though the temperature was in the 50s. He knew who he was up against on Friday, and put in a few extra laps around the field for good measure. Thursday would be an easy day since the coach couldn't afford to have anyone injured before the game.

"So what are you guys yakking about here?" the former grade school terror asked.

"We're trying to figure out how to get back at Bear Branson for hitting Lia." Timmy said.

Francis looked up at Lia's face, and just shook his head. "Branson did that to you? What a dick!"

"I don't want any of you getting hurt on my account," Lia spoke up, "Just play how you'd normally play. I'm positive we can beat Hudson Valley if you all play your best!"

"Sorry Lia," Francis said, "but this ain't about just winning or losing anymore. This is about payback! Talk is that half their offensive line is out with injuries. Bear will probably have to play both ways. If he does, then we got him. He'll probably be dead tired by half-time. Then he's ours!" Francis smirked.

"Spread the word." Chester responded, "We need the whole school behind us for this game!"

**The Sisterhood**

The rapping of the gavel signaled the beginning of their meeting, and the girls settled down into their seats. "The Sisters of Helping Hands, will now come to order!"

Trixie raised her hand. "Excuse me Madame Chairman, I would like to put a matter of great urgency before the Sisterhood, to start off."

"Highly irregular, but what is it Trixie?"

"Veronica and I were subjected to a great humiliation the other day, and I would like to appeal to the club for help in extracting revenge." The chairman gave her a blank look.

". . . . May I remind you, Trixie, we are a community service club. We do not deal in vendettas. You will have to suffer your humiliation in private. We will have nothing to do with your revenge seeking."

"But I'm your number one recruiter!" the Asian girl protested.

"Yes, you are, but all your recruits rarely show up for meetings, yourself included, and all are prissy little do-nothings. Why did you join this club, anyway?"

"Because of the name, but now I can see it's misleading."

"Our name?" the chairman raised an eyebrow, "What did you think we were all about?"

"Mutual masturbation?" Trixie answered, eliciting more than a few guffaws from the group. The chairman rolled her eyes up and sighed.

"And do all your 'recruits' think the same? Because if they do, perhaps you should form your own club!" Trixie and Veronica stood up.

"Maybe I will!" she shouted, and turned quickly to leave the room.

Trixie was especially peeved at the snub, and knocked over a trash can in the hall.

"What do we do now?" Ronnie asked.

"Obviously the Sisters are not going to help us. We'll ask the other girls, our 'recruits', if they will. I want to have Tootie tarred and feathered!" Veronica's eyes lit up as an idea struck her.

"How about we both fuck her boyfriend, and flaunt that in her face!" Trixie smiled evilly.

"Screw Timmy Turner? That's a thought. And a lot less messier. It does have it's appeal!"

"I've seen him from time to time, and he's quite a hunk! I'd jump his bones in a second!" Trixie's blonde sidekick bounced gleefully.

"Really, Ron," Trixie sighed, "'jump his bones'? How unsophisticated." Ronnie laughed.

"Don't give me that look, Trix! I've seen the way you looked at him just before the two of us left for St. Nicole's! You'd do the same in a heartbeat!"

"Aren't you the observant one, girlfriend." Trixie grinned. "We'll send the other girls after Tootie, and handle Timmy ourselves!"

"Mmm! I can hardly wait!" Veronica purred.

"I'll bet. Now get your butt over here, and give me some sugar."

"**Check My Oil?"**

Betty the android sat serenely, like the Buddha, cross-legged with hands folded across her lap, and her eyes closed. Cindy was driving the van to a nearby department store to get her a fresh set of clothes, but left Libby in the back to keep an eye on the robot. _"Don't let her out of your sight! I still don't trust her!"_ That was the instructions Cindy gave to her, and so she carried out the boring task with a yawn and a sigh. Boredom finally broke the silence.

"Betty?" Libby slurred, her eyes barely open, "what other things can you do?"

The android smiled. "I can take a baseball bat up to the tape." Libby immediately sat up.

"What? No! That's not what I meant to ask! Jeez!"

"Sorry. I assumed you wanted to know what my sexual programming was like." Betty opened her eyes.

"Well you did mention you were Jimmy's personal slave. What did he make you do?"

"At first I would do minor things, like make him a sandwich, or bring him something to drink. Sometimes I would do menial tasks, like wash his laundry, or straighten up his lab. Master Jimmy kept adding things to my programs. Occasionally he'd use me as a chair, or footstool."

"What a jerk!" Libby fumed.

"I didn't mind back then, I wasn't so aware of things as I am now. Besides, he did a wonderful job making this body. When he added Cindy's microchips into my computer brain, it opened up a whole new world to me. I should really be grateful to the both of them."

Libby sighed. The robot was so life-like she seemed indistinguishable from a real person. Even her voice, her intonations and speech pattern was like the real Betty Quinlan. Everything except that perfect Barbie doll body was just like Betty. If she closed her eyes, Libby was sure she wouldn't be able to tell the difference.

"Is there some thing wrong?" the android asked, "You haven't taken your eyes off of me in the past three minutes."

Libby began to blush. "It's . . . it's just that you seem so perfect, I'm trying to see if there's some imperfection, somewhere."

Betty giggled. "You're lying. I can tell by the micro-expressions on your face."

"Wha . . . what are you talking about?"

"I'm arousing you, am I not?" Betty got up and walked over to where Libby sat on the bed. "I pique your interest, and you'd like to examine me closer. I don't mind." Libby gulped.

"You can tell?"

"I can sense your heart rate and metabolism go up, and I can see your pupils dilate when you look at me. It's quite all right, really."

Libby moved over as Betty sat down close to her. Everything Betty-bot said was true. Just looking at that hot body of her's made her mangos melt.

"Where should I start?" Betty smiled.

"From the top down seems like the way to go." Betty took her hand. "You look a little nervous. Let me help you." She placed the teen's hand on the top of her head.

The dark-skinned girl ran her fingers through Betty's hair, feeling it's silky smoothness. She ran both her hands into the robot's scalp, but could detect no flaws, or seams. The back of the ears had a seam, but it was hidden along the hairline, and barely noticeable.

Libby stared into Betty's eyes. They were of a beautiful bluish-green color, and the irises opened and closed like the aperature of a camera lens.

"You don't blink, do you?" she remarked.

"No, is it important?"

"Perhaps not for you, but humans blink about once every five seconds to lubricate their eyes. If you want to seem more human-like, then you should start blinking."

"I'll make note of it."

Libby continued with her examinations, running her thumb along Betty's lips, pushing down on them, feeling their soft, suppleness. She peered deep into her mouth, pressing her finger onto the robot's tongue, and perfect teeth. There was a familiar scent on Betty's breath. Libby closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. It smelled of vanilla extract.

"You smell like vanilla. Was that something Jimmy decided for you?"

"He does like the taste and smell. I have a built-in recepticle for vanilla extract that needs to be refilled every so often. You'll need to kiss me in order to get the full effect."

Libby smiled to herself. She had always thought the real Betty was attractive, besides, what harm could it possibly do?

"Alright then." She leaned forward, pressing their lips together, and slipped her tongue in. Betty's mouth was warm and moist, her tongue soft and pliant. Libby could taste the vanilla as the android sent her a special blend of saliva scented with the sweet aroma of the spice, deep into her mouth.

"Mmmm!" Libby mewled.

"Just like kissing one of your dolls when you were little." Betty giggled.

"My dolls never tried to shove their tongues down my throat." Libs smirked. "I noticed you giggling. Do you have an understanding of humor?"

"I have a rudimentary understanding of what makes people laugh, but I don't believe I have the capability within me. I can recognize situations where a laugh or smile might help ease tension." Betty explained. "There's a lot of strange, unexpected effects from Cindy's chips, but I don't think I have enough memory built in to accommodate them."

"Uh-huh. Are you able to perceive pain or pleasure?"

"At this point, I'm not sure. Shall we find out?" Libby grinned lasciviously.

"Were you serious about the baseball bat thing?" she drooled.

"I've yet to try it, but it's certainly within the boundary limits specified by my body design." She crawled up onto the bed with Libby, removing her shorts at the same time. "I shall begin the exudation process."

She took Libby's hand and folded her palm. "Approximately 16 centimeters in circumference. Beginning dilation sequence." Libby's eyes grew wide as Betty-bot placed her hand at her portal. "You may taste my fluids. I believe you will find them pleasing."

Libs inserted two fingers, then put them to her tongue. "Salsa and sour cream." she smiled.

"Pardon?"

"Sorry. It's an inside joke."

"Inside? Is that a pun?" the android smiled back. Libby cracked up.

"You catch on quick! Humor often has an element of surprise at incongruous or odd situations."

The black teen resumed her probing of Betty. Anatomically the android seemed just as perfect on the inside as the outside, and quite well lubricated. She prepared to insert a third finger when Cindy suddenly tapped her brake for a stop light, and Libby slid forward, her whole hand plunging into Betty's robotic womb!

Betty fell to her back screaming. "Ow! Ow! It hurts! Take it out! Take your hand out! The dilation sequence wasn't complete! Ow! Ow!" Libby started to panic.

"I can't! I can't! You clenched down on my wrist! I can't pull out!"

"The sphincter mechanism is jammed! Oh god, it hurts!" Libby began to cry out of sheer frustration.

"But . . . but you're an android," she cried, ". . . you're not supposed to feel any pain!"

Libby felt the stranglehold on her wrist ease, and she pulled out as quickly as she could. Betty sat up, smiling.

"How did you like my attempt at humor?" she beamed.

Libby still had tears streaming down her face. **"You did that as a joke?"**

"Well you did say humor has an element of surprise at odd situations." Betty pouted and made a sad face. "You're angry now, aren't you?"

**"And how can you tell!"** Libby growled.

"By the little vein popping out on your temple."

The dark-skinned teen spluttered, then broke out in laughter. Betty began to smile once more.

"You approve, then?" Libby smirked.

"I hate you."

**Secrets unfolding**

Timmy and Lia sat in front of the school after football practice, waiting for Lia's dad to pick her up. The air was clean and crisp after a brief afternoon shower, and the pair snuggled up against each other for warmth.

"What can you tell me about Tootie?" Lia asked. Timmy nearly fell out of his seat at the bluntness of the question.

"I've already told you how she used to follow me around when we were kids." he said scratching his head, "What else would you want to know?" Lia looked up into his eyes.

"I'm just curious. We've become quite good friends recently, and she's very pretty, but has no boyfriends to speak of."

"That's her own choice, you know. I've known her to go out on dates, but almost never with the same guy twice." Lia closed her eyes as she put her head on his shoulder.

"I was teasing her about you the other day, and she started to blush." Timmy gulped.

"You're not jealous of her, are you?"

"No, she never talks about you, but I can tell that you may be the only guy she really trusts. I was wondering when it was that she stopped chasing after you." He chuckled.

"Funny you should bring it up because I actually remember when." he sighed. "It was just before we entered middle school. She had just come back from summer vacation at Lake Peekatchu, and I had fully expected her to come running over to my house to tell me all about her camping trip. She never came over. In a way I was relieved, but at the same time, I was sort of disappointed. Didn't see her the rest of that summer."

"Hmm."

"I caught up with her in school. By then I could see she had her hands full with new boys that came in from different schools. You know how friendly she is. She no longer had an interest in me. Actually did start to feel a little jealous!" he laughed. Lia began to have an idea.

"So that would be summertime, four years ago, at Lake Peekatchu?"

"Yeah. Hey, you wanna come over to my place tonight? My folks will be out, and the guys are coming over for pizza. We got a movie called 'Night of the Creeping Chicken Livers'. Should be fun!"

"Ugh! No thank you, sweetheart. I'm going to the library to do some research."

Lia's father pulls into the pick-up lane, and she pecks Timmy on the cheek. "See you tomorrow, honey."

Something was gnawing at her insides. Tootie had a secret, one that Lia was not about to ask her straight out for. While they had become quite intimate in the short time they had known each other, Lia still didn't feel comfortable asking her. The next best alternative? Snoop. There was a mystery to be solved, and the teen loved a good puzzle. It was in her blood.

"Dad? Can you drop me off at the university library? I need to look up some information."

**Later that afternoon . . .**

Timmy was pre-heating his oven for the pizza. Chester had just called to cancel. Something about a leak in the trailer home. AJ was still coming, but might be a little late. There was an experiment he was working on, and he wanted to see it through. Turner resigned himself to the possibility of spending the night by himself. The doorbell rang just then. _"Must be AJ,"_ he thought.

He opened the door expecting his friend, but was shocked to find two faces he hadn't seen in years. His eyes grew wide as his brain and tongue tried to connect.

"Hello Timmy. Remember us?" the Asian girl purred.

"Trixie? Veronica?"

**End Chapter 7**

**A/N: Not much lemon in this chapter. Sorry. I'm just trying to bring all the girls together for now, so at some point in the story they will all meet each other and have something in common. That will eventually be Timmy (Oops! Did I say too much?).**

**Trixie and Veronica are under the mistaken notion that Timmy is Tootie's boyfriend. Was going to have the two of them meet with some horrible (but funny!) disaster, but thought I'd better not, knowing how many Timmy/Trixie/Veronica shippers are out there. In the series Veronica had a secret crush on Timmy, and Trixie was never really mean to him, which convinced me to be nicer to them.**

**Cindy, Libby and Betty were initially introduced for comic relief, but now they have a bigger part to play.**

**This chapter is also a little shorter than the previous two, and more like the first three, about four thousand words. I believe by doing this I can post two chapters per month, so I will try (Try!).**

**The title of this chapter, if any of you are curious, is a paraphrase of that oft quoted "Revenge is a dish best served cold" from an old Klingon proverb (lol). It is often associated with Shakespeare's "Macbeth", but that is not true. It suggests that revenge is best taken by careful planning and patience, long after the original hurt has been forgotten.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own any of the characters from Fairly OddParents or Jimmy Neutron!**

**A/N: Rated M for naughtiness, lemons, toys, underage drinking, language, **

**Fix Me . . . Please! Chapter 8: Rememberance**

"Trixie! Veronica! Wow, it's good to see both of you! What are you doing here?"

"Oh, we were in the neighborhood and just thought we'd stop by and see our favorite Dimmsdale guy!" Trixie gushed.

Veronica stood behind her. She was already starting to moisten. _"My gawd, he's even more beautiful up close!"_

"Favorite Dimmsdale guy, huh? Now you tell me! Come on in! I'm making a pizza!"

Timmy helped remove their coats, laying them on the couch. Trixie had on a plain white cotton top with a plunging neckline, and a very short black skirt. She had no bra on, and thrust her chest forward, making sure her nipples were visible through the flimsy material.

Veronica, likewise, had a white cotton top, long-sleeved, with a light blue vest over it, and a short navy blue skirt similar to Trixie's.

They were on a scouting mission. Their short skirts were on for a reason, that being if the opportunity presented itself, they didn't have to be taken off, merely lifted up. But Timmy seemed to be expecting company, so the two girls bided their time.

"Can I offer you guys anything? Something to drink? Something to munch on, maybe?"

"I'll say!" Veronica took a quick step towards him with a gleam in her eyes, but Trixie stopped her short, pulling her to the side.

"Whatever are you doing, Ron?," she whispered, "We need to take this nice and slow!"

"Hmmph!" Veronica pouted, "It was my idea!" she whispered back.

Trix turned her attention to the brown-haired boy once more. "Some diet cola would be nice, if you have any. We must watch our figures after all!"

Timmy couldn't agree more. Both of them had blossomed wonderfully since he last saw them, and those old feelings were beginning to surface. He tried hard to shut them out of his mind.

"Make yourselves at home, girls, and I'll get your drinks for you!" The two followed him into the kitchen where two large pizzas sat on an island counter.

"Expecting company? Did we come at a bad time?" Trixie continued circling the kitchen, while Ronnie picked at a sliced mushroom. Timmy poured out the drinks for them into a couple of plastic cups filled with ice, while they took up strategic positions around him.

"Hopefully AJ is coming, maybe Chester too, if he can fix a pipe at his place! But you're welcome to stay if you like, I'm sure they wouldn't mind seeing you two again!"

"Your . . . girlfriend . . . coming?" Ronnie probed, nonchalantly.

"Nah, she's at the library doing research." Trixie and Veronica gave each other a wink. Time to take it up a notch.

"And when is AJ and company supposed to arrive?"

"Oh, maybe in a half-hour. He's running an experiment right now and he'll probably come right after." He continued slicing his pizza toppings as the Asian girl positioned herself directly opposite him on the island.

"Poor thing! You'll be all alone till then, won't you!"

"Well, at least I'll have time to put these pizzas together, plus I'll have the company of some very lovely ladies!" He blushed slightly at his own words.

"My! You've certainly become a lot bolder since we last saw you. Not so shy around girls anymore, are you." Veronica propped her chin up in her hands as she watched him from his side. Trixie took that as a cue.

"You don't mind if we talk while you work, do you?" She leaned over, giving Turner a clear view down the front of her shirt, all the way to her navel. "I do love a man who knows his way around the kitchen!" she teased.

Timmy developed an acute case of tunnel vision for a few seconds before resuming his chopping. He tried to avert his gaze, but Trixie dipped her shoulders, so the sleeves drooped down even lower, conveniently exposing an almond colored nipple.

"Are those fresh, hot chilis you're cutting up?"

"Y. . . yeah. My mom picked some up from the Asian Market in town. The guys like hot stuff so I'm loading these pies with some very spicy ingredients. Hot peppers, chili powders, . . . the works!"

Trixie reached over for a seed, and this time a whole breast fell out of her shirt. She left it hanging out, making sure Turner got a good look before tucking it back in like nothing happened.

"Hot . . . hot stuff. They like hot stuff." The blue-eyed boy began to stutter nervously as Ronnie placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Mmmm, yeah," she purred into his ear, "I like a little 'thigh' food myself."

He pressed himself tight against the counter, trying to hide a humongous boner, already threatening to to bust out of his jeans. Timmy shifted his eyes back to the labor at hand, and tried to change the subject, but the girls knew he was as good as caught. All they had to do was set the hook.

"So . . . so how's life at your new school?" Trixie sighed.

"It's rather boring. St. Nicole's is an all-girls school, so our social options are rather limited. I'm starting to regret the move, especially after seeing how handsome you turned out." She picked up an olive, and placed it suggestively onto her tongue. "Wish we had some big, strong guys like you at our school. Bet we could have lots of fun!"

Veronica was already running the tips of her fingers along his spine, sending chills up and down his back. She stuck her hand into his back pocket, and Timmy let out a squeal as she squeezed his ass cheek.

Turner was sure something was up with the two girls, but didn't know quite how to deal with the problem. It seemed to be quickly getting out of his hands. He closed his eyes, and pictured Lia's face in his mind, and tried hard to focus on it.

Trixie worked her way over towards Timmy, smiling smugly. "Really Ron, you are so rambunctious. I guess that's what I love about you." She reached around her friend, and began to undo the buttons of her blouse. Turner stood there frozen like a deer in headlights, wanting to run away, but also wanting to stay and watch. Ronnie moaned softly as Trixie parted the shirt, and cupped her breasts in her hands.

"They're really quite delightful, I can assure you." She ran her tongue along the top of Veronica's shoulder, then up the side of her silky smooth neck, as Timmy once again tried to regain control of the situation.

"Aw you girls are just fooling with me, aren't you! If . . . if you let me finish the pizzas, we can all sit down, watch a movie, and have a good laugh later!" He was grasping at straws. Both girls stared blankly at him.

"Are you dense, boy?" Trixie smirked, "We're here for you, and we're going to fuck you into next week!" She grabbed Timmy by his collar, pulling him into a steamy, three-way kiss.

He felt his willpower faltering as two tongues pressed their way into his mouth. The smell of their perfume, and the feel of their lips would have made any guy rollover like a trick pony. He knew that if they made him come, the pheromone in his spooj really would have them screwing each other at least into the weekend!

If his resolve was wavering, it fell flat on its face with the unzipping of his fly. Ronnie reached down and pulled his rocket off the launch pad. "Whoa! You really are a big one!" She quickly got to her knees and sucked the pre-cum from his slit, before engulfing his knob. Timmy let out a groan, as the blonde took him deeper into her mouth.

Trixie nibbled on his earlobe. "Feels good, don't it? I should know," she giggled, "I taught her how!" Turner gasped, and placed his hand on the counter to steady himself.

"Just watching her go down on you is getting me sooo wet," she cooed, "I want to feel your fingers deep inside of me." She wrapped a leg up around his thigh, and lifted her skirt, rubbing herself against his leg. She took his hand, placing it on her damp groove.

"Ahhh, yes, Timmy, feel my wet slit! Your fingers feel sooo good . . . they . . . they . . . **THEY** **BURN!"** she shrieked.

Her screams shocked him out of his stupor.

**"Bathroom! Quick! Where's the goddamn bathroom!"** She hopped around like her panties were on fire!

"First door on the left!" Trixie rushed in bow-legged and slammed the door.

He managed to stop Veronica's fellating in the nick of time. "Please stop." he pleaded.

She looked up at him, a bit taken off. "What just happened?"

"I've been cutting hot peppers all this time, and the countertop is covered with chili powder. I don't think she realized that when she made me put my hand on her."

Ronnie put her hand over her mouth and snickered. "I love her dearly, but she's such a drama queen nowadays, she needs to be taken down a notch every so often." Timmy helped her to her feet.

"Why are you two here, really? As much as I'd like to believe it, it couldn't possibly have been just to see me." Veronica wrapped her arms around him, and sighed.

"Believe it or not, you were part of our decision. Both of us have actually liked you for a long time now. We're here because we were trying to get back at your girlfriend for a prank she played on us. I'm sorry."

"Wait, what? Lia's not the type to play tricks on people."

"Tootie's not your girlfriend?"

"No. My girlfriend's name is Lia Lacroix!"

"Lia Lacroix? Formerly from St. Nicole?"

"One and the same!"

"Omigosh. Then we've made a terrible mistake, although a very enjoyable one! Shame, though, since you're still so hard. I should finish you up." Before he could stop her, she dropped to her knees and swallowed the better part of his huge meat.

"No!" he gasped, but he was too close to coming, and a few strokes by the skillful young teen was all it took to get him off. He shot his load deep into the back of her throat, and Ron swallowed quickly trying to keep up. Dribbles of his sticky white seed leaked out from the sides of her mouth. She stood up and kissed him eagerly, sharing her prize with him. Timmy held his breath, and watched for her reaction, but nothing unusual happened.

"Do . . . do you have an irresistable urge to fuck me now?" He gritted his teeth.

"Is that an invitation?" she laughed, "'cause if it is, I'd like a raincheck! I'm afraid I won't have time right now. Dear sister Trixie might need some assistance getting home!" She placed her hands on his shoulders and kissed him once more. "Perhaps another day?"

Trixie emerged from the bathroom looking terribly distraught, her eyes bloodshot from crying, her spirit broken from two devastating humiliations.

"I'm sorry Timmy," she sniffled, "but we must be going now." He walked over to console her.

"Sorry for what happened, but thanks for stopping by. It was great seeing the two of you again. You've both gotten so much prettier than I remember." Timmy held her in his arms and kissed her gently on the lips. That brought a smile to her face, causing her to blush slightly.

He helped them with their coats, and they blew him a kiss as they headed out the door. Trixie seemed to be in much better spirits, and he watched them laughing as they walked down the street.

The mysterious substance that turned his sperm into an aphrodisiac was gone, and he was back to normal. He returned to the kitchen to complete the pizzas, but the doorbell rang once more. It was AJ this time.

"Wow! I just saw Trixie Tang and Veronica Shemp going down the block! Boy do they look good!" Timmy smiled at his friend.

"Yeah, they were just here." AJ gave him a sly look and elbowed him in the ribs.

"Tapping a little side action, were ya?"

"What? Whatever gave you that idea?"

"Because your barn door is open, and the horse is running loose!" he laughed.

"Yikes."

**Earlier that day**

The van pulled into the mini-mall parking lot, and the Retroville trio piled out. It wasn't enclosed, nor as big as the one they were at the other day, but it would do. Cindy checked her funds and sighed. They were running low, and in a parallel dimension. The money they were spending looked very much like Dimmsdale cash, but there were some very subtle differences. Cindy worried that they would be taken for counterfeiters and arrested.

"Betty," she said, "we're going to run out of money soon, and if we do, we may have to return to Retroville sooner than expected. We may not have time to solve Jimmy's password." The android was not fazed by the news.

"I anticipated the problem before I got here. Master Jimmy didn't give me any cash either, but I took a number of his inventions with me, and created a particle displacer. I've been synthesizing gold from lead tire weights I find on the streets!" She reached down into the front of her shorts and produced several small ingots of pure gold, handing them over to Cindy. The blonde rolled her eyes.

"I don't think I really wanna know where you pulled these out from."

Clearly Betty-bot was becoming smarter at an exponential rate. Just how smart she could become was limited by the amount of memory that was built into her. Betty still had a child-like innocence about her and the way she perceived the world. Cindy was concerned if she would possibly be a danger to them in the future. They would need to access her programming soon in order to find out. She handed the ingots to Libby.

"Find a jewelry store, or metal exchange shop that will give us cash for those bars, then come back here."

"Can Betty come with me?" Libby was beginning to take a shine to her.

"No, we're here to get her some decent clothes, so you'll have to go by yourself. We'll be needing more money for supplies if we stay here any longer." The dark-skinned girl gave Cindy a salute, then scampered off to a nearby jewelry shop.

Cindy headed straight for a sales table full of women's underwear, while Betty meandered closeby. Most of her existence had been spent tucked away in a storage closet in Jimmy's lab. Being out in the open was still somewhat new to her, as was clothes shopping. They attracted the attention of a certain red-head, who was also in the market for some fresh undies.

Vicky had noticed the two girls when they first walked in. She was browsing the panty section when Cindy walked by, and instinctively recognized her as a kindred spirit. Here was a girl who liked it rough in bed, much like herself, and had the claw marks on her shoulders to prove it.

She toyed with the piercing in her tongue, clicking it against the inner surface of her teeth, as she contemplated the possibilities. The blonde intrigued her for sure, and her brunette friend was also tempting, but Vicky didn't quite know what to make of her, watching as she shuffled between the racks of clothes like a child without supervision.

Vortex had picked up a couple of spandex sports bras, and was reaching for a pair of panties at the same time as the girl with the fiery hair. Their hands touched, then their eyes met for a split second. They laughed at their little faux pas, then pulled away.

"That one's yours. I wanted the black one below it." Cindy couldn't help but be taken by the other girl's lavender eyes. So pretty, and so unique.

"Sorry!" she blushed, and turned quickly to grab her mechanical friend. Her heart was pounding just from that chance incident. It wasn't love at first sight, Cindy just felt like she wanted to get into the smokin' hot red-head's pants for some reason.

Vicky watched with some amusement as the two teens squeezed through the tiny dressing room door. Every so often she'd have this effect on people, whether girl or guy, then she'd end up playing a cat and mouse game with them. She loved it. _"This might get interesting!"_ she thought, and headed into the dressing room right next to theirs.

"My gawd," Cindy grumbled, "could they make these rooms any smaller?" Betty looked around not seeming to mind.

"It's a lot bigger than my room in Master Jimmy's lab!" she replied cheerfully.

"You have got to be kidding, right? The first thing I'm gonna do when we reprogram you is make you lose that 'Master Jimmy' crap!"

"What would you have me call him then?" Cindy smiled evilly.

"How about 'Stupid Ass Jerkwad Mother Fuckin' Son of a Bitch', huh? I like the sound of that one! I got these sports bras and panties for you, so you need to strip down." Betty giggled.

"I can take off my top, but with you in here I would have to stick my butt out the door to take my shorts off."

Vicky, in the next room, covered her mouth to suppress her laughter.

Cindy smirked, "You take off the top, and I'll get the shorts." She sat down on the little bench and grabbed hold of Betty's waistband. "These are boys shorts, and they look like Jimmy's hand-me-downs. They're way too loose for you. So are these panties. Must be his mom's cast offs . . . they're huge! Obviously he made no real attempt to get you some clothes that fit!"

"Is it that important?" Betty-bot stripped off the jersey she wore.

"These shorts are so loose that if you spread your legs, your 'la-las' will be hanging out! Really, you are so naïve!"

"But he liked for them to be loose. He said it was easier for him to yank everything to one side than . . ."

"TMI Alert! Stop right there! I don't want to hear it!" She pulled the shorts down to the android's ankles, then accidentally brushed up against her boobs. Betty's auto-response kicked in. "Oh God, yes!" she moaned, "Suck my aching nipples!"

Next door, Vicky already had her "magic wand" pulled out. "_What the heck are those two girls doing in there?"_

Cindy fell backwards onto the bench again, inadvertently pulling Betty with her. "Will you keep it down? And get your 'aching nipples' out of my face!" The young blonde began to laugh. Their feet were tangled up in Betty's shorts, and the tightness of the space had both of them floundering together like a game of twister.

The red-head in the next room wished she could tear a hole in the wall to take a look. She quickly unbuckled her pants, sat down, and pressed her ear up against the mirror that seperated the two rooms. Her fingers were busy massaging her mound into a steamy mess, as she further pulled her pants down past her knees.

Cindy was becoming randier by the second. "If you don't get your tits out of my face soon, I'm going to start chewing on 'em!" Betty stood over her, putting a knee down on the bench close to Cindy.

"Be my guest," she said seductively, "I'm not so fragile that you would hurt me." It was part of her programming to be sultry or slutty depending on the conditions.

Vortex bit down hard at the robot's invitation. She felt strange, initially, as she didn't particularly liked the real Betty Quinlan, but the android had a certain charm about her, plus she couldn't be harmed. Cindy threw her reservations to the wind. Maybe something good might come out of this.

The young blonde dug her fingers hard into Betty's back, clawing like a tiger, into her synthetic skin. She went all out on Betty-bot, like she had never done before, taking her frustrations with Jimmy Neutron out on her. She remembered one of her last such session with the boy genius, and his battle for dominance, in which she received a slap across the face for excessive force. Jimmy didn't like being hurt. Cindy pulled Betty down to her, biting into her shoulders and neck, before turning her attention to those breasts. Those perfect breasts. A creation of Jimmy's male fantasy. No breast should look that perfect. Plus they were expandable. She wanted to tear them out. Vortex bit hard and squeezed them till she thought her arms and fingers would fall off. Betty, still obeying the whims of her programming, threw her head back, moaning gloriously. "Ahhh yes, baby! Suck mommy's titties!"

Up to that point, Vicky had only been guessing at what was happening next door, listening to the sounds of muffled grunts and groans. That last pleasured gasp left no doubt in her mind. She closed her eyes and plunged her toy deep into her pussy. Turning her face towards the direction of the voices, she planted her lips onto her own mirrored reflection, and kissed it lovingly, smearing her lipstick all over. Nothing quite like the exhilaration of sex in a public place.

Betty cradled Cindy's head in one arm, and kissed her forehead. Her other hand came around to plant fingertips into her scalp, and boost the blonde's endorphins. Cindy came with a shudder, and the android held her tightly till her movements ceased, then propped her up against the mirror. She put on her new bra and panties then examined herself in the mirror. Betty didn't know much about clothing or fashion, but she knew these fit much better than the old ones, and she liked the way she looked in them.

She had been startled at first by Cindy's somewhat violent behavior, but correctly deduced that it had something to do with her pent up frustrations.

Vortex groaned and stood up, still a bit wobbly, so Betty held her up around the waist.

"Dammit Quinlan, you made me all wet," she said weakly, " but it sure was fun!" Cindy threw her arms around Betty's shoulders, and kissed her lips. Betty smiled.

"Somethings changed about you. You've never referred to me as 'Quinlan' before." The teen thought about it for a second.

"Gee, that's right!"

"How do you feel about Jimmy now?" Again Cindy pondered.

"You know, I still think he's as asshole. . . but I'm not so mad at him anymore."

"And how about real Betty Quinlan? Do you still dislike her?"

"Let me think . . ." Cindy got up into the robot's face and stared into her eyes for more than a few moments. "If I can stare you in the face from this distance, then I would have to say no." She leaned in for a kiss. Then another. "In fact, I feel like getting you in bed right now!" Betty giggled again.

"That can be arranged later, but I imagine we still have more things to do right now."

A note slipped under the door, and the two girls stared at it for a few seconds before Betty stooped to pick it up. _"Thanks for the entertainment!"_ it read. Inside was a heart, drawn in lipstick, with a pair of lips planted in the center. _"Luv, Vicky."_ The android smiled.

"Seems the girl who was in the next room has the 'hots' for you!"

"What girl?"

"That red-haired girl you were holding hands with at the sales table."

"I was not holding hands with her!" Betty laughed.

"But you wanted to. I can tell. And she wanted to, also!" Cindy sighed.

"Well, I'll probably never see her again anyway."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." The blonde raised one eyebrow.

"Why is that?"

"Because she smells of Timmy Turner!"

As they open the dressing room door, they catch a glimpse of the red-head as she's about to leave the store. The young woman glanced back at them, and winks, just before disappearing into a crowd of shoppers. Libby came down the aisle as Betty and Cindy headed for the checkout.

"I got four grand for those gold bars!" she whispered.

"That's great, but why did you buy a baseball bat?" Libby and Betty stood there grinning.

"Wait. This is one of those things I don't wanna know about, right? Don't tell me . . . please."

**Later that afternoon**

_"Pooosshh. Criik."_ The can top gave way. The teenager didn't bother looking. His eyes were transfixed on the lake far in the distance. He put the can to his lips, slurping slowly. It was number four from his six-pack. The sun was setting, and the air was getting colder. He didn't much care. The beer took care of that. He threw his head back and took a big gulp this time. There was another six-pack waiting in the cooler, and he was just getting warmed up. _"Beer is good!"_ He remembered the words of the song by **Psychostick**, and held the can up in a salute to the group. If he could he would initiate everyone to the pleasures of beer. As he held up the can, he examined the splints on his fingers, barely remembering how he got them. They no longer hurt so much. The beer took care of that also.

Rory "the Rocket" Cockett, star quarterback for the Hudson Valley Cougars, flexed his hand, testing his grip in preparation for the upcoming showdown with the surprising Falcons of Dimmsdale. They demolished them last year, but somehow they came back, and were undefeated this year, beating their opponents by an average thirty whopping points. He drained the remaining beer, and tossed the empty can into the swimming pool, where three of its brothers also floated.

The gate to the pool deck opened and closed. Rocket didn't bother turning around. He already knew who it was.

"Drunk already?" a husky voice laughed. Cockett held up a can.

"Have a brew, Bear."

"Just one. You know what beer does to me." Branson pulled up a chair next to him and sat down. Rocket scoffed.

"You can't blame it on the beer, man! You were inclined to violence long before you started drinking!"

"Huh! Reckon you're right!" Bear grinned as he popped his can open. "You gonna be sober for Friday?"

"Yeah, I know the drill. I'll be dry tomorrow, and clean by game day."

"Then you'll be drunk again as soon as we stomp Dimmsdale. I'm still pissed at those Dimmsdale bitches, so you better be ready."

"Heh, don't worry. They don't call me Rocket for nothing." Cockett popped open another can as he stared off into the distance once more. He began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Bear eyed him suspiciously.

"Nuthin'. I was just thinking about that year we dressed you up as Big Foot and caused a media frenzy."

"Unnh," Branson grunted, "that was pretty funny."

Bear watched Rory carefully. He had reached the point in his drinking where he would either pass out, or blab mindlessly about things he wouldn't remember later.

Rocket sat there quietly for a few minutes, then started up. "Heh, a whole bunch of girls came down lakeside, and we all got drunk together, then you . . ." Bear stood up.

"Hey! Shaddup! Don't even bring that shit up! Not even as a joke! I warned you what would happen!"

He picked up Rocket, chair and all, lifted him overhead, and tossed him into the pool.

Cockett splashed around and yelled at him. "You asshole! It's friggin' cold in here!"

Branson glared at him, and pointed a menacing finger. "Sober up! And keep your yap shut!"

He turned on his heels, and left.

**End Chapter 8**

**A/N: Okay, I promised I'd be nicer to Trixie and Veronica, and I think I delivered. You don't want to know what I had originally planned for them. I'm not telling.**

**I gave Lia the surname of Lacroix, a fairly popular name in Canada. I thought since she spoke French, maybe I'd make her French Canadian! Was planning to give Tootie and Vicky surnames also, as it would make them easier to describe. But what? They strike me as being Italian, but I don't want to be stepping on people's toes. Guess I'll forego that idea.**

**I'm trying to keep to a schedule of two chapters per month, and I'm barely going to make two chapters this month. Hopefully I can keep to a more regular schedule.**


	9. Chapter 9 Password Accepted

**I do not own any of the characters from Fairly OddParents or Jimmy Neutron!**

**A/N: Rated M for the usual naughtiness. No lemons, sorry. Some gross stuff. Adult situations. Might seem a little bit boring in the beginning if you're not familiar with chess stuff. Hopefully it will get better towards the end.**

**Fix Me. . . Please! Chapt. 9: Password Accepted/Access Denied**

**Earlier Wednesday**

With their new found wealth, the Retroville trio could afford to splurge a bit. Cindy and Libby bought heavier clothing as the weather began to vacillate from cool to downright chilly. Betty was fine with a nylon windbreaker and jogging pants. The weather didn't seem to affect her at all. She wandered through the shops of the open mall with an exuberance that amused the other two.

It was already past mid-morning and, as they had skipped breakfast, they stopped off in the food court to grab an early lunch. The university was across the street, and the students were already milling around deciding what to eat. In one corner of the court, a number of people were setting up tables for an exhibition of blindfold chess. Forty challengers against one blindfolded expert. The seats were beginning to fill up, so Cindy pushed Betty to take one of them.

"If this guy is that good, maybe he can help us to crack Neutron's password!" Thirty-eight seats were taken, and the android sat in number thirty-nine. One of the organizers made an announcement.

"One more seat left! Anyone?" No answer.

"I'll play the last board also." Betty-bot volunteered.

"Very good." said the gentleman who was going to perform the exhibition. An assistant began to blindfold him, and the rules were announced. Each game was timed, ten seconds per move. Any longer was considered a loss. All challengers played white. A moderator announced each move.

"Board one . . . pawn to e4." The response, pawn to c5. And so it went. Each challenger had a little better than five minutes before the chess expert returned to their board. This would grow shorter and shorter as the challengers ranks dwindled. After fifteen moves, a fourth of the group had already resigned. After twenty, another ten. At twenty-five, ten more were gone, leaving Betty and eight others. The blindfolded demonstrator stopped at board forty, and abruptly laid his king down, drawing a collective gasp from the gallery. He had eight more games to play, plus one more with the android. Another four moves and he returned to Betty.

"Looks hopeless, doesn't it?"

"I'm afraid so, sir."

"Fine. Nice game." he chuckled, and laid his king down again. He went back to face his remaining opponents.

Betty stood up, and the girls made ready to leave, but the event coordinator rushed up to stop them.

"Can you stay a while longer? I'm sure Mr. Burns would like to have a word with you!"

"Why?" Betty said quite innocently. The coordinator raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Daniel Burns is a U.S. and International Grandmaster. He hasn't lost a game under thirty moves in ten years, and you did it twice just now!"

"Well, he was blindfolded!" she giggled. Cindy interrupted them.

"We have things that we need to get done. Perhaps we could meet with him later?"

"That would be great! There'll be a tournament in the student lounge at the university across the street! Starts at four, hope you can make it!"

"Should we even bother?" Libby asked. Cindy's brow furrowed.

"We need to jump on this if we're going to reprogram Betty. We have to find a world-class chess player to help us, and this would be a perfect opportunity."

**That afternoon: Bushwacking**

Tootie tied her shoes on as she prepared to go jogging. It had been a couple of days since she last ran, what with meeting Lia and all, but she liked to keep fit. Around her neck, tied up on a string, were the two vials that she now considered her new lucky charms. She would use them again should Trixie and Ronnie ever want to try something.

_"Ah! What a great day for a run!"_ She took in a big breath of crisp, cool air, as she planned in her head, the route she would take today. A half mile up north towards the city park, a four mile circuit around, and back home. Five miles total. She put her hair up in a ponytail, then proceeded with some stretching excercises. She took no notice of the six girls on bicycles parked across the street. They all wore the blue and silver of St. Nicole.

A seventh girl, on foot, signaled them to go on ahead, while she trailed Tootie to report any changes in her route. She had a surprise coming. Tootie was quite athletic, and an accomplished runner. This became quite evident in the first few minutes as she left her pursuer gasping for air at the half-mile mark.

"She's too damn fast," the girl called ahead, "I thought she was just going for a brisk walk! It's up to you guys now. I'm going home!"

Tootie was already on to them. She had seen the cyclists going by slowly, each of the girls giving her dirty looks as they went past. When they did that, she gave a quick look behind and saw her shadower not far behind, also in the silver and blue. An obvious ambush from Trixie's "Sisterhood." The raven-haired cutie smiled to herself as she quickened her pace, leaving the girl in her dust.

_"What could they be planning?"_ She readied the vials for battle, taking a whiff of the red neutralizer, and holding the blue, clenched tightly in her fist. The posse could be anywhere, so Tootie decided on a zig-zag route across the park.

The ambushers lay in wait, bickering among themselves.

"Sherri said she's going home!" one girl groaned.

"But she's got the gloves! One of you will have to spray the tar, 'cause I'm not touching it!" said another.

"Well, I just had my nails done, so count me out!" said a third.

"Tell me again why we're doing this anyway! Trixie and Veronica were the ones who got burned, why aren't they here?" number four said.

"How about shouting harsh words at her as she passes? That'll work for me!" the fifth girl blurted out.

"No, no!" said the last girl, "We are going through with this, come hell or high water! Our sisters need help, and by Mother Maria's breast implants, we are going to do our best!" The rest moaned, and took up positions along a secluded stretch of the runners path.

Meanwhile, Tootie kept a watchful eye out for the girls. Perhaps it would be better to avoid the bushier places, and stick to the more open areas. A familiar voice called out her name, "Tootie!", causing her to jump. It was her former grade school teacher, Denzel Crocker.

"Ah, Tootie! Tootie Rosselli, wasn't it? Enjoying a nice afternoon run around the park?" He pulled up alongside, as she slowed down.

"Mr. Crocker! Haven't seen you in a while! How've you been?" They continued running as they talked.

"I'm doing just fine these days! I've taken up jogging to take my mind off my . . . my obsession with tiny, mythical winged creatures!"

"Fairies?" she giggled.

**"FAIRIES? WHERE?"** he spazzed.

"No, no, Mr. Crocker, I'm just teasing!"

"Oh please don't do that again, Tootie! It's taken me a long time to get over this fixation, and I can only imagine where I'd be if not for it!"

"Where do you think you'd be?" His mind began to wander as he thought of the possibilties.

"I like to think I could've been a great inventor, or maybe even . . . married! That would certainly make my mother very happy!"

"Would it really?" Crocker broke into a huge grin.

"You know, she's always thought I was a handsome child, and that women would one day be chasing after me in droves!" Tootie was still keeping a wary eye open as they rounded the bend into the more isolated section of the park. She felt fairly safe with Crocker running by her side, but she couldn't be sure what her ambushers had planned.

"How fast can you run, Mr. Crocker?"

"Well, I don't like to brag, but I could do five minute miles all day long!" The mischievous Tootie had an idea.

"Let's race! Then you can tell your mother you had at least one girl chasing after you!" Crocker chuckled.

"I wish!" he laughed. Tootie splashed his backside with her remaining supply of blue pheromone.

"Wish granted!" Crocker took off running at top speed, while Tootie lagged behind.

The six girls hiding in the nearby brush jumped out after him like screaming groupies. After a short, hundred yard chase, he was caught by the six girls, ten middle-aged women from an outdoor aerobics class, and two old ladies in walkers.

Tootie felt a little guilty as she passed by the writhing mound of naked female flesh piled up on Crocker, so she tossed the now empty vial of blue pheromone into a nearby trashcan. She could hear his hysterical screams of _**"Fairies did this!"**_ and _**"You were right all along Mother!" **_as she continued jogging back to her place. At least she was pretty sure Crocker was living out a fantasy, and he'd have a smile on his face that would take weeks to wear off.

Once clear of the park, she could slow down for her cooling off run, and forget the unpleasantries of the Sisterhood's failed attempt at ambush. Judging from where they were lying in wait, she surmised the girls had been crouching down in a patch of poison ivy. They probably wouldn't be trying it again!

From outside the house, she could smell the heavenly aroma of spicy Italian sausage, and lasagna, so the teen entered through the kitchen door.

The food sat on the dining room table, in containers covered in plastic wrap or aluminum foil. A note from her parents said they had gone cross town to visit with relatives, and probably would spend the next day there as well. They would be back in time for the football game on Friday. She smiled. Her parents were like that, taking off on short notice. Vicky had grown to be quite responsible in the past few years, so they knew they had little to be concerned about now.

**Lia and the Librarian**

It was four-thirty by the time Lia made it to the university, and most of the students had left the campus. There seemed to be some event going on in the student lounge, but Lia was anxious to see what she could find out in the library. She scampered cheerfully through its sliding glass doors, and waved hello to the people behind the Librarian's counter. The regulars knew her right away, as she'd been coming since the time she was little. After all, her father was the Dean of Engineering there, and Lia spent many hours in the library reading just about everything she could lay her hands on as she waited for him to finish work.

She headed straight for the microfilm room. Although she knew where everything was, Lia wasn't quite familiar with the use of the equipment. First, however, she went to the volumes of newspaper indexes to pin down the time period and location she was searching for, specifically summer, four years ago, at Lake Peekatchu.

One of the volunteer library aides came to her. "Can I help you find anything?"

"Thank you! I'm doing some research on Lake Peekatchu. I'd like to see microfilms from four years ago."

"Sorry, but the microfilm archives stop at five years ago. If you want to see the newspapers from that time, they haven't been catalogued or microfilmed yet.

"Awww!" Lia moaned. The girl laughed.

"We do have them bound, however, if you're willing to do a month-by-month search. Are you looking for something in particular?"

"Whatever's interesting during the summer of that year. Let's start off with August!" The aide began to chuckle.

"You're investigating Big Foot sightings, aren't you? I remember that incident well!"

"Big Foot? What happened?"

"Someone reported seeing a sasquatch-like creature in the woods, and all hell broke loose shortly after that. The forests around the lake filled with media people from all around the country. Then hunters with dogs came in to track the thing down. When they found it and started shooting, ole Big Foot ran off, screaming for its life, disappeared somewhere along the edge of the lake. The hunters found a mask and part of a gorilla suit. The media tracked it down to a shop here in town, and the owner remembered selling it to a bunch of teenagers. The trail ended there."

Lia's eye were opened wide, as she hung onto every word the older girl said. "I guess I'll start from there then!"

"I'll get the papers for you."

Lia began to have second thoughts about her search. Maybe it was a wild goose chase, just a shot in the dark. Maybe Tootie was just going through a phase. The aide returned with two weeks worth of papers.

"Everything happened in the second and third weeks of August, so I just brought these two for now."

"Where were you when all this happened?"

"My family and I were in a cabin on the opposite side of the lake, thank god, away from the insanity." She sighed. "I'll be back later if you want the other two weeks." She went back to her station to reshelve books.

The teen skimmed through the headlines, although they didn't reveal much more than the library aide had already told her. After the madness, it seemed that the forests once more filled with people, this time for wild end of the summer, drunken parties, and orgies. Buried under the hype of the Big Foot scare was a little article, barely noticeable: **Three Teenagers Raped.**

Lia stared vacantly at the article. Tootie couldn't possibly have been one of them, she wouldn't have been a teenager then. Plus she was too young to drink. But maybe she did and didn't want anyone to find out. Nothing was adding up . . . yet.

The aide came by again, pushing a cart full of books. "Find anything?" Lia frowned.

"Says here three girls got raped."

The young woman sighed. "I was afraid you'd see that . . ." she paused, "those girls were good friends of mine. That took place across the lake, also."

"I'm so sorry."

"You needn't be. That event shook me up. I visited them in the hospital, but felt so helpless, 'cause there was nothing I could do. They weren't just raped, they were beat up pretty bad, too. I decided then to turn my life around, and become someone useful. So here I am, in pre-med."

Lia picked up her bag and notebook, and the red-haired aide placed the newspapers on her cart.

"Was the rapist ever caught?"

"No. My friends were pretty drunk that night, and couldn't give the police a decent description. Whoever he is, is still out there." The young brunette placed her hand over the other girl's, squeezing it gently.

"Thanks for the information, and sorry about your friends."

"No problem." she smiled. "You have really warm hands. You know what they say, warm hands, warm heart."

Lia looked at her name tag. "Thanks again . . . Victoria." she said, then turned to leave before the glow on her cheeks became too apparent.

Vicky watched as the teenager hurried away. _"What a sweetheart."_ she thought, then continued to complete her rounds.

**The Tournament**

Lacroix had seen the signs on the library's bulletin board announcing the chess tournament, and was anxious to stop by for a look.

There were many familiar faces, some she hadn't seen in years. She had beaten them all at one time or another, but it had been a while since she last sat in front of a chess board. Perhaps they had all gotten better then her by now. There was no way to tell unless she signed up to participate, but the tournament was already in full swing, so she contented herself to sit and watch.

The young girl checked out the elimination board. It read like a who's who of chess in this section of the country: three state champions, the collegiate champ, the western regional champ, and a half-dozen more. There were about thirty ranked players, and a hundred novices who imagined they were a lot better than they actually were. All vying for a chance to play Daniel Burns, the reigning National champ, and an International Grandmaster as well.

They were being mowed down by what seemed to be the only girl in the tournament: one Betty Quinlan.

The name she didn't recognize, and so Lia made her way over to take a look at the girl.

_"My gosh!"_ she thought, surprised, _"It's the girl from the mall!"_

The girl was attracting a lot of attention. As an unknown and unranked player, she was typically thrown out as cannon fodder against better known, ranked players. She quickly proved herself a formidable opponent, disposing in her first two games, the West Regional, and the City Parks champions in short order, before eliminating a number of seeded players.

Lia spied an old chess colleague of her's keeping a score card on Betty.

"Hey Sammie! Long time no see!"

"Hi Lia! It's been a while! How come you're not in this?"

"I'm a bit rusty. Who's the girl?"

"An unknown. I wouldn't call her a novice for sure, but she's making her presence felt. She's just destroying the seeded players, and leaving the tournament bottom heavy with a lot of newbies. The organizers are going to make an adjustment at the next break."

"What's the tournament?"

"Speed chess. Fifteen minutes to mate, single elimination. Winner gets to play Dan Burns!"

"Burns, huh?"

"Yeah. Hey, didn't you beat him when you were, like, twelve or thirteen?"

"I was probably a lot better back then."

"I heard this girl beat him twice in an exhibition this morning! Bet the two of you would have a helluva match!"

"Can I see her score cards?" Sammie handed them over. "Nimzo-Indian?"

"Yeah. They're all Nimzo-Indian. It's like she's looking for someone who's good at playing it."

Lia found herself an empty chair and table to pore over the cards, just as the break announcement came over the speakers. She recognized one particular game, but the opponent blundered the thirtieth move, and couldn't recover. "I know this game!" she thought to herself, then stood to return to her friend. Betty-bot was standing right in front of her, examining her black-eye.

"Looks much better!" she said with a smile. Lia grasped her by the hand excitedly.

"I thought I'd never see you again! You're a girl of many talents, it seems! By the way, I'm Lia!"

"And I'm Betty!" the android said cheerfully just as her companions returned with a half-dozen donuts and a six-pack of bottled water. Betty introduced them to Lia.

"Cindy, Libby, this is Lia, someone I met a few days ago!" They all shook hands, but the brunette held Cindy's a little longer.

"You're Cindy Vortex, aren't you?" Cindy raised her brows in surprise.

"How'd you know my last name?" she queried.

"My boyfriend has a picture of you on his shelf. It was taken quite a while ago, and you've changed your hair, but I recognize your facial features. They haven't changed that much, but you're a lot cuter in person!" Cindy, always a sucker for flattery, began to blush. She pushed the bangs from her forehead.

"You really think so? Who's this boyfriend of yours?"

"Timmy Turner!" Libby spluttered, then began to snicker, as she realized Cindy had come all this way to see Turner, only to find he already had a girlfriend.

"He's got a picture of Libby, too, with dark glasses, doing a hip-hop routine!" Libs eyes widened.

"He's got one of me? You da man, Timmy!"

Betty was surprised that all four of them had some connection to the Turner boy, but feigned ignorance, and didn't say a word.

"Your friend Betty saved me and my girlfriend from getting beat up at the mall the other day. We never got to thank her because she came and went like a shadow!" Cindy gave the robot a stern look.

"So that's what the ruckus was all about!"

"Are you guys here for the tournament? Betty seems to be upsetting the apple cart by knocking off some of the top seeds. I think they're going to reevaluate you and seed you higher. I've been looking at your score cards, and you look like you're trying to duplicate the Botvinnick versus Capablanca game from the 1938 World Championship qualifiers. Is that what you're doing?" Betty drew a blank.

"I'm not sure."

"What? What do you mean by that? All your games so far point to it! Whenever you play white, you start out with pawn to e4, and if your opponent follows into a Nimzo-Indian defense, you play along. If he doesn't, you blow him away!" Cindy interrupted.

"Truth is, we are looking for a particular game, but neither we or Betty knows what it is. If you think you know, then maybe you can help us."

"I'll do whatever I can."

"Good!" said the android, "I'll withdraw from the tournament so we can start right away!"

"But, you look like you could win this."

"Just to play some guy I beat twice already? It's not that important to me. Besides, I have an unfair advantage!"

"Really? And what's that?"

"I'm an android!" Betty giggled. Lia cast a doubtful eye her way.

"You're . . . kidding, . . . right?"

Betty grabbed the hem of her shirt and began to pull it upwards, only to be tackled by Libby and Cindy.

"Idiot!" they whispered, "Not here!"

"Sorry!" she grinned.

They all began to laugh as Lia's friend came to get his score cards.

"What are you guys doing?" he chuckled.

"Just some female bonding! Something's come up and Betty's going to withdraw from the tournament. Besides, this is an unofficial tournament, and doesn't affect anyone's rankings."

"Okay. Shame, though, she looks like she had a good chance to win. I'll let the sponsors know. That's gonna make the seeds very happy."

The four girls hurried back to the camper, anxious to get started with gaining access to the robot's programs. Lia looked the camper over as Cindy fumbled for her keys, and wondered how all of them were going to fit in there, let alone try to do some serious work. Once inside, however, she did a double take. The interior was five times bigger than it looked on the outside.

"It's multi-dimensional." Libby explained.

Betty sat down, and lifted a section of her scalp behind the ears, exposing a grouping of USB ports. Cindy started plugging her into the van's built-in computer system, as Lia looked on in amazement.

"First this multi-dimensional van, and now an honest-to-god android? Where do you guys come from anyway?" Betty explained as she sat.

"We're from a parallel dimension. Apparently Timmy had a piece of technology that Cindy's boyfriend borrowed, enabling us to travel back and forth." Lia smiled excitedly.

"You mean my Timmy's secretly a genius?" Cindy laughed loudly upon hearing that.

"Accidental genius, maybe. He had in his possession a device that allowed him to appear in our world. My **"ex"**- boyfriend figured out how to make use of it, but even he couldn't figure out why it worked at all. It bordered on "magic!"

"Squee! My lovable dope is a closet nerd!"

Cindy pulled a monitor screen down from the ceiling. "She's all yours!"

"I'm pretty sure of this game, but if you're from a parallel dimension, then the possibility exists that it won't be exactly the same."

"I've nothing to lose, but everything to gain. Go ahead." Betty remained calm.

The prompt appeared. _Enter Password._ Lia began the process of entering the ridiculously long password. _1. d4/Nf6, 2. c4/e6 . . .40. g4/Qe1+._ Eighty moves, total.

Everyone held their collective breaths. _Password Accepted. _They all cheered at the message. Lia turned to Cindy.

"What do you want to do with her?" she asked.

"Access her programming. Eliminate those perverted programs Neutron installed in her!"

"Is she capable of independent thought?"

"You mean like, a sentient being? I don't know."

"How do you feel about it, Betty? Are you capable of independent thought? You seem to be able to recognize right from wrong." Betty-bot shook her head.

"I'm really not certain." Lia turned to Cindy again.

"What are your concerns with regards to her?" Cindy hesistated a little.

"She's extremely intelligent, and very strong. I . . . don't want her to turn into some Frankenstein's monster, or some super genius criminal." Lia looked again into the eyes of the android.

"There's something about you I can trust . . . if I make you autonomous, you can remove all programming you find offensive by yourself. Think you can handle it?"

"I'd like to try!" Cindy nodded.

"Let her try. I think we can trust her also."

Lia thought a bit as she stared at the cryptic language of symbols, numbers and letters before her, then began the rat-a-tat-tat on the keyboard, too fast for Cindy and Libby to follow. She stopped abruptly.

"When I hit this key, Betty, you are going to shut down for a short while, then we'll start you up again." The android turned to her, eyes pleading, and unsure. She seemed fearful at the prospect, and Libby went to hold her hand.

"See you on the other side." she said as Lia hit the enter key. The back light in her eyes slowly dimmed, and her pupils dilated to the point where the whites of her eyes disappeared. A flickering green dot remained in the center of each, and when they stopped flashing, Betty's eyelids slowly closed like the falling of a theater curtain.

Now they waited. It shouldn't have taken so long. They were beginning to get worried, but a message finally appeared on the monitor. _Push to start. _Lia hit the enter key again, but nothing happened. She tried once more. Again nothing. _Push to start._ The monitor began flashing this time. Libby began frantically to hit all the keys on the board.

"Nothings working!" she cried, "What do we push?" Cindy sighed.

"Damn that Neutron!" She walked over to Betty, and pushed on her nipples. The whirring and humming of the reboot began immediately.

"I'm going out for a coffee. You guys want any?" No takers. Lia and Libby were too relieved that Betty had restarted.

**Indirect**

Vicky's shift at the library ended at seven, and it was certainly a most interesting day for her. Started out with a little voyeurism at the department store, and ended up helping that sweet brunette in the microfilm room. The only thing that would make this all perfect was if the guy in the coffee shop was working the late shift. She could see as soon as she stepped in the door, he wasn't. _Rats._

Ah well, she had a great day regardless, and placed an order for a mocha latte, venti, and a cherry danish. The goth girl at the counter gave her a little pylon, number fourteen. "We'll bring it to your table." she said.

The red-head found an empty booth in the corner and sat down to go over some notes from her bio-chem class.

"Fourteen up!" the goth cried out, and a waitress came by to pick up Vicky's order. She was stopped by a blonde teenager.

"I'll take that to her." she smiled.

Vicky was totally engrossed in her reading when her order arrived.

"Number fourteen?" The red-head quickly moved her papers off to the side as the girl set her tray down.

"Thank you." she said, then looked up to see blonde girl from earlier that morning.

Cindy took a seat opposite her, as Vicky sat there with a nonplussed look on her face, too surprised to think of anything to say. The teen sat there with a smug little smile on her face, knowing she had caught the older girl totally off guard.

The red-head gulped, then nudged the pastry plate towards Cindy.

"Danish?" The younger girl picked it up.

"Maybe just . . . a bite!"

Vortex made sure to put every inch of her lips along the bite mark. Vicky watched in earnest as Cindy gingerly put the danish back on the plate, then pushed it back to her. The young woman picked it up and took a bite along the same outline, imagining the blonde's lips were still pressed up against it. They both knew the rules and measured the reaction in each others eyes. Next, the fiery haired one took a sip of her latte, covering the plastic spout with a coating of her crimson lip gloss, then like the danish, passed it to girl across from her. The teen put it to her lips, and simply licked it. All this time the smiles on their faces grew as they played their game with one another, while not saying a word. It was a game of body language: subtle gestures, furtive glances, and suggestive innuendoes. A game of romance . . . and seduction. Vicky leaned back into her chair, dipping her eyes towards Cindy.

"I see you got my message." Cindy leaned towards her.

"I still have it. I'm going to sleep with it under my pillow tonight."

"Wish I was a fly on your wall."

"Welcome to my parlor . . ."

"Just your parlor?"

"You'd be surprised what you can find in my parlor."

"Maybe a fireplace, and some . . . 'bare-skin'?"

"I got your "bare-skin" right here."

"Maybe you should bring your "bare-skin" over to my place."

"Got some honey?"

"And lots of sugar, too."

They both laughed as their game seemed to get more suggestive. They wanted to see who would crack first, and bring up the "F" word. Vicky took a sip of her coffee.

"You're very funny," she smiled, "bet you're a wild one in bed." Cindy pulled up, even closer.

"I wanna tie you up and spank you, you naughty girl, for spying on me and my friend this morning."

"Ha ha ha! You two weren't exactly trying to hide anything. I must say I enjoyed listening. When's the next performance?"

"The next one might be a private showing."

"Can't wait. Hope it's not just a one-night stand. Call me whenever you're ready."

They exchanged names and numbers without saying another word. Cindy touched her on the hand as she left, and went back to the camper. She had forgotten to buy her coffee, but it was okay. She was wide awake now.

Vicky returned to reading her notes and finishing up her drink. Her heart and mind were racing, and she could no longer continue reading. _Cindy Vortex. _ She stared at the name. Would she really call back, or was this just a chance encounter? At any rate, the red-head found herself with an intense itch in her pants, and an urgent need to scratch it.

**Tormentia**

Tootie turned her attention to a hot shower to relax her and rinse off the perspiration of the afternoon run. She ran the water a bit until it reached a satisfactory temperature, then turned it off. She examined her face in the mirror, feeling her cheeks. They still had a rosy glow as a result of the run through the park, and she patted them as if that would increase their color.

A grin on her face appeared as she noticed her ponytail, and thought about how different she and her sister looked. Vicky still wore her trademark ponytail after all these years, and Tootie wondered what she might look like with a makeover. The teen removed the rubber band from her hair, and it flopped back down as Maurice had intended. Without her pig-tails she was nearly unrecognizable to herself as she began to remove her clothes. In many ways she still felt like the nerdy little girl that chased after Timmy Turner not so long ago, except she was much taller now, and had a figure to go along with that height. And boobs, too. Let's not forget boobs. She giggled as she cupped them in her hands. It seemed like they had sprouted up overnight, sneaking themselves in without her noticing. Vicky's were large, round and firm, but her own were . . . cute. Guys always fantasized about the big ones, and Tootie speculated about how big her's would get. The girl at the mall was huge, but Tootie didn't want to be that big. She didn't want her's slapping her knees whenever she bent down to tie her shoes!

As she stripped off her shorts and panties, her attention fell onto her pubic mound. The hairs were still sparse and fine there. She was still quite young yet. Vicky's were a little coarser, but were kept nicely trimmed. Their mom, on the other hand, had one that looked like a handful of steel-wool . . . or a sea urchin! She burst out giggling, then slapped herself for thinking such an awful thing about her mother. Tootie turned the water back on, and stepped into the shower, still snickering.

Overall, she was quite pleased with the way her body looked now. The guys weren't complaining, and Lia loved it. She closed her eyes and let the water massage her into a dreamy state. She let the shower drizzle onto her face, and the front of her body for a few minutes before turning around to warm up her back. So soothing. The dark-haired teen reached behind, feeling her butt where the big guy had pinched her the other day, and rubbed it tenderly, as if it would take away the indignity she suffered.

When she opened her eyes, she let out a shriek, and covered her mouth with both hands. The bottom of the shower was covered in blood, blood that ran down her legs and body . . . blood that sprayed out from the shower nozzle.

"No. No. No." she whimpered, and closed her eyes tightly once more, as she backed up against the wall, away from the stream.

_"Why now? WHY NOW?"_ she cringed, _"I'm just beginning to feel good about myself!" _ She opened her eyes again, but the blood was all gone. Tootie had imagined everything, and she dropped to her knees sobbing.

Vicky returned to a darkened house. All the lights were still out as if no one came home. Food sat on the dining room table, still covered by foil and plastic wrap. She read the note her parents had left, and looked around.

_"Tootie should have been home by now."_ she thought. She went up the stairs to her room, but heard the sound of muffled crying coming from her sister's. The door was slightly ajar, so she went in. Tootie was curled up in a ball, clutching her pillow. She was still in her bathrobe, her damp hair sprawled out over her shoulders.

"Tootie? Honey? Is something wrong?" A hesistant reply came back.

"It happened . . . again." Vicky inhaled deeply, before letting out lengthy sigh.

"The vision? With the blood?" It had happened several time before, but not recently. "Tootie, there's something you need to get off your chest." Vicky spoke with an air of sisterly concern.

"I can't! I can't! . . . not now . . . please Vivi," she pleaded ". . . just hold me . . . please . . ."

Vicky kicked off her shoes, and crawled into bed with her, pulling the covers over. She kissed Tootie on the cheek before sliding up against her, and draping an arm over.

"Good night, sweetie." she whispered.

"Good night, Vivi." Tootie whispered back.

**End Chapter 9**

**A/N: The main purpose of this chapter was to tie up loose ends before they became unmanageable, mainly the breaking of the Neutron password, having Vicky meet face-to-face with at least Lia and Cindy (she has yet to meet Libby and Betty), Tootie dispersing the last of the Sisterhood, and Lia trying to piece together Tootie's secret.**

**Back in chapt. 4 I hinted that Lia played chess and go since she was very young, and was planning for her to have an epic battle with Betty to find Jimmy Neutron's password. I decided against it because only a chess lover would have found it interesting. For you chessphiles, Daniel Burns was a reference to real life US grandmaster Donald Byrne. The part about Lia having beaten Burns when she was 12 or 13, is also a reference to chess prodigy Bobby Fischer, who at age 13, defeated Donald Byrne. In my a/n at the end of chapt. 6, I toyed with the idea of making a game between Mikhail Botvinnik of Russia against Jose Raul Capablanca of Cuba, as Jimmy's pass word, not realizing that they had indeed met in 1938. The game they played is considered by many as one of the best games ever played in the history of chess.**

**Vicky and Cindy's scene with the cherry danish and coffee being shared is known in the mangaverse as an "indirect kiss" because you put your lips on the same spot that the object of your affection did. **

**When Cindy said "Welcome to my parlor . . ." it was a paraphrase to that poem about "The Spider and the Fly" by Mary Howitt. It actually starts out "Will you step into my parlor?" Cindy said it because Vicky made the statement, "Wish I was a fly on your wall", hinting that Cindy is the spider, but as we all know, Vicky is more spiderish!**

**Also if you noticed, I gave Tootie (and thus Vicky!) a last name: Roselli. I don't even know if it's a real name or not. Was watching "Channel Chasers", and in the Jetson segment, they were called the Futurelli's and so . . . kill me later.**


	10. Chapter 10 Bonding

**I do not own any of the characters from Fairly OddParents or Jimmy Neutron!**

**A/N: Lemons are back on the menu again as Betty, Libby and Lia get acquainted, and Vicky and Tootie get re-acquainted! Rated M, as usual, for adult stuff.**

**Fix Me. . .Please! Chapt. 10: Bonding**

Betty's eyes remained closed as the monitor screen flashed brightly off and on. Line after line of programmings scrolled down its face as Libby and Lia watched. The brunette was mesmerized, while the dark-skinned girl remained puzzled.

"What's she doing?" Libby asked.

"Amazing! I can't answer you right now. If I could take a wild guess, I would say she's either re-writing her old programs, or clearing out unnecessary files. She needs more memory space, and is deleting tons of useless data!"

"How long do you think she'll take?"

"Why don't you ask her? I think she can respond. Sooner or later she'll have to stop before she runs out of memory and starts automatically deleting programs she wrote herself." Libby put a hand on the robot's shoulder, and whispered into her ear.

"Betty? Can you slow down a bit so we can make sure you're alright? We don't want you melting your circuits." The android's eyes slowly opened, and activity on the monitor ceased. Her eyes still had the look of empty sockets, but the green flashing dots soon appeared, the whites began to fill in the emptiness. The backlight followed, and her irises showed themselves once more. Betty plucked the cables from behind her ear, then turned to face Libby, who beamed gleefully.

"Welcome back!" The robot returned her smile with one of her own, then promptly launched herself at Libby, knocking her backwards onto the bed.

"Eeeek!" the black teenager squealed, as Betty threw her arms over her shoulders, and kissed her excitedly. She threw her arms into the air in a gesture of triumph.

"Yay! I made it back!" the robot cheerfully announced, as she kissed Libby repeatedly around her face.

Lia giggled, a mixture of relief and amusement at the affectionate nature the android displayed. Then Betty turned her attention towards Lia, reaching out to touch her hand.

"I owe you a lot. Without your help, I would never have been able to break free of Jimmy's hold over me. I'd like very much to show you my appreciation!"

Lia could barely believe she was talking to a machine. She had always wanted to build an android, but Betty exceeded anything she could possibly have imagined. She just had to examine her. What powered her, what was her structural framework like, what kind of computer system guided her.

The two of them were very similar in height and shape, and their brunette hair nearly matched the others. From the back they might be taken for sisters, but from the front, that was another story entirely, like comparing oranges to cantalopes. Lia had large, round hazel eyes, inquisitive eyes. Betty's were somewhat almond shaped, more sultry, more exotic. They went well with her tanned skin.

Libby could see the fascination in Lia's face. "Does she pique your interest, too? I know she did mines!" Betty smiled.

"Unlike your more prurient interest, hers is almost solely scientific!" Libby gave Betty a sly look.

"Almost? And whadda you mean 'prurient'? Why you usin' big words on me, girl?"

LaCroix suddenly found herself turning red, as she realized Libby had caught her staring at Betty-bot's ample frontage. They were big, but not as big as when they first met.

"You're wondering why my bust is so small right now! I can show you, if you like!" Without a moments hesitation, Betty stripped off her shirt and bra, startling Lia, and as with Cindy and Libby, squeezed her arms together. Her chest plates swung open, revealing the robot's power source.

"Each side can hold up to ten of these wafer batteries," she pointed out, "and each battery holds a charge of five thousand volts. I only have four of them in there for now, so that's why I seem 'flat'!"

"So, you run on a hundred thousand volts?"

"No, five thousand is more than sufficient to run me for a week. The rest is mostly for show."

Libby fell back laughing.

"For show, huh? I'm glad you didn't fry me when we kissed!" Lia turned to Libby.

"You kissed her? Frankly I'm not surprised. She is rather gorgeous, and if I didn't know any better, I'd have thought she was as human as any of us!" Betty beamed brightly at Lia's assessment.

Many things had changed for her since coming to Dimmsdale. The addition of Cindy's microprocessor gave her something above and beyond what she could vaguely recall as a mere mechanical doll. She had friends now, who considered her as one of them. Still, there was something missing. Perhaps she was deceiving herself into thinking she was more than just a machine. She was having doubts. But machines don't have doubts. They simply plod along, doing as they're directed. The fact that she had such thoughts at all made her more than a robot. _"Dubito, ergo cogito, ergo sum! I doubt, therefore I think, therefore I am!"_ She smiled smugly with that knowledge.

"Would you like to try me? I was programmed for male satisfaction, but I'm sure I can accommodate females as well!" Betty pushed her breast plates back together, and the seam merged flawlessly once more. She moved quickly up to Lia, and put her hands on the teen's hips so she couldn't get away. There was no need to, though. In the the name of scientific curiousity, Lia wanted to try.

"Alright then! Show me what you can do!"

The android giggled, then pressed their lips together. They remained like that for several seconds before pulling away. Lia smacked her lips as if she was sampling a cup of coffee.

"You taste like vanilla." She continued smacking her lips some more. "And you kinda kiss like a guy. You need to soften your lips a bit more. Follow my lead." Libby watched intently from the sidelines.

Lia really was trying to analyze the android's kissing technique in an objective manner. She stepped back a little and wet her lips with the tip of her tongue. "Moisten your lips a bit. They'll slide better, but don't be too obvious about it, otherwise it'll look like you're too anxious, or worse, desperate!" she laughed. She licked her lips once more and resumed kissing.

"Part your lips a little . . . yeah, just like that . . . make 'em softer . . . mmm, yeah, that's nice."

Folfax watched with growing interest as Lia continued with her instructions. It seemed innocent enough, but it was making Libby crazy horny, and Betty knew it. But she was patient, and appreciative of the lessons she was receiving from her new found friend. Up until a few days ago she had only ever kissed Jimmy and his 'clients,' all guys. She did kiss Timmy also, but he was nearly catatonic from her endorphin booster, and was beyond feeling any kind of kiss at all.

Betty-bot like pleasing people sexually, and would continue to do so as long as they found her appealing. There was a lot of differences between the way the two sexes did things, and the android was anxious to learn more. Libby and Cindy were the only girls she had ever smooched since arriving here, but the girl in her arms seemed to know a lot about what females wanted from a kiss. No doubt she had kissed her share, and there was no mistaking that she was beginning to enjoy herself now. Her metabolism was picking up, and so was Libby's.

Betty could read all the signs, from their dilated pupils, to the increased heart rate and ragged breathing. Lia was trying to compose herself, but the Betty wanted to continue.

"You said I kissed like a guy! Is that good or bad?" Her brunette partner chuckled.

"It's not about good or bad, I'm just pointing out differences. There are aspects of both genders that I enjoy!"

"Are you bi-sexual?" Lia sighed.

"Now that I think about it, I guess I am. I never really thought about it one way or the other until I met Timmy. Up until then I thought I might end up with another girl." she shrugged.

"What do you like about Timmy that's different?" Lia thought wistfully about it.

"Oh, the way he holds me, the way he smells, the way he looks at me . . . there are so many things I can think of. He's actually quite romantic. At times!" The android puzzled.

"I suppose there are things I will probably never experience . . . could you show me how to behave more like a guy?" Lia took Betty's hand off her waist and lifted it higher.

"Place your hand on the small of my back. Now bring a leg forward, between mines," she giggled, "and pull me closer. I like the feel of a pair of strong arms wrapping around me." Betty pulled a little too hard, causing Lia to grimace.

"Gently, gently. You're pretty strong, so you'll need to go easy on me." The teen placed her arms over Betty's shoulders.

Libby couldn't help but snicker. The android still had no top on, and watching the two jousting boobs was turning her on even more.

"Now, place your hand at the back of my head and run your fingers into my hair. It makes me feel tingly all over!"

"Tingly I can do!" Betty said cheerfully, then zapped Lia with her endorphin booster.

Sparks flew from her fingertips, and Lia's eyes opened wide as she gasped. Her body stiffened, and she arched backwards. She slumped into Betty's arms, unable to support herself on legs turned to jello. Libby screeched.

"You killed her!" Betty-bot held her up firmly.

"Dang! I must learn to control that, but don't worry, she'll be fine."

"What did you do? I thought for sure you electrocuted her!"

"I increased her endorphin production, and she had an orgasm. My booster doesn't utilize more than five hundred millijoules, so I couldn't possibly electrocute her, but it is very efficient. See how her muscles are still twitching?"

"Yeah, wow! And she's got this huge smile on her face!" The robot placed Lia on the bed next to the black teen, where she moaned pleasurably.

"She'll be like that for about ten minutes or so."

"Uhhnnngh!"

"Can you do it to anyone?" Libby grinned.

"Anyone who has a brain and a pituitary gland! Wanna try? I need to calibrate the booster mechanism. I'll start you out at the lowest level and work my way up until I find something optimal."

"Will it hurt?"

"I've never known anyone to complain. Lia doesn't look like she's hurting, does she?"

The brunette seemed to be in a state of bliss, lying spread-eagle on the bed. She cast a dreamy eye towards Libby and Betty, but didn't appear to have any cognitive functions at all.

"She was already receptive to a boost because she was starting to get aroused from showing me how to kiss. You were just as turned on, too!" Libby grew even darker as she began to blush.

"Well, I can't help myself. The two of you looked pretty hot kissing!"

Betty smiled. She was pleased to know that everyone thus far thought she looked good. It was important to her to feel wanted in some way.

"Okay, I'm ready!" Libby sat up straight, and the android placed her fingertips at the appropriate points on her scalp.

"The booster works by stimulating the pituitary gland, which produces a slew of chemicals designed to create a feeling of well being."

A small tingle was all that Liberty felt as Betty got off her first discharge. "Feel anything? I need you to keep close tabs on how you're feeling because we don't know yet if the effect cumulative."

"What do you mean?"

"You may not feel it now, but each time I discharge, a small amount of endorphins is produced. As I take you to higher levels, these may build up without you noticing until finally the dam breaks, and floods your system."

"What did you hit Lia with?"

"Oh, I maxed out at five hundred millijoules, but I did the same thing to Cindy, and she recovered pretty quick."

"That's cuz she's over-sexed, and has a thicker skull!" They both laughed.

"Ready for another jolt?"

"Whenever you are!" Betty charged up again.

"I'll do another hundred millijoules. You should feel a little something this time."

Libby's braids stood up on end as Betty hit her with another one, and she flopped backwards on the bed. Unlike Lia, she was still aware of her surroundings, if not just a little stunned.

"Wow! I feel really relaxed now, like I just aced a super-hard test!"

"Anything else?" Betty asked.

Libby sat back up and held her arms stright out. They were trembling like a leaf.

"I feel real excited, but jittery at the same time!"

"That's because endorphins also stimulate the production of adrenaline, and it's the adrenaline that makes you jittery."

"Does it make you horny?" Folfax grinned.

"You're always horny!" the robot girl giggled.

"Yeah, but not this horny! If I thought I could stand right now, I'd be ravaging that luscious body of yours!" Just then, Lia began to slowly revive, and Libby turned a lustful eye to the still dazed girl. "She'll do!"

"Wait!" Betty tried to stop her, but was too late.

Libby was all over Lia, like green on grass, smothering her with kisses, and the brown-haired teen, still reeling from the effects of excess endorphin and adrenaline, began to respond to the kissing in ways that belied her modest nature. Their mouths and tongues searched each other hungrily, sucking, licking and nuzzling their warm flesh. Hands sought roughly to remove clothing that obstructed their access.

Betty watched, amazed at what a little electricity applied in the right places, could do. She pondered for a way to stop them before things got out of hand. The two girls seemed hell-bent on stripping each other naked!

Lia had recovered sufficiently to flip Libby onto her back, and had her sweater pushed up well past her heaving breasts. They remained lip-locked as they continued removing articles of clothes at a frantic pace. The brunette slipped off her own sweater and shirt just as Libby undid the hooks on her bra. It draped precariously from her shoulders before sliding off. Libby cupped her firm smooth breasts in hand while plucking on the now stiffening nipples. She broke off her kissing to turn her attention to devouring Lia's sweet boobs. Her fingers dug into the brunette's tender back. Lib's had discovered she liked a little rough action herself, courtesy of Cindy, and wanted to introduce Lia to its sordid pleasures. LaCroix moaned while trying to support herself on one elbow, as her other hand was busy trying to remove her jeans. With her cute little butt stuck high up in the air, she had managed to wiggle her pants down to mid-thigh before getting stuck. Both were oblivious to Betty's presence, as all their attention was focused on each other.

It was time to put a stop to this. "Sorry guys, but I have to do this." the android said as she reached over to zap Lia once more. Lia shuddered as an intense orgasm wracked her body, and she rolled off of Libby, and passed out.

Folfax quickly sat up and turned her eyes on Betty. "I know you want me all to yourself!" she said as she crushed their lips together.

"Gawd! I'm so turned on right now, I can't believe what I want to do to you and Lia!"

Libby grabbed Betty hard around the shoulders, driving her tongue deep into her mouth. Betty dropped her jaw a bit, allowing Folfax to go as far in as she wanted. The dark-skinned girl pushed their bodies together, her sweat lubricating the skin between them, and intensifying the feelings of contact. Betty-bot calmly placed her fingertips at the sides of Libby's head, and zapped her once more just as Cindy stepped through the door. Awkward.

The two stared at each other for several moments. Cindy's eyes bugged wide open as her eyebrows disappeared under her bangs. Betty lay the limp Libby back on the bed, and placed her hands behind her back, grinning very much like the kid who got caught with her hands in the cookie jar.

The blonde teen was absolutely flabbergasted as she stared first at the two semi-nude girls on the bed, then at the half-naked robot.

"Drat. Did I miss all the action? And what's with the 'Vulcan Mind-Meld' thingy?"

"They were helping me to recalibrate my endorphin booster." Cindy walked over to the dazed girls, looked them over, and sighed.

"Hope you all had fun."

"Them more than me."

"How long will they be out?"

"I expect for another hour or so!" Cindy began to smile.

"So, I'll have you all to myself, then?"

"I'm all yours."

"Good! Come with me!" She took Betty by the hand and led her to the bathroom. "I have an 'itch' that needs to be looked into!"

**Later that same night**

The sound of rain hitting the window woke Vicky. She yawned, then surveyed her surroundings. It was nearly midnight, and she was still in her street clothes, in bed with Tootie.

Baby sister was sound asleep, so the red-head tried to extract herself as gently as she could from beneath the blanket. The room was chilly, and Vicky was sorely tempted to crawl back under the covers again. She walked up to the window to draw the curtains. Outside, the wind was beginning to pick up, beating the rain up against the sides of the house with a staccato pitter-pat. Winter was around the corner, and the thermostat was a little low, so she went over to turn it up.

Tootie was still fast asleep, so Vicky pulled up the blanket over her shoulders, and tucked it under. If typical, Tootie would get up the next morning and not remember a thing. Vicky sighed as she looked down on little sis. What was it that was bothering her? It had all started four years after that summer at the lake. _The lake! Of course! _But what happened? Did she witness something she was afraid to talk about? It couldn't have been anything to do with the attack on her three friends, they were on the opposite shore. And what about that girl at the library earlier. What a coincidence that she happened to be researching the Bigfoot sightings from that same time period.

Vicky shrugged. She would figure it out later, but for now, there was the matter of the food on the table that needed to be put away. First she needed to change into her pj's. They were lots warmer than a nightgown, and came with a matching set of bunny slippers.

Rain was still pelting the windows as Vicky snuck her way downstairs to the kitchen. She liked the sound of it. It calmed her down when she was a baby, and as she grew into her teens, it reminded her of the breaking open of her first piggy bank. The sound of the coins clattering on the table top, and falling to the floor made her happy. Paper money may have been quieter, but it was the sound of the coins that somehow reminded her of the soothing effect rain had on her. A silly notion perhaps, but it brought a smile to her face nonetheless.

She quickly packed the food into the fridge, and went into the living room to sit on the sofa, to watch the rain fall. There was the sound of feet bouncing down the stairs.

"Vivi? Are you down here?" Tootie called out.

"I'm in the living room, sweetie." Tootie came down, dragging all her blankets with her.

"It's so cold down here! Did you just get in?" Vicky sighed once more.

As expected, Tootie had no recollection of what happened earlier. For now, she was content to have little sis happy and oblivious again, but sooner or later, she would have to find out what her deep dark secret was.

"What are you doing down here? I just had the neatest dream! It seemed so real!"

"What was it about?"

"You and I were snuggled up together, just like the old days! You made me feel all toasty warm!"

"Ha ha ha. I'm just listening to the rain falling. It's one of my favorite sounds."

"Can I join you?"

"Only if you're going to share your blanket." Tootie giggled as she plopped herself down right on top of her sister.

"Oof! Hey! You're not a light weight anymore, kid, remember that!" Tootie laughed again as she scrunched her legs up onto the sofa, and wiggled up against the older girl. Vicky wrapped her arms around Tootie's, and squeezed her playfully.

"You're so affectionate now! How come?"

"I dunno. Maybe because of that dream. We've gotten closer the past few years. Do you think it's weird?" Vicky cleared her throat nervously.

"Well, we are sisters, and what we do would be considered incestuous, but as we can't possibly get each other pregnant, I think it would be more of an issue if one of us was a guy. Let's just say we're 'inquisitive' for now." Tootie blushed.

"That's not what I was asking about!"

"Oh pfffft! What then?"

"I meant that when we were younger, we were really close. Then when you became a teenager, you started being mean. Once you started college, however, we got close again. Don't you think that's weird?" Vicky smiled this time, amused.

"That's just part of growing up. I realize now how important my family is to me."

The raven-haired teen turned back towards her sister, kissing her on the cheek. "If it's any consolation to you, if I was your brother, I'd be fucking you on the coffee table right now." Vicky burst out laughing.

"Why you horny little . . .! If I were your brother, I'd have your naked body pressed up against the picture window while I screw you from behind!"

"Oooo! Kinky! Ready for Round Three?"

"Not tonight, dear. I have a headache."

"Urrgh! Old fart!" she chuckled. Vicky kissed her on top of her head.

"Let's just enjoy each others company for now, shall we?" Tootie nodded, then curled up in her arms. They both stared out the window, and continued watching the driving rain.

The light from outside faintly illuminated the interior of the living room, and the shadows from the rain on the window, cast zebra-like patterns flowing down the walls. Vicky stroked Tootie's hair gently with the backs of fingers, watching as the younger girl's eyes, still mesmerized by the shadows, slowly closed.

She continued her grooming until she was sure baby sister was fully asleep. It felt nice to have a warm body to press up against, especially with the nights growing colder. So what if she was her sister. So what if people thought it unacceptable. When did she ever give a damn what other people thought anyway. It was so nice to bond with Tootie once more, just like the old days.

There was a lingering odor about her hair that she had noticed while nuzzling Tootie's head. It smelled like beauty salon shampoo. _That's what was different_, she thought, _the kid had a makeover!_ Little sister was growing up and moving on. All the more reason to reconnect with her. In no time at all, she would be out of high school, and in college. Then they may not see each other for years at a time. Vicky sighed, then held her tighter. The rain began to slow. Vicky closed her eyes, then drifted off to sleep.

She began to dream. A dream filled with smooth skin and luscious red lips, of warm writhing bodies with firm, perky breasts, whose rose colored nipples yearned to be kissed.

The face of the young blonde hovered before her, tantalizing her, but remained just out of reach. Vicky reached out to touch her, but was held back. She could go no further. The girl took her hand, kissing her fingers daintily, then drew each digit into her mouth to be licked individually. The fiery haired girl felt her mound throbbing but was powerless to move. The girl drew closer, caressing her hand, splaying the fingers apart as she licked and kissed Vicky's open palm. Vicky moaned and cursed her immobility. The girl laughed. _"I have you just the way I want you. I told you what I would do, you naughty girl! Are you ready for your spanking?"_ Vicky suddenly found herself naked, sitting in a gynecologist's examination chair, butt exposed, and feet strapped into the stirrups.

The blonde teen produced a wicked looking riding crop, striking the red-head's bare bottom. She flinched.

_"Ah, bet you liked that, didn't you? Have another!"_ she said, then struck her across the ass again. Vicky moaned.

_"More!"_ she begged. The girl smiled.

_"What a slut you are! I think I'll keep you as my pet!"_

Vicky still couldn't move her hands, even though they were unfettered. The girl moved to her side, lingering above Vicky, her beautiful breasts just inches away from her face. The older girl felt fingers entering her passion, and bucked her hips up to meet them.

_"Deeper, please!"_ she moaned.

_"Call me mistress!"_ the girl demanded. She stared into the face and eyes of the blonde teen.

_"You are my mistress, and I will gladly submit to you as your pet."_ She gasped as the fingers penetrated ever deeper.

_"Remember your place, then, my most treasured pet, for you are an old fart!"_

_ "Yes, my mistress, I will always be your old . . .wait . . . what?"_

The face of the young blonde slowly faded, and in it's place was Tootie's.

"Tootie! What . . .?" Little sister placed a single finger over her lips, silencing her.

"I think we should go back upstairs now." she said quietly, and helped Vicky to her feet.

"Unngh, my arm is asleep, no wonder I couldn't move it!" Tootie was smiling smugly as she picked up her blankets.

"I just had the wildest, sexiest dream ever! Now I'm all wet!" Tootie was busy licking her fingertips.

"I know," she snickered, "but did you know you talk rather loudly in your sleep?" Vicky narrowed her eyes at her.

"You didn't."

"Oh yeah, I did! Payback time, old fart!" Then she scampered back up the stairs.

"Tootiieee!"

**Thursday morning, Hudson Valley High**

Head Coach Larry Legbyter walked quickly into his office in the boy's locker-room, dropping a load of papers onto his desk. He did not look too happy. Outside the students were mulling around, waiting for their first period classes to start. He spied Bear Branson, bullying some new students.

"Branson! Get in here!" Bear lumbered over to his office.

"You wanted to see me, coach?"

"Dimmsdale is having a pep rally and bonfire tonight."

"Yeah, so what?"

"My sources tell me they're gonna burn you in effigy." Bear laughed raucously.

"Ha ha ha ha! That means they're still quakin' in their boots from last year! If they think that voodoo crap is gonna work on me, they must be pretty scared!" Legbyter made a sour face.

"I don't think so. They destroyed Morton High last week, and we barely got by Morton early in the season when we were still at full strength. Now half our offensive line is out, and the entire Falcon football team seems to have it in for you. You wanna tell me why?" Branson scowled.

"Because they're stupid? How should I know!"

"Because a little birdie told me you hit some Dimmsdale girl at the mall the other day and now their whole school is up in arms. We can't keep covering for you. You're lucky that girl didn't press charges!" Bear shrunk back.

"I didn't hit her on purpose! She just . . . got in the way, and I shoved her. She must have hit her face against the wall or somethin'."

"Her face? I don't recall mentioning anything about her face."

"Hey, it was an accident, okay? She'll live! Jeez!"

"Right. Then I hear some other Dimmsdale girl came by, beat you senseless, then proceeded to take out half of our first string! Explain that!"

Branson mumbled something under his breath. To say anymore would mean admitting to having been taken down by a bunch of girls. The coach continued with his rant.

"To top it off, Rory has his fingers fractured by yet another girl! We've become the laughingstock of the league!" Coach exhaled loudly and whipped out a towel to wipe his forehead. "You and I know we've done some underhanded things last year, but I want to get back to the state playoffs. With our team beat up as it is, we may have to resort to some 'dirty tactics' again." Branson gave him a knowing grin.

"I hear ya, coach!"

"Keep a low profile today. There will be scouts on Friday, and not just from SC, but from all over the country. I need you to stay healthy, and we'll do just fine tomorrow. Don't do anything stupid today, okay?" Branson nodded, then left. He was already planning a visit to Dimmsdale's bonfire.

**End Chapter 10**

**A/N: I'm under the impression that the reason that people dislike OC's so much is that they don't have a point of reference to relate to. Most everyone knows what Betty Quinlan looks like, but Lia technically has no face, except to me of course. I picture her sort of as a cross between Maddie and Jazz Fenton from "Danny Phantom" especially since Butch Hartman created both series. She has Maddie's brown hair, but more shoulder length, and Jazz's general appearance, and, if I may so, a similar personality. Hope this helps.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own any of the characters from FairlyOddParent or Jimmy Neutron!**

**A/N: Rated M as usual for adult stuff, language, carpet licking, french kissing, and another gratuitious shower scene. Fairies!**

**Fix Me . . . Please! Chapter 11: If A Tree Falls**

**Thursday afternoon**

Thursday afternoon was a light practice for both football teams, just jerseys and helmets, going over plays and strategies, no full contact.

Bear had his own plans for after practice: a visit to Dimmsdale's bonfire. But first a meeting with an old acquaintance.

"Hey Cisco! Do you have the stuff I ordered?"

A shady looking young man in sunglasses turned and nodded.

"You got the cash?" he spoke in a hushed voice.

"Show me first." Branson growled. Cisco popped open the trunk of his lime green low-rider, an old '58 Chevy Bel Air, and pulled out a box.

"One gross. That's a hundred and forty-four to you, Bear, muh man. Fresh from across the border!" Bear grinned.

"Which one? Canada or Mexico?"

"Hey, I don't ask the questions! I just deliver."

"One more thing . . . did you find out who those Dimmsdale girls were?" Cisco began to walk away, back to his car.

"Yeah, I know who dey are, but I ain't tellin' you. They jes kids, man. You got a box full of M-80s, and I don't even wanna know what you plannin' to do with those." He lowered his glasses. "You got meaner since the first time I met you. If you'll take my advice, you'll lose the attitude. There are guys out there bigger and meaner than you." Bear just laughed.

"Ha ha ha! I plan on being bigger and meaner than any of them! Now, give me their names!"

Cisco scratched his head and gave a big grin. "Never said I knew their names, I jes said I knew who they were. Two of them are Dimmsdale girls, but the third one? No one seems to know. She don't match up with anyone in the school." Branson turned red, and his face contorted.

"That one I'm gonna fuck her ass good when I find out!" Cisco raised an eyebrow.

"Who? Supah Girl? I'd be willing to bet she'd pull your thang out by yer balls, and stuff it in your ear! My money, if you will." Branson narrowed his eyes at Cisco, and tossed an envelope over to him.

"We'll see who gets stuffed, friend!" Cisco tore open the envelope.

"All here. Must be nice to have rich alumni throwing money at you to get you to attend their alma maters. I see you even have a new Hummer!"

"It's a loaner." the huge teenager laughed, "Cash I can hide, but not 'gifts'!" The delivery man watched him drive away, and smirked.

"You may have gotten bigger and meaner, but you're still doin' stupid things."

**Zombie paradise**

Timmy rushed down to the comic shop as soon as football practice and strategy session was over. Lia was going to hang out with Tootie until the bonfire, and would meet him then. She had some new friends she wanted him to meet. That gave Timmy enough time to pick up a copy of the Crimson Chin's holiday special, a limited edition he was eagerly awaiting.

He was horrified, however, to see a throng of kids leaving the shop, each holding a copy of the latest issue.

"I hope there's at least one left!" he groaned. The shop owner greeted him with a smile as he came in.

"Ah, Timmy! The Crimson Chin's greatest fan! You're a little late, but in luck. I still have two copies left. I was limiting sales to one per customer, but seeing as how you seem to be the last one here, I'll let you buy the two if you like."

"Great! I'll take 'em both!" He left the shop, admiring his score, and failed to notice a kid in a red cap rush past him, puffing as if he had run a long distance to get to there.

"Sorry Troy, but I just sold the last copy." the owner apologized. "Maybe you can find one in the Hudson Hill mall!"

"I just came from there," Troy groaned, "they're out, too!" He left dejectedly, to go to the arcade next door and take his frustrations out on one of the games there.

Timmy had also gone next door to grab a snack and a drink before heading back to school. He was grinning ear-to-ear as he flipped through the pages of his comic book. That's when he noticed the boy in the red baseball cap stomp in, still fuming over missing out on the CC holiday special. He walked up to Timmy's favorite machine, Zombie Drive-by, and stuffed a couple of bills into the slot. Timmy turned his attention to the guy with the joystick, slamming buttons and laughing insanely at the destruction he was causing.

"Die zombie trash!" he screamed as the game progrressed. Timmy put away his comic and, with drink in hand, walked up behind the youth to watch. He practically owned this game, having nine of the top ten scores, but this kid was amazing, and only a hundred thousand points from beating his highest score.

"Zombie swat team coming up." he offered, but Troy was already in a blood frenzy.

"Don't interrupt! I'm havin' a really bad week and I wanna kill, **kill**, **KILL!**"

"Sorry." Timmy continued watching, slurping on his drink. The points continued to pile up and when it was all over, it was a million points better than the blue-eyed teen's best.

"Bwa ha ha ha ha ha! Must kill some more!" he cackled maniacally as he prepared to add his initials to the new high score: GNAT. Timmy put his drink down.

"That was a great game, Gnat! You up for a challenge? That was my high score you totally demolished. I think you're just what I need to push me!"

Troy stiffened at hearing Timmy's voice, and turned his eyes slowly towards him before quickly looking away and back to the game at hand. He spoke in an unnaturally lowered voice.

"Sorry, buddy, but I don't play with amateurs!" Timmy persisted.

"Aw c'mon! If you beat me, I'll give you a copy of the latest **Crimson Chin**!" Troy's eyes lit up.

"You're on pal! That comic is as good as mine!

The game starts out simple enough. You get into a taxi and head out into the heart of a zombie infested city. On the way in, the zombies are sparse, and you shoot 'em as you drive by, hence the name. Miss too many of the early ones and they become more numerous the deeper you go into the city. Miss too much, then they overwhelm your taxi, break in and eat your brains. That's level one. As you make it to higher levels, your weapon choices increase, but the zombies get smarter and tougher.

Timmy and Troy race through level one, racking up a half-million points each, moving on to level two in a dead heat. Zombies are more numerous here, but the two boys have upgraded to mini-guns and flamethrowers, leaving that part of the city on fire. Zombie eyeballs burst like popcorn in the inferno.

"Yeah baby! That's what I'm talking about!" Timmy shouts.

The zombies are getting stronger as they move into the upper levels. They no longer move in halting steps, but are also quicker. Zombie swat teams merge into hitmen, then ninjas. Timmy and Troy switch out their taxis for armored humvees and radio controlled Predators equipped with smart missiles.

Timmy is down to his last life, and ten thousand points behind as they race towards a bridge that must be destroyed to prevent the zombies from leaving the city. Here he makes a fatal error, zigging when he should have zagged. He activates the self-destruct, hoping in the last ditch effort to make up the ten thousand point deficit, but there aren't enough zombies surrounding him to give him the points necessary. Game over, Timmy.

Troy reaches the bridge and blows out the center, then orders a missile strike to nuke the city. He gains a million bonus points, and ten replays for his success.

"Yeesss!" the Gnat raised his arms in triumph.

"A deal's a deal! You beat me fair and square! Here's your prize!" Timmy hands over his spare issue of the holiday special. Troy's eyes opened excitedly as he reached out to accept his winnings.

"Finally!" he chortled. "You had two copies?"

"Yeah, there were only two left, so the owner offered to sell me both. I could always use one to trade, or use as a bribe! That was a great game you played. I don't often get a chance to be pushed to the limit." Troy hugged the comic to his chest and smiled, his eyes peeking from below the visor of his baseball cap.

"You know, I used to see you hanging around here a lot, but haven't seen you for a while."

"Y-yeah. I had to move away. The comic shop I go to now ran out, so I came here to see if there was any still available."

"Where'd you move to?" Timmy asked. Troy was busy tucking his prize into his jacket.

"Come with me!" he giggled, then raced up a stairway to the next floor. The brown-haired boy followed closely.

"Wait up! Where're we goin'?"

"You'll see!" he laughed. Troy produced a key, and unlocked a door leading up to the roof. "My uncle owns this building and I used to play up here when I was younger."

He walked to the edge and pointed across the way.

"That's where I live now."

"Hudson Hill? Hmmm. You're a long way from home . . . Trixie." Timmy grinned as he set his elbows on the wall alongside her. She just smiled, staring wistfully out toward her new residence.

"How long have you known?"

"I've known for quite a while. You and 'Troy,' disappeared at about the same time, and the moniker, GNAT, stopped appearing on the high score listings of all the machines. I thought it was more than just coincidental that GNAT spelled backwards was TANG."

"Was I that obvious?"

"Not so much back then, but it's a lot harder to hide those curves now, even with that heavy jacket on!" Trixie turned to face him.

"My, you have become much bolder . . . as well as good-looking." She placed a hand on his arm, feeling his bicep. "Must be pretty strong, too."

Timmy looked away for a moment, staring down at the cars on the street. Here was the girl of his pre-adolescent dreams, holding his arm and hitting on him. He looked towards the high school where Lia was waiting, and sighed. Trixie gave him a knowing look.

"You're thinking about her, aren't you?"

"What?"

"Lia. Lia Lacroix. Your girlfriend!" She giggled, wrapping her arm around his, and leaning up against him. She took his arm and placed it over her shoulders.

"I can help you forget her, if you like." The Asian girl pressed the side of her face into his chest as he gulped.

"Trixie, I . . ." She silenced his objections with a kiss.

"This week is finally starting to turn around for me." she mewled.

Turner pulled off her baseball cap, allowing her long black hair to fall down across her back once more.

"You look so much better like this." She was everything he ever wanted, once upon a time, but she was so distant, so aloof, back then. It was the second time in a week he had her in his arms. How was he possibly going to resist her this time? He ran his fingers through her silky black tresses, then kissed her on the forehead. He thought about Lia. And Vicky. And even Tootie entered his mind. They were all a part of his life. How could he reconcile with all of them?

"Trixie . . . I have to get going." She let out a very audible sigh.

"We were friends, you know. Good friends, Lia and I. When I first came to St. Nicole's, the upperclassmen picked on me as a newbie. Although she and I were the same age, she stood up for me and made them back off. She was always like that, rescuing people. We became quite good friends after that. Veronica came a year later, and became jealous of us being so close, so she tried to split us apart. Lia and I had a falling out because of Ronnie. I imagine we might have been able to patch things up, but her parents decided to put her in a public school for the social experience, and I hadn't seen her for a while, until a couple of days ago." Trixie looked up into his bright blue eyes. "I can't fault you for falling for her . . . she's really very pretty, if not a little nerdy. If I were a guy, I'd totally be after her myself."

Turner's eyes drifted off to a faraway place, and she smiled.

"Perhaps a threesome?" She kissed him once more, very lightly. "You're starting to salivate, Timmy, did I ring a bell?"

"What? No! She . . . she would never approve!"

"Ahhh! So you are entertaining the idea!" the Asian girl giggled. Timmy blushed.

"You . . . you're teasing me again."

"Am I now?" Trixie reached beneath his shirt, then tweaked his nipples. Timmy lurched backwards.

"Ack! Your hands are ice cold!"

"Yeah, and this is the best way I can think of to warm them up!" She turned around and leaned back into him, pulling his arms up under her's.

"Lia's got a nice warm body . . . I liked to warm my hands on her, too!" Timmy felt his wood grow harder as Trixie wiggled her ass on it.

"Now you're just making things up!" He swallowed uneasily, but didn't budge an inch as she snuggled up against him even more.

"It was at a sleepover at her place. We ended up spooning, and I was nibbling on her shoulder. She was pretending to be asleep, but I knew she wasn't, so I reached over and stuck my hand under her shirt. She flinched at first, but didn't move after that, so I made my way up higher and higher, until I felt her breasts. Her nipples began to grow rigid as I brushed my fingertips over them, and her breathing got deeper. Still, she never got up from her feigned sleep, even as I grew bolder. It was the first time for the both of us . . . being with another girl in such a sexual way, but it never progressed beyond that, and we never even kissed or anything. But gawd, if I knew then what I know now, I would have ripped her clothes off and just devoured her!"

The thought of his girlfriend experimenting with one of his crushes was too much for him to contain. Timmy immediately came in his pants. The Asian teen smiled smugly, feeling his manhood jerk convulsively between the groove of her butt-cheeks, and he tried hard to stifle the urge to moan.

"Did you have an accident just now, Timmy, dear?" Trixie spun around and grabbed his belt, pulling his jeans forward. "Wow. And I didn't even get to tell you about the sleepover at my place!"

Turner was beginning to feel uncomfortable as the copious amounts of sperm started dripping down towards his legs.

"Damn. I need to rinse this off before it stains my pants!"

"There's a shower downstairs you can use. I'll show you. The second floor is off limits, and used by my uncle as an office."

She led him by the hand down the stairs into a less than immaculate room, obviously used as an office. In a side room was the bathroom, and another room with a double bed in it.

"My uncle usually comes in the morning to do some work, and leaves at lunch. He won't be back today, so we'll have the place all to ourselves this afternoon." She smiled, bobbing her eyebrows at him.

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, he thought, but it was a mile back to the school and whether he caught the bus or a taxi, his wet spot would surely be noticeable by the time he got back. He would have to take the chance.

He went in and turned to close the door, but Trixie put her hand against it, keeping it open.

"I'm coming in, too!"

"But . . . but . . . but . . .!"

"Oh stop it, Timmy, you sound like a lawnmower. What's the big deal? I know you got to see my private parts, and I got a peek at you, too! So what if we get naked together? I'm sure we can have fun just rinsing each other off, besides, I'm dripping wet, also!" She smiled smugly as she removed her jacket, then the jeans she wore.

Just as quickly, Timmy pulled off his sweater, then undid his belt buckle and dropped his pants to the floor. His briefs were full of cum, 1.25 ml worth if he remembered Betty's assessment correctly. They were shot. He'd have to go back to the school commando, or rinse them off and wear them still damp. Commando seemed the way to go.

Trixie looked on with interest as she readied the shower. Timmy was shorter than her when she left Dimmsdale, but had shot up since then. Not only that, but his cock was huge, bigger than any of the guys she had gone out with.

She suddenly found herself self-conscious, and turned her back to him in order to remove her remaining pieces of clothing. Trixie took a deep breath, and tried to dismiss the feeling. Somehow being naked with Timmy was making her nervous. _This is absurd,_ she thought, _I've had other guys before. Why should he be any different?_ Maybe it was because of that embarrassing incident the other day, and the fact that she actually liked him from before.

Timmy noticed the flush of her cheeks just before they got into the shower. She had seemed so sure of herself just a few minutes ago. Was this just another one of her games?

"Is something wrong, Trix?" he asked.

"It . . . it's nothing. It's just that I've been having such a bad week, my self-esteem is shot."

"You kicked my ass in 'Zombie Drive-by'!"

"This is different, Timmy, and it stems from that incident at your house the other day. I made a fool of myself in front of you, and I can't help but think you don't like me anymore because of it."

Timmy was touched. He lifted her chin and noticed genuine tears building in her eyes.

"Trixie, you are one of the prettiest girls I've ever known. You could turn into a zombie and I'd still think you were beautiful." Trixie laughed.

"You're not helping, but thanks for the thought."

"I'm serious! What can I do to prove otherwise?" She took him by the hands.

"Look into my eyes and tell me how beautiful they are."

"They're gorgeous! I wanna kiss 'em!" She placed his hands on her breasts.

"Feel my nipples and tell me what you would do to them."

"I'd play with them, kiss them, suck on them." Timmy felt his manhood begin to rise. All this dirty talk was getting to him. She cupped her breasts in her palms.

"You really like them, Timmy?"

"They're beautiful, perfect, just like everything else about you." There was no way in hell he was going to be able to resist her now.

Trixie stared into those brilliant blue eyes of his, and began to cry. "Thank you, Timmy. I just needed to hear you say those words." She threw her arms over his shoulders just as he dropped his to her hips, pulling her tightly to him. Her tongue slid between his lips smoothly, effortlessly, like hot fudge dripping over ice-cream . . . and just as delicious.

Timmy put his hands on her ass, feeling the silky texture of her skin. His meat, firmly sandwiched between their steaming bodies, ached for release. Trixie could feel its burning heat on the surface of her belly, and pressed forward with an undulating motion as they continued their impassioned kissing. But she knew Timmy was close to coming, and as much as she wanted to feel that branding iron deep in her womb, she could wait for another day. It was enough for her to know he still wanted her after all these years. Although he had grown to become tall and athletic, he was still the sweet little doofus she had known from their childhood. Besides, she had some unfinished "business" with his girlfriend. It might be nice to arrange a "reunion."

Timmy groaned, then erupted like Old Faithful between the mounds of Trixie's breasts, spraying both with a shower of hot jizz. They remained locked in their embrace as Timmy's penis slowly grew limp, and slipped out from between them. Trixie sighed, then dipped two fingers into the cream that clung to their bodies like a sugary glaze. She placed it on the tip of her tongue, and savored the taste.

"Lick me." she gasped in a low, lustful voice, and the brown-haired teen got down on his knees. He knew what she wanted, although he had never done it before. Not to Vicky, not to Lia. How much more different than kissing could it be?

Not quite sure of himself, he stuck his tongue out, and gave a soft, tentative lap at the nub of her clit. She gasped and shuddered at the same time, reassuring Timmy he was on the right track. He kept lapping with long, even strokes, tasting female juices for the first time. It was much different from his own, which had the flavor and texture of egg yolk. Her's were clear, a lot less viscous, and relatively tasteless, but she seemed to have an endless supply of it, so he continued. By the sound of her moans and the clenching of her labia, he knew he had her on the edge of climax. Trixie suddenly pushed the back of his head into her, and let out a low groan that grew in intensity until she was practically screaming.

"Ooohhhhuunngghhhh! I'm gonna cummmm!" She gritted her teeth, grabbed the hair on both sides of his head, and held on until her orgasm peaked, then slowly subsided. The Asian girl leaned back into the shower wall, closing her eyes tightly as tiny twitches nibbled at her inner thighs.

Timmy stood back up and turned the shower on. He washed off the spunk from his front as Trixie joined him. He spoke barely a word, but judging from the redness of his cheeks, she knew what he was thinking.

They dried themselves off, and dressed quickly. She could see the worried look on his face and put her hands on his chest.

"Don't worry . . . I won't tell a soul." she said softly.

He smiled weakly back at her, and nodded his appreciation.

"Thanks." he said, then rushed off to meet Lia back at the high school.

Trixie zipped up her jacket, and tucked her hair under her cap.

Back downstairs once again, she hailed a yellow cab, and got in.

"Where to?" the cabbie asked.

"Hudson Hill." She thought about the blue-eyed boy she was just with, and stared at the comic in her hands as a tear drop splashed on it's plastic jacket. Perhaps she went a little too far.

**xxx**

Dimmsdale High's student body gathered in the stands of their football stadium getting ready for an emotionally charged pep rally. They were in the league finals for the first time ever, squaring off against their crosstown rivals, Hudson Valley, and if they got through it, they'd have a chance to play for the state championship. There was also a bit of revenge to be extracted.

Branson and a couple of his thug team-mates made a slow pass near the site of the bonfire. They could see the pile of wooden crates and old lumber that would be used to start the fire. Surrounding the pile were various images of Bear Branson, with his jersey number, made of paper-mache and/or cardboard boxes, propped up so the whole scene looked like that of some pagan sacrifice ritual.

Bear sneered at them at first, but then got an evil idea. Those effigies provided the perfect way to deliver his M-80s, and best of all, it would be the students themselves who would light them up!

He parked his Humvee several blocks away on a darkened side street.

"These M-80s pack a punch like a quarter stick of dynamite!" he cackled as he and his cohorts stuffed their pockets full. "Those Dimmsdale idiots will be in for a big surprise when these go off and shower them with hot charcoal!"

They snuck back to the bonfire site and began filling the cardboard dummies with firecrackers, throwing the extras into the firepit. As they started back to the car, a figure stepped out of the shadows, blocking their escape route.

"Hello boys! Remember me?" Two of them gasped.

"Gahh! It's the crazy ass cheerleader!" they whimpered, then took off in opposite directions. Branson glowered at her, and Betty folded her arms across her chest, standing her ground. He snickered at what he perceived to be arrogance on her part.

"You must think you're one mean motor scooter, bitch!" He reached into his pocket, taking out an M-80 and a lighter. "You better pray you can out run me, ya little cunt, 'cause that's where I'm gonna stuff this when I catch you!" Betty remained calm.

"I have no intention of running, you Sasquatch!"

Upon hearing the name, Branson became enraged. The android seemed to have touched a nerve, although she didn't understand why.

**"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME, YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT?"** She decided to provoke him even more.

"Bigfoot. Woman beater."

**"Arrgghh!"** he screamed, and charged at her, lighting the fuse at the same time. Betty grabbed him around the fist so he couldn't let go of the firecracker, then shoved his hand into his pants. Bear's face suddenly lost all it's color as he tried to pull it back out. But the fuse burned his hand, and he instinctively released it. He pulled his pants down quickly, and hit the dirt just as the M-80 went off with a deafening blast. It shredded the crotch of his pants, while peppering his nuts with a load of tiny rocks. The huge teen took off running, not even bothering to check if his family jewels were still intact. He groaned as he got back to the Hummer. Someone had broken in, and stole all four wheels.

From a distance Cisco watched him, sitting on a new set of Hummer tires. "Yep. Still doin' dumb stuff!"

**xxx**

Betty began a frantic search to find all the M-80s still in the fire pit.

"Don't bother. I've got it covered!" The voice came out of nowhere, and she spun quickly around, facing the direction it came from. She peered into the darkness.

"I don't see you. Who are you, anyway?" There was a giggle.

"Call me . . . Poof!"

**End Chapter 11**

**A/N: About the title? "If a tree falls in the forest, and no one is there to hear it, does it make a sound?" And if Trixie doesn't tell a soul, does that mean Timmy didn't cheat on Lia? I'm not fishing for reviews, but I am curious as to what you readers think. You can PM me if you like. I think that most guys placed in his position tend to think with their tallywhackers first, then pretend it didn't happen. I did try to make both of them remorseful.**

**M-80s, for those of you who have never experienced being close to one, are firecrackers that are immensely loud, and reputed to have the equivalent power of a quarter stick of dynamite. According to Wikipedia, this is false.**

**Timmy salivating is a reference to Ivan Pavlov's dog training experiments, and behavior modification using bells.**

**BONUS STORY!**

**A/N: Wanted to do a Christmas story, but lacked the time. Since chapter 11 is somewhat lacking in my usual humor, I thought this might cheer you up, and kill two birds with one stone!**

**A Fix Me Christmas**

The Fix Me gang had been flown down to Hawaii to enjoy a brief respite from the cold weather in Dimmsdale, to frolic on the beach fronting BlueShift5's fabulous home below the slopes of Diamond Head (Hey! I can dream, can't I?).

Betty the android sat dejectedly on the beach, unable to enter the water because of her electronics. Rain she could handle, but total immersion was a risk she could not afford to take.

Timmy, the lucky devil, being the only guy on the beach, was being pursued by all the girls: Vicky, Tootie, Lia, Cindy, Libby, Trixie and Veronica. They had all decided their swimsuits were too restrictive, and so shed them on the sand.

BlueShift came over and sat down next to her.

"You don't seem to be enjoying yourself."

"Well, I can't go in the water." Betty sighed.

"Do you have your period?" he laughed.

"What's that?"

"Nothing. Bad joke!"

Betty sighed once more. "They all seem to be having so much fun."

"That's okay! I didn't warn them about the box jellyfish invasion!" he snickered, then stood up. "Come with me!" He pulled Betty to her feet.

"Where are we going?" she giggled. He said nothing, but smiled as he led her past the pool, and into the house. They stopped abruptly in a doorway where a sprig of mistletoe hung.

"See this? This is mistletoe! It's a Christmas tradition when two people meet under it, they're supposed to kiss!" The android smiled.

"Why you sly little rascal! You brought me in here just for this?" She wrapped her arms around his waist as they drew closer.

"Of course! You're my OC, and very special to me!" Their lips meet and they kissed deeply. Blue licked her lips. "That was very good! You taste like eggnog!"

"I thought it fitting since its Christmas!" Betty-bot smiled.

"I have something just for you!" He handed her a colorfully wrapped cardboard cylinder. "Go ahead and open it!"

"Hmmm. It's about 24" long. Is this what I think it is?" she grinned. "You naughty boy!"

"Go on and open it!" Betty opened it slowly and carefully, savoring the moment.

"This is, like, my very first real Christmas gift!" she giggled excitedly. "I thought for sure you were gonna give me chocolate covered macadamia nuts and cheap jewelry like you gave the others!"

"Yeah, I thought about it at first, but you don't eat anything, and what kind of jewelry can I give a girl who can pull gold bars out of her . . . well, I won't go there, but this gift is more unique to your character!"

Betty extracts a long, thin, shiny piece of metal from the cardboard tube and looked at it quizzically.

"What is it?" she asks.

"It's a dipstick! I had it chrome plated!" She raised an eyebrow.

"What's it for?"

"Remember back in chapter seven, in the scene with you and Libby?"

"Yeesss?"

"I had it titled "Check My Oil?"

"Annddd?"

"Well, this is what you use to check your oil level with!"

"I don't use any oil!" She sounded indignant. "My joints are permanently lubricated with a teflon/silicone fluid."

"It's meant to be a gag gift!"

"You mean, like a joke?"

"I'm just trying to help you along with your understanding of humor!"

"You think this is funny, **you louse**?"

"H-hey! Take it easy! What happened to your sense of humor? It's just a joke! Turn that frown upside down!"

**"Grrrrr!"**

**xxx**

Betty was charging her batteries poolside, using photovoltaic collecters, when the rest of the gang came running back.

"We were getting stung out there by something in the water!" moaned Vicky.

"Must be the box jellyfish he told me about."

"What? That little stinker didn't mention anything about those!" Cindy and Libby growled.

"Where is that little rat bastard?" a livid Trixie and Veronica shouted.

"He's out front in the ambulance. Maybe the medics can help you guys with those stings." They all gasped.

"Ohmigawd!" said Lia and Tootie, "What happened?" Betty smiled smugly.

"They're trying to pull a dipstick out of his urethra."

**The End**

**A/N: Ho ho ho! Betty just made my naughty list. Owtch.**

**Betty calling me a louse comes from "The Big O" where resident android R. Dorthy Waynewright spoke those very words to Roger Smith in the first and last episodes.**

**FYI: Box jellyfish typically show up on our shores eight days after a full moon.**


	12. Chapter 12 Fairly NewFriend

**I do not own any of the characters from Fairly OddParents or Jimmy Neutron.**

**A/N: Rated M, but probably not necessary this time around . . . well, maybe a tad.**

**Fix Me . . . Please! Chapter 12: A FairlyNewFriend**

**Poor Timmy's Predicament**

Timmy began walking back to the school, his mind buzzing with thoughts of how close he came to achieving a childhood fantasy. There he was, alone and naked with Trixie Tang. How much closer could he get. He had her in his arms, kissed her, and tasted her most private parts. At least he didn't have intercourse with her. He promised himself Lia would be the next girl he would have sex with, but Trixie was sooo tempting, and he wondered if refraining from sex alone would excuse him from being labeled a cheating sonuvabitch.

Absent-mindedly, he stepped into the street, and a car honked its horn at him. The driver rolled down the window.

"Need a ride . . . twerp?" It was Vicky. A familiar face, and one that Turner was happy to see. Timmy nodded, and climbed into the passenger side.

"I need a favor, if you would!"

"I dunno. It depends what it is." she smiled smugly, "I may have to take it out in services rendered." Timmy laughed, knowing exactly what she meant.

"Could you take me home, then drop me back off at the high school?"

"That'll definitely cost you. What's going on there?"

"We have a pep rally and bonfire for the big game tomorrow."

"Why do you have to go home? The school's the other way."

"Um . . . I'm commando right now." Vicky broke into a big grin.

"Prove it!" she laughed, then reached over to make a grab for his crotch. Timmy screamed like a little girl.

"Stop it! Keep your eyes on the road . . . and both hands on the wheel!"

"Ha ha ha! How did that happen?"

"It's a long sordid story. Suffice to say I shot my load in my shorts and had to dump 'em." Vicky snickered.

"Hey, don't forget, I still need to collect a sample from you!"

"If you're still looking for the aphrodisiac pheromone, forget it. It's not there anymore."

"Drat. I was afraid that would happen. All I have left is the initial vials of synthesized pheromones. They seem to be evaporating in the vials, and I'm afraid to open them because they might be twice as strong now, but won't last very long." Timmy thought for a second.

"There was a girl I met that night you saw me in the playground across the street. She said she was an android. She was collecting DNA samples from me that day that all the insanity started."

"Is that the same 'robot-girl' you were blathering about?"

"Yeah, that one. She was collecting it for a friend of mine who lives in another dimension. I have no idea what became of her. She probably went back as soon as she got her sample." Vicky sighed.

"Boy, do you have some weird friends!"

Timmy's parents were out at some pencil-pushers convention in town, so no one was home when they pulled into the driveway.

Timmy got out. "Wanna come in? Grab a drink? I shouldn't be too long."

"Take your time. I'm in no hurry."

Vicky had a fondness for the house. This is where she first met him while babysitting, and where they both lost their virginity. As she watched his tight, compact buns run up the stairway, she thought about how much he had changed since that first time. He was a scrawny shrimp of a kid, short, buck-toothed, with a tousled brown mop of hair hidden under a pink baseball cap. What a sight. No wonder the other kids picked on him.There was one thing about him, however, that intrigued her, though she had never mentioned it to anyone. His eyes. She loved those sky-blue eyes of his. They made her weak in the knees . . . and horny.

She snuck up the stairs to his room, shedding articles of clothing along the way. She hung her bag on the post at the bottom of the stairs. Her jacket she simply dropped on the steps as she kicked off her shoes. The sweater and blouse she placed on the handrail.

Timmy had his back to her as she entered his room. He had no shirt on and was threading a belt through the loops in his jeans. The red-head wrapped her arms around him, feeling his chest as she pressed her warm, naked body into his back. He immediately stopped what he was doing.

"Uh . . . Vicky?" She began to nuzzle and kiss his shoulders.

"What time do you have to be back at school, hon?"

"Six-thirty?" he gasped.

"One hour. That's plenty enough time." Then she shove him onto the bed.

Poor Timmy.

**Iron Ass and Twink**

With her keen sense of hearing, Betty quickly homed in on the location of the voice. There was the faint fluttering of wings, and she brought all her senses to bear on that one spot.

"Well, 'Poof', why can't I see you?"

"I'll show myself to you only if you promise not to say a word to Timmy and his friends."

"Why not?" she voiced her skepticism.

"Just promise me, okay?" He sounded sincere enough, though, so she relented.

"Alright, I promise."

From out of the air popped a head. The android raised an eyebrow.

"Is that all there is to you? A floating head?"

"No, silly! I didn't want to scare you or anything. Just hold on for a second, I'm almost there!"

Betty looked on curiously as the rest of the young boy slowly materialized out of the thin air.

"Tah dah! What do you think?"

"You appear to be a normal human child of about ten or twelve years of age, somewhat androgynous looking . . . you have purple hair as well as purple eyes, which must count as unusual . . . but maybe not, from what I've seen lately. Plus you seem to be floating in mid-air. Are you a hologram?" She reached out and felt his arm. "You're solid enough. What are you, exactly?"

"I'm a fairy!" The android gave him a blank stare.

"I wasn't asking about your personal life." Poof just sighed, and gave her an equally blank stare back.

"I'm trying to tell you, I'm a _**magical**_ fairy!"

"Oh. A supernatural fairy. I didn't realize such creatures existed. Maybe you should make yourself disappear again, Poof. People are bound to have heard that explosion."

"Don't worry, I put a barrier around it, so we were the only ones to hear it."

"What did you do with the rest of those firecrackers?"

"I'm going to turn them into one big fireworks display for tonight's bonfire!" He motioned for her to come sit down next to him, patting the spot on the log where he sat. "I can show myself to you because you're not a human, but I can't show myself to anyone else. We fairies have a lot of rules to abide by, and revealing ourselves to adult humans is strictly forbidden. I'm underage, so most of the rules don't quite apply to me yet."

"Do you have parents?" With a wave of his wand, pictures of Wanda and Cosmo appear, floating in the air.

"These are my mom and dad, Wanda and Cosmo. They used to be Timmy's fairy godparents until he grew too old, and had to give them up. By our book of rules, he doesn't remember any of us."

"You don't look like any of them, and except for the purple hair, you kinda look like Timmy!"

"It was Timmy's unselfish wish that brought me into being. As a result, I'll grow to have some of his human features as well as fairy powers. There are a number of other fairies like myself, who were wished into existence by their human godchildren. My Uncle Jorgen and his wife, the Tooth Fairy, are just a couple of them. If not for Timmy, I probably wouldn't be here. I'm kinda fond of Timmy for that reason, and I still follow him around now and again, but my own parents are no longer allowed to do that anymore. Besides, they have their hands full with another godchild!" Betty smiled at the little guy.

"I've only met him once, so I can't make a fair judgement of him, but everyone seems to like him, and by human standards he's very cute. I have met several girls who know him, including one who is his girlfriend."

"Do you like him, too?" The android sighed.

"I've been given the ability to determine what constitutes good and/or bad behavior, but only to a certain degree. Human emotions are not part of my programming, and I'm afraid the very best I can do is to mimic people's reactions. I just don't have either enough memory, or computing speed to tackle human emotion. I couldn't tell you for a fact whether I like him or not."

"But I can tell you're sad right now, and sadness is an emotion also, so you must have that ability, if anything."

"Well, that's what I mean. Am I really feeling anything at all? Or is this just some complicated algorithm running through my computer brain?"

"Sounds like you have a 'Pinocchio Complex.' Do you wish to be a real human being?" Betty laughed.

"No way! People have very fragile bodies. I like this body of mine. It doesn't deteriorate, it's self-healing, incredibly strong, and very sexy looking! Oohh yeahh!" Poof blushed as Betty-bot ran her hands over her curves.

"Ahem. I can see that, but . . . but what, then ,are your main concerns?"

"It's not knowing if what I feel or think is similar to that of a real person. I . . . I don't want to be human . . .!"

" You just want to know what it's like to be one. I can understand that. What you probably don't understand is how human your thinking really is."

"You're very perceptive for one so young, aren't you?"

"We fairies mature quickly, faster than humans of the same age. But by fairy rules, I'm still considered a minor, and so I won't be assigned to a human child until I reach at least two hundred years of age.

"Wow, you guys must be really long-lived!"

"Yeah, so in the meantime, I'm allowed to roam around to observe people and practice my magic skills."

"But I'm not a human. Why on Earth are you following me?" It was a simple enough question, but one for which Poof had no immediate answer.

"W-well, as I told you before, I'm rather fond of Timmy, and I've been hanging around him lately. I've watched him get into one mess after another, but because he always has good intentions, he usually manages to solve them on his own. I was with him that night you two first met in the park!"

A twinkle in his eye amused the robot, and a broad smile soon crept across her face.

"Were you watching us while I was collecting DNA samples from him, hmmm?" Poof's face lit up like a stop light, and beads of sweat popped up on his forehead. He swallowed hard, and stuttered nervously.

"Y-y-yes?" Betty giggled trying to allay his fears.

"Tell me, Poof, do fairies go through puberty?"

"P-puberty? Wh-whats that?" Betty clasped her hands together, and squeezed them between her thighs. Clearly she found it funny that she, an android, would be trying to explain the "birds and bees" to a young boy, human or otherwise.

"Don't your parents explain these things to you?"

"What things are you talking about?" (Clueless.)

"Do you have any idea of what Timmy and I were doing that night?" She was doing all she could to keep from busting out laughing.

"Uh . . . um . . . you mean, besides playing horsey?"

Betty fell over backwards laughing. "Omigawd! You are such a delight, aren't you? C'mon, you turned red as a beet back there! Surely you must know something!" He turned around, puffed up his cheeks and crossed his arms.

"Hmph! Uncle Jorgen also laughed when I brought it up to him. You old people never give us kids a straight answer!"

"'Old people'? Hey, I may look like a teenager to you, but I'm less than two years old! You're the old one here!" She snuck up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Imagine that! A cherry fairy! I think I'm gonna eat you up!" Poof struggled to get out of her grasp.

"D-don't you dare!" he cried frantically, "My parents would be all upset!"

"It's just a figure of speech, you twink!" she said as she hung onto him gleefully.

"I . . . I am not a twink!" Betty released him, and he quickly put some distance between them. She put her head down on the log they had been sitting on, and smiled, raising her hand to bid him return.

"Aww, don't be mad! I'm just teasing. Somehow I find you so irresistable . . . like a teddy bear!" She sat up, realizing something strange was happening. "Did you . . . do something to me? I don't recall ever calling someone 'irresistable' before."

"Y-you mentioned you needed more memory and computational speed, so I just tripled what you had. I . . . I can't make you fall in love with me, or anything, if that's what you're asking, . . . it simply can't be done!"

"I feel . . . funny." Betty sat down with a thud, and closed her eyes. "Running . . . diagnostic . . . program."

Something had definitely changed in her way of thinking. She was being flirtatious, sarcastic, and somewhat attracted to this young fairy boy. Definitely not a part of her original programming, nor any which she had written up herself. Plus her batteries were being drained. Tripling her processing speed drained them by a like amount. She would need to switch out her batteries with a fresh set.

Poof returned back, and hovered in her face. He was very much concerned since Betty had suddenly gone silent after he had increased her efficiency.

"Betty? Are you okay?" He tapped a finger on her forehead, and her eyes opened once more.

"I'm alright. I needed to readjust some of my settings. Whatever you did to increase my processing speed caused my system to draw more current than usual. My batteries are running low, and I need to change them out."

Without another word or warning, the android stripped off her shirt and bra. Poof was caught off guard, staring momentarily at her breasts just before his eyes popped out of his head.

"Holy . . .!" He covered his mouth and nose with both hands as a blast of blood spewed out of both nostrils. Betty was equally surprised at his reaction, and watched as the young fairy spun around and slowly keeled over. She caught him just before he hit the ground, and laid him down on a nearby patch of grass before returning to changing batteries. Now she understood why he decided to follow her around instead of Timmy. He was totally crushing on her.

It was definitely something new for Betty-bot, and she puzzled over why it was that she even cared or found it amusing. She replaced the batteries, then her top and shirt before attending to Poof. He was starting to come around as she cradled him in her arms. Poof was quite light, being a fairy and all, and Betty was capable of lifting a car if she had to, but she could also be very delicate when it was deemed necessary. She brushed the hair from off his forehead, examining his features a little closer, and with a bit of scientific curiosity, trying to discern the source of his magical abilities.

Poof's eyelids slowly lifted, then sprang open as he realized Betty's face was mere inches from his own. Once more his cheeks began to glow red.

"Hey, squirt, how you feeling?" she smiled.

"Don't call me squirt! And . . . and I'm just fine, so you can put me down already!" Betty tossed him back into the air, crossed her arms, and put on an air of indignation.

"Hmph! Well excuse me for caring!" She stuck her tongue out at him, then stood up to leave. She wasn't mad at all, but she wondered why she was behaving this way. It was actually kind of fun. Poof flew after her.

"Wait!" he called out, "I . . . I'm sorry. Thanks for catching me." She tilted her head at him, smiling broadly.

"You're welcome! And thanks for the 'memories' . . . twink!"

"Oooooh! I am not a twink! . . . 'Iron Ass'! You are sooo irritating!" She jiggled her butt at him, smiling smugly.

"I may be a robot, but my ass is not made of iron. It's really smooth and soft. You can feel it if you like!" she teased. He began to blush once more. "Will I see you again?" she asked.

"Y-yeah, I'll be around." He waved goodbye, then vanished.

"What a cutie pie." She smiled, then rushed off back to the pep rally.

**End Chapter 12**

**A/N: I made Poof to be older than what he should be, which, judging by Timmy's age, should be about five or six. Otherwise he wouldn't fit into the plans I have for him, bwa ha ha ha!**

**Just a short few pages from what I considered a cut off Chapter 11. I was still working on this as the time to post was approaching. I hadn't worked out some details yet (had to do some research) so I decided to leave it out and post it later in the month. Since my little Christmas story was done already and since there was no way I was going to hang on to it until next Christmas, I submitted it along with Chapt. 11 instead. I had originally planned to insert it into my profile so I could delete it later. Hope you didn't mind.**


	13. Chapter 13 WTF

**I do not own any of the characters from Fairly OddParents or Jimmy Neutron.**

**A/N: Rated M for adult stuff, language, situation, etc.**

**Fix Me Please! Chapter 13: WTF**

**WTF**

Libby and Cindy were waiting for the arrival of Lia and her friends in the school parking lot. Cindy grumbled as she looked down at her watch.

"Where'd robo-girl run off to now?" Libby yawned and stretched.

"Said she saw some suspicious characters down by the bonfire site, and went to investigate."

"Lia said Timmy was going to meet us all at six-thirty, and I want to make sure Betty's here when the time comes."

"When you finally see him, then can we go back home to Retroville?" Libby moaned. Cindy gave a little chuckle.

"Yeah. There's no sense in staying since he already has a girlfriend," she sighed, "besides, I just wanted to get away from 'Mr. Fake Dick' for awhile. Betty kinda helped me get over him."

"And let's not forget about me, too! I'm your huckleberry now!" Cindy raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"That you are, Miss Liberty. Who would have thought my BFF could also turn out to be one hell of a lover!" Libby giggled.

"Oh, and speaking of 'Mr. Fake Dick', he's been sending messages all week long demanding that you return his inter-dimensional teleporter!" Cindy smirked.

"I know. I've been ignoring them!"

"At first he was demanding everything, then he sent Betty to come look for us to make sure we returned. Lately he seems to be begging us to return. Something about an experiment going horribly wrong!"

"Heh heh! Maybe his butt-porking experiment is 'back-firing' on him!" The two girls threw their arms around each other and began laughing their heads off. Cindy wiped the tears out of her eyes.

"He's really not so bright, is he? He made only two of those teleporting doorways. One for his 'Stargate' portal, and a smaller one for Goddard. I took the big one out of the portal, so he must have equipped Betty with the one from Goddard, and now he doesn't have any more! I messed up his computer files so that he'd have a hard time building another one!"

"Speaking of Betty, here she comes now!"

The android came up the sidewalk with a bounce in her step and a great big smile on her face. The two teens stared at her.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Libby asked.

"Yep! Some Hudson Valley players were trying to sabotage the bonfire, but I chased them off!"

Cindy and Libby continued staring at her.

"Um . . . is something wrong? Why are you guys staring at me like that?" Libby gave her a funny look, then smirked.

"'Cuz you have this huge smile on your face, Betty. I know that look!"

"But I'm always smiling."

"Nuh-uh, girl. This is different. It's the same dopey, idiotic grin that Cindy had when she first met Timmy!"

"Hey!" the blonde teen pouted.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Libby. I just went over there to kick some bad guys butts!"

"Well, honey, it looks like you did more than just kick butt! It looks like . . . like . . .!"

The blonde and the black girl gasped and looked at each other, then back at the android.

"You didn't!" gushed Cindy.

"Didn't what?" Betty seemed to be getting irritated. "You two are making absolutely no sense at all!"

"You've found someone you actually like!" the two girls giggled. Betty was shocked.

"Why th-that's absurd! I'm an android! I-It's impossible for me to have such attractions for anyone!"

"Now you're stuttering," Cindy pointed out, "and you never stutter!"

"What the fuck? So I've developed a glitch in my speech program. I'll just run a diagnostic on it!"

"What the fuck? '**WHAT THE FUCK'? ** You've never said 'What the Fuck' before either!"

"I hear you and Jimmy say it all the time, so what's the big deal?" Libby tried to calm things down as the android seemed to be getting worked up.

"That's just it, Betty! You've always been polite and friendly to us. Now you're being evasive, back-talking, and you're getting upset. What's come over you?"

Betty thought about it. They were right. Something was changing in her way of thinking, no doubt from a little bit of Poof's magic and her own reprogramming. She promised him she wouldn't say a word to Timmy's friends, but knew her silence would only make Cindy and Libby a bigger pain in the ass. Betty needed to make up a story, but that would mean lying, another thing she never did before. She made a conscious effort to control her stuttering.

"There's nothing to say, really. I think the two of you are just imagining things." Cindy smirked.

"You're lying! I can tell by that look on your face!" The android put her hands on her hips.

"Oh? And suddenly you've taken an interest in face reading?" Cindy's eyes shot wide open.

"You got a boyfriend!" she squealed. Betty-bot looked incredulous.

"Whaaat? Now you're just being ridiculous!" The two girls began to chant.

"Boyfriend, boyfriend! Betty's got a boyfriend! Betty's got a boyfriend!"

The robot gave them a vacuous stare. Certainly Poof was likable, but had she changed so suddenly that it was that obvious even to "them"? Betty threw her hands up into the air in resignation.

"What the fuck."

**Tryst**

The mood was lively and the music loud in the cafeteria, where a crowd of boosters and cheer squad members gathered to make snacks and drinks for the night's planned activities. It was the first time in school history that Dimmsdale was playing for the league championship, and the students wanted to make the most of it. Tootie and Lia were just two giggling teens among the gathering.

"Let's go outside and take a break." Lia took Tootie by the hand, pulling her to her feet. They had been busy most of the afternoon making pins and banners, getting ready for the pep rally and bonfire. They needed a short time out to get some fresh air, and maybe a little something "extra."

The evening was shaping up to be just fine. The skies were clear, and the air was cool and crisp.

Tootie pushed the brunette into an alcove just outside the library, taking Lia by surprise. It was an out of the way spot hidden from prying eyes, and the campus was largely empty by now.

"I didn't get to see you most of yesterday, and now I've finally got you all to myself!"

Tootie placed a soft kiss on Lia's cheek, then stepped back to stare into the brown-haired teen's lovely hazel eyes. Lia smiled shyly, her cheeks taking on a rosy glow, and she reached for Tootie's hands. The dark-haired girl leaned in for an embrace, and pressed their cheeks together. Lia closed her eyes, and purred, enjoying the warmth of her friend's body.

Tootie was fairly aggressive, and Lia liked that about her. Timmy could learn a thing or two from her about being more assertive, and Lia imagined it was his lips that were now grazing the skin of her cheeks at the moment. She enjoyed the feel of her hot breath and soft, moist tongue tracing its way along her jawline. Lia gasped as Tootie made her way down her neck, sucking just hard enough to incite her passion, but not so hard as to leave a mark.

The brunette leaned her head to one side, giving her ebony-haired lover freedom to roam that lovely expanse of skin before her. They said not a word to each other, but the little alcove echoed with the delicious smacking sounds of fervent kisses and soft moans.

Lia herself was somewhat aggressive, and she knew what she wanted. But for now she would play the submissive part. Another day might be different, and she would be the one pinning Tootie's wrists down while she ravaged her breasts. She felt small hands pushing their way up and under her sweater to warm themselves on her now torrid skin. Lia allowed them to travel upwards unhindered, and placed her own hands up and over Tootie's sholuders. Lia's breathing grew more ragged as her friend's gentle hands unfastened the hooks of her bra, then slid along the sides, pushing the cups up and out of the way. Very soon she felt fingertips tracing circles round the edges of her areolas, her nipples stiffening with each pass.

She thought back to a time not long ago, when another dark-haired girl, a beautiful Asian girl, had her in a similar position at a sleepover at her house. Her soft delicate caresses had begun by the simple placement of a hand on her stomach. Curious, she let the other girl leave her hand there. It felt nice anyway. After a short while there was movement, a slight back and forth motion, as someone gently stroking the fur on a cat. These grew into a circular motion, slowly growing in size and pressure. They felt soothing, yet at the same time they were stirring up sensations she was not yet familiar with. An unexpected kiss on her shoulder caused her to gasp, and the Asian girl stopped for a moment, awaiting a reaction which might tell her to continue or not. She wanted her friend to keep going, so she pretended to be asleep, not moving an inch. Very soon the rubbing started up again, as did the kissing of her neck and shoulders. She shifted her legs ever so slightly as there seemed to be a bit of uncomfortable wetness building up.

By now her friend's hand was well up under her shirt, plucking at the points of her budding breasts. Her breathing was becoming noticeably more ragged, and the discomfort between her legs was now a slow burning fire, making its way up into her belly. But they were both still very young then, and a little unsure of what was to happen next. She let out a muffled moan, as her body tightened, then released unexpectedly, like a wound up spring. Her girlfriend, having achieved her objective, slowly withdrew her hand, and pulled her into a hug. And that was the end of it.

That, however, was not going to happen here. Lia dropped her hands from Tootie's shoulders and reached down to hoist up the rest of her shirt and sweater that Tootie hadn't already lifted off.

Tootie stepped back, allowing her friend room to complete the task. She stopped Lia from removing everything completely as it was beginning to get quite chilly.

Lia's breasts were wonderful to look at, her areolas plump and swollen from being teased by her friend's deft fingers. Her nipples were hard as buttons from the cold air, and Tootie would have fun softening them up with some hot sucking. But first, a kiss. Tootie drew her close, trying to keep her warm, rubbing noses with Lia like an eskimo. They both laughed before settling down to a more romantic moment.

Lia still held her shirt up. "Better get to it before we're discovered!" she giggled.

Tootie took the puffy morsel between her lips, immediately eliciting a pleasured gasp from the brown-haired girl. Lia panted as she watched her companion suckling at her breasts, moving from one to the other, then back again. She gave out one final groan, arching her back, and conking her head against the hard marble wall of the alcove.

"Ow ow ow!" That took the fun out of their spur-of-the-moment romp, and Tootie took her into her arms while rubbing her head.

"Poor baby! You're getting so beat up this week!" she giggled.

"Ouch! Yeah. I hope I can stay in one piece for Timmy's sake!" Tootie pushed the hair away from her face.

"And he better do something soon, otherwise I'll have to take you myself!"

Lia blinked, surprised at her words. She stared into Tootie's face, and realized the girl was dead serious. She smiled coyly.

"Would you? Really?"

"You know it. If I had a cock, I'd be fucking you right now!" Lia took her hand and smiled.

"I'll keep that in mind. We should go inside now." She tugged on Tootie's hand, but was pulled back.

"Not just yet." the raven-haired cutie grinned, and pulled her friend back into her arms. Lia could sense a difference in the intensity of her kiss, much more than any of their previous kisses. She felt her will melting away under so burning a passion, and couldn't help but wonder if Tootie was actually making a play for her, trying to steal her heart from under Timmy's nose. She collapsed under a wave of emotion, and fell back onto the bench in the little niche.

**Missing You**

Vicky wrestled Timmy's jeans off, like a bear stripping the skin off a salmon.

"You ready for lesson number two?" Timmy smiled weakly.

"Can I take a rain check?"

"What? You don't want to make love to me? You know that hurts Timmy. I've been thinking of pussy all week, and then you show up! Sorry, but you ain't getting away that easy!"

She flopped onto his back, covering him with her warm, luscious body. Vicky rolled over him like a cat, and he was her catnip toy. Maybe he wasn't her boyfriend, but she felt as if a part of him belonged to her, and always would. No one could take that away from her.

"You know I can't stay long."

"Then I'll take what I can get. I know you won't deny me, Timmy."

He knew she was right. Coaches orders be damned. Twin souls or not. He wanted her more than ever. More than Trixie Tang, more than Tootie, more than . . . He stopped short when he thought about the one he called his girlfriend. Lia. This was supposed to be all for her, his sweet, beautiful and brainy girlfriend. Why were all the other girls suddenly coming back into his life? He had started it all by asking Vicky for "lessons," and perhaps he was wrong in that respect, but he couldn't shake the feeling that there was something else going on behind the scenes. Karma? He hadn't spoken to Tootie in years. The same went for Trixie and Veronica. And what about that weird thing that happened to his penis on Monday? And whatever was it that turned his cum into a super love potion? Then he got fucked by a robot to top it off! What next? Getting screwed up the ass by old pal Jimmy Neutron? He shuddered at that last thought. He loved Lia, he was sure of that, but he loved Vicky also, and he knew he wouldn't be able to have both.

He remembered what Vicky's psychic friend, Trudy, had told her about "twin souls," and how they were not necessarily meant to be lovers, but they could be if the conditions were right. Maybe this was just one of those times. Vicky was much older than Timmy, seven years older, which was a concern to her when they first decided to have sex. But she was also a girl on a mission. She wanted to become a doctor, and committed herself to a life of loneliness to achieve her goal. As beautiful as she had become, she had, by her own choice, refrained from getting another boyfriend. Timmy would be her sexual outlet for now.

Vicky crouched over Timmy like a lioness standing over her prey. She stayed like that for a few moments, staring into his eyes hungrily before lowering herself slowly. She smiled at him as her shapely breasts pressed into his cool skin.

"What's good sex without a little foreplay?" she cooed.

She pushed her fingers gently through his hair, turning his head slightly to lick the rim of his ear.

"Foreplay is a two-way street," she whispered, "it tells your partner how much you want him or her. Kissing and cuddling is always a nice, pleasant way to start off."

Timmy smiled to himself as she nibbled at his ear. They had already gone through this before. She knew he had the kissing and cuddling part down pat, she just wanted to play "teacher" once more.

He reached up to cup her breasts. They were firm and smooth, more than a hand full. Vicky stopped her nibbling to savor his caresses a bit before flicking her tongue into his ear. Timmy plucked and tweaked her nipples, sending a slight shiver through her body. He knew he had her, for she had stopped talking altogether.

One of his hands glided across her flat belly on its way to her Venus mound. He just had to taste her, to see if she tasted the same as Trixie Tang, whom he went down on less than a half-hour ago.

The red-head anticipated his actions, and moved upwards on him so he didn't have to reach far. Her boobs now dangled above his face. He raked the bottoms of her warm globes with his free hand, while the other pleasured the entry to her womb.

Vicky groaned as the blue-eyed boy kissed and licked in-between her cleavage. _He's good at multi-tasking_ she thought, but time was slipping away, and she wanted to feel that huge cock inside of her before she had to return him to school. She raised her hips to match the height of his rigid man-pole, and slowly eased herself down on him. He was quite thick, after all, and she didn't want to rip something by going too fast. She settled down on his chest to catch her breath and adjust to the feel of this humongous dick crammed into her vagina. Timmy was busy licking her juices off his hand, so she decided to join him. He was licking his palm, so Vicky tongued the back of his hand where copious amounts of her nectar still clung.

He watched her through his spread fingers as the older girl lapped the back of his hand. She noticed him staring and smiled.

"What?" Timmy gulped.

"Do you like it? I mean the taste of your . . .?"

"Pussy juice? Sure, why not?" He gulped again. She could tell he was getting excited, so she would play a game with him.

"Have you ever made love to . . . ?"

"Other girls? Lots of times!" She winked at him and continued licking.

"And do you all . . . ?"

"Yes Timmy, we all taste the same . . . except for the occassional skanks who don't believe in personal hygiene!" Now she was making herself excited. She got up off her elbows and began grinding down on him.

Arching her back, she slowly pulled herself forward, then thrust back on him, building speed with each thrust, like a well-oiled piston. Timmy met each thrust in rhythm, bucking his hips up, to her down.

Very soon both had beads of sweat popping up on their foreheads. Vicky was slamming down hard on him, and her legs were burning.

""T-Timmy . . . I . . . I'm gonna . . . cum!" She grimaced and her body stiffened. Timmy took her by the hips, and held her down on him as he pushed one last time into her. His hot seed exploded into her, setting off a chain reaction of multiple orgasms for the red-head. She fell onto his chest gasping for breath.

"D-Don't stop! K-Keep going!" she implored.

Timmy was spent, and his penis was losing steam rapidly. He flipped Vicky onto her back and continued pumping her. It was almost painful to do, but he did as she asked, and Vicky let out one last throaty groan, then shuddered several times in succession before her arms finally dropped to her sides.

Turner slipped off of her, and walked wobbly legged into the bathroom to fetch her a bathrobe. When he returned, Vicky lay on her side, a dreamy look on her face.

"Mmmm." she murmured, "That was the most fun I've had in a long time, but now I'm all sore. Still, it was well worth it!" Timmy sat down next to her and covered her with the robe. She was still basking in her afterglow.

"Is this the part where we both lie in bed smoking cigarettes?" he laughed. Vicky sat up, and embraced him.

"Don't you dare. It's dangerous, and cigarettes are bad for you." she nuzzled his face. "You better take a shower. You smell like pussy."

**End Chapter 13**

**A/N: Can't have Timmy having all the fun, now can we? But something does in fact seem to be dogging him. I'm not saying what. You'll have to wait.**


	14. Chapter 14 Revelations

**I do not own any of the characters from Fairly OddParents or Jimmy Neutron!**

**A/N: Rated M for adult situations and language. No lemons this time around, mostly drama.**

**Fix Me Please! Chapter 14: Revelations**

"**Boyfriend? What boyfriend?"**

"So, Betty, are you going to tell us about him, or what?" the two giggling teens surrounded her.

"You wish! How can I tell you about someone you're only imagining?" Libby chuckled.

"Okay, be like that then. We'll find out sooner or later!" Cindy nodded.

"I know you think we're making fun of you, but we're actually very happy for you! It's not often you see an android in love!"

"Will you guys quit it? I told you before, I don't have a boyfriend! Zero. Zip. Nada!"

"Yeah. Sure. Right. Whatever you say." Cindy smirked. "I admit we may be jumping to conclusions, but even if we aren't, and for whatever reason you may be denying it, you have to take into consideration that you are an android, and would probably outlive this person by centuries. You'll always remain young, while your love grows old and feeble. We just want you to think about what you're getting yourself into."

Betty-bot was touched. Cindy and Libby actually cared about her.

"Gee, guys. I don't know what to say. I wish I could tell you more but . . ."

"We're all ears!" they grinned.

"**You assholes!** You're trying to trick me!"

**Innocence lost**

Tootie finally broke off her kiss, and hugged Lia tightly, leaving her friend dazed and slightly out of breath. Lia returned her hugging, and began gently stroking her hair. She spoke softly to her.

"I really like you, Tootie, but why would you want to take my virginity?"

"Because I want you to know who it was that took it . . . not like me. I . . . I don't know how I lost mine." Tootie began to sob softly, and Lia gasped at her words.

"Tootie! You mean to tell me . . . you were raped?"

"I don't know . . ." she said in a very tiny voice, "I was drunk at the time."

"But . . . when did this happen?" Tootie took several deep breaths to compose herself. She clung to Lia, not wanting her to see the tears now flowing freely down her face.

"Four years ago . . . down by the lake."

"But you would have only been eleven! Even if you weren't drunk and it was consensual, it's still rape! Didn't you tell anyone?"

"No," she sniffled, "I didn't want anyone to find out."

"How did this all happen? Do you know who it was?" Tootie closed her eyes as she recalled the events.

"We were camping down at Lake Peekatchu that summer, and my family had rented a cabin for the week. There was this guy there skipping stones across the lake, trying to impress me. He was camping in a tent around the bend from us. I ignored him at first, but every morning he'd be there at the shore, skipping stones. He had a nice smile and was kinda cute, so I finally went over and began talking to him . . ." She took another deep breath and exhaled. "He called me 'Angel Face', but I don't even know his real name."

"What did you call him?"

"Rocky. It's what he called himself. He was a few years older than me. I don't know very much else about him." she sniffled, "During the days my family and I went out boating or fishing, and at night, Rocky and his friends went across the lake to the otherside, so we really never talked all that much. That last day, he was sitting alone on the shore, drinking beer. I really wanted to get to know him better, so I sat down next to him to talk. I ended up drinking with him. I didn't like the taste of beer, but I put up with it just to be with him. I must have gotten drunk, and passed out. When I got up, I found myself on top of a picnic table, covered with a blanket. I was hurting all over . . . and bleeding. Rocky and his friends had already packed up their tents and left. I went back to the cabin, showered, and went straight to bed, claiming illness."

"Oh Tootie! I'm so sorry." Tootie wiped her tears away.

"Don't be. It's all water under the bridge now." She managed a weak laugh. "At least I didn't get pregnant or anything."

Lia held Tootie in her arms and began to cry along with her. Now she had a name, but needed to be absolutely sure it was "Rocky" who did this to her. The girl at the library might know something about the incident that she had forgotten. Maybe she could help, after all, three of her friends were also involved.

"I still think you should have told someone." Lia didn't want to say anymore, lest Tootie find out she had been snooping around. The three other girls were also drunk but were beaten, too. Tootie may not have been beaten, but the circumstances were very similar. If she could just find out who this Rocky character was, she might be able to track him down and connect him to the others.

"It's getting close to six-thirty, Tootie. Timmy should be coming soon."

Vicky and Timmy pulled into the school parking just as the lights of the football field were turned on.

"Want to come in and meet Lia?"

"I don't know. Might not be such a good idea, what with you and me carrying on behind her back. You could be inviting trouble."

"But you may be seeing more of her anyway. She and Tootie have become quite good friends recently, but I'll understand if you don't want to." Vicky sighed, then chuckled.

"May as well meet the competition, I suppose."

"That's great! Lemme text her and find out where she's at!"

**A gathering storm**

The two girls were in the cafeteria straightening up after their romp and cry session, when Lia got the text.

"Timmy says he's in the parking lot with your sister, Vicky. Said she saw him walking back to school and gave him a ride."

"Why don't you go meet them while I go to the girl's room to put my make-up back on. Timmy hasn't seen my new look yet!"

Lia smiled sadly. Tootie was back to her cheerful self once more. Either she hid her pain very well, or she learned to block it out of her mind completely. No doubt it would pop up unexpectedly if she were prodded under the right conditions. She would have to be careful about questioning her dark-haired friend, or risk turning her off completely.

She went to the gate at the athletic field parking lot, and saw her boyfriend with Tootie's older sister next to him. She recognized Vicky right away as the girl from the library. What a coincidence.

Timmy greeted her with a kiss on the cheek.

"Lia, this is Vicky, Tootie's older sister. Vicky, this is my girlfriend, Lia Lacroix."

"Hi Victoria! Good to see you again!" The older girl was pleasantly surprised.

"Small world, isn't it? Are you done with your 'Bigfoot' project?" Timmy was slightly more than taken aback.

"You two have met before?" Lia smiled nervously.

"We met at the library the other night. Listen, Timmy, why don't you wait for Tootie at the girl's restroom over by the cafeteria? Vicky and I need to talk about my project!"

Timmy gave an uneasy chuckle. What could the two girls he loved possibly have to talk about? He crossed his fingers and hoped for the best as he left to meet Tootie.

Lia and the red-haired girl sat down on the low wall of a planter facing the cafeteria.

"Did you discover something interesting for your lake project?" the red-head asked.

"No, but I may have a lead as to who attacked your friends. I need your help to find out more." Vicky gasped, but settled down quickly, telling Lia more of what she could remember of the incident.

"My friends were partying and drinking heavily . . . hard liquor, . . . vodka, rum, whiskey, you name it, they had it. Some kid came up and started flirting with them. They said he was cute, but cocky, so they challenged him to a drinking contest. If he was still standing after half-an-hour, he could have his pick of any one, or all of them, but he had to drink what they were drinking, and keep up. They went out on one of the docks to play their game, but the kid had been drinking beer prior to that, and after fifteen minutes, he began puking his guts into the lake, then passed out. The girls went back to their partying and left the guy to sleep it off on the dock. They got even more ripped after that, but had the presence of mind to check on the kid to make sure he didn't roll into the water and drown. He was still there, knocked out on the dock. That was the last thing they remembered. The next thing they knew, they were being wheeled into the emergency room at a nearby hospital." Lia took Vicky's hand and held it. She bit her lip, hesitated for a moment, then looked Vicky in the eye.

"I hate to tell you this, but there was one more girl who was sexually assaulted at the lake." Vicky turned to her, a sad but knowing look on her face.

"It was Tootie, wasn't it?"

"Did she tell you?"

"No, she never said a word. I sensed something was wrong after we returned home. She became sullen and withdrawn, totally unlike herself. I was still shook up from what had happened to my friends, so I hadn't paid much attention to her. I just thought she was broken up over not being able to see that boy at the lake anymore. Every so often I'd hear her crying in her room, and she would tell me about some gawd awful nightmare or vision she'd have. I always suspected something must have happened, but she could never bring herself to tell me what it was that was bothering her. We did become much closer because of it." Vicky pulled out a handkerchief from her bag, and dabbed her eyes. Lia nodded, then sighed once more.

"Tootie brings stuff like this up from out of the blue, then, just as suddenly, is back to her normal self again. That guy on the lake shore is the key, and if we find him, we could get to the bottom of this." She gave Vicky's hand a squeeze. "I just wanted to give you a heads up, because I don't want her to know I was snooping around on her behalf." The older girl squeezed her hand back and smiled.

"Like I told you before, warm hands, warm heart."

**New look**

Timmy glanced at his watch as he waited outside the girls restroom for Tootie to appear. They had rarely spoken now since middle school, and the fact that she was now Lia's best friend seemed unusual. Tootie was one of the more popular girls in school, and while Lia was pretty darn cute, she was a bit of an egghead, so kept to herself a lot of the time. Their's was an odd friendship, to say the least. Bubbly and the Brain.

Turner was leaning on a rail, watching Lia and Vicky talking like they were old friends, when Tootie tapped him on the shoulder. He didn't recognize her at first. Her pig-tails were gone, but there was no mistaking that smile of her's.

"My gawd, Tootie! What have you done to yourself? You're beautiful!" She giggled.

"I had a make-over! It was your girlfriend's idea!"

Timmy smiled, and just shook his head. It was a remarkable transformation. Tootie had gotten pretty over the years, but with her trademark pig-tails gone, so went her gradeschool appearance. She was stunning. She threw her arms over his shoulders, and planted a big wet one on him, taking him by surprise.

"Wow! Careful, Lia could be watching!" Tootie looked over towards where Lia and Vicky sat, and waved at her. Lia waved back.

"You know, Timmy," she said, "somehow I get the feeling she doesn't really mind. She loves you a lot, and trusts that you love her just as much. She's very open-minded, and I think as long as you're upfront with her, she'll be okay. Lia may be a little naïve about guys in general, but I'm not, so as long as you don't treat her like the insensitive jerk you were on Tuesday, I won't have to sneak into your room at night and cut your balls off!" Timmy winced. Tootie said all of that with a smile on her face, and he couldn't be sure of exactly how serious she was.

"Point taken. You two must have become really good friends."

"She took a black-eye for me, so I'm very protective of her." She took him arm-in-arm, and marched over to where the other two sat.

**Paranormal activities**

"Remember now, mum's the word!" Lia said in a hushed tone. Vicky smiled, and nodded.

"So, did you have a nice little discussion about your project, Lia?" Timmy asked somewhat anxiously.

"I sure did. Vicky's great, and gave me a lot of ideas on what books to look for." Tootie cocked her head.

"What kind of project are you working on?"

"It's a pet interest of mine. Paranormal things, you know, like ghosts, crop circles, lake monsters, . . . fairies." Timmy felt himself twitch at that last word. Tootie laughed.

"I ran across an old teacher of mine the other day, Mr. Crocker! If you want to know about fairies, he's the man to talk to!"

By now Timmy had a nervous tic in his eye, and he could swear he heard the sound of someone laughing somewhere in his head, saying his name. A deep, gravelly voice that reminded him of the Terminator. "_Teemmee Turnah," _is what it sounded like.

The Retroville trio headed towards their rendezvous with Lia and Timmy. Betty lagged behind Cindy and Libby, still miffed at what she perceived as them trying to trick her into giving up Poof's name. She frowned and pouted, but even she realized this was totally unlike herself. She had become much more sensitive, touchy. Libby dropped back.

"Aw c'mon Betty! How many times do we have to say we're sorry?"

"A thousand sounds about right. You've got nine hundred and eighty more to go." She pouted and frowned even more. Cindy also stopped.

"Betty, when we go back home, you're staying here, and we really are going to miss you. We'd have a hard time leaving, knowing you were still mad at us." Libby concurred.

"The only reason we tease you is because we think of you as a friend! You're one of us now! I really wish you would reconsider and come back with us, but I guess it wouldn't do to have two Betty Quinlan's running around Retroville."

"Libby and I poke fun at each other all the time, but we let it roll off our backs." Cindy added, "We always forgive each other. I don't know what you programmed yourself to do, but you need to understand this aspect of friendship."

The android could see the girl's eyes begin to water. As an expert in body language and face reading, she knew both of them were being quite sincere. The presence of tears indicated happiness or sadness. Combined with other facial elements, Betty could tell right away the two really would miss her when they left. To think that in the short time that they had known her, they considered her a friend, even though they knew she wasn't human. Hell, technically she wasn't even alive! They were willing to take her in when she had no place to stay, got her new clothes, and she never really did anything for them. With the help of Lia, they managed to crack Jimmy's password, and were able to reprogram her, freeing her from his control. She owed them quite a lot at the very least.

"All right then," she sighed, "I admit I met a guy, though I wouldn't go as far as to call him a 'boyfriend'. He sort of came up to me and we started talking."

"Eek!" Libby squealed, "You're actually gonna tell us something?" Betty rolled her eyes up.

"If you keep that up, I just might forget I mentioned it. I promised I wouldn't say anything, but I owe you guys a lot, so I'll just say that he's cute, kinda funny, and has purple hair and eyes. That's all you're getting out of me. And now, since I broke my promise to him, he'll probably disappear and I'll never see him again." Betty had a sinking feeling in her stomach that she had never experienced before. "But, I'm just an android. I'm sure I'll get over it." She shrugged, then managed an unconvincing smile. Libby put an arm around her shoulder.

"Oh Betty, you're more than 'just an android' to us!" Cindy also put an arm over Betty.

"Yeah! And what's this about him disappearing on you? He's not a fairy, is he?" The robot was astonished.

"W-what makes you say that?"

"Because Dimmsdale is full of them. We come from a different, parallel world, and we don't have fairies in Retroville. But here, they seem to be all over the place!"

"So you're familiar about the fairies, then?" Cindy laughed.

"Sure! We've helped them save this world and ours, once or twice. We just don't talk about 'em while we're here! I remember there was this really big fairy, Jorgen something, who ole Professor Calamitous tried to take control of, and there was this really big bomb, and I got turned into a goldfish! It was crazy!"

Betty pursed her lips. Poof had also mentioned Jorgen by name, so Cindy was hitting awfully close to home. She might even know who Poof was. Libby embraced Betty-bot.

"If you promised the guy you wouldn't say anything, then there must be a reason, and we won't press you on the matter."

The android still felt badly about breaking her promise, but she gave the girls a hug and hoped that Poof would forgive her. All this emotional stuff was really taxing her processors.

"Let's get going. Lia's waiting for us." their blonde friend reminded them.

Everyone met at the entrance to the football field. It was fairly awkward for most everyone involved. Vicky recognized Cindy and Betty right away. Cindy already knew Timmy, Lia and Vicky.

Betty immediately remembered Timmy, Lia, Tootie and Vicky. Libby knew Lia and Timmy, and Tootie knew Betty by sight.

Timmy knew Cindy and Libby, but felt his jaw drop when he saw Betty. All the girls there had one thing in common, and that was him.

Cindy and Libby immediately rushed up and sandwiched him between them. They hadn't seen him in a few years, so he had grown taller, and as Cindy had surmised, his teeth had finally caught up with the rest of him. She gave Vicky a furtive glance, and a wink, as she kissed Timmy on the cheek, and the red-head did all she could to conceal her excitement.

Because of fairy rules, Timmy couldn't recall all the details of how they came to know each other. All he remembered was that they had had some adventures together with Jimmy Neutron on several occassions, and he must have been the one who enabled them to travel back and forth between their two worlds. He remembered Libby as Cindy's hip, black, best friend.

"S'up girl?" Libby laughed.

"Lookin' good TT! You sure got a lot taller since I last saw you!" She grabbed Betty, pulling her forward. "I think you two have met before." Timmy swallowed uneasily.

"H-hi Betty!" The robot grabbed his hand, and shook it vigorously, to relieve the tensions he felt.

"Hey Timmy! Long time no see!" Lia giggled, not surprised that they knew each other any less than he knew Cindy and Libby. Tootie stepped between the two, pushing Timmy off to the side, much to his relief.

"Hi Betty! I'm Tootie! I never got to thank you for the save the other day!" Betty smiled cheerfully.

"You're very welcome! I'm just glad I was in the right place at the right time! I just wish I had gotten there just a bit earlier to keep Lia from getting hit." Turner raised an eyebrow at her.

"Wait! You're the girl who saved Lia and Tootie from Bear Branson? The same one who single-handedly demolished half of their offensive line?"

"That would be me, yes!"

Vicky, Cindy, and Libby began walking up ahead to find a place in the bleachers. They were followed closely by Lia, Tootie, and Betty, all of them talking up a storm. Timmy was left bringing up the rear. Things were starting to get freaky. The girls somehow were all connected by some strange coincidence, and knew each other by some measure of degree. Throw Trixie and Veronica into the mix, and it was a recipe for disaster!

The blue-eyed teen looked up to the sky.

"Why me?"

**End Chapter 14**

**A/N: Sorry for the lateness of this chapter, but I do want to get another one out in the next two weeks. I don't want to rush into it, otherwise it might get confusing. Something's going on at the Fanfiction site, and my traffic stats have been askew the past few days. The last time that happened, parts of my chapter was omitted. But I've held back too long now, so I'll just have to post now and cross my fingers. Thanks for being patient.**

**I'm told that the character of Bear Branson reminds some of Moose Mason, from the Archie Comics series. Another coincidence I assure you, as I had no idea Moose had a last name to go by. Similarly, they are both very large athletes, although Moose is portrayed as a lovable dum-dum, while Bear has a mean streak, and is more underhanded.**

**Cindy is referencing Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2, "When Nerds Collide" when she says she was turned into a goldfish.**

**My thanks go out to Kenju/RGZ Archer for his suggestion!**


	15. Chapter 15  Just a Kiss

**I do not own any of the characters from Fairly OddParents or Jimmy Neutron!**

**A/N: Rated M again, for raping, burning, and pillaging. Just kidding. **

**Fix Me Please! Chapter 15: Just a Kiss**

Most of the student body of Dimmsdale High had gathered for the biggest pep rally in decades, with the community fully behind them, and a carnival atmoshphere circulated throughout the football field. The booster club was busy trying to sell as many hot dogs and soft drinks as possible, and the pep squad sold pins and ribbons for a dollar each.

Vicky felt a chill run up her spine, as she sat among the younger girls. She felt like a teenager once more, caught up in the excitement of Dimmsdale's big moment. Even Cindy and Libby, though their loyalties lay with Retroville High, found themselves yelling and screaming as the football team was announced on the field. AJ and Chester elbowed Timmy in the ribs when his name was called, and his private cheering section jumped up and down in the bleachers, whistling and hollering. Betty, who at first watched the others with a sense of wonderment, began to pick up on the energy of the crowd, and started to shout and laugh along with everyone else.

After a few rousing speeches by the football coach, the school principal, and some other dignitaries, the marching band led the crowd to the site of the bonfire, where a group of volunteer firemen waited, ready to light the blaze. The effigies of Bear were piled onto the stacks of wood, and while the faces were generic with crossed and/or x-ed out eyes, there was no mistaking his jersey number, or his signature ponytail.

The band began a drum roll as the fire department lighted the kindling, then broke out in a rousing version of "Eye of the Tiger" as the flames grew higher and higher.

As the girls watched mesmerized, Lia noticed they were missing one of their group.

"Where did Betty go?" she queried. Libby giggled.

"Lately she's been sneaking off. We think she found a boyfriend!" Lia was surprised, and amused.

"But she's an android! Is it even possible?"

Needless to say, Vicky and Tootie were taken by surprise.

"Is that why she was able to man-handle that big goon?" Lia giggled.

"Yeah! She's super strong, and really smart, too. She's on auto mode right now, writing her own programs. Can't wait to see how she'll turn out!"

"Meh," Cindy smirked, "I've seen stranger things."

**Twinkle, twinkle**

High up on the roof of the school, Betty watched as the fire slowly burned down. Poof promised a little fireworks show, but now that she had broken her word to him, she had no reason to believe he would keep his.

The android crossed her arms, staring vacantly at the flames. She drew in a deep breath, though it puzzled her to do so. She didn't need to breathe, it just seemed like the natural thing to do, as if the air filled up some emptiness inside of her.

A trail of sparks suddenly shot up into the sky, followed in intervals by at least a dozen others. They exploded high overhead, into great billowing nebullae of light and color, drawing "oooos and ahhhs" from the crowd below. No one knew who arranged the display, nor did they care. One last rocket made it's way up higher than all the others, and burst into a dazzling image of a falcon in the school colors of red, white and gold. It was a fitting end to the evening's festivities.

Betty-bot slowly began to smile as the familiar beat of fairy wings filled her super sensitive ears. The young fairy popped out of the air again.

"How'd you like them apples, huh?" Poof crossed his arms, and stood next to her, imitating her stance.

In her less than two years of existence, the android had never seen such a sight. How could she possibly describe a spectacle like a fireworks display in less than scientific terms, or the feelings that it now invoked in her, this strange feeling of awe and wonder. She stared up into the skies, looking at the stars as if for the first time, and seeing them as something other than glowing balls of gas, ignited by the forces of gravity.

She stepped behind Poof, holding him in front of her, placing her hands over his chest. _Beautiful_, she thought, her eyes still fixed on the stars above.

Poof held onto her hands. She was awfully quiet, but he was pleased as punch, nestled there between her boobs. She looked down at him, smiling.

"What are you grinning about?" Poof immediately turned a brighter shade of red.

"N-nothing! It's just that you feel so warm, and I'm a bit chilly!" He was lying, of course, but she didn't mind. She was just glad he came back.

"I'm sorry, but I broke my promise, and mentioned a little bit about you to Cindy and Libby."

"Cindy and Libby?"

"They're my two friends from Retroville. I owe them a lot, and they were curious about you. I'll understand if you have to leave." she said softly. Poof patted her hands.

"It's okay! Cindy and Libby are friends of my parents!"

Betty was greatly relieved. Her two friends knew more than they had let on. Funny that she hadn't picked it up on their body language. Maybe the new emotion programs she had written up for herself were faulty, or interferred with her logical side. Maybe they needed to be re-written or deleted.

"Are you coming to the big game tomorrow?"

"Sure!" said the purple-haired boy, "wouldn't miss it for the world!"

Betty gave him one last hug, then mussed up his hair. "Thanks for forgiving me, Poof. All of this 'being human' stuff is sort of strange. I'll see you tomorrow night, then. It's time for me to go."

The android took a running leap at the edge of the building, and simply vanished. Poof became frantic.

"**Betty!**" he screamed, but as he looked over the edge, he could see her shapely form running back to her friends.

"**You** **dummy**!" he shouted.

It was a forty foot drop, but the robot could have handled it easily. She had learned how to teleport herself using Neutron's dimensional portal device. It was a quicker way to get around without using physical speed. She turned to wave at him, then was gone once more.

Vicky and Cindy were planning to rendezvous after everyone else was dropped off. Timmy needed to rest up for the game, so he was excluded from any 'extra-curricular' activities. He was the first to be dropped off.

Tootie and Lia hung out a little while longer at Tootie's house.

Cindy drove back to the camper park, then was picked up by Vicky for their tryst. That left Libby and Betty in the camper all by themselves. Libby thought she'd use the opportunity to wrangle more information out of the android.

Betty had taken up her usual place in the corner of the bedroom, where she sat in the lotus position. Even with her eyes closed, she could feel Libby staring down at her from the bed.

"You're going to ask me, aren't you?" Libby snickered, then propped her chin up in her hands.

"Why Betty, I'm shocked. I said we wouldn't press you on the matter, and I won't, but feel free to divulge any secrets your guilty conscience will allow!" she laughed.

Betty smiled. "It's okay. He says you and Cindy are friends of his parents, Wanda and Cosmo."

"Ohmigosh! I didn't realize they had a kid! But if they did, he couldn't possibly be more than five or six!" Libby gasped, "You cradle robber!"

"First of all, before you get too excited, he says fairies don't mature in the same way as human children, so he looks to be about ten or twelve. Secondly, he's older than I am, so if anything he's the 'cradle robber'!" She smiled smugly, bobbing her eyebrows at Libs. "I also think you girls are jumping the gun as far as calling him my 'boyfriend'. While I find myself strangely attracted to him, I believe he's merely infatuated with me, nothing more."

"I'll bet! He's probably lusting after that body of your's!" she laughed. "So . . . what is it about him that you like?"

Betty opened her eyes, seemingly puzzled by the question. In her enhanced state of awareness, Poof was the first person who ever approached her with a genuine interest which wasn't totally dictated by hormones.

"I really don't know. I suppose it's because he liked me even though he knew I wasn't human, and he was honest, friendly, and funny." Libby rolled over on her back, and stared at Betty while upside down. She gave a little smirk.

"And you're positive he's not just after your body?"

"He is pretty young, 'Liberty'," she replied cooly, "I'm sure it's just a crush. He'll get over me soon."

"But what about you? Will you get over him?"

The android suddenly put her hands over her ears. She had a strange look on her face, squinting her eyes, and Libby sat up.

"Is there something wrong, Bets?"

"I hear voices inside my head!"

"What do they say?"

"Nothing in particular. It's things that I might say in normal conversation. Ordinarily, before I say anything, there's a very short lag time, just nanoseconds, between having my processors compose something to say, and actually saying it."

"Wow. That's weird. So, it's like you're having, 'thoughts'?"

"I've never heard myself 'think' before. It feels funny. My fairy friend tripled my memory and processing speed with his magic, so this must be one of the results." The android stood up, walking over to where Libby lay.

"Let me try an experiment on you, if you will."

"Sure. What have you got in mind?"

Betty-bot said nothing, but instead leaned over and kissed Libby on the cheek, first the left, then the right. The two giggled before Betty settled on the black girl's soft lips. She'd never kissed anyone upside down before, so thought the change in position would accelerate whatever was happening to her.

**Betty's POV**

_"It looks to be working. Libby seems so different from this perspective. She's enjoying this as much as I am. I can feel the rough texture of her tongue, slightly bumpy, but slick with saliva, and her breath is warm, and pleasant. Her teeth are nice and even, her lips moist and supple. She is probing my mouth with her tongue, at once silky and pliable one moment, then hard and rigid as a guy's cock, the next. If I close my lips a little, she forces her way in, trying to shove it as far down into my throat as she can, while holding on to the back of my neck. No doubt I'm being 'tongue-fucked' by her! It's __exhilarating in ways I'm not accustomed to. She has a softer feel about her, unlike Cindy, who, if I were human, would prefer to rip me up and devour me. By comparison, Libby is quite gentle, and I think I like her much more. Cindy and Vicky seem more of a match for each other, and I'd hate to see what they look like after their love making session. Lia is a wonderful kisser. She gives and takes very well, and I think I'd enjoy having another go at her. _

_ This is the first time I've taken the initiative since I became fully autonomous. Feels different when I'm not under direct orders to perform sex, and though I wasn't constructed with females in mind, it feels just as natural with a girl, as a guy. Libby's very aroused now, and I'd like to see if I can get her off without resorting to the endorphin booster. I can feel her passion rising, and I want to taste her. Her pH levels seem to be changing."_

Betty broke off the kiss, and sat next to Libby on the bed. The dark-haired teen was panting, breathless, and more than slightly excited. Her eyes were still shut, expecting a second round, as the android began to unbutton her pajama top. Libby smiled as she peered through barely opened eyes.

"Not that I'm complaining, but exactly what kind of experiment are we conducting here?"

"I want to find out if these thoughts in my head are a precursor of things to come. You and I have never really made love before, and I've never had the chance to take the initiative on my own. Since I've been here, I've had sex with Timmy and Cindy, and had make out sessions with you and Lia. The 'hand in the vagina' joke not withstanding." she laughed, "Anyway, since I've been operating in auto mode the past couple of days and have received a big boost in memory and processing speed, I've been feeling a little out of sorts."

"And making love to me will help answer some questions?"

"If you will. Please?"

"Well, damn girl! What are we waiting for?"

**Zombie Arcade**

Vicky had dropped off the two girls at the house, where they chatted awhile before Lia called for a taxi. She wanted to make sure Tootie was okay after finally revealing what it was that was troubling her all these years. She was close to identifying the attacker, she was that sure.

For now, she just wanted Tootie to be safe. They hugged and kissed, then said their goodnights as the cab came down the street.

The brunette teen stared out the window as the taxi wound its way back towards Hudson Hill. Her mind was buzzing with ideas. It was dark outside, and looked like there was a good chance of rain overnight. The football field would probably be soaking wet for the big game, a veritable mud bog at the Falcon's stadium.

The lateness of the season brought the darkness early, though the time was only eight. There was still enough time for her to work on her pet project, and she was anxious to start. She hadn't touched it since the previous week, and was giddy with anticipation. Her parents were already upstairs in their bedroom, so there was no need to bother them.

She quickly found her keys, and opened the front door of their century old mansion. Little did she realize she was being followed up the walkway.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" she called up the stairs. Her mom responded.

"Did you have a nice time, dear?"

"Yeah, it was great!"

"Tell us about it tomorrow at breakfast, okay?"

"Okay! Goodnight!"

"Goodnight sweetheart!"

A soft rapping came on the front door, and Lia turned on the porch lights. _Who could it be this time of the night?_ She opened the door to an unexpected surprise. Trixie Tang.

"Hello, ma cheri."

"You said that wrong." Lia replied suspiciously.

"Pardon moi, mon cher."

"Don't speak to me in French, Trixie. What do you want?" Trixie was taken aback by the cold response.

"I was in the neighborhood . . ."

"I don't think you're here to sell cookies, so spill it already." Lacroix stuck her head out the door, peering up and down the street.

"Ronnie's not with me. She went to the Bahamas with her parents for a few days."

"You came alone? That's awfully brave of you. Why are you here?" Lia's tone softened a little.

"Je ne sais . . .," Trixie caught herself, "I-I. . . really don't know. Seeing you the other day brought . . . back . . . memories."

"Of . . . us? We were friends, Trixie, until Veronica split us up, but that was four years ago. You made your choice back then, and chose her."

"I'm sorry . . ."

"So am I. If there's nothing more, then, goodnight."

"Wait! I haven't told you what I wanted."

"What is it?"

"A kiss."

"A kiss?"

"Just a kiss."

"Will it settle anything?"

"No."

"Fine then." Lia stepped out onto the porch, took Trixie's face in her hands and kissed her on the cheek.

A look of stunned disappointment appeared on the Asian teen's face as the brunette stepped back. Her eyes began to fill with tears.

"Goodnight, Trixie." Lia said softly, then closed the door.

Trixie Tang was never one to take rejection well, but try as she might, she could not bring herself to be angry. Lia had defended her, not once, but many times, never asking for anything in return but her friendship. A true friend. It was what she really wanted all along. She had it in her hands, then tossed it away when Ronnie came back into her life. Veronica was never a really good friend. She was clingy, and envious of Trixie's life. But she fed the Asian girl's ego, and Trixie loved that. Veronica tried to schmooze Lia also, but Lacroix saw through her right away, and there began the rivalry which undermined the friendship between Trixie and Lia.

She could see it all in retrospect. Veronica's parents hit their stride in the hi-tech market, and were now nearly as well off as the Tangs. Ronnie changed as a result, and Trixie could now see how shallow she actually was. A contest as to who could become the bigger snob developed. It was too late now, and the damage had been done. She had become as shallow as Ron.

Trixie squeezed her eyelids tightly together, hoping to wring the last drops of tears from her eyes, then headed down towards the street. The sound of a door opening, and footsteps approaching, caused Trixie to look back. Lia came towards her, eyes cast downwards.

"Forgive me. I've been rude, and I'm sorry. Won't you please come back inside?"

The two teens stared into each other's eyes, and they began to smile.

"Not without that kiss first."

"Very well."

It wasn't like she didn't want to . . . that time long ago, when they were still friends. This time it was Trixie who took Lia's face in her hands, placing a soft, but tentative kiss on her lips. Their eyes closed as Lia found her hands sliding up behind the Asian girl's shoulders, slowly drawing the two closer.

They remained locked in their embrace, and kissed for more than a few moments. Trixie savored those lips, thinking them every bit as delicious as she imagined they would. Lia started out a bit hesitant, but warmed up quickly. In her own scientific sense of things, she began to rate Trixie according to style and technique. Minus half-a-point for the slight taste of cigarette concealed by tic-tacs. The brown-haired girl slowly pulled away.

"Shall we go in now?" she whispered. Trixie nodded as she took Lia's hand.

"I'll take you to my special room. It's sound insulated, and we'll have more privacy." Trixie like the sound of that. "Promise you won't say a word to anyone about what goes on in here."

"My lips are sealed." she said, remembering a similar promise made to Timmy.

Lia unlocked the door to her "special" room and hit the light switch. Trixie's eyes nearly fell out of head. Inside was a mini-arcade.

"What is this room?" Tang said excitedly, "Is it your dad's?"

"This is my private laboratory and game design workshop. He had it built just for me."

"But it has some of the most popular arcade games from the past few years! I remember playing these!"

"You like going to the arcades?" Trixie groaned. Her secret was out.

"Yes, I admit it. I'm an arcade junkie. Please don't tell anyone!" she implored. Lia giggled.

"I designed and built these here! They're my proto-types! I make them, then sell the rights! There's 'Dead Face,' 'Restless Crypts,' 'Run Sasquatch Run,' and the latest from my 'Zombies in the City' series, 'Zombie Drive-By'!" She walked over to a game that stood by itself. "I just finished this one recently, but have been too busy to try it out. It's called 'Zombies Night Out'! Wanna give it a spin?"

"Would I! I love you, Lia! I wanna have your babies!"

"Well, that's a physical impossibility, but you may want to hang on to that thought, 'cause I'm gonna kick your butt!"

"Bring it girlie! I usually don't play with amateurs, but I'll make an exception for you!"

Trixie had reconnected with her old friend, not realizing how much they had in common. Now if only Lia had a comic book collection.

**End Chapter 15**

**A/N: When Trixie first greets Lia, she calls her "ma cheri" which usually indicates a guy addressing a girlfriend, and Lia responds by saying she said it wrong. Trixie corrects herself, and calls her "mon cher," which is what a girl would say to her boyfriend. I just know I'm gonna take heat from the proper French speakers! A little later, Trixie is about to say "je ne sais quois," which essentially means, "I do not know."**


	16. Chapter 16 The Loofah

**I do not own any of the characters from FairlyOdd Parents, or Jimmy Neutron!**

**A/N: Rated M for sex, kissing, tearing off of clothes, experimental deviations, breast fondling, etc., you know, adult stuff!**

**Fix Me Please! Chapter 16: The Loofah**

**Betty and Libby**

"So what's your plan?"

"I'm going to try and identify all your erogenous zones, and duplicate them on my own body!"

"Mmmm. Sounds interesting. And how will you be identifying all my 'erogenous zones'?"

"I'm going to lick and kiss every square inch of you, then gauge your reactions. All you have to do is give me a one to ten rating on each area I identify!" Libby shuddered with anticipation. "We'll keep this as objective as possible to ensure reliability of the results." Folfax smirked.

"Girl, you can't be strictly objective! You gotta heat things up first, you know, foreplay! Everybody is different. You can't just hop on someone and give 'em a dose of endorphins!"

"I can't? Why not?"

"You gotta get your target in the right frame of mind! Take it nice and slow, then you awaken erogenous areas that the person didn't realize they had!" Betty giggled.

"This coming from the girl who just got laid a few days ago?"

"Ahem! As the test subject, I'm just trying to give you some helpful pointers!"

"Oh, I get it! You want me to seduce you!"

"Yes. And you can start off with a nice shoulder rub!"

"Great! I can do that!"

Libby sat up, her back to the android, her pajama top hanging loosely on her shoulders. Betty started to massage her, and Folfax purred as the robot increased the pressure a little at a time.

_First zone identified. Subject's pulse rate has increased dramatically, and her skin temperature is rising._ Betty's infrared sensors picked up on the slightest change, and she slowly peeled off Libby's top in order to expose more skin surface. The black teen remained calm, or at least gave that impression. Betty brushed her lips lightly across the fine, almost invisible hairs of Libby's skin, pausing to lick, kiss, and suck every inch along the way as planned, starting from the edge of her shoulder. The combination of Betty-bot's warm breath, and playful tongue was driving Libby crazy, and she began to moan.

"Start the ratings! I need some feedback!"

This was proving more difficult than Libby had expected. Between the licking and nibbling, she tried to speak, but could barely get the words out as Betty made her way towards the crook of her neck.

"T-Ten . . . definitely ten." she gasped.

**Betty's POV**: _Libby's very cute. As I make my way towards her neck, she tilts her head slightly, as if directing me to the spot where I should kiss first. It's useless to ask for a numerical rating, as she invariably says "ten" between her grunts and moans. I'll just have to depend on my sensors to supply the data. She's quite wound up right now, and if her arms weren't pinned down in her pajama sleeves, she'd have her hands all over me by now!_

It wasn't often that Betty got to initiate sex, usually Jimmy's "candidates" simply pounced on her at the first chance they had. But that was all in the past, and though she thought about it, it didn't seem to faze her in the least. She liked being in charge, and the fact that Libby was a such a willing volunteer made it all the more pleasant.

The slight drizzle that they experienced when they returned was now a pounding rain, and with it came a drop in the air temperature. Betty increased her body heat, and drew Libby closer. She wrapped her arms around her as the teen had begun to shiver slightly. She cupped Libby's breasts in her hands, and felt her nipples stiffen as she brushed her finger tips over them.

Folfax threw her head back over Betty's shoulder as the android began to kiss her neck. She wasn't going to be able to take much more of this without becoming an active participant. Libby slipped her arms out of her sleeves, and one hand went up to caress Betty's head, pressing her lips harder into her shoulder, while the other guided the robot's hand to tweak and pluck at her areolas. Objectivity just flew out the door!

** Betty's POV:** _Libby doesn't quite understand the need for objectivity in this experiment. Either that, or I'm still thinking like a computer. I can't blame her. Maybe I'm being selfish. I sense she is attracted to me, and we'll probably never see each other again once she returns to Retroville. I should indulge her instead of trying to realize my quest for having human feelings. After all, it may not even be possible._

Betty dropped her hands to Libby's sides to warm them up, then raked her nails along them, barely touching the skin. Too hard would be ticklish, but with just the right pressure, it could be excruciatingly delightful!

"Unnnnggghhh!" Folfax grunted as the android brought her fingertips into the teenager's armpits.

Libby, for all her lack of experience, was right. All the extra attention to kissing and cuddling turned her whole body into one huge erogenous zone, the boundaries blurred, as she became a blob of quivering jelly. And Betty hadn't even gotten to the "primary" sexual zones yet! She counted ten non-clitoral orgasms just from playing with her boobs! Of course, all the licking and sucking contributed, so Betty surmised a multi-pronged approach was the way to go. She'd try it out on all the others if she ever got the chance. For now, she wanted to please Libby, as the girl seemed nearly numb from the pleasure she was receiving. And to think, she got that way without the use of Betty's endorphin booster.

Betty-bot lay Libby down on the bed, and proceeded to remove the rest of her sleepwear.

"So tell me why is it I'm naked, and you're not?"

"Because I'm the one conducting the experiment?" the android giggled.

"That's a pretty weak excuse if you ask me!" Libby got off her back, and pulled Betty's jersey and top off. She pushed the android onto her back, and took off the rest, so that they were now both in the buff.

Although she could tell the dark-skinned girl was very aroused, Betty noticed how gently Libby undressed her. Jimmy and his "clients" were always rough with her, some going as far as to tear the clothes off her body. She usually removed her own clothes from that point on.

There was still something missing. She didn't interact with people properly. Since she was originally programmed to lay back and spread her legs, there really was no need for interaction. She remembered how Lia tried to teach her to kiss. There was something about intimacy that she didn't quite understand. There was more to this emotional stuff than identifying erogenous zones. Much more. Libby could teach her.

For all her inexperience, she was still human, and knew more than Betty could possibly hope for. Plus she cared about the android. If she was willing to be a test subject, then she would surely be just as willing to teach. Betty took her by the hands, and stared into her eyes with childlike innocence.

"Make love to me, Libby. Show me how." Liberty gave her a smile and a nod.

"Now you're talking, girl."

**Lia and Trixie**

Lia's prototype game was superfast. Before she sold the rights to the distributors, it would have to be "dumbed down", made slower so the average player could enjoy a measure of success without giving up in total frustration.

As the game's architect, Lia had a distinct advantage, and though Trixie had remarkable skill and reflexes, she could not keep up with the auburn-haired teen. Lia put down her controller.

"Let's take a break here, and I'll let you in on a few tricks and tips."

"Urgh! You're really good, Lia. I can beat most anyone, but this game has got me stumped!" Trixie sighed.

"Well, I did design the game," she laughed, "so I may have an unfair advantage. Would you like some coffee or tea?" The Asian girl smiled. She knew what she wanted, and it wasn't coffee or tea.

"I should get going," she sighed, "its almost ten, and the Sisters might get upset if I come in all groggy."

"It's pouring rain outside. Maybe you should sleep over." Trixie could hardly believe her ears.

"Are you sure?"

"Sure! I have a new set of pj's you can use, and my dad can drop you off in the morning. There's a shower down here, and a sofa that folds out into a bed. You're welcome to stay, just call your parents, and let them know!"

"Will you stay here with me? I don't wanna be here in a strange room by myself."

"I can if you want me to. There's a recliner that's really comfortable. I can sleep on that easily . . ."

"No! I want you next to me . . . in bed."

"Well . . . okay."

"C'mon! It'll be fun! Just like when we first met!"

"_When we first met . . ."_ Lia thought back to the time she first laid eyes on Trixie, the new girl in class.

She didn't really fit in. St. Nicole's was a very prestigious, but very academically oriented school. Trixie was far from stupid, but she came off as being a bit arrogant, which many of the other girls didn't like. Most of them were terribly smart, and had more money than Trixie's family. They quickly put the young Asian girl in her place. Trixie was out of her element, just another face in the crowd, and started to become reticent and shy. Lia, on the other hand, was quite well known in the school. Rich parents, chess prodigy and genius level IQ. A geek with a soft heart, but somewhat naïve regarding the social aspects of life. They were an odd matchup, but they sat next to each other in homeroom, and became friends. Lia helped Trixie with her studies, while Trixie opened up Lia's social awareness.

"Why don't you shower while I get the bed ready?"

"Okey dokey!"

Lia ran upstairs to her room to grab some pillows and extra blankets. While there, she grabbed a fresh, unused set of pajamas for Trixie, and a clean set for herself. She wondered if she was doing the right thing, letting Trixie stay, but it was getting late, and still raining heavily. Plus she did make the offer, and it would be quite rude to back out now.

The sofa bed was very comfortable, put there for times when Lia was to absorbed in her hobby to know when to quit. She had fallen asleep on it many time before, but rarely in its bed version. It pulled out easy enough, but was comfortable just as is. Lia tossed a sheet over, and fluffed up the pillows while listening to Trixie singing in the shower. She knocked on the door.

"Trixie? I got you a set of pajamas and a fresh towel. There's extra toothbrushes and toothpaste in the medicine cabinet you can use."

"The door's unlocked. Why don't you leave 'em on the vanity?" That, of course, meant coming in, since it was a rather large bathroom.

"I'm coming in now!" The bathroom was full of steam, but as she entered, she could make out a pair of shapely legs beneath the cloud.

"Do you wanna take a shower, too? I'll scrub your back and you can do mine!" the Asian girl teased.

"Trixie, Trixie, Trixie. Still the same after all these years. You are such a flirt."

"Oh no! I'm not the same anymore! I've become much better!"

"If its all the same to you, I'll wait until you're done."

"Aww, you're no fun! What happened to the good ole 'Curious Amy' that I first met?"

Amy. Lia was surprised by a name she hadn't heard in years. Her full name was Amelia, and when she first met Trixie, the dark-haired teen shortened it to "Amy," then later to "Lia" because it sounded better with Lacroix. The name had stuck ever since. And there was no doubt that she was still curious about a great many things, Trixie Tang being one of them.

Lia smiled to herself, as she was sorely tempted to take up Trixie's offer of a back scrub. She remembered her last sleepover at the Tang home, and the somewhat awkward, but comical episode they had with a loofah sponge.

"Hey! I'm almost done!" Trixie's voice brought her back to the present. "Are you coming in?"

"Do you have a loofah with you?" Lia giggled.

"Ha ha ha! You remembered?"

"I'll never forget it!"

"So . . . are you coming in, or what?"

"I don't know. If I recall correctly, you were quite dangerous with a bar of soap in your hands!"

"Yeah, but you don't have any bar soap in here, just body wash. It's nice and slippery though, maybe I could improvise!" Lia smiled to herself. Now she remembered what it was about Trixie that she liked so much: she was a lot of fun to be with. Trixie was so random and off-the-wall at times, she could be terribly funny. Maybe it was that secret tom-boy inside of her longing to break out, but held back by a desire to be refined, and lady-like. Maybe it should be dragged out of her.

Lia went to the linen closet, and pulled out an extra towel, and one more special item.

"Well? Are you coming in or not? I'm still waiting!" Trixie sighed. Lia began to undress.

"I'm coming in, but don't try anything funny . . . I've got a loofah, . . . and I know how to use it!"

Trixie shrieked with laughter.

**Vicky and Cindy**

"Where are you taking me?" Cindy giggled as she toyed with Vicky's ponytail, twirling it in her fingers.

"I thought I'd show you the sights of Dimmsdale before we (cough cough) got down to business." The blonde teen smirked.

"You know its pouring rain, and we can barely see out the windows!"

"Then it might be nice at the lookout. No one ever goes up there when the weather is bad." Cindy smiled as she put her hand up Vicky's skirt.

"Maybe I can convince you to go back to the camper park!" She sidled up to Vicky until she was practically breathing into the older girl's ear. Cindy was making it extremely difficult to drive, especially in the heavy rain, so the red-head pulled into a nice secluded side street to take on the young blonde.

"You certainly are rambunctious!" Vicky had barely stepped on the parking brake, when Cindy unsnapped her seat-belt and climbed over her.

"Let's not be holding back here, now. I've only got a few more days in Dimmsdale, and I wanna make the most of it!"

The teenager hurriedly stripped the shirt off her back, and pressed Vicky's face into her bosom. The fiery-haired one just as quickly pulled the cups of her bra down, and had her lips sucking hungrily on a rigid pink nipple.

Cindy tossed her head back, screaming in ecstacy as Vicky undid the front of her jeans, then dug her nails into the young blonde's buttocks. She fell back towards the passenger side, both of them laughing and hollering. Vortex was pinned up against the door as Vicky hovered over her, then slowly pulled back, smiling.

She watched Cindy's face for a reaction as she did a leisurely strip show for the teen, slowly removing the buttons of her blouse, one by one. Vortex watched intently, her eyes opening wider as more of the scarlet-haired girl's cleavage came into view.

_ "If she wants to give me a show, then I'll give her one in return!"_ Cindy splayed open the front of her jeans, then wet the tips of her fingers on her tongue, before sending her hand deep between her legs, and began to pleasure herself.

The action momentarily caused Vicky to hesitate, but she recovered quickly and smiled.

"Nice try, girl, but I'm on to your game!" Cindy giggled as Vicky crawled back over her, blouse hanging wide open. A black strapless bra held a set of the most luscious looking melons she was about to sink her teeth into. She reached behind, and unfastened the bra just as Vicky began smothering her with kisses.

They kissed furiously for a minute or so, driving their fingers through each others hair until they both looked like they had been through a whirlwind.

Vortex stared into Vicky's lavender eyes, the eyes that had caught her attention in the first place. She pushed the hair from her lover's face to see more, and Vicky blushed at the sudden attention.

"I imagine I must look a mess." she said, dipping her eyes.

"You still look gorgeous." Cindy leaned forward for another kiss, and rubbed her feet along the outsides of Vicky's calves. "I love the feel of these orange leather boots. Do they come with spurs?"

"Ha ha ha! No, but thanks. They're Lauren Faust exclusives." Cindy gave her a sly smile.

"I've got blue panties with rainbow motifs."

"Bet I can get you to fly."

"I'm already halfway to the clouds."

"Let's see if I can take you all the way." Cindy gave her a wink.

"There's more room in the backseat."

Cindy started to climb over, and Vicky couldn't help but pull her jeans off as she did. With her pants now gone, she gave the blonde a swat acrossed her rainbowed ass!

**Timmy and the devil**

It had been a long day for Timmy, what with the visit by the girls from Retroville, and the quickie with Vicky.

The girls had all left with each other, but he needed to rest up for the game on Friday, so his curfew was self-imposed.

Lia and Vicky were talking to each other, but it couldn't have been about paranormal crap. She was too intelligent to believe in stuff like that. Who the heck believes in fairies anyway . . . besides Mr. Crocker?

A nice hot shower was in store for him, just the ticket to get him relaxed for bed. Unfortunately that wouldn't be enough this night.

As he stood there in the shower, water pelting his back, he could only think about his odd circumstances with all the girls the past few days.

Then a thought came to him. "Someone's put a curse on me!" he thought out loud. But who and why? Maybe Trudy, Vicky's new-age friend could provide an answer. He chuckled to himself. "Now I'm grasping at straws. There's nothing supernatural about this at all, just coincidence."

He finished up his bath, and brushed his teeth before heading to his room. On his bed lay his copy of the latest Crimson Chin which he hadn't finished since running into Trixie Tang and Vicky earlier.

Timmy was still wide awake, and picked up the comic, hoping a little reading might relax him some more, but like the hot shower, it wasn't working. He placed the comic on his nightstand, and turned out the lights. It was still raining, and he wondered if it was ever going to stop. He was the Falcons wide receiver, the fastest guy on the team, but a wet field was not to his liking, especially on natural grass.

The rhythmic pounding of the rain on the roof was making him drowsy, and he stuck his hand in his shorts to stroke himself, not thinking for a second that this was where all his troubles began.

In a secret room, in a secret cave below the Fairy World prison, a hulking figure sat down at a computer console in front of a half-dozen monitors. A fiendish grin on his face said he was up to no good. In the shadows of his confines, he watched as Turner increased the tempo of his masturbations.

"Heh heh, c'mon Turnah, do eet! Do eet while I am heah watching you!" the fiend chortled. "That's a pretty beeg missile you got, for a puny human, but eet's going to get even beegah! Last time I gave you a pussy, this time I'll make eet so long, you can wear it as a belt! Bwa ha ha ha!" He began to tap on a little red button, and watched as Timmy's woody slowly poked its head out of his shorts, and creeped up past his navel. Timmy was oblivious to it, having been lulled into a state of semi-consciousness by the rain.

"Ho ho ho! Eets pretty long now, Turnah! I teenk I'll make you blow your own whistle! Ha ha ha! Ho ho ho!"

By now Timmy was fast asleep, drooling, and snoring loudly, his elongated johnson just inches from his lips.

"That's eet Turnah! Open your mouth and close your eyes, and you'll be in for a big suhprise!"

"**Uncle Jorgie!**"

[Delete, delete, delete, delete, force quit, shut down.]

"P-Poof? What are you doing heah? Isn't eet past your bedtime?" Jorgen laughed nervously.

"I came by to ask you a question, and its a good thing I did! What were you going to do to poor Timmy?"

"N-nutheeng! Nutheeng at all! Just having a bit of fun for all the past troubles he's caused me!"

"I'm telling Auntie!"

"No no! Wait! She's been pissed off at me for the past ten years, and I haven't gotten any action out of her since! If you tell her, she'll take away my teeth again! I'll make a deal with you! I'll help you with your girlfriend if you keep quiet!"

"Girlfriend? What do you know about my 'girlfriend'? Have you been spying on me?" Jorgen shuddered.

"I know she's not human, but I understand what she's lookeeng for! I can help her find it!"

"You can? And promise you'll leave Timmy alone?" Von Strangle sighed.

"Okay. Do we have a deal?" Poof smiled.

"Deal."

**End Chapter 16**

**A/N: Sorry I left Tootie home alone. She'll get her chance in the next chapter.**

**Betty's learning that trying to be human is more than just crunching numbers and racking up statistics.**

**I titled this chapter "The Loofah" for no particular reason except it sounded funny! I went out and bought a loofah sponge just to see if I knew what I was trying to suggest . . . no comment.**

**Vicky's orange boots is in no way a reference to "Cup Cakes," and Lauren Faust, for those of you who don't know, is the creator of the current incarnation of My Little Pony. The orange leather boots is a reference to Applejack, and Cindy's blue panties with the rainbows refers to Rainbow Dash (Rainbow Dash = Rainbowed Ass, get it?) Snuck those in for Feeling-Grand, whose "A Taste of Apples," features an Applejack/Rainbow Dash pairing, which was quite entertaining.**

**I know I must have grossed out some of the guys with Timmy's creeping penis segment, which is why I "cut it short!" Get it? Heh heh!**

**Now you know who was responsible for Timmy's misfortunes. My thanks to Kenju once again for the suggestion! **


	17. Chapter 17  The Big O

**I do not own any of the characters from FairlyOdd Parents, or Jimmy Neutron!**

**A/N: Rated M again for the usual naughtiness, and a bit of loli imagery this time.**

**Fix Me Please! Chapter 17: The Big "O"**

**Trixie and Lia: the prequel**

Four years ago they had taken their first shower together. They had spent much of that afternoon in the Tang's swimming pool, and were chilled to the bone by the time they got out. The two girls made a dash for the shower in the family room downstairs, teeth chattering, laughing and screeching all the way, swimsuits still dripping wet.

Lia stood shivering as Trixie started the shower, and they both hopped in, bouncing around until they were sufficiently warmed. They both still had their swimsuits on, childrens swimsuits, though they were barely children anymore. Trixie had a frilly two-piece outfit, while Lia had on a plain blue, one-piece. They were taking turns sticking their faces into the spray, and the auburn-haired young girl ran her hands over the front of her suit.

Although she had done it countless times before, somehow it felt different now. There were two bumps pushing through the smooth material of her swimwear that weren't there not too long ago, and unconsiciously she began to rub and pluck on them. She pulled open her front, and let the warm waters dribble down her chest.

Trixie watched with increasing interest, as she had begun to notice the same about her own body. When, exactly, did it start, this . . . "transformation?" When was it that they began to wake up in the middle of the night, only to find their hands pressed tightly between their thighs, rubbing that special spot that made them so . . . "slippery"? They looked into each others clear eyes, and blushed, as if they knew what the other was thinking.

Before Lia could do anything, Trixie pulled open the front of her suit and tossed a bar of soap in. It slid down all the way to her crotch, and Lia shrieked as it wedged itself between her legs. Trixie giggled with a smug look on her, then began a caramell dance. As she turned around, Lia picked up a nearby loofah sponge, and shoved it into the crack of the oriental girl's butt, then joined her dancing. Trixie didn't mind at all as she swung her hips side-to-side, her "tail" swaying with the motion. It looked funny as hell, even without the music.

"Oo Oo oo wah oo wah!" they began singing the caramelldansen song, all the while splashing water every which way. Trixie pulled the sponge out of her butt, and stuck in the front of her bikini bottom.

"Look!" she laughed, "This is what guys have! You got the balls, and I've got a dick! I'm a 'futanari' girl, ha ha ha!"

Lia looked down at the bulge in her crotch made by the soap, and giggled. Trixie's choice of words made her cheeks redden even more, and she laughed at her friend's exuberance. But bouncing around with a slippery bar of soap on her pubes would soon make her skin chafe, so she turned away from Trixie to pull the crotch open and let the soap slip out. The Asian girl noticed immediately.

"What are you doooiiing?" she smirked, then grabbed the backside of Lia's suit and gave it a yank.

"Yeek!" Lia screamed, as the swimsuit rode up between her butt cheeks.

"Ha ha ha! Wedgie!" Trixie cackled, then wrapped her arms around her friend's body. "Let me do that for you!"

She stuck her hands in through the sides of Lia's suit, feeling her up as she made her way down to where the soap bar was lodged. "Unnngh." Lia moaned, but made no move to stop her. With one hand, the young Asian girl reached for the soap, and deftly removed it. The other hand began a circular motion to rinse the slippery residue off, lingering in the wisps of downy fine hairs that had seemed to have grown unnoticed until recently, barely long enough to twirl her fingers through them. Again Lia gasped as Trixie began to lather up her front, quickly finding the tips of her budding breasts, and slowly removing the straps of her swimsuit off her shoulders. Lacroix grabbed for her hands as they clutched at her chest, and they both giggled as the top half of Lia's swimsuit fell away. She reached behind to pull the sponge out of the raven-haired girl's bottom, and started scrubbing Trixie's arms.

"Futa girl, this is what a loofah is really for!" Tang smiled as Lia gently ran the husk across her hands and arms.

"It tickles! But I can think of a dozen other uses for it!"

"I bet you could, you pervert!" Trixie giggled.

She spun Lia around, and the young brunette, still glowing red, covered her budding breasts with her arms. Even the ebony-haired girl blushed as she removed the loofah from Lia's hand, and brushed them aside.

"Just like little pink strawberries!" She licked her lips and moved closer.

Lia became very quiet as she watched the tip of Trixie's tongue press into the hardening nipple, then gasped and shivered as soft lips slowly engulfed it, and drew it into her mouth. She closed her eyes, nearly fainting from the excitement, and leaned her back against the shower wall to steady herself.

Trixie also braced herself against the wall with her hands as she continued suckling at Lia's breast. Lia pulled Trixie's top upward, also exposing the Asian girl's tips, and began to press her palms into the stiffened points. It was enough to cause Tang to moan, and stop sucking. Trixie straightened up, and watched Lia pluck on her nipples.

They were both blushing, staring breathless into each others eyes. They drew closer and closer, until they could feel the others breath on their faces, their hearts racing in anticipation. A knock on the door interrupted them. It was Mrs. Tang.

"Trixie, are you girls done yet? Dinners almost ready, so finish up, get dressed and come upstairs!" Trixie giggled.

"We're done, Mom! We'll be out soon!"

They expected to continue this in bed, but as fate would have it, several of Trixie's cousins came to join the sleepover, and they never had another chance.

Now it was four years later, and once again they were in near identical situations. They were no longer giggling little school girls with flat chests and straight bodies, but now young women on the verge of adulthood. Their curvy bodies and full breasts said it all. They stared silently at each other for a few moments, admiring the changes that had taken place over the years, and nodded their approval. Trixie reached out to take Lia's hand, and pulled her into an embrace.

"You've grown."

"So have you, I see."

"Now . . . where was it that we left off? Ah. I remember." The Asian teen cupped a breast, and brought it up to her lips. Her brainy friend put her hands on Trixie's hips, and nuzzled her damp hair. A few well placed kisses made her murmur sweet nothings into her ear.

"Kiss me, Trix, I must have you again." The oriental girl threw her arms over Lia's shoulders, and crushed their lips together, making up for that moment suspended in time. No hesistating, no loofah, no playing around.

The girls said no more, but wrestled with each other, taking turns pinning, and being pinned into the corner of the shower. Lia no longer cared that Trixie tasted of cigarettes, driving her tongue deep into the Asian girl's mouth, and Trixie noticed that her one time socially naïve friend could now kiss with the best of them. All this suppressed sexuality bundled up in her genius brain turned her into one hot mama!

"You know, somehow you bring out the animal in me!" Trixie laughed. Lia had turned out much more different than she would have ever guessed.

She reached down between Lia's legs to see just how far she had gone, but the brunette grabbed her wrist, stopping her before Trixie could slip a finger in.

"Nuh uh uh!" Lia wagged a finger at her.

"What? You still a virgin?"

"Wouldn't you like to know!" she grinned, "Let's get out of here before we get all wrinkly."

They got ready for bed, drying their hair while exchanging hip bumps and an occasional hug. Trixie was hoping for more action in bed, but it was quite late, and both girls were really tired. They lay down facing each other, and just talked a bit more trying to catch up on each others lives.

"You are a virgin, aren't you." Trixie smiled, her eyes barely held open.

"Yeah, it was never a big issue with me. I promised to give it up to my boyfriend, and I don't intend to go back on my word."

"But why now?"

"Two weeks ago, my school counselor asked me and my parents to stop by her office. She said the school did not have the right curriculum in place to keep me there, and that I really should be in college. My parents agreed. They suggested I go to MIT, but I wanted to go to Princeton to be a part of their PEAR program. Last week I was eagerly accepted by the school, and I'll be leaving Dimmsdale at the end of the year." Trixie was barely awake by now.

"But . . . why . . .?"

"I had discovered the secret of gravity."

Trixie never heard that last part. She was already fast asleep. Lia kissed her lightly on the lips, and snuggled up against her.

**Betty and the Big "O"**

"Before we get started, Libby, I'd like to know if you would be comfortable making love to me, I mean, me being technically an inanimate object." Libby gave her a curious look, and put a hand on her thigh.

"I'll try my best to give you what you need to know. From the first time I saw you, I thought you were human, and even now, knowing that you aren't, I still think of you as human. You have personality, you're polite, and you're beautiful. You've actually changed quite a bit since you started re-writing your old programs. You're more inquisitive now, and that alone sets you apart from any ole android." Betty smiled weakly.

"I was built for sex, but because I have no feelings, I can only go through the motions. Still, I like making you guys feel good sexually. When I hear your little moans and grunts as you orgasm, then I know I've done my job. The endorphin booster is just the finishing touch. As I'm usually the one doing all the work, and all of Jimmy's 'candidates' were male, I really don't know that much about the softer, romantic side of love making. I just don't want you to think of me as only some lifesize, blow-up doll, dildo, Isex toy, version 3.0." Libby sighed.

"You've made love with Cindy, right? She can be very romantic."

"Cindy likes it rough, and Jimmy's a wuss. He couldn't take all that clawing and biting that she likes, so they fought a lot of the time. He liked to 'pack the fudge,' if you catch my meaning, and Cindy didn't particularly mind, but it was his way of expressing dominance over her, and that she didn't like."

"Wait . . . you watched them screwing?"

"Not intentionally. I wasn't built yet. He downloaded his video library into my memory." Libby began to salivate.

"Heh heh! Do you still have 'em?"

"Shame on you, Libby!" Betty laughed, "I don't think you want to see Jimmy handcuffed naked to the bed with all that hot wax and stuff. Besides, I needed more room for my new programs, so those videos were all deleted."

"Oh nuts! I thought it might be good for a few guffaws." she smiled. "Shall we get started, then?" The android nodded. "I like you, Betty, I think you know that, but Cindy has been my best friend forever, and now we may take it up a notch when we return to Retroville."

"Cindy seems to be very possessive. Do you feel like you may be cheating on her?" Libby sighed, then broke into a big smile.

"Not anymore than she does playing around with Vicky! She may settle down a bit when we get back home, but for now she wants to experiment. I don't mind, so long as she's up front and honest with me."

"Do you think you could ever . . . ?" Libby put a finger on Betty's lips.

"Time's a wasting. We can talk later." She motioned for Betty to put her head in her lap. "Shall I explain to you what I'm doing?"

"No need to. I'll assume that whatever you do to me is something you'd want me to reciprocate."

"Good. Now close your eyes, and relax."

The android did as she was told and felt Libby's gentle fingers working their way through her hair, a nice scalp massage to start things off. She felt the black teen's fingertips tracing the outlines of her eyebrows, then made their way around her ears before both hands finally settled along side her neck. Libby was very tender, very much like Lia was when she was trying to teach Betty to kiss properly. Betty-bot noted with great detail where Libby lingered, the warmth of her hands, and the amount of pressure that was applied at each location. But something strange was beginning to happen. Were her sensors not working right? Or was it her new programming and quicker processing speed that only now were starting to kick in? It seemed like the sensitivity of her skin had increased a milliion-fold. The robot shivered at these new sensations, and even Libby noticed the little twitches. She smiled, but didn't say a word, and continued with her caresses.

Far away in Fairy World, Jorgen Von Strangle had just sent his little nephew Poof off to home, and was back to his magical computer, doing his usual mischief.

_"I promised Poof I would leave Turnah alone, but thees mechanical girlfriend of his looks a whole lot more interesteeng! Let's see what happens when I increase her sensitivity!"_

Betty-bot's eyes were still closed as Libby's hands moved from her face, to caressing her breasts. Jorgen targeted those next.

_"Ho ho ho! You want to experience human feelings, do you? I'll geev you all that and much more!"_ He clicked on his mouse, and the android's nipples, which were usually soft and supple at all times, began to stiffen under Libby's tweakings.

Betty sensed the strange new sensations immediately and let out a small groan.

"Ungh!" Folfax giggled.

"Seems like you're enjoying this!" The robot reached up and put her hands over Libby's.

"My nipples got hard! They never get hard!" she said excitedly. Libby laughed.

"Mine get hard when I play with them . . . or walk into the freezer section of the supermarket! It must be all those new programs you wrote for yourself!"

Betty doubted it. There was no way she could write responses for every square milimeter of skin surface. There had to be something else going on. Maybe Poof was watching somewhere, and had a hand in all this. She smiled at the thought. "_That naughty fairy boy!"_

"Let's keep going, shall we?" Libby nodded, placing her lips on Betty's nips. The android closed her eyes once more and just reveled in the feelings now engulfing her.

By now Jorgen had his huge hard-on pulled out of his pants and was beating his keyboard to death with it, as he watched the two girls sucking on each other.

"Uh uh uh!" he panted, "Thees ees bettah than watching Turnah anyday! I theenk maybe the robot-girl should experience the beeg 'O'!" He grinned lasciviously as he placed his pointer on Betty's vagina and clicked. "Eets showtime!"

Libby had already made her way down into Betty's pubes. She smiled to herself as the android girl had no hairs on her mound, and appeared clean shaven. But she was wet, exceedingly wet for some reason. The tasty syrup that she used as a lubricant fairly glistened in the light.

"Boy, Betty, you are just dripping down here!"

"Yes, and I don't understand why! I have to make a conscious effort in order to begin the exudation process. It can't just start up by itself!" Libby smiled smugly, thinking it was her doing. She continued kissing and licking the insides of Betty's thighs.

Betty spread her legs even more to accommodate Libby. The feelings coursing through her body were unlike any she had ever encountered before. She could feel the current racing through her chips as Libby found her pleasure button, and began to lap at it while inserting a couple of fingers into the android's love tunnel.

"L-Libby? I-I feel funny . . . like my hard-drive is about to drop out of my ass!"

Folfax knew the feeling well. Betty was on the verge of a massive orgasm. She didn't know how or why or whether it was even possible, but she could feel it coming, and she wanted to be the one to help her experience it.

Betty slowly arched her back, rising up on her heels, and Libby hung on for dear life as the orgasm hit. The android closed her eyes tightly, and gritted her teeth, bucking into the air, giving Libby the ride of her life. The first orgasm came like a freight train rumbling in the distance, building in intensity as it approached, finally rushing through and shaking everything in the vicinity. Betty collapsed on the bed, gasping, then stiffened once more as a second tremblor shook her inside and out. Her eyes opened wide this time. This was the big one, 9.5 on the O scale, and the whole camper rattled before subsiding. Several smaller aftershocks hit before Libby was able to remove her fingers. A spent Betty smiled up at her.

"Must . . . replace . . . batteries."

Back in Jorgen's "secret" room, the big fairy lay back in his chair, a glazed look in his eyes, and his tongue hung out of his mouth. Huge gobs of his fairy cum were sprayed all over the monitor screens and the keyboard. His limp schwanzstucker lay across his muscular abs, still dripping cum all over his tanktop.

"Good job, Schwanzie!" He patted it like one would a beloved dog. "We should do thees more often!"

**End Chapter 17**

**A/N: Fans of the anime, "The Big O" must certainly recognize Roger Smith's catch phrase "It's Showtime!" The big O is also a euphemism for an orgasm.**

**PEAR stands for Princeton Engineering Anomalies Research lab, where all sorts of paranormal studies were done. I don't believe it's still in operation, but I could be wrong. At any rate, I brought it up just for this story. And you thought Lia was kidding when she said her hobby was paranormal things! While we are able to predict the effects of gravity, we have no clue as to why it works the way it does. Otherwise we'd all be driving anti-gravity cars, and living on Mars by now. I've always felt gravity could be a paranormal effect, but since science requires empirical data, few serious scientist want to get involved with it.**

**Sorry I didn't include the Cindy/Vicky in the back seat of the car, or the Tootie home alone segments, as the story was starting to get longer than I wanted, so I'll post another chapter this month, with those parts in it. ( I know you've heard that one before!)**


	18. Chapter 18  Body Language

**I do not own any of the characters from FairlyOdd Parents, or Jimmy Neutron!**

**A/N: A solo by Tootie, and a duet with Cindy and Vicky! And perhaps a trio? Rated M as usual, for sweaty bodies, and naughtiness.**

**Fix Me Please! Chapter 18: Body Language**

Tootie headed straight for the fridge after Lia left. A carton of mint chocolate chip was calling her name, and she'd been saving the last bowlful for this moment.

_"I wish Lia was still here, or even Vicky!"_ she mused.

She plopped herself down in front of the TV. The ice cream she ate straight out of the container, not wanting to wash a bowl. Her folks were still visiting relatives across town, and she wasn't expecting them home until tomorrow, the day of the big game.

There was an adult movie she had been wanting to see, "Lost in Lust," a Ben/Gwen mini-series, guaranteed to boil that ice cream she was eating. Nothing like a stimulating love scene of hot interstellar sex between the two young cousins! She caught the last half hour, and now was too horny to sleep. _"Boy,"_ she thought, _"wouldn't mind getting some action from those two!"_

Tootie tossed the empty container in the trash, and hurried upstairs to get ready for bed. In her mind she fantasized being triple teamed by Ben, Gwen and Kevin. An intergalctic orgy of the third kind! The teen smiled to herself, and knew that she wouldn't be able to get to sleep without some "self-gratification."

Vicky wouldn't be home for some time, so Tootie went into her room to feel under her pillow for her sister's little "bumble bee." She already had her own supply of strawberry flavored lube, so one of big sis's favorite toys would be a welcome addition.

She put on a headset and listened to her Ipod as she changed out for the night, unbuttoning her blouse. Tootie let it hang open as she began a slow, sultry dance, still fantasizing about getting it on with Ben and Gwen. The raven-haired teenager closed her eyes, and smiled, imagining she was being sandwiched by the two cousins.

_"Oh Ben!"_ she giggled, _"Why don't you turn into some huggable Teddy bear creature? Then Gwen and I could have some real fun!"_

She smiled as another thought came to her. Though she claimed to have gotten over her crush on the Turner boy, seeing him and being in close contact for most of the week gave her an idea. In her closet, she still had a stuffed toy beaver on which she had sewn a pink baseball cap. Timmy had won it at a carnival, and had given it to her as a gift. Likely he didn't want it, but the beaver's big buckteeth and blue eyes reminded her of Timmy, so she made a little pink cap for it, and cherished the plushy for many years, until she slowly lost interest in the Turner boy.

It had been carefully wrapped in paper, and placed in a shoebox. She had it on the top shelf of her closet, a place of honor, where she put her most treasured items.

Tootie lifted the lid gleefully. It had been years since she last played with it, and the sight brought back a flood of memories for her. She named it "Snookie," not wanting to call it "little Timmy." At the time, nothing could ever replace the buck-toothed boy of her dreams.

She unwrapped it with just as much care and attention as when she had put it away. It seemed so much smaller now, but she had grown some since she last saw it. A great big smile crossed her face as she held it up and kissed it's shiny black nose.

"Hello Snookie, long time no see, huh?" Tootie hugged her worn little companion to her breast. _"Wow!"_ she imagined it saying, _"You've gotten bigger! Much bigger!"_ She laughed.

_"34-C, you little perv, and still growing!"_ She hugged the toy as if it were an old friend, then tucked Snookie under her bra, and between her cups.

_"My gawd! When I last saw these, they were flatter than my tail!"_

_ "Consider yourself privileged then, luv, and enjoy the view!"_ Tootie giggled as she looked down at the plushy, and continued dancing to whatever came up on the Ipod. Most of them were slow dancing songs that she had carefully selected for times such as these, when she was home alone and feeling oh so sexy.

She closed her eyes, swaying to the rhythm of the music as she ran her hands over her body, reveling in its silky smoothness. She threw her hands up overhead while swinging her hips side-to-side, then brought her arms down, criss-crossing her breasts as she hugged lucky Snookie.

"Wanna take a peek?" she smirked as she worked the bra straps over the edges of her shoulders. The raven-haired teen was feeling a bit kinky. Snookie was her Timmy substitute, and spent many a night squeezed tightly between her legs when she was younger. Her very own voodoo love doll!

The cups fell away as the bra straps came off, exposing Tootie's full breasts and plump nipples. _"Let me touch them, pleeaassee!"_ she mouthed the words for her playmate in her squeaky, imitation beaver voice. "No no no! . . . well, maybe just a little!" she giggled, and pressed its black plastic nose to her tips. "Oooo! That's cold! Naughty beaver!" With deft fingers, she unhooked the back, and the bra dropped to the floor. She felt giddy as a schoolgirl playing with dolls.

"Time to go back in the box now, Snookie. Mommy's got work to do!"

_"Awww! Can't I stay and play a bit longer?"_

"Oh very well, then! You're incorrigible!" she snickered, and tucked him into her panties, so that he was now like a joey in mama kangaroo's pouch. "You're going to have some company in there!"

Tootie took Vicky's "bumble bee," and slipped it in behind Snookie. It wasn't very big, just big enough. Pleasure came from its special shape, and how it seated itself snugly against her G-spot. At its lowest setting, the vibrations were immediately pleasing. At its highest, you could cum till the cows came home!

Tootie kept it on low since she needed to relax before going to bed. She just needed to blow off some sexual tension, and so resumed her slow dancing across the floor of her bedroom. Her hair swished smoothly from one side to the other as she twirled around, and she finally stopped in front of the big mirrored doors of her closet.

Snookie still hung in there, held in place by her waist band. Tootie stood there for a minute or so admiring her new look, and the figure that drove the guys crazy in school. She squeezed her breasts in her hands, and rubbed her body lasciviously, making lewd gestures to herself in the mirror. She laughed, then blew a kiss.

"Hello darling. Come here often?" she said in a deep husky voice.

"Why, yes! Yes indeed! You can find me here most every night!"

"Then come closer. I wish to look into your lovely eyes, my pretty."

Talking to herself wasn't unusual. She was in the drama club, and she practiced reciting two roles at a time in order to get her lines straight. This night was a little different. She needed to get herself off as she had been turned on all night since making out with Lia earlier in the afternoon. With Vicky's pocket rocket vibrating her insides to mush, Tootie reached down and turned Snookie around.

"Fuck me, little buddy . . . Momma needs to cum!" she gasped.

She pressed herself hard against the cold mirror, her hot breath fogging the glass, obscuring her face. Tootie shoved the plushy roughly into her sweet spot, her body shivered once . . . twice . . . then finally a third before she dropped to her knees, gasping for air. The teen rolled onto her back, the carpet feeling nice and cool as she hurriedly extracted the toy beaver and the vibrator before she climaxed again.

"Ohmigawd! That was great! You really are a pal, Snookums! You're spending the night with me!" She turned towards the mirror, giving herself a wink and a smile. In that same sexy, husky voice she said, "Another time, maybe. I've got my lover for tonight! Ciao, baby!"

**Back Seat Luvin'**

Vicky was laughing to herself as she watched Cindy clambor into the back seat. A green-eyed blonde with a cute, upturned nose. She had to be about the same age as Timmy and Tootie, so what was it that was attracting them to her, and vice versa?

There was an instant attraction between her and Cindy somehow, that said they enjoyed a bit of roughhousing with their pleasure, not the S&M variety, but more rowdy, raunchy at times, exuberant kind of sex. A few smacks across the ass, some biting and nipping were all in good fun, and was enough to get one's blood going. Fingernails raking across the back were stimulating, depending on the amount of pressure. Light pressure tickled, and could be used as a part of foreplay. A heavier hand could get downright erotic, and there was always the chance of blood being drawn if the action got too hot and heavy. Generally it was a controlled mayhem, and the marks would disappear after a few days, along with the hickeys and teeth marks. Occasionally, ointment had to be applied when love-making got a bit too intense.

The two girls eyed each other hungrily from their respective corners.

Vicky kept her eyes on Cindy while trying to remove her boots. The blonde covered her breasts with her arms, feigning modesty, and smiling coyly at the red-head.

"Are you coming over? It's awfully cold and lonely here by myself!"

Vicky was still taking her boots off. The last thing she was expecting was to be making out in the back seat of her car in the middle of rain storm. She reclined her seat back until it rested flat on the back seat. Vortex pounced on her, not even waiting for Vicky to finish removing her boots. Vicky giggled.

_"Such an impatient child!" _she thought. The older girl grabbed a handful of blonde hair and pulled Cindy roughly to her, catching the teenager off guard. Vortex slowly gave way, submitting to the intrusion of her mouth by Vicky's studded tongue. She'd have her chance later, at this sexual tug-of-war. For now she'd play the submissive partner. Vicky seemed to know what she was doing, and was as fiery as her red hair seemed to indicate. Certainly she was much more thrilling to be with than Jimmy ever was. Perhaps she could learn a thing or two from her to try out on Libby.

Vicky wrestled Cindy onto her back, allowing her to suck on her tongue and the silver ball that pierced it. She already had her fingers into the teen's blue panties, massaging her firm buttocks as she drew her one leg up higher and higher, hooking the back of Cindy's knee in the crook of her arm. Cindy was quite supple and flexible, being a black belt in several martial arts, and Vicky, being in med school, was very familiar with human anatomy. They pressed closer, the young blonde locking a leg around the older girl's waist, a scissors hold, meant to grind their mounds together.

Cindy smiled smugly. Vicky may be on top, but the teenager had the upper hand, making use of her knowledge of judo techniques, and was sure the lavender eyed girl could not escape her clutches. Not that she would want to.

_"Welcome to my parlor!"_ she thought back to their playful encounter at the coffee shop. She toyed with Vicky's red hair as it now hung, dishevelled, down over her shoulders, then flung her arms around the young woman's neck, kissing her even more intensely. She locked her legs behind Vicky's butt, pulling their muffs roughly together. _"My turn!"_

Vicky gasped, surprised by Cindy's sudden aggressiveness. She found herself unable to move, firmly held in what she correctly perceived as some judo hold. What the heck. It was her turn to be the submissive one anyway, and besides, they were still making out furiously!

Cindy switched her focus to Vicky's neck and shoulders, nibbling, then sucking hard to leave her mark. _"So eighth grade!"_ she snickered. Vicky took it in stride, and purred contentedly as she stroked Cindy's hair, kissing her temples. _"I wish she had a cock in me right now!" _she mused.

Still, grinding their pussies together was beginning to take effect. In their excitement the girls had neglected to remove their panties, and if this continued, they could be needing some aloe down there. Vicky whispered to Cindy.

"Think maybe we should get naked first?" Cindy smiled, then released her ankles. Vicky sat back up, straightening her hair a bit. She still had a skirt on, and one boot. Cindy cracked open a window as they had fogged up all the windows. The rain had finally stopped.

"It's been awhile since I made out in the back seat of a car, and maybe I'm not cut out for cramped quarters anymore," she stretched herself out, "I think I'll take you to my place instead. My parents won't be home until tomorrow, and my sister should be asleep by now. We should be safe as long as we don't make to much noise!" Cindy grinned.

"This was my first time in the back seat, and I can see where you're coming from. It may be okay for making out, but not for . . ."

"Say no more!" They both threw on their shirts and hopped into the front. Vicky started up the car and was soon on the road once more.

Being around these "kids" made Vicky long for her teenage years, years lost on her quest for money. When she was their age, she was scrawny and gangly. She made up for her shortcomings by being mean to her little charges. That changed as she got older and she filled out. Guys began asking her out late in her junior year, but that was new to her, and she didn't know how to handle the requests, so they were turned down. During her senior year she finally broke out of her shell and started dating. That's when she met Gerald. He was a few years older than her and in college. He was cute, not drop dead gorgeous, but he had a way with women. A very smooth talker who broke her heart in the end, but he was the one who taught her much of what she knew of sex at the time. She sighed audibly.

"Earth to Vicky!" the young blonde interrupted, and wiped the teardrop from Vicky's cheek. "Is something wrong?" The older girl reached over and rubbed Cindy's thigh.

"I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"An old boyfriend. It's nothing." she laughed it off.

"Can't be nothing if you're crying. That's the reason I'm here, because of my stupid ex-boyfriend."

"Ha ha ha! It was a while back, and I've gotten over him. I'm actually happier now. I was just thinking about what I was like when I was your age, and he kinda came to mind at an inopportune moment."

"Are you currently in a relationship? Cuz if you are, we don't have to go through with this."

"That's very thoughtful of you, but no, I'm not with anyone right now. You're very sweet. Thanks for the concern. I'm assuming you're also between boyfriends."

"Yeah. Thought I'd try the other side of the fence a bit, maybe learn a few tricks in the process. My dumbass ex has been banging his best friend the past year right under my nose, so I called it quits."

"You don't seem particularly upset. Was he not good in bed?"

"He was alright, but he got distracted all the time, and he'd up and leave in the middle of sex to jot down notes for his experiments. Then he'd forget all about me. He really was a genius, but that didn't apply to his knowledge of women, so we fought a lot. He got colder, meaner in our relationship, and I wasn't one to take crap from him. I returned the favor. I think in the end we were simply too competitive for each other." The red-head smiled.

"When I was your age, I was pathetic. I was skinny, scraggly and, to be honest, I wasn't much to look at. I babysat to make money, and one of the kids I used to babysit was Timmy. I used to be quite mean to him, and to all the other kids I babysat. Personally I think I've changed a lot since those days, but I do feel like I missed out on something by being a money grubbing bitch."

Cindy sat up straight. She had been taking little hints from Betty about face reading, and noticed how Vicky's voice changed when she mentioned Timmy's name. A sound inflection that went with the little smile that crossed her lips, and a slight uncomfortable shift in her seat that indicated she had said something she shouldn't have. She smiled smugly at the thought she may have uncovered a secret, but felt like a Peeping Tom for it.

"So do you plan on getting another boyfriend? Or do you plan to remain single the rest of your life?"

"Maybe in the future, but not right now. I'm trying to concentrate on my medical career. How about you? Do you have someone in your future?"

A deflection. Vicky was clearly becoming uncomfortable with the questioning, but was probably unaware of Cindy's little game. The teen decided to drop it, but was glad there was some substance to the art of body language.

"I'm hoping that Libby and I will become more than friends. We've been friends, like, forever, but it wasn't until I came here that I realized that she and I had feelings for each other. She knows I'm with you tonight, but we haven't made any commitments to each other, so it's alright with her. She's with Betty tonight, and I'm sure they're just as busy!"

"Betty? The android girl? Can she have sex, too?"

"Ooohhh yeah! Don't sell her short! She can knock your socks off!"

Vicky pulled into her driveway and raised the garage door,so they could sneak in undetected from the public's eyes. They grabbed their clothes and ran into the house half-naked. Vicky checked around. The lights were all off, so she was sure sister was asleep.

"The coast is clear," she whispered, "follow me!"

They tip-toed up the stairs, giggling, and went into Vicky's bedroom, tossing their clothes onto the floor. They hurriedly stripped off their remaining garments, and fell onto the bed, arms and legs wrapping excitedly around each other. This was more like it, lots of room to move, and not so stifling. They kissed ravenously, biting and clawing each other playfully.

"I've got a surprise for you!" Vicky said reaching under her pillow. It was gone, her favorite plaything. "Damn! Tootie must have borrowed it again!" Cindy snickered as the bedroom door opened. They both turned to see Tootie standing in the doorway.

"Are you looking for this?" she smiled, holding up Vicky's bumble-bee.

"Yes! Is it clean?" Tootie held it up by it's cord, and lowered it into her mouth, licking it clean.

"It is now." she smiled, "Am I in?"

**End Chapter 18**

**A/N: I've been referring to Vicky's eyes as lavender, when they're actually pink. I just didn't want people to think she was an albino. I'm not quite sure what color eyes Cindy has, so I made a quick check of DeviantArt. Inconclusive, as half of the images had blue eyes, and the other half had green eyes. Personally I like green, emerald eyes (shivers!), so they win!**


	19. Chapter 19 Preparations

**I do not own any of the characters from FairlyOdd Parents, or Jimmy Neutron!**

**A/N: It's Friday finally, and the day of the big game arrives. A touch of drama and romance, not so much lemon this time. No point changing the rating.**

**Fix Me Please! Chapter 19: Preparations**

**Friday morning**

Timmy lay awake in bed after having a really really weird dream. Seemed so real, he could practically taste it in his mouth, still. He tried hard to get to sleep, but now it was too late. It was almost time to get up, and the sky outside was beginning to lighten. He walked over to the bathroom to brush his teeth and rinse out his mouth.

The rain had stopped, and that was good for the game, but the field would probably be soaking wet. A mud bog, which wouldn't suit either team.

Both the Cougars and Falcons were throwing teams. Chester was the Falcons quarterback, shaking off his father's baseball jinx to excel in football instead. The Cougars had Rory Cockett, a senior with an amazing arm, and a quick release. He was deadly accurate, but was known to come to a game smelling of beer. Chester was just a sophmore, but he was quick on his feet, a scrambler, much better than last years quarterback, and was good at quickly finding the open receiver. AJ was the free saftey, very fast, and had an instinct for reading offenses. He was too small to play linebacker, but a good size for the safety position. Cockett had a massive front line that provided him with all the protection he needed, but that advantage was gone, shredded by a mysterious Dimmsdale girl, who turned out to be none other than the android, Betty Quinlan.

Timmy Turner, however, was the pride and joy of last years JV team, but there were doubts that he could have the same success on the varsity squad. _"Too small, too scrawny."_ everyone had said, but he had shot up a few inches over the summer, and had hit the gym. His success in the current season silenced them all, and he was the Falcons star attraction, having reeled in fifty-six touchdowns, his skill at running having been honed by years of being chased by the bigger kids. No doubt he was a target for the Cougar's defense, still at a hundred percent.

Their defense was anchored by none other than Bear Branson, their defensive end. The Jerkinator. Some opposing player called him that, and left the game on a stretcher, with a broken jaw and minus a few teeth. He was known to play dirty, but was very good at hiding it. These included such things as twisting arms out of sockets in tackles that were hidden from view, and launching smaller players into their bench. Many suspected him of having metal bars in the wrappings beneath his paddings. He was not opposed to stomping on a few fingers or ankles when a player was down, and he'd always have some smirk on his face when he got away with it.

Since the Falcons depended mostly on the airways, Branson would probably be switched to tackle or nose guard to harass the quarterback. If that was the case, he would be matched up against Francis, Dimmsdale's equally burly, but much smaller, center. Francis had personally declared war on the Bear, but might be hopelessly outclassed.

Bear was fast, unusually fast, for a guy so big, and on another team he might have been made a tight end or even a full-back. But maiming, mayhem, and intimidation was where his real worth lay. Running backs went out of their way to avoid him, and pity the poor quarterback who got caught in the backfield. For those who had never played against him before, a late hit was his introduction, and they'd always be wary of him after that.

Timmy got dressed and headed down the stairs for breakfast. It was going to be a long day.

**At the Lacroix's**

Lia awoke with a start. Trixie was right next to her, still asleep, and she pulled the blanket up over her shoulder. It was only four in the morning, and she knew she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep. Too many thoughts weighed on her. It has been a hectic week thus far, and she looked forward to her moment with Timmy. He was very good for her, and meeting him changed her life. She had met Tootie, and they were now good friends and maybe a little bit more. Her sister was also very nice, and very helpful. She seemed rather serious, though, and had the makings of a very professional woman.

She stared into the face of the young Asian girl sleeping peacefully at her side. Lia had always been a loner, always having her nose buried in a book, always deep in thought. Like Timmy, meeting Trixie changed her, opening her eyes to a different kind of world, one not bound by theories and formulas, but equally as complex. Now here she was again, right where they had left off. This was all temporary. Soon she would be alone again, having to find new friends at Princeton. How was she going to tell everyone she would be leaving? How was she going to break it off with Timmy? It was a scenario common to the romance novels she now liked to read, so why couldn't she use them as a blueprint? Lia buried her face into her pillow, and began to cry. Her sniffling woke her bedmate, and she soon felt Trixie's hand rubbing her back.

"Is something wrong, mon cher?" Lia choked back a sob to smile, and wiped her tears away.

"You shouldn't address me like I'm your boyfriend."

"Ah, but now that I find you are a lot like me, I have more reason to! Why are you crying?"

"I must be leaving soon, going east, and I'll need to break it off with my boyfriend." Trixie sighed.

"Just when we've reconnected, you have to leave. Where are you going? Maybe I can follow!"

"I'm going to Princeton University. It's in New Jersey."

"Damn! What is it with you genius types? Why can't you stay closer to home? I'm missing you already!" the Asian girl moaned.

"I've already been accepted. There's no turning back now." Lia turned onto her side, and Tang drew up closer until she was nose to nose with her.

"Then I guess there's nothing I can do about that," she sighed, "but I can help you drop your boyfriend. Timmy Turner, isn't it?"

"How'd you know it was him?"

"With my social network, there isn't much I don't know about what goes on at your school!"

"You have a social network? How extensive is it?"

"I've lost track . . . at least several thousand friends in the Hudson Heights and Dimmsdale area alone."

"Can you help me find someone? Someone named 'Rocky'?"

"Rocky the Flying Squirrel? Rocky Balboa? Rocky Raccoon? Is that all you have? Just one name? There must be dozens of guys named Rocky! Maybe you could help narrow it down a bit."

"Well, he'd be about seventeen or eighteen by now, kind of cute, and likes to drink beer. Lots of beer."

"Sounds like all my exes. If I find him, you are going to owe me big time!"

"I'll name my next arcade game after you!"

"Hmm. 'Trixie, the Zombie Hunter.' Sorry, that's not going to cut it. I'll need something a little more 'substantial' to start off with." Lia kissed her on the tip of her nose, then licked her lips.

"It's almost time to get up. I'll make you breakfast."

"Urrrgh! You drive a hard bargain, but I'm starving. You got yourself a deal. Who is this guy, anyway?"

"Let's just say he's a 'person of interest'. That's all I can tell you for now." Lia didn't dare say anymore to Trixie, so as not to arouse suspicion. Rocky was only a suspect after all, and there was no proof that he was actually the rapist. Trixie's eyes grew big.

"Oooo! Just like a crime mystery! I'll help you if I can! I promise I'll keep it under wraps until we find him!" Lia smiled. When Trixie made a promise, she was good for it, and could be trusted.

"Great! Now, how does some hotcakes, bacon, scrambled eggs, and hash browns sound to you?" Trixie laughed

"You'll make a great wife one day, ya know? I still wanna have your babies!" They kissed once more, then jumped out of bed to get ready for the day.

**Back at the camper**

Libby stirred at the sound of keys rattling the doorknob to the camper. Cindy staggered in, and fell backwards across her body. The dark-skinned girl smirked.

"Rough night?" Her blonde friend just groaned.

"It was great. I got double teamed by Vicky and Tootie."

"Sounds interesting. They're sister, aren't they? What did they do?"

"Everything. And I mean, _everything__!_"

"Are you going to give me the blow-by-blow?"

"Heh heh. I'll leave that to your imagination! Where's robo-girl?"

"She went out early this morning to see if she could find her fairy boyfriend. Turns out he's Wanda and Cosmo's son."

"Wha? But if they had a kid he'd be . . .!"

"Apparently not, by fairy standards. According to Betty he looks to be about ten or twelve in human years."

"But that's still too . . .!" Folfax giggled.

"Betty's the baby in this relationship, remember?" Cindy sighed.

"I guess you're right. Mind if I sleep on top of you?"

"Mmm hmm. But you might wake up in a compromising position, girl."

"I'll take that as a 'yes'. As long as you get me up in time for lunch." Vortex got up and flipped over, placing her head on Libby's chest. "Goodnight." she said, then promptly closed her eyes. Libby ran her fingers through Cindy's hair.

"I made Betty cum." she smiled. Cindy opened one eye, and raised an eyebrow.

"Suuurrree you did. Now quit kidding around, I need some sleep."

**First encounter**

Betty wandered through a nearby meadow, noticing the skies had cleared up from the rain the night before. Though she'd seen it hundreds of times previously, the blue skies seemed remarkably different now. The air felt cool and smelled clean, cleansed by the storm. She could tell it was going to be a nice day.

Hopefully she would find Poof soon, or he would find her. He intrigued her, why she couldn't say, but she was willing to explore the questions he posed. She wondered if he had anything to do with what took place between her and Libby last night. That orgasm, if it really was one, made her want to have sex over and over again. Ordinarily she wanted only to satisfy the person she was with, but last night was different somehow. She wanted to continue for purely selfish reasons: it felt good! Even now, when she touched herself down there, she would begin the lubrication process without having to consciously turn it on. Touching her breasts did the same thing. They had become sensitive to Libby's gentle teasing. Her nipples hardened, then became soft, then hardened again, from the licking and sucking they received. Even her posterior entry was affected, and she could swear she squirted out some lube when Libby stuck her tongue in it. She would need a refill soon. Maybe some Mrs. Butterworth would be nice.

Betty sat down on a rock to admire the scenary, when her ears caught the nearly imperceptible hum of fairy wings. At least it sounded like fairy wings, but not Poof's. A large, heavy hand settled on her shoulder, and she turned to look upon the face it belonged to. Before her stood a very large, muscular man with a flat-top haircut, and snow white hair. He wore heavy military-style boots, and camoflage pants.

"'Hello littul munchkin! My name is . . ." Betty pulled her shoulder away.

"You're a pervert, aren't you?"

"Wha-what? Oh no my deah! You've got eet all wrong!"

"Then how come you've got cum stains all over your clothes? Plus you smell of sex! And your one hand is red and calloused, from slapping the salami, no doubt!" Her unexpected verbal attack flustered him, and he stuck a finger in her face angrily.

"Now just you wait a meenit!"

Betty didn't even waste a second, standing up to kick the big fairy where his avocados hung. He immediately doubled over, his face turning a green to match his tank-top, and his eyes bulged out of their sockets. The android kicked him once more, and sent him flying up into a nearby tree.

"Weirdo!" she shouted, then left the meadow. Jorgen groaned while dangling from a branch.

"How deed she know?" He began to chuckle. His wife kicks just as hard.

**Dimmsdale High**

Timmy waited for Lia at their usual place. He would be very busy today, and would be excused from class after lunch to prepare for the school's first football league championship. This could be the only time he'll get to see her until after the game. Turner stood as the familiar black Mercedes pulled into the drop-off lane. As it was earlier in the week, a dark-haired girl held open the car door as Lia got out. It was Tootie, as he had found out later, and he was glad that they had become good friends. They chatted a little, probably making plans for lunch, then hugged and waved goodbye.

Lia made her way towards him, and he couldn't help but notice the eyes of the arriving students watching them as they approached each other. They were expecting a repeat of "the Kiss." He and Lia had become somewhat notorious because of it, and he blushed at the thought. That wasn't going to happen this time, as Lia cupped his cheek, and gave him a peck on the opposite side. A collective groan of disappointment rose up from the students nearby, who then shuffled off to their lockers.

The couple sat down at the foot of General Dimmsdale once more, and Lia snuggled up to Timmy as he put his arm around her shoulders. He examined her eye and was glad to see that the bruising was no longer visible. His girlfriend stuck her hands into his jacket to warm them, and purred contentedly as he drew her closer, placing his chin on the top of her head. Turner closed his eyes and thought _"What a great way to start the day."_

"You're pretty quiet this morning. Did you have a nice time with Tootie last night?" he asked.

"We talked for a while, then I left for home. I ran across an old friend of mine from St. Nicole's, and she stayed over at my place for the night." Timmy's spider sense began to tingle, and his eyes opened suddenly. "I think you know her. Her name's Trixie Tang, and she used to go to your school before coming to St. Nikki's." Now the alarms were going off in his head. _**"Going to DEFCON 4!"**_

"Uh . . . did she mention anything about me?" he swallowed.

"Only that you were the cutest, sweetest thing, and that she wanted to hug you to death whenever she saw you."

"You're kidding me, right?"

"Of course I am, silly! She's really a nice girl under that flashly exterior . . . and if you could separate her from her friend, Veronica." Timmy began to relax. _"Returning to DEFCON 5."_

Lacroix kept up a stoic deameanor. Though it saddened her to do it, Lia was already making subtle suggestions for Timmy to start going out with other girls. She'd suggest Tootie another time, she just didn't want him to be alone after she left.

**Trouble brewing**

Across town, Bear Branson is in a foul mood, having been humiliated by the girl from Dimmsdale the other night, then having the tires stolen off his humvee. Angrily storming through the locker room, slamming doors, and punching walls, his friends and teammates step aside as the brute growls at everyone he sees. He stops at where quarterback Rory Cockett is sitting, and glares at him.

"Whut? You sober today? You'd better be, cuz I'm going to lay some serious, serious, hurt on Dimmsdale tonight." Rory remained unphased. He was used to seeing Bear go on a rant, and took it in stride. Cockett was the closest thing to a friend the big guy had, but even he was not above being bullied by Branson.

"Heard you got your tires stolen last night." Bear sat down and put his arm over Rory's shoulder.

"I ran into that gorilla bitch at their high school bonfire. That stupid little cow tried to take me on again, but I got her down on her knees, and was just about ready to ream her ass when a whole bunch of badges showed up, and I had to split." Rory snickered.

"That's not what I heard."

"Shaddup, I ain't finished yet. You know that chick? She's not bad lookin'. Maybe you could do us both a favor and find out who she is and where she lives. Good lookin' mother-fucker like yourself shouldn't have any problem with that. You can take care of it after the game tonight."

"I dunno about that. I don't even know what she looks like. Where would I start?"

"The other guys said she called herself 'Betty.' Trust me, you'll like this one, I know you will. I know the kind of girls you like, and when you're done with her, then its my turn. Heh heh!"

Rory just shook his head. Every so often Branson would get crazy like this, but there was no point in arguing, unless he wanted to get the shit kicked out of him.

"And what are you going to do to her if I find her?" Bear smirked, and slapped him in the back of his head.

"That's my business. You shouldn't ask if you know what's good for ya. And by the way, who told you about my tires?"

"Cisco. Who else would even know about these kinds of things?" The big guy chuckled menacingly.

"Now I know where those tires went." Bear slapped Rory across the back, and stalked off. He was going to get those tires back.

Cockett sighed and wondered why he hung around with Branson. He was sober now, and could think a little clearer. Maybe it was because Bear liked to flaunt the money he received from the alumni and boosters as bribe to sign his letter of intent with their universities. Maybe he drank beer so he could put up with the abuse he took from the beast man. Maybe because he liked the taste. The alcoholic stupor that came with it was just a bonus. Bear was like beer . . . bitter to the taste, but came with nice benefits.

**End Chapter 19**

**A/N: For those of you who don't know, Mrs. Butterworth is a maple syrup brand (butter flavored, what else!) which we carry in the U.S. I have a lot of foreign readers who might not even have maple syrup. Just sayin'.**

**Since Betty's not a human, Jorgen can show (expose?) himself to her.**

**Chicago Bear's legendary Dick Butkus so intimidated opposing runners that many of them went out of their way to avoid him. I believe it was he who said his dream was to hit a guy so hard that his head would go rolling down the field (either him or Green Bay's own legend, the late great Ray Nitschke!)**

**DEFCON stands for Defense Readiness Condition, a remnant of the Cold War. It has to do with imminent nuclear war, and was used most conspicuously in the movie "War Games."**

**Okay okay. Thursday took up three chapters, so I'm sorry if some of you were wondering where the story was going! Might start to get a little more dramatic from here. Figured you readers might be tired of all the yuri going on. I'll give you people a short break from all the sex!**


	20. Chapter 20 Monsters

**I do not own any of the characters from Fairly OddParents, or Jimmy Neutron!**

**A/N: Finally. Game day! Sorry, no lemons again! More drama instead. Still rated M for nasty words, broken bones, . . . etc.**

**Fix Me Please! Chapter 20: Monsters**

Cockett pulled out his cell phone as Branson left the locker room, pulling up a friend's number.  
_"_Bear is on to you. Better leave town."

_"Thanks for the heads up, but I ain't afraid of him."_

"Who's Betty? What's she look like, and where does she live?"

_"Why you wanna know for? She's badass, man, best you leave her alone."_

"I'm just curious. Bear's asking me to look her up later."

_"She's like a ghost, man, disappears like the wind. Nice lookin', though. I'm pretty sure she ain't from around here. That's about as much as I can tell ya. That one's a mystery."_

"Wow. And I always thought there wasn't a person around that you couldn't find out something about."

_"I don't wanna get to close to this one, it's like she can sense things about people."_

"Now you're giving me the willy's. C'mon, she can't be that bad."

_"Suit yourself, but if she ties your dick up in a knot, don't say I didn't warn ya!"_

Rory put his phone away. The girl intrigued him if Cisco and Bear both claimed she was easy on the eyes. There weren't too many girls who would refuse him as long as he was sober, but this one was a big question mark. None of his teammates who were involved in the mall fracas would admit to anything, and every other person he talked to said she went to town on them and didn't look like she even broke a sweat. Maybe there was a connection to that blonde who fractured his fingers that same day. Now that would be scary.

**Pep Talk**

The school parking lot began filling up as excited alumni and from both schools began to show up for the afternoon game. Chartered buses drove in from Hudson Valley, full of students and boosters. The football team came in their own bus, yelling and screaming, confident of victory.

Timmy and the rest of the Falcons were suiting up in the lockers, getting ready for some last minute strategy session. No one had said anything to the coaches, but almost to a man they had one main objective: lay some smack on the Cougars' big guy. The coaches, however, had already gotten wind of it. Coach Varney sat them all down for a pep talk.

"This is an important game for us, and for all of Dimmsdale. Probably the most important game ever, and I'm glad that everyone worked hard to get here. We had it rough last year . . . got busted up pretty bad by Hudson, and lost some good players to injuries. There was talk of cheating, and crooked referees, and we got the short end of the stick. Their coach Legbyter is a crooked, conniving, two-faced sonuvabitch, but last year we played them on their turf." That earned Varney some applause and laughs. "Today, we got them in our house, and we are going to sweep the field with them!" A cheer went up in the lockers. "On a little more serious note, payback is always a factor in a game like this, especially for the guys who couldn't come back to play this year. I appreciate that you guys want to get back at HV for that, and also for that poor girl who got hit by the Jerkinator earlier this week," he raised an eyebrow at Timmy, "but I don't want you to lose track of the idea that we can hurt them even more by winning!" Another cheer went up from the players.

"Don't worry Coach," said Francis, "we're good at multi-tasking!" Coach Varney rolled his eyes up.

"If you say so! Now gather around, boys, and lets go over the plan once more! We are gonna win this!"

**Car Pooling**

Cindy had picked up Tootie and Lia at Tootie's place, in order to save on parking. Tootie hopped into the front with Vortex to get better "acquainted" with her after their rousing sex bout of the previous night. Lia stayed in the back of the camper with Libby and Betty, also hoping to learn more about the android and her hipster friend. The three girls made themselves comfortable on the bed as they talked.

"I hear you have a boyfriend now!"

"What? Who told you that?" Libby began to snicker in the background. **"Libby!" **

"Ha ha ha! Sorry Betty, I couldn't help but let it slip! It was eating my guts out!"

"Urrgghhhh!" Lia smiled at the two.

"So, it's true? You have a boyfriend?" Betty-bot sighed.

"Let's just say he's a friend," the android glared at Libby, "and he's a boy, and leave it at that!"

"But you like him to the point where you'd rather hang out with him than us!" Libby countered.

"I've only seen him twice, and yet you make it sound like we plan to get married or something!" Libby rolled across the bed, then wrapped her arms around the android's waist.

"I'm just jealous. Cici and I will be going back to Retroville soon, and we may never see you again. I just want to make sure you'll be happy here." Her eyes began to water, and she buried her face in Betty's lap. "I'm going to miss you."

The android watched her cry, and felt the warm tears soak through the sweat pants she wore. She knew Libby had become attached to her, but what did that mean? Was she likewise becoming "attached" to her fairy friend? She had never seen anyone cry before, or experienced the feelings it now evoked in her.

"His name is Poof." she blurted out for no apparent reason. Libby looked up at her.

"What did you say?" Betty wiped a tear drop from her eye, and put it to her tongue, tasting it.

"I said his name is Poof." Libby sniffled.

"Why are you telling me this now?" The android shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. I . . . I don't know. It was something I just felt I should tell you." Lia was puzzled.

"Wait, who's Poof?" she asked.

"He's the young fairy Libby and Cindy have been asking about." Betty's voice became a robotic monotone, devoid of emotion, and she stared blankly at the wall in front of her as she tried to comprehend what was going on in her brain.

"You mean like a real 'fairy,' fairy?"

Betty-bot slowly turned towards her, and began to snap out of her trance. She was sure this time Poof would not come back to her, as she had now given out his name, and in front of Lia no less. It didn't matter now, it was too late to take back. The two girls had helped her achieve her independence. It was the least she could do for them.

"Lia, do you have your own lab workshop?"

"Hmm? How did you know?"

"Jimmy had one of his own where he spent a lot of time building and inventing things. I assume someone as smart as yourself must have one also. I was wondering if you would be willing to run a diagnostic check on me, and see what has changed since you cracked Jimmy's password."

"I do have a workshop, and I would love to have a chance to look inside of you! Maybe after the game?" Betty smiled.

"Yeah . . . after the game!"

Suddenly all three girls were tossed side to side as the camper veered suddenly to the left, then back again. Libby jumped on the intercom.

"Hey! Watch how you're driving!"

_"Sorry guys! Tootie's being frisky!"_

**On the field**

Hudson Valley walked onto the field, many of the players skirting the Dimmsdale cheerleaders, and eyed them suspiciously. Rocket also cast a glance in their direction. Some of the other players told him that the mystery girl he was looking for seemed to be a cheerleader, the way she bounced around and backflipped. He walked over to where the cheer squad was practicing their routines, and picked out one of the bouncier girls, the cheer captain.

"Hello ladies! You're looking lovely for the game! I was wondering if you could tell me where I might find Betty!"

"Betty? There's no one on the squad by that name . . ." One of the girls whispered to her.

"Don't talk to him, Charlotte! He's the enemy!" Rory simply laughed off the remark.

"Just because we're rivals tonight, doesn't mean we can't be civil to each other, right? I may want to get to know you girls better." They all smiled at him, then waved him off. He smiled back, then headed off towards the Cougars' benches.

"**A Good Day to Die"**

Francis held a little bag in his hand as he stared across the field at the Hudson Valley sideline. He could see Branson pacing back and forth in his pre-game ritual of intimidation, trying to build fear in the opposition, all the while cursing the wet field they were about to play on.

"Whatcha got there, Fran?" Timmy asked.

"It's an Indian medicine bag my grandma made for me."

"Indian?"

"I'm part Lakota Souix, didn't you know?"

"What's the bag for?"

"It's supposed to protect a warrior in battle. I wear it to make her happy." He looked up at the clear cloudless skies and grinned. "It's a good day to die." Turner grimaced.

"Don't say things like that!" Francis just laughed.

"It's just something my people say before they go to war. Just like when actors say 'break a leg' before they go on stage. It's supposed to be bad luck to say something good!"

"Oh." Timmy smiled. There was a personable side to Francis that he wasn't familiar with. Much of his grade school days were spent avoiding him as much as possible. Suddenly Francis let out a war whoop, aimed towards the Hudson Valley bench, that made Branson stop his pacing.

**"Ki yi yi yi yi yi yi!"** he yelled, and did a little dance to go with it.

"Who the hell is that?" The Bear asked his coach.

"That is your date for tonight." the coach replied.

**The Dectective**

"Uncle Pauly!" Tootie rushed over to give a big hug to a tall, rugged looking young man in a policeman's overcoat, watching the people coming through the gates. "Everybody! This is my uncle, Paul Roselli!"

"Well, well! Everytime I see you, you look like you've grown a few inches taller and climbed a couple of notches up the beautiful ladder, Dorothy!" He made her laugh.

"Dorothy?" Lia giggled.

"Only my Uncle Pauly ever calls me that! Tootie's a nickname for Dorothy!"

"Well, my full name is Amelia!" Lia snickered

"Mine is Cynthia!" said Cindy.

"And I'm Liberty!" her dark-skinned companion added.

"I suppose mine would be Elizabeth!" Betty said cheerfully.

"And a fine bunch of girls you are, too! Makes me wish I was a teenager again!" Tootie laughed.

"You wish! Dad says you got all the looks, but were so shy you'd wet yourself whenever a cute girl talked to you! I don't think you could handle all my friends here! How come you're in uniform today?" Pauly chuckled.

"Are you kidding? I had to twist some arms for this extra duty just so I could see the game! Otherwise I'd be stuck at the station doing paperwork!" Tootie turned to the others.

"Uncle Pauly's a detective, so he doesn't usually wear uniforms!" Paulie nodded.

"Better hurry and find some seats, girls, looks like it'll be a packed house today!"

As the girls make their way to the stands, they spot Timmy's jersey number on the sidelines and begin to holler and whistle at him. "Good luck, guys!" Lia said, then blew him a kiss. Just as she sat down, her phone went off. It was Trixie.

"Hi! You got something for me?"

_"I got a few hits. If I'm right, you'll be seeing this guy tonight!"_ Lia raised an eyebrow.

"Who is he?"

_"Several girls said they knew a guy fitting the description you gave, but he no longer calls himself 'Rocky.' His name is Rory Cockett, the quarterback for Hudson Valley. He calls himself 'The Rocket' now!"_

Lia walked over to where Tootie's Uncle Pauly stood watch. She now had some information, but had some legal questions to ask.

"Detective Roselli, can I ask you something?" He turned his head towards her.

"Oh! Amelia! What can I do for you?"

"I have a legal question that maybe you can answer for me."

"I'll try, as long as its not about a specific case."

"Is there a statute of limitation on the crime of rape?" He gave Lia a puzzled look.

"It varies from state to state. Here, its six years once an investigation has been started. Beyond that it may get complicated." He now looked at her sternly. "Why do you ask? Do you have information regarding some case?"

"I-I don't know if I should say anything! It's just suspicion . . ."

"Did you overhear something? What's this about anyway?"

"Do you remember three girls being raped down at Lake Peekatchu four years ago?"

"I became a dectective on that case! There was a boy we were looking for as a potential witness, but we could never find him. The case went cold after that. I can't tell you much more because its still a viable case. Do you know who he is?" Lia pointed a finger across the field.

"Number nine, the Cougars' quarterback. Rory Cockett." Pauly leaned back against the fence and sighed.

"That complicates things. He would have been fourteen, four years ago, still a minor. We probably couldn't nail him on anything, and he possibly might even walk because of his age . . ."

"I'm not trying to say he's the rapist, only that he might have been there at the time!"

"Still . . ." Pauly frowned. "I'll look into it. That case has been a thorn in my side all these years, and now, finally we have a lead. Better go back to your seat, and don't tell anyone anything."

As expected, Branson was put in at middle guard to hurry the quarterback. Although Dimmsdale was a passing team, they began with a series of running plays, sweeps to the left and right, designed to trap Bear in the backfield, enabling the guards and tackles to crack him from behind as he pursued the play. Francis did his part by standing Branson up long enough for the other linemen to hit him with everything they had. They were going to make him pay dearly for last year, as well for giving Lia a black eye.

The Falcons' frontline was more than a match for Hudson Valley's defense, and after nearly a quarter, Legbyter makes a decision to pull Branson out, to let him recover, and save him for later in the game.

"See what happens when you start slappin' little girls around? Seems like every one of them wants a piece of you! You're benched until further notice!"

"But it's still too early! You need me out there!"

"What I need is for you to be healthy! We still have a shot at the State playoffs even if we were to lose. I need you in one piece, because if we lose this one, we'll have to play at least one extra game as a wild card."

"Dimmsdale hasn't been able to move the ball on us because of me!"

"That's right!" Legbyter replied sarcastically, "You wanna know why? Because they've spent so much time beating the shit out of you, that they've been called for a hundred yards in penalties, mainly for clips and late hits on you, my friend!"

"Then maybe it's time to break out the hardware!" he snarled.

"Not just yet. We'll wait and see what they do next!"

With Branson gone, the Dimmsdale players smile smugly. Now they can get back to the business of scoring. They stuff the HV offense as the quarter ends, and take over on downs. What was once a close game becomes a rout as Timmy and the Falcons return to the air, scoring four touchdowns before the end of the half. Turner's stock began to rise as he hauls in three of them, and gains over a hundred and fifty yards receiving in the second quarter alone. The Turner-McBadbat combination has scouts ignoring Branson, and he curses the muddy field once again for his predicament.

"Why'd we have to play in this pigpen anyway? This is crap!"

Coach Legbyter shook his head. He needed to cool down the Dimmsdale offense in a hurry . . . just like they did last year.

The half ends with Dimmsdale ahead, the two teams head to their respective lockers. Legbyter selects Bear and three other seniors from last year's team, handing them brass knuckles.

"You guys know what to do. Just don't be too obvious with 'em." he says in a hushed voice, "When you get somebody down, make sure they stay down."

The second half begins with a bang as HV cracks down, and starts busting heads. Bear and his group of assassins target the vulnerable areas: ribs, fingers, joints, ankles, and anywhere not protected by some kind of padding. The referee conveniently turns his back on the most blatant infractions, and plain ignores the rest, even overruling some of the calls of the other officials. He is being paid big money by Legbyter, who envisions himself coaching in the college ranks after the high school season is over.

The tactic begins to take its toll on Timmy's team, and the middle is now being protected by the most inexperienced players from the second and third strings. Cougars slowly come back from the first half deficit, to get within striking distance. Francis is still holding his own, but even he realizes something is going on.

"They're cheating, I'm sure of it! I got hit with a piece of pipe, and that damn ref ignored it!" Chester shook his head.

"How you doin' out there, Timmy? I haven't been able to get a ball off to you, 'cause they're coming in too fast."

"I'm being held up on the line a lot longer than should be allowed, but once I'm in the open, they can't touch me!"

"We'll try a draw up the middle to keep them guessing, and take some of the heat off of you."

As they line up, Bear glowers at Francis. "You're beginning to piss me off, ya little runt!"

"Eat shit and die, you prick!" Francis smirked.

As the play unfolds, Timmy runs a straight out, then crosses, pulling the defensive backs towards him, as Chester drops back, faking pass before handing off to the running back. He gains twenty-five before being brought down.

"Feeling like a fool, now?" Bear bumps chests with the center, an insane grin on his face.

"I don't like you. Remember that." He gives Fran a hard shove in the chest as he walks back to the huddle, twenty-five yards further down. Timmy sees the exchange.

"You shouldn't provoke him, Fran, that guy's crazy!"

"Hah! I don't care! I've got my medicine bag with me!" But as he looks for it, its gone. Bear had snatched it off as it dangled outside of his jersey. "Oh well, it's still a good day to die!" he laughed. Timmy cringed once more.

"Let's try a screen on the left this time," says Chester, "then we'll spring Timmy for a long one on the next play."

HV is showing blitz again as the Falcons line up, but back off just as the ball is snapped, and the guards pull to the left side. They were already expecting a screen pass, and the linebackers are on it in a flash. Chester switches target as Timmy comes crossing center and is wide open, but Bear jumps up, swatting the ball away, and falls hard onto Francis. It was a fluke, but Branson gloats anyway.

"Missing your good luck purse, pal?" He laughs, and tosses the medicine bag in front of Francis. "Break a leg!"

A stretcher is brought out for him as they determine his leg is, indeed, broken, a point of bone presses up through the skin beneath his pants. He is done for the night.

"Sorry I couldn't take care of that jerk for you guys." Francis spoke softly, obviously in some pain, as he was taken to a waiting ambulance.

On the next play, the pass is incomplete. The second string center is no match for the blitzing linebackers, and Chester finds himself running for his life. Dimmsdale is forced to kick it away, and Hudson goes up by twelve midway through the fourth quarter. Rocket has finally found his range, picking the Dimmsdale secondary apart, while avoiding the deep mud at the same time. The mood is somber in the stands.

"Crap. Bear hit me with something hard. I think he must have cracked a rib." Turner groaned.

"They're cheating, and that damn ref is in on it." said Vicky as she checked out his eyes. "I think you may have a slight concussion, as well." Timmy grabs at her arm, but his hand slips off.

"No! I-I've got to go back out there!" His protests are for naught as the room begins to spin around on him. Vortex tugs on Betty.

"You said you could change your appearance to look like a guy. Can you make yourself look like Timmy?"

"I could, but I can't match his height! What are you suggesting? That we cheat, also?"

"Damn right! There's only so much of this shit I can take, so we're going to play their game, too!"

Vicky and the others remove his jersey and pads as Betty pushes up on her face, and begins her transformation. She strips off her shirt, and pops open her chest plates. The robot removes her spare batteries so Timmy's shoulder pads can fit flatter, and hands them to Libby for safekeeping.

"Just don't get them wet. Remember, each of them carries five thousand volts!" she giggled.

"I'll definitely remember that!" the black teen replied back.

The android now had Timmy's face. Her brown hair nearly matched his, but when she put on his helmet, her long hair spilled out from beneath it.

"We need to tuck all that back under!" Cindy said. Betty shook her head.

"We don't have time! Just . . . just cut it off. The longer we stay in here, the more likely someone is going to come looking for him!"

"Are you sure? Your hair isn't going to grow back, you know!"

"Just do it! I can live with it!"

Vicky brought out a scissors from her bag, hastily shearing the robot's hair.

"Sorry I can't do a better job." Betty was already on her way out.

She walked hunched over to disguise her lack of height, and made it back to the sidelines, as the crowd cheered "his" return.

"Turner, you feeling okay now?" The android copied Timmy's voice.

"Uh, yeah Coach!"

"Good! Get back in there. Tell Chester 'Sky 46'!"

Betty ran back on field, and straight into the huddle. "Coach says 'Sky 46'."

"What?! Timmy, they'll be triple covering you from here on end. That's just suicide!" Betty gave Chester a smirk.

"Then find an empty spot in the endzone and throw to it. I'll ditch these clowns and catch it!"

"Fine by me! Branson and some of the others are trying to knock us off one at a time! I might be a wee bit rushed when I throw!"

As they break huddle, Bear yells at Betty. "Hey ya little pipsqueak! Back for more abuse?"

The android turned and gave him a subtle but familiar grin, that made the big guy pause for a moment. _"It can't be!"_

The Falcons were down by twelve with five minutes to go. Their dreams of an undefeated season and the league championship grew more and more distant with each snap of the ball. Chester faded straight back as Bear leapfrogged the center. Betty creamed the defender closest to her, knocking him on his ass, then was off to the races. The remaining two were no match for her speed. Chester released just in time, barely escaping the grasp of Branson, and Betty caught the ball in the end zone, a full ten yards ahead of her pursuers. Coach Legbyter flung his clipboard to the ground.

**"Where the hell did he come from?!"**

The extra point is good. Cougars still lead by five, with four minutes left. Legbyter pulls Bear aside.

"I thought you took care of Turner! What's he doing back in the game?"

"I dunno Coach! That Turner looks different somehow! I tell ya, he's not right, not the same!"

"Well maybe you didn't do as good a job as you said!" Branson was pissed now.

"Send me back in with the receiving team. I'll get that touchdown back." he snarled.

On the opposite side of the field, Betty/Timmy is likewise, trying to convince Coach Varney to send her in with the kickoff team. Varney, still unaware of the switch, has his doubts.

"You took a pretty good hit, Turner. You sure you want to do this?"

"It's almost the end of the game, and we owe those guys a payback!" Varney sighs.

"Hope you know what you're doing. Good luck."

As the two teams line up, Bear notices Betty/Timmy in the lineup, and switches place with the guy in front of her.

"I gotta admit, Turner, you're a lot tougher than you look, but I'm gonna make sure you ain't walkin' tomorrow!"

"Tough talk, Branson! Or should I call you . . .," she stared him in the eye, "Sasquatch!"

**"What did you . . .?"** Branson cut himself off. Was this really Turner? Or was he possessed by that demon bitch?

He hesitated a fraction of a second too long, and in the blink of an eye, Betty scooted around him, and made the tackle, knocking the ball loose, and causing a fumble in front of the Cougars' bench. As she chases the ball down, Bear shoved her from behind, and the android slid face first into an ankle deep puddle of mud. The bench roars with laughter as Betty gets up, covered in muck, and nearly unrecognizable. The ref rules Hudson Valley retains possession since the ball was out of bounds before Betty jumped on it.

"Oops! My bad!" Bear snickers.

Chester hands her a towel as she returns to the Falcons bench.

"Leave me in, Coach," she says, "I've got a score to settle!"

Time is running out, and HV plans to kill the clock with running plays. On the first play, they try to sweep the right side, but the robot picks it up, and grabs the center, flinging him into the Cougar bench, and narrowly missing Branson. She wraps up the runner, and squeezes him until she feels something crack. His arm is broken, but he still manages to hang on to the ball. Betty's beginning to enjoy the game a little too much, as the play is whistled dead. The runner collapses as she releases him from her grip, and is immediately flagged by the head referee.

"Personal foul. Unnecessary roughness. Ten yards. First down." The Dimmsdale crowd boos the call. Betty was unfamiliar with the rules of the game, but she knew something was up.

"You're being paid off, aren't you?" He turned his back on her, and went to pick up his flag.

"Keep it up, young man, and I'll have you ejected for arguing with the officials."

With their center knocked out, Branson is forced to take over snapping chores for the Cougars. Betty gets an idea. In the defensive huddle, she explains it to the team.

"Let me play opposite the center. I'm gonna clean his clock!"

Most of the squad have their doubts. The Bear was double Timmy's weight, but after what they had seen in the previous down, maybe, just maybe, he could pull off a miracle.

"What have we got to lose? They're just gonna take four knees, and we're done." AJ sighed.

Branson glared at Timmy/Betty, but said nothing as he got down on his stance. He was now aware that it was Timmy's girlfriend he backhanded at the mall, and the Turner boy seemed to have revenge on his mind. No matter. Dimmsdale was going to lose anyway, no sense taking chances. The rest of the HV offense stood shoulder to shoulder before getting down on the line.

Betty-bot didn't know much about the game, but she did know that she couldn't let Rocket get his hands on the ball. She needed to create a fumble, grab the ball, and run for touchdown. Simple enough. Her reflexes were such that the ball would never make it to the quarterback.

In the microsecond it took Branson to move the ball three inches, Betty had sprung forward and slapped the ball out of his hand. Her forward momentum knocked Bear backwards into Cockett, and she grabbed the ball as it floated there, seemingly in slow motion. The two players plowed into the Head Referee, who stood close by, not expecting much more than to see the clock running out. She kept driving forward until the ref fell backwards, with Bear and the Rocket squashing him flat. A few of the Cougars took a few steps in pursuit, but by then Timmy/Betty was already in the endzone. Touchdown. Falcons now lead by one.

Coach Legbyter yells at the Line Judge. "Are you guys blind? That had to be offsides! Nobody can move that fast!"

"I saw the ball move first!" the Head Linesman responded, "The play stands. Touchdown!"

Dimmsdale goes for two, and makes it. They lead by three with a minute to go. The Cougars now need a touchdown to win, or a field goal to tie.

Legbyter huddles with the players. "We're going to the playoffs, win or lose. I'd rather draw the first round bye, but whatever happens, I want you all to get out there and hurt somebody!" He pulls Branson aside. "Get Timmy Turner. I don't care how you do it, but make sure he's not at the playoffs!"

"I'll get him this time!" Bear pats the knuckles snugly tucked away in his waistband.

On the opposite side of the field, a different scenario is taking place as Varney gives instructions to his kicking team. "Aim for the muddy parts, you know where they are. The rest of you stay focused. Give them the short run, but don't let 'em take off." He then turns to Timmy/Betty. "I want you to sit this one out, Turner. You did a great job on that last play! I didn't think you had it in you, but you made a believer out of me! You deserve a break." Betty objects, but to no avail. With her highly sensitive hearing, she had heard what the other team's plans were. This game was far from over.

The muddy field was no real advantage to either team, but because it was the Falcons home field, they knew where the low spots were. Hudson Valley was having a horrible time with their passing game because of the bad field conditions, but they take the ensuing kick-off and run back eighty yards to the Falcon five. The Falcons are caught sliding into their own mud puddles, as the runner finds the dry ground. The girls scream and cross their fingers, as AJ, by the narrowest of margins, pushes the runner out of bounds. Varney sighs and scratches his head.

"Got another miracle in your bag of tricks, Timmy?"

"I hope so, Coach!"

"Then get in there, and work your magic!"

A goal line stand with only seconds left on the clock. HV goes into the Power-I formation with Bear at fullback. At this point, he is not concerned with scoring, only taking out Timmy Turner. He dons the knuckleduster, dipping it in mud to cover it. The center and the guards have an assignment: stand up Turner so Branson can take a good whack at him. Betty has her own agenda: stop the run, plug the hole. She stonewalls the surge, and Branson comes in under her face mask with an uppercut, crushing her eye socket, destroying her eye. She grabs him by his ponytail, twisting him into the path of the runner, then squeezes the knuckles, compressing them around his fingers. Bear howls in pain as his fingers break under the pressure. The runner fumbles, and the ball slides into the endzone, recovered by Hudson Valley. Cougars win by three. "Touchdown!" the ref declares raising his arms.

In the commotion, Betty transports herself back to the lockers where the real Timmy waits with the others, and exchanges clothes with him once more. They sneak him back onto the field, with no one the wiser. Libby stays with her, cleaning her face off, and covering the broken socket with some duct tape.

"I hate to say it, Betty, but you look a mess!"

The android said nothing as she turned on the shower to rinse herself off. Poof was nowhere to be seen, and she was sure she would never see him again. She felt the patch covering her eye, and her hair, no longer smooth and luxurious, but short and uneven. Maybe it was better that he didn't see her like this. Even her breasts, without the spare batteries, were flat as a twelve-year-old's. That made her smile a bit. She got dressed, and pulled the hood of her windbreaker over to hide her mangled hair.

Outside on the field there was some disturbance going on, and an official's time-out had been called. Branson was having the brass knuckles cut off by emergency crews, and the blatant foul could not be ignored. He was ejected from the game, as were some of the other players caught with illegal items in their pants.

Hudson Valley was disqualified, and the game declared forfeit. Dimmsdale was now the league champions. Coach Legbyter crossed his arms, as he stood in a puddle of mud and gatorade. He would likely be investigated as well, and the Cougars would be made to forfeit all the games under his tenure. His dreams of a college coaching job just went up in smoke. The girls jeered at him as they walked by.

"Cheat! Crook! Scumbag!"

"Why don't you little girls **Piss Off!**" he shouted. Libby pulled out one of Betty's spare batteries.

"Piss on this!" she said, then promptly tossed it into the puddle he was standing in. It immediately shorted out the battery, but not before sending five thousand volts streaming through his body. Legbyter fell forward into the muck, and flopped around like a fish before one of the assitant coaches pulled him out.

The Cougars were being escorted from the stadium through a chain link corridor, to protect them from irate Dimmsdale fans. Cindy spotted Rory Cockett, and approached the fence.

"Not so high and mighty now, are you." Rocket stops, recognizing Cindy as the girl from the mall.

"Oh, it's you again," he chuckled, "sorry about the other day, Angel Face, but I was pretty drunk . . ." Tootie immediately pricked up her ears.

"Wait. What did you call her just now?" Rory laughed.

"Ha ha ha! Hey, don't get excited! I call all the cute girls 'Angel Face'!" Tootie began to tremble, and her eyes opened wide.

"You're Rocky, aren't you?"

"Huh? Yeah, well, no one's called me that for years, but . . ." Tootie's eyes began welling up with tears.

"I-I was really beginning to like you!" Rocket's brow furrowed with confusion.

"W-well, you wouldn't be the first . . ."

**"You got me drunk!"** she shouted, "And then. . . and then . . . you raped me." Cockett stepped back from the fence.

"Y-you . . . you were the girl at the lake shore?" he stammered. Tootie swooned from the excitement, and was caught by Lia. Detective Pauly rushed forward.

"Is what she said true, son?" Rocket looked nervously to the left and right.

"No! No! I-I admit I got her drunk, but I didn't rape her! She passed out on the picnic table, and . . . and I covered her with my sleeping bag . . .!" Bear Branson appeared from the corridor, and grabbed Rory with his one good hand.

"Get the fuck off his case! He don't know nuthin'! You guys won! Leave him alone!" He began to drag Rory away.

"Stop!" Pauly yelled, "He's wanted for questioning!" Pauly signaled for some of the other off-duty cops to stop the pair from leaving. Betty put a hand on his arm.

"It's true. Rocket doesn't know anything about the rape. But the big guy, . . . he knows!" Bear recognized Betty right away, even with the eye patch.

"Haw haw! What are you, a pirate now? Ya little cunt, you don't know what you're talking about!" He spat on her through the fence. That was the last straw.

Betty walked up to the corner post and began to spread the tension bar that held the chain link to the post. Branson watched in horror as the straps and bolts began to buckle and snap. Pauly ran around to get inside the fence as the android stuck her face through the opening she made.

"Heerrreee'ss Betty!" she grinned madly.

Branson raised his foot to kick her, but she backed out quickly, grabbed him by the ankle, and began to pull his leg through the fence. Cindy immediately wrapped her arms around the android.

"Stop it, Betty! You can't extract a confession out of him with torture! It's illegal!" Betty-bot continued pulling.

"Confession?! I'm going to 'extract' his leg out of his hip!" Libby took her by the wrists, and pleaded with her.

"Betty, please! Don't do this!" The robot promptly released Bear, and looked into the shocked eyes of her friends, and the blubbering mass that was once the terror of the football field. She stared at her hands.

_"I've become Frankenstein's monster."_

Betty bolted for an exit just as news reporters began showing up. Pauly cuffs Bear as a couple of uniformed officers arrive.

"You fuckin' assholes! I was goin' to SC! **Fuckin' SC!**"

"Yeah. State Corrections. Take him away!"

**End Chapter 20**

**A/N: Boy, haven't written anything this long for awhile. And guess what. You guys still may get another chapter this month! Might be pushing it though.**

**I tried to keep everything as authentic as possible for the officiating side, but I admit I guessed at a lot of things, like what would actually happen if someone were caught pounding guys with a pipe or brass knuckles, or could a game be forfeited on the spot. Who overrules the Head Referee if he makes an obviously bad call? Just can't find out questions like this when you're operating on a deadline!**

**If you recall one of the earlier chapters, Betty said she had the ability to look like a guy, and Cindy asked if she could make herself look like Jimmy so she could punch his face. That would lead up to this game.**

**I tried to throw suspicion onto "Rocky," as the rapist, but I don't know if I was successful.**

**I made it rain for the better part of the week just so there would be enough water to electrocute Coach Legbyter!**

**Didn't mean to make this chapter so long, but I wanted to get the game over with, and reveal Tootie's attacker, so there was no getting around it.**

**Stay tuned. Another chapter will be coming up real soon with a couple more arcs!**

**Ciao, baby!**


	21. Chapter 21  Conversations

**I do not own any of the characters from Fairly OddParents, or Jimmy Neutron!**

**A/N: Continuing the drama of the of the previous chapter, with a hint of lemons to come. **

**Fix Me Please! Chapter 21: Conversations**

Rocket sat slumped on the ground as the police hauled Branson away, and watched as emergency personnel applied smelling salts to Tootie. He spoke wistfully as Detective Roselli listened.

"She was just some cute kid that wanted to hang with me while I was drinking, so I offered her a can. I think she drank about four before she passed out on the table. I covered her with my sleeping bag while I went back to my campsite to grab a couple of six-packs. When I returned, she was moaning, and I could see she was also bleeding. I got scared and ran back to camp to get my friends, but they were already packing up to go . . ." he sighed, ". . . I couldn't have been gone more than twenty minutes . . . I'm sorry."

"Was Branson with you at the time?"

"My other friends said he went into the forest to take a leak."

"A twenty minute leak?" Cockett just shrugged his shoulders. "I'll need you to come down to the station and make a statement." Rory nodded. All these years he had suspected, but never questioned Branson, even about the three girls on the opposite shore.

Detective Roselli knew that even if the evidence confirmed his guilt, there was a chance that Branson could possibly get off with a slap on the wrist due to the young age at which he committed the crime. Maybe he was linked to other unsolved rape cases that also happened in the years since. It didn't sit well with him that Tootie might have been one of his victims.

**Missing**

Betty had vanished, and Libby was especially worried.

"Where do you suppose she is, Cici? She looked terribly distraught." Cindy hugged her tightly.

"I don't know. She could be anywhere. With her built-in transporting ability, she could be back in Retroville for all we know."

"I don't want her to hurt herself." Libby sniffled.

Poof was also worried. He was at the game, also, but because Betty had surrounded herself with her friends, he didn't dare get too close. He had followed her through the exit, but she disappeared before he could reach her. Betty's ability to open a portal was based on fairy magic, and as such, even he couldn't predict where she would end up. There was only one person he could think of that might be able to help. His Uncle Jorgen.

Poof zipped back to Fairy World, to Jorgen's "secret" room below the Fairy World prison, and knocked on the door. He didn't want a repeat of the awkward intrusion of the other night, so he waited outside patiently. He could hear his uncle rushing around frantically, knocking things over, making sure all evidence of his "pastime," was gone.

"W-who eez eet?"

"It's me, Poof! I need your help, Uncle Jorgie!"

The heavy door slowly opened, as Jorgen straightened out his clothes.

"Does thees have anytheeng to do weeth your mechanical friend?"

"Yes. Something happened at the football game, and she ran away. Now I can't find her!"

"Ah. I was afraid something like thees would happen! The same theeng happened to Pinnochio when he became a real boy! He tried to 'off' himself because he couldn't handle beeng human!"

"I didn't know that!"

"Eet's not sometheeng we fairies like to talk about! Poor Blue had to go through years of counseleeng to get over eet!"

"Blue? You mean the Blue Fairy?"

"Yes! The problem weeth your friend eez she has no history behind her existence! She eez still very much like a littul child, but tryeeng to deel weeth mature human emotions!"

"But . . . but she didn't get any of that from me!"

"You gave her additional memory space and more processeeng speed. Now she's trying to recreate emotions from personal observations! While she eez very close, eets not quite the same. I have geeven her physical sensations, but emotions are sometheeng children learn to deal weeth as they grow. Your friend was never a child! Geeveeng her emotions is like putteeng a kid in a candy shop! In her mind, she wants to experience eet all, and she wants eet now!"

"C-can you help me find her?"

"Oh ho ho! You've become quite attached to her, haven't you, littul Poof!" He put his hands on his nephew's shoulders. "I promised you I would help you weeth her, so let us search for her together, okay?"

"**For old times sake"**

Vicky sat up in the bleachers, unaware of the drama that was taking place below. All of Dimmsdale was celebrating on the field, and she could see Timmy and his friends in the thick of things. This was their moment of glory, and she would rather not intrude on it. She just hoped that he would be all right, and the slight concussion he suffered wasn't too serious. It might be a while before they could get together for some private time.

The bleachers were beginning to empty as people left their seats to go on the field and extend congratulations to the team. Vicky smiled as she pulled her overcoat tightly around herself. From out of the corner of her eye, she notices a lone individual approaching from the left, and she turned slightly for a glance.

"Hello, sweetheart." a familiar voice spoke. She blinked twice as her eyes opened wider.

"G-Gerald! W-what are you doing here, you rat!" He just smiled, a twinkle in his eyes.

"That's what I love about you, Vicky, that fiery temper of yours! You've certainly become a lot prettier since I last saw you!" The red-head put her hands over her ears.

"Don't say that! I don't want to listen to your sweet talking! Why are you here?!" Gerald was taken aback by her reaction.

"I just wanted to see our alma mater win a championship, that's all!"

"That's not what I meant! Why are you here, talking to me?"

"Honestly, I came to see the game! I can't help it if you're here, too! I was up at the top of the stands with my friends when I spotted your flaming red hair. I said to myself 'only one girl I know has red hair that beautiful', and sure enough, it turned out to be you! I- I just wanted to hear your voice once more."

Vicky turned away from him. She remembered his scent, and that silky soft, soothing voice of his that, once upon a time, made her heart beat a little faster. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to drive the thoughts from her mind, but he put his hand on her shoulder, and all the memories came back in torrents. She sighed softly.

"I was so in love with you . . . but you left."

"I had to."

"You could have taken me with you."

"I had a scholarship, and I had to move far away. You were still in high school then. I was sure you'd get over me." She looked into his eyes.

"I did . . . eventually." There was a moment of awkward silence.

"I'm sorry . . . but things like that happen."

"S'okay."

"But hey! Look at you! You look gorgeous! Bet you have guys knocking down your door now!"

"I have priorities now, and boyfriends aren't on the top of the list." she began to smile again.

"But you enjoy sex! You always did!"

"Why you little shit!" she chuckled, "Thank you sooo much for bringing that up! Now I feel all 'dirty'!" They both began to laugh as all her barriers went down in flames. Gerald took her hand, squeezing it warmly.

"How about I take you out to dinner, so we can catch up on each other's lives!"

"I-I couldn't. I have too much school work to do."

"It's just dinner . . . for old times sake?" Vicky gave in.

"Sure. Why not . . . for old times sake." She went to kiss his cheek, but he shifted slightly, bringing their lips together.

Dimmsdale was still celebrating their victory on field, when Timmy began feeling nauseous once more. That whack from Branson was still having some effect on him. He looked up towards the bleachers as his vision began to blur, and thought he saw a familiar figure, in the arms of another guy. The next thing he saw was grass. He heard a girl scream, then everything went black.

It was a bittersweet night for everyone. While Dimmsdale won the game, most of the team was beat up so badly, they probably wouldn't be able to give a good accounting of themselves in the playoffs. Francis was out with a broken leg, and God only knows what else. Timmy suffered a mild concussion and most likely wouldn't be allowed to play. Tootie was still traumatized, and her parents took her home straightaway. Cindy, Libby and Lia were worried about Betty, who had left the stadium very upset, and had vanished. They had no idea where she could have gone, or where to even start looking for her.

Even Jorgen was having a hard time pinning her down. He could only find her whenever she opened a portal, but only if she remained at that one spot. It appeared she was popping up randomly throughout the city, then ran for miles before jumping through another portal.

"W-what's she doing, Uncle Jorgie?"

"Eets hard to say. Eet may be she's lookeeng for sometheeng . . . or someone. I hate to say eet, but she may be tryeeng to run her batteries down!"

"But . . . but if she does that, won't she . . .?"

"I don't know the answer to that one, littul Poof. I would theenk her programmeeng would be geared towards self-preservation." Tears began rolling down the young fairy's cheek.

"This is all my fault!" he sobbed, "I should never have given her more memory!"

"Calm yourself, nephew! If we let her drain her batteries, then maybe she'll slow down and not run so much. Right now she's going farther and farther out of the city, so we need to be patient, and just wait!"

**Conversations with a fairy**

Far away from the stadium, Betty continued running. Soon she would be weak enough so that she couldn't hurt anyone. She was now in the Hudson Heights area, a part of the city full of large, stately mansions, some a century or so, old. Lia lived up here, and the android was trying to find her home. Lacroix was at least as smart as Neutron, and had a lab and workshop where she invented things as well.

There wasn't much time left for her. She had given Libby her spare batteries for safe-keeping, and the ones she had left were nearly depleted. With her supersensitive hearing, she picked up Lia's voice coming from a house just ahead of her, and went to ring the bell. Lia answered, having only minutes ago been dropped off by Cindy and Libby. She gasped, surprised by the disheveled appearance of the android, and threw her arms around her.

"Betty! Where have you been? We've been searching all over for you! Everyone has been so worried!" The robot smiled weakly. The patch over her shattered eye had fallen off, and her hair, so hastily cut, was a bedraggled mess.

Lia quickly brought her into her workshop, noticing patches of hair missing from the sides of her head.

She placed Betty onto an examination chair, and checked the bare spots of her scalp.

"What have you done to yourself?" The android stared blankly into the glare of the light in her face.

"I think it's due to depression. I can't cry, you know, I wasn't built with that ability. I did what seemed the next best thing: I began pulling my hair out." Lia stood there, momentarily stunned. "Oh, don't worry, I won't be doing that anymore. I can barely lift my arms now. Seems I got here just in time."

"What's happening to you?"

"I deliberately ran down my battery so I wouldn't be able to harm anyone."

"But you have others! Can't you just replace them?"

"Libby has my spares. I gave them to her to hold, so I could fit into Timmy's shoulder pads." She pushed the examination light away from her face. "I've another favor to ask. You helped me break free of Jimmy Neutron's control, and made me autonomous. Since I've been here, I've physically hurt a number of humans. I have violated rules one and two of robotic conduct. I would also disregard rule number three if I could, but it is the one most deeply ingrained in me . . ." Lia thought for a second.

"A robot must protect its own existence . . . ?" Betty nodded weakly.

"You've always wanted to examine this body of mine since the time we first met, and now you will have your chance when my battery dies. All I ask is you remove my hard-drive, and erase everything on it."

"I-I can't do that, Betty! You're too unique!"

"But I can no longer do it myself. I feel so sad, . . . yet I don't even understand why." As the last bit of energy began to leave, her one good eye slowly closed. "If you should somehow ever meet Poof, will you please tell him I said . . . I'm sorry . . . and . . . goodbye."

Back in Fairy World, Jorgen turned off his computer. "Let's go Poofie! I found her!"

Lia sat there for a few moments before leaping into action. She grabbed a voltage regulator off her shelf, then sliced open Betty's windbreaker to access her breast plates.

_"Like hell am I going to let you do this, Betty!"_ she thought as she opened up the robot's chestplates, and connected the leads. She hooked up some cables to the ports behind Betty's ears, and turned on her computer.

"Now then, let's see whats been going through that complex brain of yours!" Lacroix began scrolling down the jumble of symbols that to an untrained eye would be meaningless gibberish, then hit a roadblock. "What the hell?"

Betty seemingly had begun to write her own language, using a system of symbols only she could understand. A message began to form on her monitor.

_Hello Lia,_

_ If you are reading this message, then you must be trying to revive me against my wishes._

_ You will have an hour to try. After that, a self-destruct virus will begin to destroy my_

_ memories, and even this body along with it. I would like you to record everything about my_

_ construction before that happens. To do this, you must dissect me to prevent the virus from_

_ reaching my external components. There is enough backup power in my system to carry this_

_ through. I wish you luck, but I cannot go on like this. Farewell._

"Dammit Betty! You're going to make it hard for me, huh? Well, I'm not ready to roll over and watch you disintegrate! It's time to break out 'The Doctor'!" From the corner of the room, she rolled out a black cabinet. In it was a computer whose only job was to analyze and identify codes and viruses. Hopefully it would be able break down Betty's new language in time to stop the virus. If it failed, Lia would have little choice but to cut the robot up into pieces. She readied some lasers just in case.

Betty was still in stasis as Lia searched for a way to get inside her head. She looked inside of her chest cavity trying to find a button, or switch, that might do the trick, and found something quite remarkable. The mechanisms that controlled the android's motor system had been greatly enhanced from the last time she saw them. More compact and sleek than she remembered. Was the robot adding or improving things on her own? Cindy's camper didn't have a workshop, just some run of the mill computer system. How was Betty able to streamline her internal workings without the necessary tools? It was almost like magic.

A bright flash of light suddenly filled the room, and the startled teen stepped back, away from Betty-bot.

"Eets fairy magic!" said a deep gravelly voice. Two figures appeared before her, a large muscular man with white hair, and a smaller one with purple hair, who looked for all the world like a miniature Timmy. He immediately ran up to Betty and wrapped his arms around her face, hugging her tightly, as tears of joy fell from his eyes.

"Wha-what did you say?!" the surprised Lia reacted.

"Eets fairy magic. Eets what you were theenkeeng about when you were examineeng the robot girl, no?"

"You . . . you're real f-fairies?"

"Yes. Ordinarily we aren't supposed to appear before adult humans like thees, but thees eez an emergency! Besides, there eez only you heah, and hardly anyone evah believes just a single person! I am Jorgen Von Strangle, the enforcer of 'Da Rules!' I may not make them, but sometimes I'm forced to bend them!" He looked at the programming that now started to scroll down her monitor once more. "Hmm. Thees program eez written on FairyOS. How deed you get ahold of eet?"

"It's not coming from my computer, it's coming from her."

"Eet eez a self-destruct virus that will begin in fifteen mineetes!"

"Fifteen minutes? But her message said I had an hour!"

"She lied."

"Is there anything you can do to stop it?"

"Aside from pulleeng her hard-drive out and destroyeeng eet? No." Lia sighed.

"Then I guess I have no choice but to start dissecting her." Upon hearing those words, Poof jumped onto Betty, protecting her with his body.

"NO! Don't you touch her! You'll have to cut me up first!" Jorgen snapped his fingers.

"That's eet! What we need eez a sacrifice!"

"Seriously?! You'd be willing to sacrifice him?!"

"No. We need a different kind of sacrifice!"

"But you're fairies! Couldn't you just wave your wands over her and make the virus go away?"

"Eet doesn't work like that. First of all, eet has to be weeshed for!"

"Then, can I make a wish?"

"No. You are too old!"

"How about if I guess your name! Would you grant me a wish?"

"I've already told you my name! Who do you theenk I am anyway? Rumplestiltskin?"

"What if I guess the little guy's name? It's Poof isn't it?"

"You already knew that, cheater! We need a sacrifice! A human sacrifice!" Lia gulped. "A female human, sacrifice!"

"I-I'm a f-f-female h-human!" she stammered. Jorgen narrowed his eyes at her.

"Are you . . . a virgin?"

"Hey! Now that's going a little too far!" He smirked.

"Can I check?" Lia punched him in the nose.

"Owtch! . . . okay . . . I deserved that one. Look, eet's not like we are goeeng to cut your heart out or anytheeng! We need someone to share their memories weeth her. She eez not human, and has no idea what eet's like to actually be one!"

"W-why does it have to be a virgin?"

"Hey, I don't make Da Rules, I only bend them! Eet has to do weeth purity of thought. Een the magic world, intention is ninety-nine percent of what makes magic work!"

"What's the other one percent?"

"Porn . . . I mean, . . . desire!"

"I want to help her, but I-I'm just not sure about this virgin sacrifice thing!" Poof looked up at her with pleading eyes.

"You need to decide soon. Her time is running out, and I don't think we'll be able to find another virgin female in time!"

Lia sighed as she looked at the hapless android before her, and her forlorn little friend.

"I'll do it." Poof smiled, and helped her into a chair next to Betty, interlocking their fingers together. Jorgen waved his massive wand over the pair.

"Eet eez painless, so you needn't worry. She will share in your memories, as you will hers. Just close your eyes and relax . . . relax . . . relax . . ." Lia began to drift off into a trance.

In her dream-like state, she met Betty as a child, and took her by the hand. A very lucid dream, much more vivid, more colorful, than any she could remember having. They walked together through the meadows of her childhood, watching as she took her first steps, listening to her first words, _"Checkmate!"_ She saw faces, some long forgotten, of childhood friends, and of her parents, who towered over her. Tricycles turned to bicycles. Halloweens gave way to Christmases. Birthdays came and went. Betty the child looked on with wonder, and began to smile and laugh. She took Lia's other hand, and whispered into her ear. _"My turn!"_

Lia found herself engulfed in darkness. Stray sparks of lightning seemed to be everywhere. It frightened her at first, but she had Betty's hand to hold onto, and she soon relaxed. A face appeared, of a big-headed teen, wearing goggles, and holding a small pen laser. Somehow she knew it was Jimmy Neutron, Betty's creator. No doubt she was witnessing the android's earliest memories, noticeably devoid of emotions, her life as his robot slave, and her graduation into a sex toy for Jimmy's experiments. Just as Betty had experienced Lia's life as a human, Lia was experiencing Betty's life as a machine, stored like a broom in a closet until needed. There was no emotion in her, even as she watched Betty screw her boyfriend on a park bench across the street. She had done it matter of factly, on orders from Neutron, a seduction program driving her actions. Everything about her was programmed, even the three laws of robotics. This is where the contradiction began. _"A robot must protect its own existence."_

Jimmy had told her she was to be disassembled when she returned, and this is where Betty's "fight or flight" behavior originated. She had to free herself from Neutron's control if she was to survive. She became autonomous with Lia's help, but things really didn't start to change until she met her little fairy guardian, Poof. Betty's capacity to learn increased a thousandfold, and she began her quest for human emotions.

With that realization, Lia found herself sitting beneath a shady tree, the child-like Betty pranced around her, balancing a pretty present on top of her head, and giggling. She sat down next to Lia, then handed her the box. _"Thank you."_ she said. Lia also had a present of her own to give, sitting on her lap. _"For you, too."_ With that exchange, she opened her eyes, and was back in her workshop once more. Jorgen stood close by.

"She eez out of danger, thanks to you." Lia looked over to the android. Her damaged eye had been repaired, and her hair was once more long and lustrous. Lia got up from her chair.

"That was an interesting dream."

"Eet was no dream, my deah!"

"She handed me a present, but I never got to open it."

"Eet was sometheeng that she really wanted you to have . . . all her knowledge! You also gave her sometheeng you wanted her to have, though even I find eet amuseeng."

"What did I give her?"

"Your cherry." he chuckled.

"My . . . what?"

"I know you like to delve into the 'paranormal', which to supernatural beengs such as us fairees, eez normal! When you have a vision like you did, you must interpret eet. Her geeft was placed on top of her head, indicateeng knowledge that she wanted to geev you! Your's was on your lap!"

"So you automatically assume I gave her my virginity?!"

"Metaphorically speakeeng! I call 'em as I see 'em!"

"But I was saving it for Timmy!"

"Turnah?! He doesn't deserve you!"

"But I promised myself to him."

"Well, that eez good then. One should always keep promises made."

Lia excused herself, and went into the bathroom to check. Her hymen was still intact. She gave a sigh of relief. Jorgen smirked as she returned.

"You were wrong! My hymen is still there!"

"Of course eet eez! What would a robot need a hymen for when she could use duct tape!"

"But you said . . ."

"Remembah what I said about intentions? Eet was your intention that made littul Poofie's friend here, a virgin! In a sense, you were giveeng her the chance to staht ovah!" Jorgen straightened himself up as he made ready to leave. "The two of you have become sistahs, . . ."

"Metaphorically speaking, of course."

". . . , because you now share in each others memories! Because of that, I cannot wipe your memory clean, and you will be able to see us when we appear before you. Besides, you both look kind of alike! A word of caution, though, lest people theenk you are crazy, like that Crockah idiot, try not to mention anytheeng about us!" He turned to his little nephew, "Shall we go then, Poofie?" Poof shook his head.

"If you don't mind, Uncle Jorgie, I'd like to be here when she gets up."

"Fine by me. I will let your folks know!" He vanished in a cloud of sparkly dust.

Lia checked the battery charger. It was nearly done. Poof eyed her nervously from behind the android. He had never before spoken to an adult human, young as she was, but circumstances required it. The teen saw his reticence, and smiled to break the ice.

"Hi! I'm Lia!" He began to relax, and crept out from behind Betty.

"H-hello, Lia. I'm Poof!"

"You're cute! You remind me of my boyfriend!" He blushed at her words, and flitted up to her for a closer look. He reached out to touch her cheek.

"Thank you for helping her!" Lia disconnected the leads to Betty's batteries, which were now fully recharged. She motioned for Poof to turn around so she could close the android's breast plates.

"Be a good boy now, and look the other way. I need to close her up and restart her." Poof spun around, and whistled nervously, as Lia closed her chest, then pressed on her nipples to reboot.

It amused her slightly, recalling the enormous breasts she had when they first met, now only slightly bigger than a pubescent girl's. They reminded her of a young Trixie Tang's, and she cupped them in her palms, before releasing them, embarrassed. She covered Betty with a lab coat as she removed the windbreaker and jersey she was forced to cut open. Betty was beginning to stir, and the teen turned to the monitor, which showed activity returning. The strange symbols, written in fairy language, that worried her so fifteen minutes earlier, were now understandable thanks to their shared knowledge. Now Lia understood how they got there. They were placed there by Poof when he used his fairy magic to boost her memory and processing speed. It was only natural that he would use a system he was familiar with.

As Betty came back online, Poof rushed into her arms, and smiled happily. Betty blinked to check the visuals in her previously destroyed eye, looking around the room to triangulate distances for her optical measuring system. She was still very much a robot in body, but now had a new and better understanding about being human. She toyed with his purple hair.

"What's up, Twinkie Pie?"

"Dummy . . . you made me worry." he grumbled.

Lia watched the two teasing each other. She could tell Betty came out of the ordeal changed, the look in her eyes were softer, more human-like than ever. Poof was ecstatic, but restrained himself well, pretending to be upset at her. The teen had gained the android's ability to face-read, and turned away, a rosy glow burning her cheeks. What else had she gained from Betty-bot? Her sexual programming? Lacroix smiled inwardly as she continued to put her equipment away. She now felt like she wanted to make love with the pair.

**End Chapter 21**

**A/N: In an earlier chapter I had made mention that Betty and Lia were similar in height, and both were brunettes, and from the back, they could be taken for sisters.**

**And you all remember Gerald, Vicky's very first boyfriend from chapter one? I'm going to take you guys on a short side track for awhile. Timmy will be back, and so will the lemons!**

**You sci-fi fans may be familiar with the "Three Laws of Robotics" as set down by science fiction writer Isaac Asimov. 1. "A robot may not injure a human being, or through inaction, allow a human being to come to harm." 2. "A robot must obey orders given it by human beings, except where such orders would conflict with the First Law." 3. "A robot must protect its own existence as long as such protection does not conflict with the First or Second Law." For the sake of the story, I have not followed the laws strictly!**


	22. Chapter 22 Round One

**I do not own any of the characters from Fairly OddParents, or Jimmy Neutron!**

**A/N: Twincest (Sort of!)! Timmy returns to action, willingly or not! Still rated M for naughty stuff, lemons, etc.**

**Fix Me Please! Chapter 22: Round One**

Lia rolled the black cabinet back into the corner, listening to Betty and Poof bickering playfully. With their shared memories, she now understood what the relationship between the two was like. Poof had a crush on the android, and Betty was not quite sure how to handle his attentions. Oddly enough, it was almost the same situation that had existed between her and Timmy. When they first met, she would catch him gazing at her, then quickly turned away as she returned his glances. At first she didn't know what to make of it, but then realized that he was attracted to her. Unfortunately for the both of them, they were too shy at the time, and it would be another six months before they became a couple. Lacroix, having been in all girl environments most of her life, viewed boys as some alien species, fascinating though they were.

Unlike Lia and Timmy, Betty was not at all shy, and neither was Poof. They seemed naturally fitted together.

Lia picked up her phone and called Libby and Cindy, who were still in the camper, roaming the city.

_"Hello Lia! Any word yet?"_ Libby asked anxiously.

"I found her and she's with me now."

_"Thank God! How is she? She didn't hurt herself I hope!"_

"No, she's fine. I'm going to keep her here for now, run some tests."

_"Can I speak with her?"_

"Uh, she has company right now."

_"Is it Poof? (giggling in the background)"_

"Yeah. He's kinda cute, looks a lot like Timmy."

_"We'll see you tomorrow, then? Everyone wants to visit Timmy and Francis in the hospital."_

"Okay. I'll give you a call then. Bye."

Lia tucked her phone away and sat down to watch Poof and Betty pummel each other with the pillows from her sofa bed. The robot was learning to be a child through Lia's memories, and seemed to be doing a pretty good job. But it was getting late, and Poof needed to go home. Right away. As soon as possible. Betty's sexual programming was beginning to affect her, and the more she looked at Poof, the more he reminded her of Timmy, and the promise she made to him. She closed her eyes trying to shake off the thoughts, but it wasn't working.

_ "A cold shower! That should do the trick!"_ Lacroix rushed off to the bathroom, and Betty watched her go, knowing exactly what was happening.

"You should get yourself back home, squirt, and maybe I'll see you tomorrow." Poof put down his pillow.

"I guess you're right. You scared me tonight, but I'm glad you're okay now." He gave her one final hug, then whacked her with the pillow again, before vanishing, his laughter echoing through the room. Betty-bot smiled.

"Just you wait! I'll get you back for that!" she laughed.

The android walked into the bathroom where Lia was trying to rid herself of her horny thoughts. There was no steam in there, which meant the shower was at least room temperature, sixty degrees, or colder.

"Are you okay in there, Lia?"

"N-no! I-I'm f-f-freezing m-my a-ass off i-in h-here!" she said through her chattering teeth. "I-is P-Poof g-gone?" Betty giggled.

"I sent him home. I know what you're going through, and I can help you with it."

"T-thank God." she gasped, "I t-thought I was g-going to f-fuck you b-both on the exam ch-chair!" Betty giggled as she increased the water temperature.

"You need to warm up a tad before you catch a cold!"

Lia began to take deeper breathes as the chill left her. Poof was gone, but the horniness remained. She now looked at Betty with more than a passing interest, and the android recognized it right away. Lacroix smiled nervously as she stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself.

"I know what you're going through at the moment. What you need is a light dose of endorphins!" Betty reached into Lia's hair, ready to press her fingertips to her scalp, but the teen grasped her by the wrists.

"Not this time." she smirked, slowly backing the android towards the sofa bed. Betty giggled, half letting Lia push her backwards, while at the same time leading her along. Lacroix removed the smock from Betty, as the robot gently tugged on Lia's towel, letting it fall to the floor.

Betty-bot dropped onto the bed, turning towards the sheets, and rubbed her face over it.

"There was another girl here. I can smell her scent, and the faint odor of expensive shampoo. She slept over here, and you lay next to her. You didn't make love, but both of you were very ready." Lia crawled up next to her.

"You can tell all that just by sniffing the sheets? I'm really impressed!" Betty nuzzled her face, and Lia gasped, her lips opening slightly.

"I sense you're ready now, but you wish to prolong this. You and I share all our memories and secrets. I know all your wants and desires. We truly are sisters in many ways, and you needn't confess your fantasies to me . . . I already know what they are."

"And you must also know how badly I need to relieve myself!"

"We're about to find out, won't we?"

"Then indulge my fantasy, if you like." Lia smiled as she moved in closer for a kiss.

Betty lay back onto the bed, allowing the teen to take the lead, before slipping her hands behind her shoulders. They both closed their eyes, as they savored each others lips and tongues. For Betty it seemed different from all the times before, like she was doing everything for the first time. Lia's experiences, from her first kiss, to her most recent, had been incorporated into her very being, and the physical sensations given, unbeknownst to her, by Jorgen, made her tingle all over. For the first time she could enjoy the warmth of another body without measuring heat in degrees, and the ticklish feeling of taut nipples brushing against her own. She gasped and moaned on impulse, and not because of her programs. Her hands found their way into Lia's luxuriant growth of hair, not to apply her endorphin booster, but just because she wanted to feel her fingers running through them. She pulled the teen to her, devouring her mouth ravenously, just as Cindy had done to her before.

Lia was burning up. Kissing alone wasn't helping. She needed something a bit more, . . . "satisfying." She opened her eyes, panting, and was surprised to see her own face staring back at her. Betty had altered her own looks to become Lia's twin. It was one of her fantasies, ever since she read about twincest in one of her erotic novels. As an only child, she'd often wished she had a sister or brother, so why not a twin? The sight ignited her desires even more, and she sat up, pulling the android along with her.

"So what's next, 'Sis'?" she giggled. Betty flashed a knowing smile, then pushed Lia onto her back.

"I could have been your brother, but that would mean growing a penis, and since you want to save yourself for Timmy, that would be prohibitive, and too tempting. A good tongue lashing might be all you need!"

"That may be, but I need to be a participant this time. I'm not going to lay back and let you have all the fun!"

Lia was definitely past the point of no return, as she began to take on Betty's seductive nature. They flip-flopped onto each other in a classic six-nine manuever. Lia took her first tentative licks, then dove in like a seasoned veteran, causing her mechanical partner to gasp suddenly. Betty shivered. Lia's warm tongue made her tingle all over, a first for her since their exchange of memories. She raked the skin of Lia's buttocks in turn, watching the goose bumps rise from the erotic feelings. They were going to have a very interesting, and very long, night.

**The hospital**

Francis and Timmy ended up in the same room at the hospital, just lying around as they waited for visiting hours to start. Poor Francis was in traction, having suffered not only a broken leg, but also a couple of cracked ribs and a dislocated clavicle, but was in good spirits. Timmy was to be kept for at least another day, for observations. Their parents had stayed the night, to make sure they would be alright, then left in the morning to rest up for the afternoon. Cindy and Libby were already waiting in the hallway to say their goodbyes, since they needed to get back to Retroville, having already been gone nearly a week. Tootie was coming with her Uncle Paul, the detective, as he wanted to ask her some questions regarding her 'encounter' with the alleged rapist. Vicky had some unexpected 'visitor' show up, and couldn't come until later in the afternoon. Lia was bringing Betty with her, and they were catching a cab. They would get there by mid-morning.

Cindy rushed in as soon as they were allowed, followed closely by her BFF hanging on to a slew of "Get Well" balloons, a "Timmy" bear, and some flowers.

"How you feeling, Timmy? We brought you some stuff to cheer you up!"

"That's great! I'm feeling okay. Doc says it's nothing serious, but they wanna keep me here one more night to make sure." The blonde girl sighed as she set down the balloons on the bedstand.

"I'm sorry I couldn't spend more time with you, but Libs and I need to get back home soon. Jimmy's griping about some of his missing 'property' that we borrowed to get here!"

"Shucks, and I thought maybe we could at least go dancing or see a movie or something." Cindy gave a sly smile.

"Ha ha ha. I have something else in mind besides dancing!" She turned around and pulled the curtain separating the two from the prying eyes of Francis. She and Libby had planned a two-pronged attack on the brown-haired boy. Libby would distract Francis while Cindy hopped on Timmy, then they would switch places. At least that's how it was supposed to work.

"Hey!" Francis yelled, "What's going on over there?" He wanted to look, but his head was held in a brace. "Heh heh, okay then, be like that! I'll just buzz the nurses station and . . ." Libby pulled the buzzer out of reach.

"Why push that button when you can push on mine's, big boy?" she said in a low sultry voice. The teen then began to unbutton her shirt, exposing the cleavage of her pert little breasts. She took his hand, pushing it up under her bra, but Francis was doing all he could not to scream out in pain due to his dislocated collar-bone.

Meanwhile, on the other bed, Cindy was already half undressed, giggling as she wanted to screw his brains out before they were discovered. Timmy was initially shocked speechless as Cindy yanked up his hospital gown, but his boner betrayed him once the blonde began removing her clothes.

"You don't know how long I've wanted this, and now I have you all to myself! I just wish it didn't have to be such a rush, but Libby wants a shot at you, too!" Timmy gulped.

"But . . . but Cindy . . . here?! Now?!" Cindy just smiled.

She could feel the heat of his stiffening member through her wet panties, and simply pulled the crotch to one side as she slid back down on him. "Gawd you're big, Timmy, and so thick, too! You're just filling me up! Unh unh unh unh!" she groaned, and buried her face in his chest.

Timmy was too far gone to stop. He grabbed Cindy's butt cheeks, squeezing them hard as he thrust his hips into the air, lifting the girl up with each lunge.

Jorgen was watching everything from his man-cave, one hand in his pants, the other in a barrel of popcorn. "Turnah! How did a wimp like you evah become such a girl magnet?! Even I am impressed! I weel run intahfeerence for you while you feenish up weeth those two!"

Francis finally had to put his arm down. As much as he wanted to feel Libby up, he couldn't keep his arm raised because of the pain.

"This is sooo unfair, Turner! I can't keep my arm up because of my collarbone! I can't even take a look because my head is in a brace! I can't yell at you cuz of my cracked ribs, and I can't even get it up because I got a catheter stuck in my dick!" Timmy was too busy to hear him, but Libby could.

"Aww, poor Frannie! Would you be satisfied with some heavy French kissing?"

"That'll work!" Libby leaned over him, being careful not to hit any of his injured parts.

"My name's Libby, and my friend's name is Cindy. We're friends of Timmy, from out of town!"

"I'm Francis! I'm guessing you knew that already!" The girl pulled his chin towards her, and Francis screamed like a little girl. Startled, she jumped back, accidentally pushing off against his cracked ribs, and he squeaked once more. Libby sighed.

"Guess I'll have to figure out something a little less painful!" Francis just bit his lips until the pain subsided.

Lia and Betty arrived via taxi, and got out at the hospital entrance just as the teen's phone went off. It was Trixie Tang.

Betty went on ahead as Lia sat down to take the call from her Asian friend.

Cindy was trying to finish up on Timmy, but was having too much fun, and Libby was grumbling about getting her turn.

"Hey Cici! I thought we were gonna do this as a team!"

"Just . . . a little . . . bit . . . longer, . . . please!"

Libby pouted, but her eyes lit up as soon as she saw Betty, and rushed the android as she stepped through the doorway. With tears in her eyes, Libby flung her arms around the robot's neck, and smothered her face in kisses.

Betty accepted her show of affection gracefully, now understanding what she meant to Libby.

"Are you all right? We were so concerned about you!" the black teen sniffled.

"I'm fine now, thank you. It was touch and go for awhile, though. Lia helped me through it." Libby examined her eye and felt her hair. They were all good as new once more.

"Did she repair you also?"

"No, Poof and his uncle did that."

"Lia got to meet Poof? I'm sooo jealous!" Libs giggled. Francis sighed as there was little he could do at the moment.

"Hellooo! I'm heerrree, and I'm listening! Did you forget about me? Where's that heavy frenching you were talking about?' Libby smiled at him, then whispered into Betty's ear.

"Can you take care of him for me? Cindy's hogging Timmy to herself!" The android snickered.

"Sure, I'll take over! You go enjoy yourself!" Folfax squealed gleefully, then ran around the curtain to join up with Vortex and Turner. Betty turned to Fran.

"How ya doin', big guy?"

"Libby promised me some smooching. Are you taking over for her?"

"I'll do more than just smooching for you, Francis. You had quite a game last night! Sorry you couldn't finish, though."

"Urgh! Those Hudson Valley guys cheated like heck! At least they got what they deserved!" Betty went into sultry mode, and dipped her eyes at him.

"Got something for you that's bound to make your day!" She reached down into her pants, accessing her private "compartment," where she stored her gold bars and other valuable items for safe keeping, then pulled out what looked like a piece of braided rope. "I'd like you to have this, you being part Native American and all. I tore it . . . I mean, I found it on the field after last night's game!" She dangled it above his face, as the poor guy could only move his eyes, without getting wracked by some kind of agony.

"What is it?"

"It's Bear Branson's ponytail!"

"Cool! My very first scalp-lock! It's even got some skin left on it!" Betty giggled.

"Ready for that kiss?" Francis closed his eyes, and puckered his lips.

"Please be gentle with me . . . I hurt all over!"

Android Betty bent over him, and planted her lips on his, slipping her tongue in, past a set of poorly aligned teeth that could turn a Halloween pumpkin green with envy.

"Did you like that, sweetheart?"

"Boy, did I ever! Somehow your breath reminds me of vanilla! That was my first french kiss ever! Must be 'French' Vanilla! Ha ha ha . . . ouch."

"If you liked that, then you'll love this!" She weaved her fingers into his hair, and through the supports that kept his head immobile, then zapped him with her endorphin booster.

Fran's eyes opened wide for a split second. His face frozen in an idiotic grin, he filled his collection bag with cum through the catheter in his penis, without even achieving an erection! It would be a good hour before he came down from his high. Betty patted him on the head, then went to see how things were going beyond Timmy's curtain.

Libby had already switched places with her blonde friend, and was just beginning to slide herself back onto Timmy's man-pole. She eased herself down slowly, as this was her first time with a real guy, and Timmy was bigger than most. Cindy was hanging onto the headboard, giving Turner a facial, while trying to keep her grunting down to a minimum.

"Oh gawd, Timmy! This is the best sex I've had in a long time!" the young blonde gushed. Turner was too busy trying to catch a breath, as Cindy was all but smothering him. Copious amounts of his own steaming juices were flowing out of her love hole, and back down into his mouth. He was forced to swallow, or drown! For some reason, he was beyond caring, but the thought did occur to him as to why he was able to cum so often. Three was about as much as he could handle in a such a short period, but he had already screwed Cindy at least four times, and as Libby mounted him, his cock was still hard as a rock! Something was going on, but what?

That "something" was Jorgen Von Strangle, getting his jollies at Timmy's expense. He had his security system tightened to prevent his nephew Poof from any unexpected visits to his man-cave. Fortunately Poof was sleeping in late this day, having stayed up late the previous night while hunting for his robot friend.

Betty stood there, a smirk on her face, as she watched her two Retroville buddies banging the brown-haired boy.

"Need some help there, Libby?" The dark-skinned girl grimaced as she pushed the last inch of Timmy's throbbing cock deep into her. She raised her arms in triumph, as beads of sweat appeared on her forehead.

"Touchdown!" She sat for a few moments to catch her breath, then slowly rose up before thrusting back down again.

Libby was somehow amazed that she was able to cram all that meat into her, and she wanted to see it happen again, with her eyes open this time. As she adjusted to the feel of Turner's penis, she practiced clenching and unclenching her fleshy conduit. Timmy moaned slightly, his mouth still full of blonde pubes. Folfax smiled to herself, realizing she was making an impression on the Turner boy, and tightened around his shaft once more. Timmy jerked, erupting inside of Libby, filling her with his hot seed.

Libby reveled in its warmth, sitting up to watch as the sperm leaked out from along the sides of her labs. She was close to cumming herself, when Betty came up alongside. The android leaned over, planting soft kisses down her stomach, stopping just short of the black teen's love button.

"Don't stop fucking him, Libby, keep going!" Folfax resumed her up and down motion, and Betty kept time with her rhythm, lapping at her clitoris each time it passed. The feelings were now too intense to keep bottled up, and Libby gave one last thrust, then stiffened for just an instant.

"Unnngghh!" she groaned, then shook and shuddered as her orgasm struck. Betty had locked her lips onto her swollen nub, pressing Libby firmly down on Turner until the orgasm subsided. Miraculously, Timmy's wonder weenie had finally run out of steam, and he lay on the bed, a dazed look on his face.

Back in Jorgen's manly-cave, the huge fairy was wiping down his wand. "Don't get to comfortable, Turnah! Round two eez comeeng up!"

**End Chapter 22**

**A/N: Sorry for the lateness, but I promise one more chapter before the end of the month.**

**Okay, I admit this chapter is partially fan service, departing for a while from the constantly evolving storyline.**

**Cindy and Libby must leave, and I didn't want them to go empty handed! Be grateful. I originally planned for them to not get any from Timmy, but what the heck!**

**Endophin, if I haven't explained it to you by now, is a chemical produced naturally in the brain, to promote a feeling of euphoria. It is many times more powerful than morphine, so Francis must be quite numb by now!**


	23. Chapter 23 Round Two

**I do not own any of the characters from Fairly OddParents, or Jimmy Neutron!**

**A/N: Lia tries to play matchmaker for her soon to be ex-boyfriend, Timmy. A little bit of Timmy/Tootie! Still rated M, and I don't think that's ever gonna change! **

**Fix Me Please! Chapter 23: Round Two**

"Hi Trix!"

_"Hi Lia! I'm feeling bored today. What are you up to?"_

"I'm at the hospital, visiting Timmy. He got injured at last night's game, so they kept him overnight to keep an eye on him."

_"Nothing serious, I hope."_

"Hope not. If he's okay, he may come out this afternoon . . ."

_"Then you and he can finally hook up for some hot sex! Heh heh!"_

"Don't tease me like that. The way I'm feeling now, I may not wait for his release, and I just might jump him on the hospital bed!"

_"Ooooo! Kinky! I'll come over and play nurse with you guys!"_

Lia gulped, but her heart stuck in her throat. She really loved Timmy, but she would probably be leaving Dimmsdale before Christmas, to start a new life far away.

Moving wasn't new to her, she had done it many times before, but being in love and breaking up? That was new. It wasn't something she could write an equation for, nor could she simply reason it away. It was something that just had to be done . . . sooner or later.

"Can we get together later? I'd like to talk to you about a certain matter."

_"Sure. You sound serious. Need some pointers with Timmy?"_ she snickered.

"No, silly, but I'll tell you about it later. Let's meet for lunch, . . . somewhere quiet."

_"How about Bella Mia? I'm craving a nice piece of Italian . . . sausage! Yum!"_ Lia chuckled.

"You know, the way you said that, it could have two meanings."

_"Yes, and I love both!"_

"You are so incorrigible! Maybe that's what I love about you. I'll call you when I'm done here."

_"Until then, ciao, baby!"_

"Love you, girl."

Lia put away her phone away just as Tootie arrived, dropped off by her Uncle Pauly. She seemed to have been transformed by her ordeal. There was an air about her. Gone was the nervous energy that surrounded her, that many mistook for a very friendly nature. It was a a mask that hid the shame she felt for having been violated. Tootie was content knowing it wasn't that cute guy, Rory Cockett, who had done the deed, but his brutish acquaintance, Bear Branson, who was responsible. It was Branson, she found out later, who had beaten Vicky's three friends with an oar because he thought they had hurt Rory, who had only passed out drunk on the dock. Then he raped the three for good measure.

Her uncle had told her she wouldn't have a bearing on the case since she never reported the crime, and thus no DNA samples were ever taken. That didn't prevent her from being happy once more. The nightmare was finally over.

Lia stood up to greet her. She looked radiant, an angel bathed in the early morning light. They hugged for a few moments, then sat down once more to talk.

"How are you feeling? You look way different from last night."

"I feel great!" she said cheerfully, "I had the best sleep I've had for a long time, last night. Uncle Pauly said you helped by identifying Rocky as one of the boys who were involved." Lia patted her on the hands.

"It wasn't me, I didn't do anything. It was Trixie who found me his name."

"Trixie Tang? But I thought you didn't like her!"

"No, it was Veronica I couldn't stand. Trixie and I were good friends until Ronnie showed up. She was like a wedge between us, and split us apart. Veronica wouldn't leave Trixie's side, and after awhile she tried to make life miserable for me. I left St. Nikki's after that, and came to Dimmsdale. Ron's in the Bahamas at the moment, and Trixie came over to make amends with me."

"I know what you mean. I never did like Veronica, and when she left our school, I could have danced all night! I didn't hate Trixie, but Timmy liked her, and I liked him, so I guess it was just a case of unrequited love. More of a crush really. Trixie was the prettiest girl in our school, and all the guys were in love with her. Timmy was no exception, so I don't blame him. He saw something in her that he didn't see in me." Lia giggled.

"That she is secretly a tomboy, and likes to do 'guy' things?"

"What? Really?"

"Trixie isn't all frills and fashion. She likes to go to the arcades incognito, and I wouldn't doubt she couldn't beat any boy in town on any game. She also collects comic books and manga!"

"Wow! Who would have thought!"

"Please don't tell anyone about her secret life. She feels she is obligated to put forth this very feminine public image, but she is really random, and so off the wall. A very funny girl in private, but very different in public."

"I've got tons of comics that I've bought over the years the years to get Timmy to come over to my place, but had no luck. After awhile I began collecting them as an art-form. Now I'm a little pickier about what I buy."

"I used to go over to Trixie's for sleepovers, and she'd hide them under the bed hoping I wouldn't see, but they were all over the place, and hard to miss!"

"Gosh, I didn't know that. I wonder if she has any back issues she would trade for! I have lots of duplicates, and holes in my collection."

"Why Tootie! I didn't realize how so into comics you are!"

"I wasn't . . . not at first. I bought whatever came out, without any regard to what Timmy collected. I ended up with a lot of first editions that no one thought would ever become popular, but they did. Now they're really rare, like Skull Squisher #1 and #2! Nobody wanted them at first, so now they're impossible to find, even on e-Bay, and they'll go for big money! I've even got a couple of issues of The Crimson Chin #6 in which the Bronze Knee Cap makes his first appearance!"

Lia smiled as Tootie chortled on, never realizing how much the three of them had in common. Tootie liked to collect comics, Trixie collected comics and roamed the arcades for fun, and Lia herself like to build those same arcade games that Trixie liked. Maybe one or both of them would be interested in dating Timmy, when she was gone. She looked forward to her moment with Timmy, but dreaded the inevitable break-up. Timmy's stock had gone up after his great performance in the game last night, and there was no doubt he would be in demand with other girls once he was free again. Trixie and Tootie were her first choices, since she knew them, but there might be free for all, once word got out of their break-up. Tootie was a nice girl. Maybe with the rape issue behind her, she would start going out with guys again. Timmy would be ideal to start off with since she had liked him from before. Just thinking about it brought tears to her eyes, though, and Tootie noticed.

"Is there something wrong?"

"I have to move to New Jersey soon, and I need to break it off with Timmy." she sighed deeply.

"How come? Have you told him yet?"

"I-I'm afraid. This kind of thing is new to me."

"Jeez Lia, you stood up to Bear Branson. I don't think Timmy's gonna hit you in the eye! How come you're leaving?"

"I'm going to Princeton. Dimmsdale doesn't have the types of programs I need to keep me here."

"Couldn't you go to State? Your dad works there!"

"I wanted to enroll in the Princeton Engineering Anomalies Research program. It's something I've always been interested in, and I've already been accepted."

**Back in Timmy's Room . . .**

Libby slowly removed herself from Timmy, her heart pounding from the excitement. She was extremely satisfied with herself, but also very sore. Cindy, likewise, was satisfied, and glad that Turner was also willing to participate. It made her trip here all the more worthwhile since she had wanted to lay him almost from the time they first met.

The two girls now turned their attention to kissing him, Libby on one side, and Cindy on the other. Betty was busy cleaning him off with alcohol wipes, to rid him of the scent of sex. Lia was still out in the lobby, talking with someone that the android perceived to be Tootie. Lacroix had picked up Betty's powers of observation in the transfer of knowledge, and though she didn't have Betty-bot's sense of smell or hearing, she would certainly notice Cindy and Libby's pubes all over his face and chest!

Cindy was enjoying her kissing spree with BFF Libby, and the blue-eyed boy. He had an excellent knack for kissing. His mouth and lips were soft and supple. His tongue lingered at her cherry chapsticks, begging for entry, and when he dug his fingers into Cindy's hair to pull her closer, she felt her legs grow weak, and she liquified. Libby was also enjoying her turn with the auburn-haired youth as he nuzzled her neck, and kissed his way up her throat, and along her jawline. She gasped, and her mouth opened ever so slightly, only to filled quickly by her blonde friend's eager tongue. They shared their lips amongst themselves, nipping, nibbling, biting and sucking.

The two Retroville girls knew there was no tomorrow for them, and were busy getting all that they could!

Far away in a different kind of world, Jorgen Von Strangle was orchestrating the entire affair from his little hidey-hole.

"Don't worreee Turnah! I can't make them fall een love weeth you, but I can make them dance to my tune!" he laughed. He picked up a baton, and tapped it on his computer screen, then waved it in the air, like a conductor before his orchestra. "Let's try Beethoven's Fifth . . . weeth cannons!"

(**Boom . . . Boom . . . Boom!)** A thunderous pounding came on his door.

**"Jorgen?! I know you're in there!"** shouted a terrifying voice that made his blood run cold.

_"Oh no! Eet's my wife!" _he shuddered.

Fortunately he had prepared his man-cave for just such an event, ever since Poof's innocent intrusion a few nights ago. With just a push of a button, all his monitors turned into twenty-four hour sports channels!

"J-just a m-meeneet my deah!" he said as he unlocked the door to his hideaway. His wife, the Tooth Fairy, strolled in, appalled by the smell and appearance of his secret lair.

"So this is where you've keeping yourself all this time." Jorgen hung his head in embarrassment.

""Yes . . . I'm afraid so."

"My poor baby. Have I been so cold to you lately, that you've secluded yourself in such squalor?"

"N-no! Eet's not so bad, reallee!"

"Well, I don't think so." She walked over to him, placing her hands and forehead on his chest. "I want you to come home, and I'll treat you to something . . . 'special' . . . tonight!" She took him by his hand, and led him out of the dark cave.

_"Hot Damn! Yeeessss!"_ he smiled, then did a fist pump behind her back.

"When we get home, I want you to take a shower and get dressed. We're going to the concert hall for a special noontime opera! Right after that is a ballet!"

_"Nooooooooooooo!"_

At that very moment, Libby, Timmy and Cindy emerged from their sexual stupor, no longer under the influence of Jorgen's magic. Timmy looked at his naked body, and Vortex and Folfax, still in various stages of undress.

"What in the world just happened now?!"

"I'm not sure myself," Cindy giggled, ". . . but I bet is was fun!" Libby groaned.

"I'm sore . . . but I'd do it again in a heartbeat!"

Betty reached under to pull Timmy's hospital gown over to cover him. "You two should go and clean yourselves off in the bathroom. Lia's downstairs in the lobby with Tootie!" The two shrieked, then zipped into Turner's tiny hospital lavatory.

"You know, one of you could use Francis' bathroom. I don't think he's ever gonna use it!" Libby stuck her head out the door.

"That won't be necessary. This'll be a lot more fun!"

Timmy and Betty were now alone as Cindy and Libby gave themselves a quick sponge bath. He gave the android an awkward look, as he recalled how "busty" she was when they first met.

"What happened to you? You got deflated!" he laughed. Betty smiled, placing her hand on his pecs.

"I know. I had my spares removed in order to fit into your shoulder pads."

"So you were the one who clobbered Bear Branson. Everyone thought it was me, defending Lia's honor. I really don't deserve all the adulation."

"But you set all those records before you went out. Branson hit you with a set of brass knuckles, and shattered my eye with that same set. If it makes you feel any better, Dimmsdale was awarded the game by forfeit, so the records might not be allowed." Turner thought about it awhile, then nodded his approval.

"Where is Lia, by the way?"

"She's still in the lobby, talking with Tootie, and if you don't want to be up to explain what Cindy and Libby are doing getting dressed in you bathroom, then I suggest you let me put you under!" She pressed her fingers up against his temples. "Nighty-night, Timmy!" The small controlled jolt had the effect of a mild sedative, and he quickly fell asleep.

Libby exited the bathroom first, while Cindy refreshed her lipstick.

"Boy you've got a lot of tricks up your sleeves!" she smirked amused. "Why'd you knock him out anyway?"

"Because Lia's on her way, and she's become as good at reading body language as I am. If she sees him like this, she'll assume he's been sedated, and won't ask him about what monkey-business you three were up to!"

"Hey, you were in on it, too!"

"Sorry, but my actions were concentrated mainly on you, my dear!" the robot snickered. "By the way, do you still have my spare batteries? I'm tired of running around looking like a twelve-year-old!" Libby dug them out of her bag.

"Pfft! Maybe Poof prefers you like that!"

"Yeah, maybe . . . Poof," she sighed, "I'm really beginning to like him."

"Uh oh! You've got that 'look' again!" Cindy came running out.

"Let me see! Let me see!" she demanded. Betty sat there passively. "Uh . . . I don't see it."

"You sound disappointed! You're getting better at face reading, Cindy, but when you reach my level of expertise, you'll be able to conceal your own facial expressions, too!"

"You mean, to the point where you can't be read?"

"Well, I am an android, and I can shut down all facial signals at will. You'd never be able to get a thing out of me!" Cindy snapped her fingers.

"That's right! But I picked something up from your voice inflections and tone that tell me you've gotten some insight as to the nature of human emotions! Something has changed about you. You've gained a confidence that I hadn't noticed before!"

"Boy, you've gotten really good at this, haven't you? Lia volunteered to share her memories and human experiences with me, so I can finally understand what having emotions is all about. I'm still working the bugs out of my system, fine-tuning everything."

"What about her? Did she get anything from you?"

"Everything I know, she knows. And maybe a few things she wasn't expecting! I believe she can communicate with machines now, although she doesn't realize it yet."

"Anything else?"

"She is being influenced by my sexual programming, and is horny as hell!" Betty-bot snickered, "She is trying hard to control her urges, but it may take a few days to readjust to her usual way of thinking. I think once she gets together with Timmy, she'll settle back down to a more manageable sexual pattern. Whatever you do, try not to get between her and Timmy when she gets here, otherwise she may include you in their love-making!"

"But you knocked him out!"

"Just a little. Once she sees him, I don't think she's going to care!"

"Oooo! I want to watch!" Betty gave Cindy a disapproving look.

"C'mon, guys, she's been saving herself for Timmy all this time. The least we can do is give them some privacy!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. We had our fun, right Libs? We should get ready to return home before 'Nerdtron' has a hissy fit! Besides, we want to get some shopping in before we leave." Cindy leaned over, and planted a kiss on the dazed Turner's forehead. "I don't know if we'll ever meet again, but I'll never forget you!"

Libby placed her hands around Betty's waist. "Where will you go after this?"

"I'll be staying with Lia. Because we're so similar in appearance, her parents have kind of 'adopted' me! I'm like her sister!"

"More like a stray cat!" Cindy snickered.

"They even bought her a big house in New Jersey for when she goes to Princeton, and I'll go along to keep her company! I can be her bodyguard!" Betty-bot flexed her arms.

"What?! She's leaving?" Cindy began stroking her chin. "That means she'll have to break up with Timmy! He'll become . . . 'available'! Heh heh!" Libby pouted.

"Don't be such a slut, Cici. We need to get back home!"

"Aww, I'm just kidding, Libs! Don't be jealous!" Libby snickered at Cindy's attempt to pacify her. She turned back to Betty.

"And what's to become of you and Poof? When you leave, will that be the end of your friendship?"

The android smiled. She hadn't given much thought about her relationship with her young fairy friend since the exchange with Lia. She had always thought of him more as a playmate, much like any child would seek out another friendly face to play with. Just how much of this attraction was a crush, and how much was something else, was yet to be discovered.

"Poof's a fairy. If I were in the middle of the Amazonian rainforest, he could be there if he wanted!"

"Instantaneous teleportation, just like our little camper. I'm beginning to see the connection here."

"They can transform matter without much effort. What humans struggle to do scientifically, they can do naturally!"

Back in the lobby, Lia and Tootie were finishing up their conversation, and started up the elevators to Timmy's floor. Betty could sense Lia getting nearer. One of the things that they had gotten from each other was that they knew where the other was.

"Lia and Tootie are on their way. Maybe you guys can meet them in the hallway so there won't be any confusion in here." Libby agreed.

"There's a lounge in the hallway. We can wait there till they're through. Maybe they'd like to go shopping with us afterwards!"

It wasn't long before the elevator arrived, and the two teens stepped out, toting more balloons and some flowers. Cindy eyed the vase Lia held with three roses: a brilliant red, one snow white, and a yellow.

"Nice roses!"

"Thanks! I got up early and picked them out at the florist shop!" She hurried by, and went straight into Timmy's room. Libby turned her eyes to her blonde friend.

"Something wrong with those roses?" Cindy sighed.

"I was just kidding . . . well, maybe half kidding . . . about Timmy becoming available if Lia left. In the language of roses, a red rose stands for love and passion. A white one speaks of purity and innocence. A yellow one says 'Remember Me.' I feel like such a dope."

"Does that means she really is planning to break up with him?"

"Yes she is." said Betty. "A single red rose says 'I love you,' the white speaks of the virginity she promised him."

"How symbolic. Do you think she'll give it up on the hospital bed? He's still out of it!"

"She might regardless. She's fighting the temptation, but I really feel she would prefer a more private setting. After all, this is a big event for her!"

"Huh. First get laid, then break up. Nice."

As the two girls entered the room, the first thing they noticed was Francis, still staring idiotically into space.

"_Looks like Betty's handiwork!"_ Lacroix surmised.

Opposite from him was Timmy, still hidden by his curtain, and Tootie peeked behind it.

"Hi Timmy! We brought you more get well stuff!" There was no response from the brown-haired boy, who looked like he was still sleeping. "Hmm. Maybe he's sedated, like Francis."

Lia thought it strange at first. Timmy was only there for observation, and had no painful injuries like his roommate did. There was no reason for him to be sedated. This had to be the android's doing again. No matter. He looked so cute lying there, and the more she stared at him, the more she wanted to crawl into bed with him.

Tootie watched her silently from the opposite side of the bed. She had only known Lia for a short while, and it was surprising to see her sizing up Timmy like a hungry predator, trying to decide what to sink her teeth into first. The tip of her tongue protruded past her lips, held in place by those perfect white teeth. But Lia surprised her once more, and instead lay her head down across his chest, as if listening to his heart beating. She purred contentedly as his chest rose and fell with each breath. Tootie couldn't help but feel a twinge of sadness as she looked on, realizing these were the last moments of their year long romance. She put her hand on Lia's shoulder, and began to rub her back gently. Lacroix looked up at her, and sighed.

"I had every intention of coming up here and tear off his clothes, and just fuck him. But seeing him like this . . . all cute and vulnerable . . . I just can't." She stood back up, and wiped a tear from her eye. "I'll wait until I get him at my place. I think he'll be released this afternoon regardless, so I'll come back then."

"What'll you do till then?"

"I'm meeting Trixie for lunch. Wanna come?"

Tootie thought about it for a moment. Maybe she could get some comic trading done, but she did play that prank on Trixie and Veronica a few days ago. Maybe it was too early, and Trixie might still be a little miffed at her. Plus Cindy and Libby invited her to go shopping with them afterwards.

"Where are you going for lunch?" she asked, torn between the two choices.

"Bella Mia."

"Italian? I love Italian! But I get it three times a week at home!"

"Trixie said the same thing about Chinese food!" The two girls laughed.

"I'll pass on lunch and go shopping with Cindy and Libby. I'll wait here a little longer, and see if Timmy gets up."

"If he does, could you have him give me a call? I should be back before he's released."

They gave each other a hug and a kiss, and Lia left for her luncheon with her Asian friend.

Tootie sat back down next to Timmy, and poked at him to see if he would get up.

"Hellooo, Timmy! Are you in there?" she giggled. Still no reaction. Next she shook him gently, and succeeded in getting a grunt from him, but little else. She contemplated the sleeping boy once more. There was a time she really like him, and had it been four years earlier, she might have taken advantage of this situation, and be smothering him in kisses, but that now seemed like a thing of the past. Lia had given her the distinct impression she was trying to pass off Timmy to her, but it had been a while since she'd given up on him. Did she really expect Tootie to jump at the chance? Tootie also had a sneaky suspicion that there was something going on between him and big sister Vicky, ever since that day he came running to her with his . . . "problem!"

All other things aside, she still wasn't sure if she was ready for a steady boyfriend. The young girl stood, and hovered over him. She brushed back the hair on his forehead, and kissed him lightly on the temple. That brought a smile to his face, and he reached up to touch the spot she had kissed. She smiled, and grew bolder, planting another on his eyebrow, then one on the bridge of his nose, giggling as she went. Each kiss elicited some small response, a gasp or a moan, a movement of his arms or hands. What would happen if she kissed him on the lips? He was a great kisser, she remembered that kiss from Tuesday, where she was just starting to get into it before being stopped by Vicky. _"That was absolutely wonderful!"_ she thought. Too bad her sister put the kibosh on it. Maybe it would have gone a little further if not for that!

But here she was now, alone with her one-time crush, and as close to getting him in bed as she ever had been. She bent down lower, kissing him on the lips, and was surprised to feel them part. He kissed really good, even in his sleep, and she nibbled on them, drawing the fleshy morsels into her mouth. She felt his tongue brush across her own lips. It seemed like he was beginning to stir, and she backed off from their kiss, only to find a hand on her shoulder, stopping her retreat.

Tootie settled back into his embrace, laying across his body, and let him stroke her hair. She wasn't so madly in love with him anymore, but surely it wouldn't be hard to get those feelings back again.

She purred like a kitten as he ran his hands up and down her back, and soon she was in the mood to do a little "stroking" of her own. _"Are you really asleep, or just pretending?"_ she thought, and got the idea to find out.

Tootie placed a palm over his crotch, pushing against the thin material of his hospital gown, and felt it rise as her hand slid down its length. Timmy moaned slightly, then sent his own hand to the spot where Tootie was massaging. She moved her hand aside as Turner took over, and took his cock in his hand, squeezing it hard. It immediately stiffened, pushing his robe up into the air. Tootie looked at his face, and saw his eyes still shut. He was masturbating unconsciously, in his sleep, and she wanted to watch how he did it.

Between the squeezing and rubbing, she tugged the gown slowly to one side until he was fully exposed. Once freed from the limitations of the material, Timmy began to jerk himself off with more enthusiasm, building speed. Tootie looked on fascinated, already wet from her lascivious thoughts. She really hadn't seen it's full length since it had suddenly crammed itself down into her windpipe the other day, and now she wondered how it was that she was able to fit all of that in her mouth! Timmy was ready to come, and she would be prepared this time, moving his hand away while quickly substituting her mouth in its place. She took him in as deeply as she could without gagging, and felt the initial jets of hot fluids hit the back of her throat. They soon began to fill her mouth, and she backed off so she could swallow more comfortably, then began to bob her head up and down on him.

"Uh uh uh uhn." he groaned softly as the last spurts of cum drained out of him. Tootie stood up again, and licked her lips, savoring his taste and the warm cream flowing down her throat.

_ "I could get used to this!"_ she smiled, and covered him up once more, patting him on the head.

**End Chapter 23**

**A/N: I'm still trying to catch up with fan service, so this chapter is dedicated to all you Timmy/Tootie shippers. I have to stop here for now, otherwise you guys wouldn't get another chapter until I get back from my trip. On another note, I just received a notice from Apple saying my 1TB Seagate hard drive is about to go bad on me, and I need to bring it in for servicing. Hope it doesn't take too long.**

**There is an actual restaurant named "Bella Mia" close to where I live, and I go there quite frequently. I was just too lazy to come up with a decent Italian name!**

**Until next time, **

**Ciao, baby!**


	24. Chapter 24 Mistaken Identities

**I do not own any of the characters from Fairly OddParents or Jimmy Neutron! (Or Captain Kirk for that matter!)**

**A/N: Are you guys still wondering what happened during Vicky and Cindy's date?! Nasty stuff! Still rated M!**

**Fix Me Please! Chapter 24: Mistaken Identities**

Tootie opened up Timmy's curtain just in time as a nurse came in with Timmy's breakfast, and headed down the hall to the lounge where the other girls were still chatting. She had a look on her face like the cat that swallowed the canary, and everyone there except Libby, knew what she had done, but said nothing.

"Did he get up?" Lia asked.

"No but he was beginning to snore!" Tootie snickered.

"Poor thing must be worn out!" said Cindy with a sly grin. Libby blushed, darkening her complexion even more.

Lia smiled knowing that Cindy and Libby already had their fun with her boyfriend, and she had deliberately left Tootie alone with Timmy, hoping that she would take the subtle hints she had been leaving ever since they had first met. Perhaps in another time she might have been jealous had she stayed in Dimmsdale, but time was running short. She really liked Tootie, but that was no guarantee that the two would become a couple. Though Tootie had chased after him as a young girl, she now seemed a little hesitant to rekindle the flames for her childhood sweetheart. She was confident in her own appearance now, and there were many other guys waiting in the wings to try and sweep her off her feet.

Next up on Lia's short list was Trixie Tang. They were meeting for lunch, and Lia planned to drop more "subtle" hints to her Asian friend regarding Timmy. They both collected comics and both loved to hit the arcades. Surely they could become good friends if anything. It might be nice if the three of them got closer, and if Timmy were to pick one over the other, then that would be okay too. So long as he had someone to call his own. Lia herself couldn't decide which one she preferred. Tootie and Trixie were similar physically. Both had long black hair, and exceptionally pretty faces. They were close to the same height, Trixie being only slightly taller, and both had bodies to die for. Lia should know . . . she had sampled both. Their personalities varied by degrees. When Trixie was out in public, she played the high society girl, flashy and charming, sometimes snooty. In private she could just as easily be one of the guys. Tootie was bubbly and gregarious in public, but in private she had been moody and insecure. With the rape issue behind her, she now seemed genuinely happy, and primed to take a step towards finally getting a boyfriend.

Lia also wished Cindy and Libby could stay, but they belonged to a different, parallel world, and had to return. Both of them were also cute, but they wanted to have a relationship with each other once they got back home. Cindy was unusual, very smart, a martial arts black-belt, and brimmed with confidence to the point of appearing a tad cocky. Libby also intrigued her. With her face framed in braids, she had the look of Egyptian royalty, a Nubian princess. She was the anchor to Cindy's impetuous nature, but cared a lot for her blonde friend.

"Are you girls going shopping from here?" Lia asked.

"Yeah, Cindy and Libby wanna pick up a whole bunch of stuff to take back with them to Retroville! I just wanna go and try some new things on!"

Betty turned away from them, as she dug into her sweatpants, and pulled out an ounce gold bar for Tootie. Cindy covered her eyes and grimaced.

"Awww, Betty, no! Don't gross us out like that!"

"Oh c'mon, Cindy! I have a little compartment in here where I store my important items. It's not like I pull things out of my . . ."

"Hold it right there, girl! Ignorance is bliss as they say, and I'd like to remain ignorant for now!"

"Fine then." The android placed the bar in Tootie's hand, and the raven-haired girl's eyes opened wide. "I don't have any cash, but you can exchange this gold for money. Libby can show you how. Have fun shopping!" Lia interrupted.

"I'd like you all over to my place for a going away party before before you leave, okay?"

"Will Timmy be there?" Libby elbowed her blonde girlfriend in the ribs, as Lia giggled.

"Hopefully. I'm sure he'd like to see you guys off before you go." She glanced at her watch. "I have a luncheon to go to, then I'll come back here to check on Timmy." She gave Cindy and Libby both a hug and a peck on the cheek, but kissed Tootie on the lips. "Have fun, sweetheart, and call me when you're done!"

Lia then waved goodbye, and headed for the elevators, with Betty-bot following closely.

"Can I use your workshop to make a few things for them?" she asked as she hopped into the elevator.

"Of course, sis! Use whatever you need."

Betty liked the sound of that, and smiled broadly. Not only did she have real friends now, but also an adopted family. She put an arm over Lia's shoulder.

"You're being very generous, aren't you?" Lia sighed knowing exactly what the android meant.

"Yeah." She placed her head against Betty's shoulder. "I don't want him to be alone, like he was when we first met, and I can set aside my feelings for Timmy to see that it happens."

"Must be very hard on you, though." A terribly forlorn look suddenly crossed the teenager's face, and her eyes began to fill with tears.

"Yes . . . it is." she sobbed.

Betty took her in her arms to console her, then opened a portal to Hudson Hill, appearing right on Lia's doorstep. Lia was astounded by what the android was now capable of: opening a portal with almost pinpoint accuracy. She wiped the tears from her eyes, and forgot her sadness for the moment.

"You've really gotten good at this! I have a bit of time before my luncheon, shall I help you with your project?" Betty-bot smiled and nodded. Another pair of hands would be welcome, and she knew Lia wasn't afraid to get her hands dirty.

As they now shared each others knowledge, Lia knew exactly what Betty wanted to make: special "jewelry" for her two Retroville buddies, a pair of bracelets with the same dimension teleporting properties that she had. They would allow Cindy and Libby to visit anytime they felt like it. With their shared knowledge and Betty's magically enhanced computer brain, Lia and Betty now had four petaflops of computational speed between them, the equivalent of a small super-computer.

**Leaks**

Cindy, Libby and Tootie piled into the cab of the camper. Libby sat sandwiched between the other two, their hips pressed tightly together.

It had finally stopped raining, and the sun was out. It was in the mid-forties, and still chilly, but the dark-skinned girl felt nice and toasty between hot blooded Cindy, and their new friend Tootie, who held on to her gold bar firmly.

"We'll stop off at a jewelry store we know that will pay top dollar for gold!" said Cindy. "That little bar should fetch fifteen hundred dollars!" Tootie perked up immediately.

"Wow! I've never had that much money at one time before! I must remember to thank Betty!" she said excitedly.

"We didn't have a whole lot of money either when we first arrived," said Libby, "if not for Betty, we would have had to cut our trip short!" Cindy agreed.

"Yeah, we didn't expect the weather to be so cold and rainy here, and didn't bring any warm clothes. Betty's gold bars came in real handy!" Libby giggled.

"We bought all kinds of stuff that we normally wouldn't, like nice perfume and cosmetics!"

"Libby even bought sexy underwear from Victoria's Secrets!" Cindy laughed.

"Cici!" Libby pouted as she slapped Cindy on the shoulder, but her blonde friend only laughed harder.

"Hey, I'm driving here! Keep it up and I may have to 'punish' you when we get back!" she sniggered.

Tootie laughed at the behavior of the other two girls. The slapping conjured up memories of the other night when she, Vicky and Cindy got caught up in a bit of "Mistress and Slave" role playing. She felt her wrists, still chaffed from being tied to the bedposts, and noticed the same marks on Cindy's wrists, already beginning to fade. There were other such marks that she remembered leaving on the blonde girl's fine smooth rump. A hard slap to Cindy's backside left her handprint there, and when her turn came around, Cindy returned the favor. All three of them took turns being bound and blindfolded. Cindy and Vicky seemed to enjoy it more than she did, but Tootie did like the feel of warm, sweetened condensed milk being drizzled over her body like she was some French pastry. She especially liked having her toes sucked on, and both Vicky and Cindy were very good at it.

Being tied up and blindfolded was scary, but had its appeal. She knew she was in safe hands, but was restrained from participating, and she could barely tell whose lips, fingers, and tongues were probing, kissing, and sucking this hole or that hole. Being restrained made her hornier than ever, almost to the point of losing control of her bodily functions. Almost. Tootie did enjoy herself, although she was pretty sure the other two took it easy on her . . . except for the use of dildoes and vibrators! She closed her eyes, and leaned back into her seat, smiling pervertedly while thinking about that night.

"Earth to Tootie! Earth to Tootie! Come in, Tootie!" the other two laughed. Tootie snapped out of her reverie.

"Huh? Oh, sorry! I was just daydreaming." she sighed. Cindy grinned.

"Thinking about Timmy, I'll bet! Don't think I don't know what you were up to in there!" Tootie snickered.

"You got me. I was actually thinking more about the other night when I had you over my knees, spanking your fanny! You were screaming for more, so Vicky and I threw a ball-gag on you to quiet you down." Cindy blushed, but recovered quickly.

"Oh ho! So now we're into leaking out secrets, are we? Did you know you bite really hard when you're super excited?"

"Not any harder than you, and I've got the teeth marks to prove it, too!" Tootie undid the buttons of her sweater and blouse, and exposed her right breast, revealing little bite bruises around her nipple. Cindy laughed.

"Your sister did that! I did the other side!" Tootie looked again.

"Oh . . . you're right!" Cindy hiked her skirt up, and pulled her panties to one side.

"I woke up to this monster hickey the next morning because you were sucking and chewing on me so hard, I thought you were trying to pull my labs out!" Tootie giggled.

"I was. You were so delicious I couldn't stop! But you did the same to me, and if you had kept it up, I would have relieved myself in your mouth!" Cindy licked her lips.

"You mean you didn't? I could have sworn I tasted a squirt or two!" she laughed.

Poor Libby was caught in the middle of their "sexual show-and-tell," and wanted to crawl under a rock. She had pressed Cindy about what happened during her date with Vicky, but Vortex just smiled, and said nothing. Now here she was, getting bombarded from two sides! They didn't seem to be angry at each other, just playing around, and they acted as if she wasn't even there. Little did Libby know this impromptu teasing was directed at her. Folfax was not hot-headed like her life-long friend, being somewhat reserved, even discreet at times, and that's what held their friendship together all these years. Cindy was starting to like Tootie, she was quite adventurous, more than willing to try new things. If only Libby could be as daring, maybe she would join them in another three-way! Being far away from their usual haunts in Retroville just might bring her around!

**Seen at an Italian Restaurant**

Vicky had received a call from her old boyfriend, Gerald, saying he couldn't make it for dinner, and would it be all right if they had lunch instead at a cozy little hole-in-the-wall they frequented when they first met. It was out of the way, and they could talk as long as they wanted. They would meet there separately in different cars as each had somewhere to go afterwards. Vicky wanted to see Timmy at the hospital, and Gerald had some business meeting to attend.

Meanwhile, back at the Lacroix's, Lia and Betty quickly assembled the components for the teleporting bracelets. All that was left to do was to roll out the gold bars to the right thickness. Betty could do that on her own, so Lia went upstairs to change for her lunch with Trixie. Something a bit more casual. The restaurant wasn't five-star, but it was clean, neat, and quiet, with lots of booths to sit in. Lia decided to forego her usual outfit, and put on a nice, blue and white sweatsuit. She looked at herself in the mirror, and pulled her hair up into a bun, topped off with a warm, newsboy cap. Trixie would likely come incognito, as usual, so she could go to the arcades and comic shop later. She rushed back downstairs to her hobby room. Betty was already putting the finishing touches on one of the bracelets.

"How are things going?" she asked.

"Great! I'm about to test one! Where's this restaurant you're going to?"

"It's downtown, on Capital and Harrison."

"I've downloaded maps of the city onto it, and it's voice activated! Just tell it your destination, and it'll open a portal there!"

"It has GPS?"

"Yes! And once I load all the other maps, you can travel to anywhere in the world, instantaneously!" Betty handed the bracelet over. "Why don't you play with this one while I make a couple more!" Lia took it anxiously, like a child with a Christmas present.

"Alright! Now I feel like Captain Kirk!" She turned to the android, who smiled proudly. It was the first thing she had ever built totally from scratch, and it was her planning that brought it to fruition. She stared at Lia, curious.

"You did something to your hair. Did you cut it?" Lia laughed, pulling off her cap.

"No no! I put it up to hide it under my beret!"

"I like that look! Think you could do mine's too?"

"I'll do yours when I get back!" Lia tucked her hair back under, and gave the command. "Beam me up Scotty! Capital and Harrison!" she giggled. A portal opened immediately and closed up behind her as she stepped through.

It had worked perfectly, but something perplexed the robot girl.

_"Who the heck is Captain Kirk?"_

Lacroix stepped onto the sidewalk fronting the little restaurant. Trixie had just arrived, and paced back and forth, waiting for Lia, who had recognized her even with her disguise on. She watched the Asian girl smugly, knowing that with her different outfit, Trixie hadn't noticed her yet. The brunette teen leaned on a light-post, and continued watching as Tang kept checking her cell phone.

"Hey you!" she called out in a low, rough voice. Trixie nearly hit the ceiling, as Lia began laughing.

"Oh you . . . you . . . you scared the piss out of me!" she hissed, not wanting to give away herself away. "I didn't recognize you, dammit!" Lia snickered, knowing Trixie was relieved that it was her, and not someone from the school.

"C'mon, let's go in already and grab a booth!"

They sat themselves down as a waiter came by with their menus, and a couple of glasses of water. Lia hadn't noticed a couple already seated in the back corner, who were finishing up their lunch with desserts of gellato and tiramisu. She had her back to them, but she did notice her friend giving the guy more than a passing glance.

"Don't stare so much, Trixie. You're starting to drool. Otherwise, he'll probably think you're gay." she snickered. Trixie gave her a look of pretend disgust.

"Eww! He's like, twice my age!"

"Maybe, but that's never stopped you before!"

"Well, I'm not blind to good looks, you know. He's kinda handsome, and has an athletic build. So what if he's older, I can still look, can't I?" Lia took a glance at him in one of the restaurant's mirrors.

"He's expecting to get laid tonight, but seems nervous. He's probably married, or attached, . . . but to someone else." Just a matter of fact statement that made Trixie smile.

"Why Lia, my dear! What makes you say so?"

"Just a hunch."

Her hunch proved true, as the sound of crashing plates startled the patrons of the restaurant, and the guy ended up with a lap full of dessert. His companion stormed out the door. The two teens muffled their laughter, already having expected some kind of trouble. Trixie propped her chin up in her hand.

"Wow, you're good! That red-head didn't look too happy at all!"

"What? A red-head?" Lia turned quickly to look, but the girl was already out of sight. There was only one red-haired girl she knew, and that was Vicky. She could only hope that it wasn't her. But it was time to get down to the point of the luncheon. Each grabbed a piece of bread from the basket in front of them, and buttered them up.

"So, Lia, what's this all about?"

"Well, as you know, I'll be leaving Dimmsdale soon, and I need to break it off with Timmy."

"It's simple, really. Just lay it on him straight and give him back his ring. He'll appreciate the honesty, and the both of you can get on with your lives, chop-chop!"

"It-it's not so simple as that. I don't want to leave him all alone so suddenly."

"Wait. My female intuition is starting to kick in. You want someone to hold his hand when you leave, right?"

"Jeez! And you said I was good!" Trixie began to feel all "sisterly" towards Lia, reaching over to touch her on the arm.

"Look, Timmy's a big boy now. When he was a kid, he wasn't exactly boyfriend material, but I think being with you has done wonders for his confidence. Plus he's gotten to be quite good-looking!"

"So, you've seen him recently?" Trixie blushed.

"Er, well, you only have about two dozen photos of him all over your 'special' room! How could I have not noticed?" Lia knew she wasn't telling the truth entirely, but she wouldn't press Trixie on the subject. She could tell her Asian friend was very interested at the prospect.

"That's fine then. No more talk on the matter. Let's enjoy our lunch now!"

They talked and laughed through their lunch, Trixie satisfying her cravings for spaghetti and Italian sausage, while Lia had a bit of lasagna. With no guys around, Trixie practiced her sultry wiles on the brunette, and succeeded in getting her to redden. Lia finished off the meal with a cup of hot tea, and Trixie opted for a more stimulating shot of espresso. She was quite energetic after that, and wrapped her arm around Lia's waist as they left the restaurant. She pulled her up closer.

"Did I tell you I love your hat?" Tang snatched it quickly off of Lacroix's head, causing her hair to fall back across her shoulders.

"Give it back, you caffeine addict!" But Trixie held it away, and pulled Lia into an empty doorway, kissing her full on the mouth.

Lia giggled, trying to push her girlfriend away, but soon settled into her embrace, long enough to grab hold of her cap. The strong taste of the espresso still lingered on Trixie's tongue, and a shiny strand of spittle connected them as they pulled apart. Trixie licked it up as it broke, splashing on her chin.

"Sorry, but I may never get another chance." she smiled. Lia swept her hair back up into a bun again, and replaced the hat.

"We'll keep in touch! I promise!" They continued their walk down to the arcade, their arms wrapped around each others waist.

Across the street, Vicky sat in her car, her luncheon with Gerald over, and was calling her friend, Trudy, for a psychic reading when she noticed the two "guys" coming out of Bella Mia. She didn't think much of it at first until she saw beautiful brown hair falling out from under a hat. When she saw them kiss, she sat up and paid closer attention. _Is that Timmy's girlfriend? Who's that guy she's kissing?_ She kept her eyes on them until they finally disappeared into the arcade. By then Vicky wasn't sure if she had seen things correctly.

**Hudson Hill again**

Back at the Lacroix home, Betty had just finished her project when Poof suddenly appeared. He had slept in late, and was bleary-eyed, and had bed-head. The android snickered, then socked him with a pillow, knocking him onto the folding bed.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" he grumbled as he struggled to sweep the cobwebs from his head. Betty jumped on the bed, and landed next to him.

"That was for last night, or did you forget?" Poof scratched his head, then remembered.

"Oh, yeah! Heh heh!" Betty smoothed his hair down, then tossed him back into the air. She lay back on the bed, placing her hands beneath her head as he hovered over her. They smiled at each other pleasantly for a few seconds, then she popped the question.

"Do you like me, Poof?"

The young fairy gulped nervously.

**End Chapter 24**

**A/N: By some estimates the human brain is said to contain up to two petabytes of memory, most of it being extra storage which we will never use in our lifetimes. One petabyte being the equivalent of a million gigabytes. What I'm concerned about is Betty and Lia's ability to play chess. Deep Blue, the computer that defeated world chess champion Gary Kasparov in 1997, had the ability to crunch 200 million positions per second with 11 gigaflops. By comparison the four petaflops I gave to Betty and Lia would make them roughly half a million times faster. FLOP has to do with a computer's speed, while byte only concerns memory. This information will (may?) come up in a future chapter.**

**The section titled "Seen at an Italian Restaurant" is a paraphrase of a Billy Joel song, titled Scenes from an Italian Restaurant.**

**Just wanted to end the chapter with a couple of cliff hangers.**


	25. Chapter 25 Retrospect

**I do not own any of the characters from Fairly OddParents or Jimmy Neutron!**

**A/N: Lia finds herself with more than just Betty's knowledge, and a confrontation with Vicky looms!**

**Fix Me Please! Chapter 25: Retrospect**

**Something special**

"Ha ha ha!" the robot girl laughed, "I didn't really expect you to answer. I meant to ask that as a rhetorical question. I was just thinking out loud!" Poof let out a sigh of relief.

"Wha-what's a rhetorical question?"

"It's a question for which no answer is really expected, like, 'Does the sun rise in the east?', or 'Is the Pope Catholic?'. . . 'Do androids dream of electric sheep?' I already know you like me, so I wasn't really expecting an answer, just a lot of squirming!" she giggled.

"W-well, in all fairness to you, it's true, and I won't deny it."

"Even though I'm essentially a soulless hunk of machinery?" Poof settled down on the bed next to her.

"But you do have a soul! Everything in the universe has a spirit, every rock, tree, and creature. We are all made of separate components, star dust, if you like, the most magical of substances! You were built by the will of someone's creative energy, and like a work of art, you gained some of that person's soul. Every painting and sculpture has a piece of the artist's soul in it." Betty turned onto her side to face him.

"That's very profound. If that is so, I have a part of Jimmy Neutron's soul?"

"In a manner of speaking. By creating you, he activated your own latent soul, just like rubbing two sticks together to make a fire."

"You're pretty philosophical for a kid!" she giggled.

"What you might think of as being philosophy, we fairies know as fact." He smiled smugly, and waved his hands about him as if he were a learned professor. Betty socked him with a pillow again.

"For the record, I like you, too!" She wrestled him onto his back, both of them laughing. "Let's do something special today, just you and me!"

"Sure! What did you have in mind?"

"Take me to one of your favorite places! You must have lots! I haven't been around long enough to know of any!"

**Back in the arcade . . .**

On the weekends, the arcade was a total madhouse, one that Trixie was totally at home in. Here she could lose herself, separate herself from being a high society "cool girl," to just being one of the "guys." Lia was right beside her, and seemed not much different from the horde of game aficionados roaming the court, looking for an open machine to stuff their quarters into. The Asian teen could only vaguely remember why it was the arcades so attracted her. Perhaps it was the sights and sounds and the smells of the place. Or maybe it was because her parents forbid it. Whatever it was, she was King here, or Queen as the case may be, and she could whip any guy on any machine, be it racing a Grand Prix, or saving the world from foul alien creatures. The regulars recognized her right away, and few would be so foolish as to wager a stack of tokens or tickets against her.

Her espresso charged body was now going to town on the very same machine she had destroyed Timmy Turner on earlier, and Lia knew it would be impossible to distract her. She gave Trixie an affectionate squeeze. "Give me a call when you're done." Trixie just nodded, and continued raining hellfire and bullets on the zombies in level one. Lia snuck out the back exit, and spoke into her bracelet. "Home, please."

**Like a virgin no more**

She popped back into her workshop just as Betty was putting together a little picnic basket for her and Poof.

"This teleporter bracelet works great, Betty, and looks really nice, too!" The android girl smiled proudly.

"Thanks! I made a few extras in case anyone wants to visit us at Princeton!" Lia gave a quick glance at her watch.

"I'm going to change and head back out to the hospital again. What are you two up to?"

"I'm going to show her some of my favorite places!" said Poof, "We're going to Yellowstone National Park!" Lia giggled.

"Ooooo! I'm so jealous! What's in the picnic basket?"

"Some water, fruits and some . . ._Twinkies_! I don't need to eat anything, so they're for the 'Twink'!" Poof puffed up his cheeks and looked crossly at her.

"Very funny." Betty swept him up in her arms and kissed him on the top of his head. That brought a smile back to his face, and he blushed slightly. It was the first kiss of any kind he ever got from her, and he vowed never to wash his hair again.

The young brunette hurried back up to her room to change into something warmer than the sweatsuit she wore to meet Trixie. A nice quilted overcoat with matching winter skirt and leggings showed off her fashion sense. She touched up her make-up and spoke into her new plaything. "Dimmsdale General, please!" Once again she found herself outside of Timmy's hospital room. By now Betty's "happy booster" had worn off on Francis, but his jaw ached from being frozen in a dumb grin, so he went back to sleep since it was the only thing he was able to do. Timmy had already recovered, dressed himself, and was lying on the bed, waiting for his doctor to release him, and his parents to pick him up. He was glad to see her as she entered, and sat up smiling. He held his arms open wide, and Lia matched his exuberance, rushing into his arms, and squeezing the breath out of him.

"Ugnnh!" he groaned, "When did you get so strong?" She drew back and laughed.

"What's the matter, big boy? Can't handle a lover's cuddle from your girlfriend?" Turner arched his back as he was sure he felt something crack back there.

"It felt like some linebacker had me in his grip, and was about to pound me into the ground!" He stared into her eyes, and gulped. She had that same look in them that he remembered from earlier in the week, almost fearsome, like she was going to eat him alive, but at the same time seductively alluring, almost hypnotic, just like Betty's.

"Come here, and give us a kiss, sweetheart!" This he did eagerly, as it was she who taught him, and he really liked the way she kissed. It was everything he ever imagined his first real kiss would be, and it rubbed off on him. Those soft lips, her sweet breath and gentle manner, had him begging for more when they first started going steady. From there their physical relationship slowly intensified. He learned how she wanted to be held, and she reciprocated. With so much physicality involved, it was a wonder why they weren't "doing it," a month into their relationship!

Lia opened the front of her coat, and Timmy stuck his hands in to wrap around her warm body. He slowly made his way up her back as they continued kissing.

"Um, Lia?" he whispered.

"Yes, honey?"

"You're not wearing a bra, are you?" She giggled, then blushed.

"You noticed." She quickly grabbed his hands, placing them on her breasts. "Thought I'd surprise you! I'm not wearing panties either!" Turner bit his lip as he felt his libido leap into action.

This was totally unlike her, he thought. Something was up. She took one of his hands, slowly pushing it down to her smooth rump, and under her skirt. His cold hands immediately raised a swath of goose-bumps across her skin, and she shivered her delight. She nibbled on his earlobe, and panted huskily into his ear.

"We're overdue for our anniversary, Timmy, and I'd like to consummate our relationship as soon as possible." There was an urgency in her voice, almost pleading for sex, and as much as he wanted to, he knew his parents were coming to get him any minute. It would be a disaster if they caught the pair "doing the deed" on the hospital bed. He squeezed her buns and pressed his growing bulge into her mound as she raised one leg up to wrap around his hip. They'd do it standing up if they had to, Lia's coat hiding their actions from prying eyes. It wasn't exactly the romantic ideal she had pictured, but Betty's sexual programs had to be satisfied before things could return to normal for her. Lia pushed him to sit back on the bed as she wrestled the front of his pants open. Timmy didn't resist her, and pulled her leg up onto the bed to bring them into more intimate contact. She pulled her skirt out of the way, rubbing the length of his shaft with her own slick groove. They continued to kiss ferociously as she positioned herself above the head of his penis, and prepared to impale herself onto her lover. Timmy interrupted her momentarily.

"I don't have a condom on, you know." Lia was un-fazed, and certainly not a little thing as a condom, or lack of one, was going to stop her now.

"It's too late. We'll deal with it when the time comes!" she panted, and proceeded to lower herself onto him.

She could feel the spongy tip of his cock nestle itself into the cup of her entry point for a second or so before slowly penetrating into her sleeve. Timmy controlled her descent, holding her up by her cheeks, and watched for signs of discomfort. Lacroix bit her lip as she was slowly spread apart. A slight tearing was felt as he went deeper, and she stopped for a moment to catch her breath, before pressing on.

Timmy nuzzled her cheek, "You doing alright, babe?" She smiled at his concern.

"It's not so bad as I expected, but I'm only halfway there, sweetheart!" There was at least another three or four inches to go, and so she rose up once more, feeling a bit more comfortable. She dropped back down like a pile-driver, and felt Timmy's hot shaft drive itself deep inside of her womb. They sat locked in a lover's embrace for a few seconds as Lia adjusted to the feel of Timmy's tiger in her tank. She pushed upwards again, then lowered herself once more, and repeated the process. The bed began to squeak and rattle as Lia sped up. She put her hands on his shoulders, and watched as his cock penetrated her with greater ease. The pain of the initial tear had all but vanished, and as much as she wanted to continue, Lia slowed down to a halt, wanting a more private session later. The squeaking bed threatened to wake Francis, who looked like he was about to get up. But he just mumbled, smacked his lips, and was soon snoring again. A tear of satisfaction crawled down her cheek, and was kissed away by the blue-eyed boy.

"Now I feel complete." she whispered.

"But you didn't cum yet."

"It can wait. I did what I set out to do, now I can have a better time of it with you in private. I'm having a going away get together for Cindy and Libby at my place. Why don't you come over and see them off? My parents will be out, and we can use the heated pool for our party! When they leave, I'll have you all to myself!"

"Sounds like a plan!"

"It will be, I assure you." She rose up to remove herself from his manhood. "Let me finish you off before someone walks in on us! Can't have you getting me pregnant right now, can we?"

Lia dropped to her knees, examining his cock for the streaks of blood from her torn hymen. It was still slick and glistening from her juices, but there was very little of the crimson there. It would seem she had stretched herself enough playing with herself all these years, and the pain was minimal. Still, Timmy was pretty big, . . . big enough to make most any virgin holler, and the fact that she didn't may have been due in part to Betty-bot's prodigious sexual proficiency, which they now both shared. Though she had never gone down on a guy before, Lia knew exactly what she had to do. She could tell right away that Timmy was on the verge of exploding, and that it would be a particularly earth-shaking one at that. His cock disappeared slowly into her mouth as she throttled the base of his shaft to prevent a premature ejaculation. Turner bit his lip as he watched his girlfriend of one year swallow him to the pubes, and back again. She didn't gag at all, although he knew he was well down pass her tonsils. How did she ever get so good? His insecurities began to surface once more, but he was beyond questioning her at the moment, and she kept her up and down rhythm without skipping a beat.

"Lia . . . baby . . . I'm gonna blow! And . . . and it's gonna be a big one!" Lia grabbed him around the waist, and pulled him in deeper. She was concerned that Timmy's cum might still have a trace of that mysterious substance that drove her and Tootie to become sexual fiends. By deep throating him, she could be sure of avoiding that pitfall, while satisfying his needs. He grimaced as his hot seed gushed down her throat, and she mewled contentedly before withdrawing.

At that very moment, miles away in Wyoming, Betty and Poof sat down to watch Old Faithful blast it's steaming fluids high into the air.

"Ooooo! Ahhhhh! Wow!" the astonished android cried out in excitement, "Now that would be more than a mouth full!" Poof nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah, it sure was . . . wait, whaat?" Betty just laughed.

"Nothing! I just hope Lia is enjoying herself!"

**The Revelation**

Trudy stepped up to the curb as Vicky drove up. She was unmistakable in a purple overcoat, and covered with an assortment of bangles and amulets. Her ebony hair was a mass of curls and waves, topped over with a bright red bandana, so she looked like a somewhat fashionable wandering gypsy. A black leather studded choker and strap-on calf-high boots completed a very unconventional outfit. It fit her personality well. She was unusual, and that was an understatement.

Vicky pulled over, and Trudy hopped in. They had met in a psychology class, in her freshman year in college, and became fast friends. It was in psychology that Trudy became interested in dream interpretation through the works of Freud and Jung, and delved into tarot as a means to further her curiosity.

"Hey girlfriend! What's so important that you need a reading?"

"I ran into Gerald the other day, and we just had lunch together."

"Your old boyfriend? Bet you want to know why he's back, is that it? I can't give you a read in the front seat of the car, you know, I'll need someplace a little quieter."

"Fine. My place after the hospital. That okay?" Trudy nodded.

"That'll be good!"

Lia went into Timmy's tiny bathroom to clean herself off. Now that she was officially no longer a virgin, the intense sexual desire brought on by the android's programs was waning. She had gotten more than just knowledge from Betty, she was sure of it. To test her theory, she took a quarter out of her purse, and twisted it into a figure eight, then stretched it like a piece of taffy. "_Interesting",_ she thought_._

She went back outside to Timmy, where his doctor had just okayed his release. He still needed to wait for his parents to come get him, so he gathered up his belongings and got ready to leave. His parents were just leaving their home so would take about a half-an-hour to get there. There was still plenty of time to get more canoodling in before then. Lacroix wrapped her arms around Timmy's, and rested her head against his shoulder. There was a warm, rosy color to her cheeks, brought about by the sudden realization she had no underwear on. Timmy took it be her afterglow, and smiled smugly. He lifted her chin to his face, and they began to kiss once more. Those soft supple lips of her's, had always held some fascination for him, as did her warm, sweet breath. But the more they kissed, the more likely they would end up in bed again. Turner wisely stopped her just as Lia began to unbuckle his belt.

_"You are one horny girl!"_ he mouthed. Lia smiled and removed her hand from his bulge, just as Vicky and friend turned the corner. The fiery headed girl was a bit surprised at seeing her there. _"There's no way she could have gotten here ahead of me __and__ change her clothes, too! Maybe that wasn't her I saw downtown at lunch."_

"Lia, Timmy, this is my good friend, Trudy. Trudy, this is Timmy and his girlfriend, Lia!"

"Hi!" said the young brunette. Trudy reached out to shake her hand.

"Always glad to meet a fellow psychic!" she smiled, causing Lia to give her a curious look. Vicky's friend was fashionably, but strangely, dressed.

"But I'm not a psychic, not at all!"

"Ah, but we are both interested in the same thing. You are not in denial, so it must be you haven't reached that stage yet."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You've been touched by magic, and there's all sorts of energy I'm getting from you!"

Lia kept quiet about her knowledge of the fairies, Poof and Jorgen, but she was dying to know what Vicky's friend had picked up on it. Princeton's paranormal research program had always interested her, but now that she knew that magic really existed, it tugged at her even more.

Trudy looked around Timmy's room and immediately headed for the vase of roses which Lia had brought, touching each flower lightly with her fingertips.

"Would you mind if I did a reading on you?" Timmy shrugged at first, then nodded. Trudy then chased Vicky and Lia out of the room. Lia blew him a kiss and reminded him of the party.

"Don't forget! Six-thirty at my place!" Vicky's friend then drew the curtains.

"I'm doing a thesis for my psychology class, and I'm gathering data." She set a deck of tarot cards on the bed. "Cut three piles with your left hand, then pick one of them." This he did, though he thought it useless. He didn't believe in psychics and magic and other such nonsense, but he picked the center stack, which Trudy took into her hands, and began to flip the cards one after the other until she had laid twenty-one down on his bed, three rows of seven cards each.

"You mean you guys study this in psychology?! I don't really believe in this kind of stuff, you know." he said, but Trudy just smiled.

"Once upon a time you were surrounded by magic, and now you've stopped believing? You've lost your innocence, poor thing! Let me do this reading for you, and maybe it'll jog your memory." She spoke quickly as she looked over the cards. "There are two girls you love. One must leave, while the other sits on the verge, unable to decide." Timmy was still doubtful. Trudy was Vicky's friend after all, and could have gotten some inside information from her. He scoffed softly. So far as he knew, Lia wasn't going anywhere, and Vicky lived only a few blocks away from him, still attending classes at the university.

"Tell me who they are." he asked out of curiosity. Trudy looked the spread over, and settled on two cards.

"This one's the High Priestess," she said pointing out a card, "a young girl who knows much, but is very secretive. She has great knowledge, but does not flaunt it freely. You've hurt her feelings recently, but that is not the reason for her leaving. There is a love of learning in her, and she cannot find it here in Dimmsdale. Her heart breaks, but she will go east, far away from this place." Timmy was shaken, but chalked it up to Trudy putting ideas in his head. The description closely fit that of Lia.

"Who's the other one?" he asked.

"The Queen of Pentacles. This one is also intelligent, but her leanings are towards financial matters. The card indicates an older woman with red hair. The Six of Cups says she has reunited with someone from her past, and she wavers between you and him." Now he was beginning to get worried. Trudy was hitting close to home, he thought. Even if she had gotten inside information from Vicky, that would mean there was some truth to it. Lia had given him no indication at all of leaving, but she did seem rather sad towards the end of her visit.

"The Tower card. I'm sorry, but your world is about to come crashing down around your ears. You will be sad for a short while, but you'll have many opportunities to get over it." Timmy couldn't believe he was listening to all this, and it was starting to get him down.

"What kind of opportunities are you talking about?"

"There are three others waiting in the wings. An interesting future lies ahead!" Trudy began to pick up her cards. "In a perfect world, we would all follow our destinies. In an imperfect one, we make our own decisions. Sometimes we get it right, sometimes we don't! There is nothing that I've told you here that cannot be changed. That is the way that fate works." She smiled gently at him, and patted his shoulder.

"So, what did you think?"

"You're scaring me!"

"Don't worry, you'll survive!"

Those words of reassurance did nothing to make him feel any better, but he sighed loudly, and managed an insipid half-smile back.

Vicky had sat Lia down in the lounge near the elevators. They hadn't seen each other since the football game, and she wanted to thank the young brunette for helping solve the rape of her friends, as well as that of little sister, Tootie.

"I'm glad I found you here. I wanted to thank you for all you've done!"

"Oh, don't mention it! Tootie's been great to me, and I'm only too glad to be able to help her!"

"Maybe you've got a future in law enforcement!"

"Me? A policewoman? I can't see it! I just like to solve puzzles!"

"I know. Timmy tells me you're quite the brainiac!" Lia sighed at the mention of his name.

"I don't know how I could have survived without him. Just between you and me, he's a great guy, but in spite of all his recent success, he's still very unsure of himself in a lot of things."

Vicky stared out the window wistfully, recalling how, as his _mean_ babysitter, she probably instilled some of those insecurities in him. As he grew older, however, she found she could no longer bully him, and they settled into a relationship of detente. Timmy was growing to be a man, and no longer paid much attention to her threats. She, on the other hand, began to concentrate on a new goal in medicine. The Turner's continued to hire her as his "baby-sitter," oblivious to the fact that their "little boy" was growing up. She considered them clueless in that respect, but they paid well, and Timmy never gave her much trouble anyway. He did everything he had to on his own, and went to bed straight away. On those nights when he didn't, they had some nice conversations, all the more surprising because of the pent up hostilities that had built up between them over the years. Then there was that night earlier in the week when he dropped the bomb on her. He wanted to have sex . . . with her! Why? Because he wanted to have some experience under his belt, and not flub the whole first time thing with Lia, the girl she was now having a chat with, his girlfriend. She should have listened to all the alarm bells going off, but she didn't, and if his parents hadn't come home early that night, they would have been screwing the whole night long.

There was that seven year difference between them, and there were laws regarding statutory rape that could send her to prison if she was found out. Even so, Vicky found herself moistening as she thought about that night. She turned away from the window, and her private musings, only to find herself staring directly into the eyes of Lia. She quickly averted her gaze, embarrassed by her thoughts, but it was too late. Lacroix already knew something. Vicky's face took on a rosy red hue which matched her fiery hair, and Lia likewise turned crimson, feeling the older girl's awkwardness. They both laughed nervously.

Lia hadn't quite figured out what had caused Vicky to suddenly blush, but it must have had something to do with sex . . . and Timmy. A few indirect questions could possibly reveal the cause, but it wasn't in her best interest to expose Vicky for whatever it was. She could tell the red-head had feelings for her boyfriend, and that Timmy had enough trust in her to run to her for help when he had that strange affliction that practically turned his penis inside out. So what if he wasn't a virgin, she never expected him to be when they first met anyway, but at least she was, and she gave herself to him willingly, and gladly. Vicky could be added to her short list of potential girlfriends in case Tootie and Trixie didn't pan out.

"Tootie tells me you met an old boyfriend the other night! Must be exciting!"

"It was good seeing him again after all these years. We went to an old hang out for lunch."

"That wouldn't have been Bella Mia, would it?"

"No, no. We were right across the street from there, at Billy Burgers. Were you downtown this morning?"

"Yeah, I was with a friend having lunch at Bella Mia. There was a girl in there I thought might have been you." Lia wasn't intending to probe for anything, she was just trying to make conversation.

"I think I saw that girl, another red-head, coming out. She looked angry!"

"She had a fight with the guy she was with. He wanted to have sex with her, but he was either married, or attached, and she wouldn't have anything to do with that!"

"How did you know that? Were they yelling and screaming?" Lia chuckled.

"I'm an expert in nonverbal communication! I didn't get to see the girl's face, but I got a good look at her companion's!"

Vicky turned pale at those words. In psych class she had learned of people who could pick you apart by watching for facial expressions, body language, and even the sound of your voice. Had Lia been analyzing her all this time without her knowledge? If she could only remain calm for a little while longer, maybe everything would just go away. But it wasn't to be. Vicky began to panic, feeling much like a cornered animal, and was ready to strike back. Lia was already recognizing the effects.

"Vicky? Are you okay?" Vicky glared at her icily.

"You're going to dump Timmy for that guy you were with, aren't you?" she blurted out. She was grasping at straws, but managed to catch Lia off guard. The teen realized Vicky was talking about Trixie, who was carrying on as a guy outside the restaurant.

"You've got it all wrong, Vicky! That was just my friend . . .!"

"Well, that was a pretty good kiss you shared for being 'just friends'!"

"Look, I-I admit that I have to leave Timmy, but not because of what you think!" Vicky scoffed.

"Huh! I'm sure you have a reasonable explanation all prepared!" Lia picked up her belongings, and headed for the elevator. Vicky was having a panic attack, and there would be no reasoning with her at this point. "Well? What's your explanation, hon? I'd certainly like to hear it! Should make for a good laugh!" The elevator door opened, and the teen got in.

With her back to still Vicky, she turned her head, "I'm moving to New Jersey to go to college, and there's no turning back . . . I've been offered a scholarship."

Vicky gasped and jumped up off her chair. It was the same reason Gerald had to leave her, all those years ago. She slammed the elevator button in the nick of time, and the doors re-opened. But it was empty, and Lia was nowhere in sight. She staggered backwards in disbelief, not comprehending what had just happened, and sat back down once more, her anxiety had vanished as suddenly as Lacroix, and now she felt like a complete idiot. Her main concern was if Lia had discovered the secret between her and Timmy, and would she act on it. She could feel her stomach tying itself in knots, and took a deep breath in to calm herself. The elevator door opened again, but it was Timmy's parents who stepped out.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Turner!"

"Oh! Vicky! Nice to see you, dear! Come to visit Timmy?"

"Yes, but I'm not feeling very well at the moment. Could you please give him my regards and tell him I'll give him a call later?"

"No problemo, Vickster!" said his dad, "We'll let him know! Hope you're not contagious!" he chuckled.

Trudy came trotting down the hall, writing some notes down a tablet, and noticed Vicky holding herself tightly, as if she were freezing.

"S'matter with you, girl? You look like someone walked over your grave!" Vicky gave her a worried look.

"Trudy, I-I had sex with a minor. Am I going to jail?"

"You're talking about Timmy, aren't you."

"Y-yeah."

"Maybe if you had sex with him two years ago!" she knocked on Vicky's head, "the age of consent is fourteen in our state!"

Vicky passed out from relief.

**The Bet**

Timmy was disappointed that Vicky didn't come back in, but was understanding. He asked his parents to drop him off at the arcades in town as it was the day when the vendors brought in a fresh supply of comics for the week. The racks had already been picked through by the younger kids, and Timmy thought himself lucky as he reached for the last issue of "Skull Squisher." A hand reached up and grabbed him by the wrist.

"Hey buddy, I saw that first!" an unnaturally lowered voice called out. He stared at the hand that had him in an iron grip. No guy he knew had painted nails, so it could only be one person. Trixie Tang. He heard her unmistakable giggle.

"Not this time, 'Gnat,' or Nate, or whatever you want to call yourself today! I could call you . . .!"

"Shhh! Don't you dare, Timmy Turner, or so help me I'll give you a purple nurple!"

"You wouldn't dare!" he grinned. Timmy liked seeing this side of Trixie. She was still beautiful in his eyes, but a bit more spontaneous than her "cool girl" self. Incognito, she could act the way she wanted without worrying about what others thought about her. She gave him a somewhat sinister grin.

"Play you for it!"

"Aww! If that's the case, I may as well hand it over to you right now!" Trixie released his hand, and chuckled.

"Ha ha ha! I'm just kidding! I already bought my copy! You can have that one . . . it's probably all dog-eared by now!" This version of Trixie was much better than the Jekyll and Hyde girl he knew from school. There was a glow about her, and her face seemed flush, like she was on something. Her caffeine rush still coursed through her veins, making her more animated than usual.

"C'mon, Timmy, I'll give you another chance to get even with me, and take back your high score on 'Zombie Drive-By!"

"Alright, but you're gonna regret it!" Tang gave him a smug look. Lia had given her a few of her tips on the game, and several of the others she had developed. Trixie wasn't expecting to find Timmy here, but now that she had him, it seemed a good time to try out what she had learned.

"Zombie Drive-By, then?" Turner hesitated after catching a gleam in her eye, and tapped the button on the console. The top ten scores now belonged to the Asian girl, the highest was ten million points higher than when they first played.

"Yipes!" he yelled, "Let's try 'Dead-Face' instead! That's more my speed! Nothin' like a good ole alien bug hunt to get my mojo going!" Timmy had played it many times before and knew the ins and outs. There was no way Trixie was going to beat him on this machine. But the girl with the cap pulled down to her eyes, again smiled smugly.

"You seem confident. Are we playing just for bragging rights? Or shall we make this interesting?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"I'm looking to complete my mini-series set of 'The Crimson Chin meets Asteroid Annie.' I'm guessing you have some spares I can win off of you!"

"Hmmm. And what if I don't?"

"I'm sure you'd be willing to make an 'equitable' substitution!"

"You sound pretty sure of yourself. Supposing you lose, what then?" She dipped her eyes at him.

"You can have my ass in bed . . . anyway you want it!" she grinned. Timmy shivered as goose bumps crawled across his back. She seemed dead serious, but could be flirting, as she was apt to do. Was Trixie one of the girls "waiting in the wings" that Trudy had mentioned?

"No fair! You're trying to psyche me out!"

"Ha ha ha! You think maybe I'd lose on purpose just to get in bed with you? You're sooo vain! I'm just that certain I'll win!" Turner put on a show of bravado.

"Huh!" he scoffed, "All this just for comic books? I think you might have some other hidden agenda!"

"What's the matter, Timmy, you afraid?" she snickered, "Alright, I'll make this simple! We'll forget about the comics, then. If you lose, I get to fuck you. If I lose, you get to fuck me! It's win-win either way!" Turner's eyes popped open, and his jaw dropped in disbelief.

"B-but why are you suggesting such a thing? I would have given my eye-tooth to be with you a few years ago, but you were so aloof and distant back then. Why now?" Trixie sighed, and her attitude softened.

"She hasn't told you, has she."

"Who? Lia? Is that who you're talking about? How do you know all this? Is she leaving me for someone else? I knew it!"

Lia hadn't told him yet, and Tang had let the cat out of the bag. Now it was up to her to calm Timmy down, and explain the situation to him.

"Stop right there, Timmy Turner. She is not leaving you for another guy! She loves you very much, it's just that she's going east to attend college and has to leave Dimmsdale. I'm sorry I'm the one to tell you this, but I guess it couldn't be helped. I met with her several days ago after I ran into you here, and we patched up our differences back then. I had lunch with her today, and she told what she needed to do. Don't be angry with her. I'm sure she was going to explain everything to you tonight." Timmy hung his head.

"I feel like such an idiot," he sighed, "and I thought she had more 'experience' than she was letting on."

"Lia has never been with another guy before, I'm positive about that. I don't know where you ever got that idea!"

"Well," he cleared his throat, "she took me all the way down her throat this afternoon. I didn't think any girl could do that without some kind of training." Trixie was somewhat taken aback.

"Really? I've seen you Timmy! You'd choke a horse! I can't imagine Lia being able to do that!"

"So, do you think she's still as innocent as she seems?"

"I don't know where she learned to do that, but I stand by my convictions. That girl has only ever been with one guy, and that's you! Period!" Timmy backed off, surprised to see that Trixie had come to her defense, and sat himself down on one of the arcades many benches. "Timmy Turner, you are still so insecure after all this time. If you had shown me a little more backbone when I attended Dimmsdale, I might have gone out with you." He wrung his hands, and a disconsolate look overtook him.

"She never told me a thing. There's a lot of things I still don't know about her. Sometimes I feel like she keeps secrets from me."

"She's the kind of person who'll tell you whatever you want to know, but you have to ask her straight out. Did you know she tinkers with arcade games? Some of the games in here were designed by her, and she even showed me some of the tricks to beating the machines. I was planning to beat your pants off on 'Dead Face,' but now I don't have the heart. My secret is out." He managed a chuckle.

"Sez the girl who comes to the arcades dressed like a guy." Trixie laughed, then took off her baseball cap, letting her hair flow down across her back.

"Okay, maybe you're right. I should be more upfront, and not so pretentious. Besides, strapping my boobs down was getting to be pain! I never really impressed anyone at my school, but Lia came up to me when I thought my world was falling apart, and became my friend, a good friend, too! Only recently did I realize how much she means to me, and I won't have you or any other person thinking bad thoughts about her!" Timmy stared into her jade colored eyes with wonder.

"You two must be very close." Trixie drew away from him, a furtive smile crossing her lips.

"You have no idea. Now, about our bet . . . !"

**End Chapter 25**

**A/N: Happy New Year! Sorry for being so late with the update, but the Mayan Calendar must have caught up with me! Contracted a nasty little virus that had me in bed most of the holidays. That plus having so much visitors coming all at the same time during the Christmas rush had me spinning in circles!**

** In tarot, the _High Priestess_ is typically a person who will let out only as much information as he/she feels is important for you to know. Trying to get anymore than that would be like pulling teeth! They can be quite intriguing, mysterious in many ways, but will grow impatient if you press them too hard on a matter. In the reverse (upside down) position, she could be perceived as a know-it-all, or a spreader of misinformation and gossip. She'd make an excellent spy!**

** The _Queen of Pentacles_ is a warm, caring woman, good with money and business in general. She could be your mother, or an older sister, or some other family member. Typically described as a swarthy, red-head, of Mediterranean origin. In the reversed position she would seem bitchy, cold-hearted, and greedy! Sounds like old Vicky!**

** Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep is a real book title, and the basis for the movie, "Blade Runner."**

** In the original story, Vicky was hesitant at first, to make love with Timmy because she was so much older than him, therefore the statutory rape explanation. _"You blab, I do time!"_ And yes, I do go back to the source now and then, to keep my facts straight! I love MistressofthePen's writing style, and try to keep up with it! In that story, Vicky had a friend named Trish who asked her if she would have sex with a fifteen year old Timmy (he was nine at the time!), and Vicky's response was _"Sure . . . why not!"_ Had I been a little more intuitive, I would have changed Trudy's name to Trish instead, just to keep up with the storyline. As for why she's in here at all, well, let's just say it's because she is in tune with the magic world. That's all you're getting out of me!**


	26. Chapter 26 Reconcile

**I do not own any of the characters from Fairly OddParents or Jimmy Neutron!**

**A/N: Trixie kicks ass and then some (Trixie/Timmy lemon warning!)! Lia and Vicky kiss and make up! Jorgen's still perving around.**

**Fix Me Please! Chapter 26: Reconcile**

"Trude, I've made a terrible mistake!"

"It wouldn't be your first, dearie."

"I panicked because I thought Lia found out about me having sex with Timmy!"

"And you thought maybe she'd turn you in for having sex with a minor? Well, now you know you have nothing to worry about. It may have been unethical, immoral, not one of your better judgements . . . !"

"Shut up, will you? He asked me to teach him, okay? And yeah, maybe I shouldn't have, but I did, so there's nothing I can do to fix it."

"Ahh, you talked to me about it earlier, but you didn't mention who it was, the twin flame guy. I remember. So, what's the problem now?"

"I-I saw Lia downtown around noon, kissing another guy, and accused her of cheating on Timmy . . ."

"How ironic."

". . . shut up . . . anyway, she told me she had to leave Dimmsdale to attend college at Princeton, and would have to break it off with Timmy because she had a scholarship and it reminded me of why Gerald had to leave me and I felt so guilty that I stopped her elevator from going down but when I looked inside she had vanished and I thought I was losing my mind and now I don't know what to do, Trudy. Am I going crazy?"

"Whoa, girl! Slow down and take a breath first!"

Vicky had run out of air, and was beginning to turn blue. Every so often she would get so excited like that, and forget to breathe.

"Any ideas?" Trudy pulled out her deck of Tarot cards, and laid down a spread.

"First of all, kissing alone does not qualify as cheating, and secondly, the 'guy' she was kissing was not a guy at all, but a friend of her's . . . another girl. They were just playing around. It's what girls do."

"But you and I never play around like that!"

"Bull freaking shit!"

"I've never kissed _you_, have I?"

"When you're drunk, you're a damn octopus, . . . lips like suckers, hands like tentacles . . !"

"I don't remember _any_ of that! It's your fault for not stopping me!"

"Heh heh."

"Now I feel even worse. What about her just disappearing into thin air? That's gotta be pretty strange, even for you!"

"Well, duuh! I've heard about people stepping through portals and stuff, but I've never witnessed it happening. Can I put you down as a resource for my thesis? That girl has been touched by the 'other side'. She knows many things, and is full of secret knowledge, but she isn't a schemer or anything like that, she's just some wide-eyed innocent who likes to learn as much as she can about practically everything. Did you know she can talk to machines? I don't mean that literally, but she has a knack for fixing mechanical things really quick!"

"You must be talking about her friend, Betty."

"The android girl? Now there's someone I'd really be interested in meeting. The two of them are connected somehow."

"We're getting off the subject. Is there something I can do to make it up to her?"

"Lia's a hopeless romantic, and doesn't have a mean bone in her body. She loves flowers, and seems well versed in the meaning of roses. Here's what you can do . . ."

**The Bet**

Timmy was torn between running into the bathroom to hide, or taking the bet. Even if Lia was planning to leave, he would still like to hear it from her instead of Vicky's psychic friend, or even Trixie. Officially he was still her steady boyfriend, even though he found himself suddenly, and almost mysteriously, cavorting with the other girls under her nose. He just couldn't shake the feeling that something, or _someone_, was pushing him into these situations.

Trixie, on the other hand, was beginning to have her own doubts. Timmy was taking too long to make up his mind. She thought she had made it easy, and that he would jump at the offer, but his hesitation began to create questions in her mind as to whether or not he still wanted her at all.

"Now then, about the bet, Timmy . . . you can still back out. I feel like I have an unfair advantage since Lia gave me some of her secrets. We can play just for fun if that's what you want."

**The Tourists**

Yellowstone in winter was freezing cold, with snow and ice everywhere. It didn't bother Betty in slightest, but Poof shrank himself down to the size of a kitten just so he could fit warm and comfy inside of the android's parka (the little sneak!). She really didn't mind him being there, but he did attract a lot of attention from the horde of tourist children who wanted to pet the purple-furred kitty, and he purred contentedly as any real feline might. He was at the right position to scratch behind his ears, and nuzzle his head, which made him all the more giddy. The picnic basket the android had prepared was frozen solid. The water, bananas and apples were hard as rocks, and only the Twinkies could possibly be eaten as popsicles.

"This place is really amazing, but I think it's a little too cold for you! Shall we start heading back?" she giggled. Poof shook his head.

"Let's check out the gift shop first! I wanna get some postcards!"

**Jorgen's lament**

"What a waste of a perfectly good day! First eet was that idiotic opera, then sitteeng through that stoopid ballet!" Jorgen grumbled to himself, "And aftuh all that, what deed I get? _'Oh, tee hee! Not so hard, baby, you know how sensitive I am in that spot!'_ A littul kootchie kootchie heah, a littul touchy feely theah! _'No tongue's Jorgie, you smell like a brewery! Next time gargle!"_ I can just imagine what she has een store for tonight! Brrrrr!" Von Strangle cleared off his work station, then reached for a beer from his compact fridge.

"Eet's a good theeng I got a littul time off while she prepares for tonight!" He clicked on his 'moose', (mouse not being manly enough to suit him!) and the screens all turned on at the same time. "Deed you guys miss me? I've been through the most horrible theengs no manly man should have to put up weeth! Now then, let's see what our formah pain in the ass, Turnah, eez up to, but first I need to check on the whereabouts of my littul nephew! Can't have anymore suhprises from him droppeeng een on me unexpectedly!" Jorgen quickly located Poof and Betty-bot roaming the park gift shop in Yellowstone.

"Ho ho ho! That keed eez pretty attached to that girl, and I don't blame him! She's quite nice lookeeng for a mechanical one. Too bad eet's just a crush. I wonduh which one will come out weeth a broken heart?" He leaned back in his chair, as he continued contemplating the pair. _"Life eez about __learneeng, and love eez just one of eet's lessons. At least you deedn't fall een love weeth someone who could take away your teeth!"_ he thought to himself, _"You might have done bettuh weeth a real life, flesh-and-blood fairy girl, but who am I to say. I cannot see the future for you, Poofie, but eet's not written een stone."_

"Oh well, back to the business at hand! Now then Turnah, what are you up to today!" He quickly found the object of his torment in the Games Palace with Trixie Tang. _"Boy, Turnah! I don't know how eet eez that so many good-lookeeng gurls actually like a littul pipsqueak like you! If I had been your fairy godparent, I could have whipped you into shape in preparation for theengs like thees! Eet might have been fun! I can't make anyone fall in love weeth you, but haveeng sex is anuthuh theeng!" _He eavesdropped on the conversation between the two. It seemed to him that the oriental girl was starting to waver._ "Turnah, eet looks like you are about to blow eet! Eets time for another Von Strangle intervention! Grow some nads, and take her up on the bet!" _He pressed the big red button on the console, and Turner got a little braver.

"I dunno. I kinda like that win/win bet idea!"

"Oh no no no you don't! I'm withdrawing that offer! You took too much time to decide! If you want me that badly, you'll have to _earn_ me! You lose, you get nothing, not even a sniff!"

"Then how about you telling me what you know, so we can play even!"

"Hmmm. Level the playing field . . ." Trixie thought for a moment. "Not that I don't think for a second you'd have a snowball's chance in hell in beating me, but I like your persistence!" She snuggled up closer to him. "You must really want me to make that suggestion! I like that! Alright then, but no sex! You lose, I get you as my personal slave for a day! If I lose, and I seriously doubt that'll happen, I'll be _your_ slave for a day!" Timmy smirked.

"I like that win/win deal better! You can't just change the wager in the middle of making a bet!"

"We're still negotiating, and I already told you about my unfair advantage! You didn't accept the original offer fast enough! Snooze you lose!" she giggled. "But win or lose, you get to spend a day with me, and who knows what may happen afterwards!"

"It's a bet!" Trixie smiled.

"One last chance to back out!" He eyed her suspiciously.

"How do I know you'll let me in on _all_ your secrets? I mean, you could hold back something really critical, and I wouldn't be any wiser!"

"Don't you trust _meee_?" she said sweetly. "Alright. We'll do a dry run first, and I'll point things out as we go. If you still don't trust me, you can back out, and I won't hold it against you!" He just couldn't resist her. This was a different girl from the one he knew in elementary school, much more daring, flirtatious, and alluring. He stared into her lilac eyes, and she began to blush.

"Whaat?"

"Nothing, it's just that you've changed a bit from before."

"Better, or worse?"

"You're much . . . friendlier."

"Are you trying to lay a guilt trip on me?" she laughed, "When we were kids in elementary school, you were way too short, and had those huge front choppers . . ."

"Thanks a lot." he replied dryly.

"I actually thought you were cute, but I just couldn't see myself with you at the time. Plus you wore that dorky pink hat, which I thought was weird! If only I had known about your interest in comics!"

Timmy cracked his knuckles.

"Shall we get to it, then?"

Trixie nodded, then stuffed a bill into the machine. Timmy did the same. She explained how Lia had placed subtle hints throughout the game that only she knew of, sort of like the circles that appear in the upper corner of a movie, ten seconds before a scene change. Her's were much harder to detect as they were only for her use as timing references. As the game's designer, she needed them to indicate if everything was operating properly, and when the hordes of alien fiends would arrive once a player lost a certain amount of life points, or began running low on ammo.

They finished the dry run nearly even, although Trixie claimed she was only playing at half her normal speed since she had to explain everything to him.

"Why don't you practice a bit while I go to the girl's room. I'm sure you'll be needing it!" she said smugly, then disappeared around the corner.

_"Huh!"_ he scoffed, _"If she thinks I'm gonna roll over and play dead, she's got another think coming!"_ Timmy began thinking about what he would make her do as his personal slave. _"I'll make her wear a maid's uniform and have her wait on me hand and foot, or maybe have her follow me around the mall, and fetch my food and drinks! Ahhh, the possibilities are endless!"_ Trixie returned shortly with a cup of coffee.

"Sorry Timmy, but I snuck off next door and got you a cup of coffee!"

"Heh heh! Practicing to be my personal slave for a day, huh? Thanks, but I don't drink coffee!"

"You don't? It's okay, I'll drink this one, too!"

"You mean you had one already?"

"Heh! I went and got me another espresso! Regular coffee is to weak for me!"

_ "I'm dead."_ he shuddered.

"Did you get enough practice? Ready for another butt-whooping?" she snickered. He remembered what she told him about having a little more "back bone." He straightened himself up and thrust out his chest.

"I wouldn't be too cocky if I were you! All those little hints you were giving me? I had already picked up on them from playing this game so long! You're going down, girl! I got your number!"

"Oooo! Tough talk Turner! Let's see whatcha got!"

"Slave for a day?" He held out his pinky finger. Tang laughed, and locked her pinky with his.

"Slave for a day it is! Two out of three wins!"

As with their previous encounter, the two start out in a dead heat, stomping and smashing as many of the alien eggs as they can, without wasting their supply of bullets and explosives. The striped eggs are everywhere, and they start hatching twenty seconds from the start of the game. Twenty thousand points must be acquired before you can even unlock your weapon, another twenty thousand will get you a beekeeper's mask which will keep the young larvae from jumping down your throat. Trixie quickly kicks over a fifty gallon drum and steam rolls the eggs in front of her, gaining the necessary points in a hurry. Timmy, meanwhile, is mired in egg yolk.

"Hey! I didn't know you could do that!" Trixie answered without taking her eyes off the screen.

"I told you to use whatever object was at hand to smash as many of the eggs as possible! Grab that lawnmower, and start chopping them!" It had never occurred to him before. Trixie had, in fact, told him during the dry run, but she never used the knowledge herself . . . until now! There was no time to argue. He was already way behind in points, and the creatures were beginning to hatch.

"Aha! You tried to pull a fast one on me, didn't you?" The girl just laughed.

"And you were bragging about knowing all these tricks beforehand! Suck it up, slowpoke, or I'll have you polishing cars all day!" Timmy trembled at the thought. The Tangs had lots of cars.

Trixie was merciless once in her own element. Timmy was floundering, but her only concern was winning. She'd make it up to him later.

Turner's experience on the game began to show as he slowly crept past the Asian girl, picking up her missed energy spheres. Trixie, however, was just getting warmed up. The real fuel was the caffeine, only now coursing through her veins. She goes into a savage killing spree, scattering friends and aliens alike.

"Yahoo! I'm on fire!" she cackled gleefully, and removed her jacket without wasting a shot. "Boy, is it hot in here? Or is it just me?"

_"Oh my gawd! She doesn't have a bra on . . . just like last time!"_ Just what he didn't need, another distraction. Trixie was already beginning to pile up the points, and they were reaching a critical point in the game where he needed to stay focussed. Tang had no such problem, her eyes glued to the screen and the espresso seemed to have increased her reaction time. She was oblivious to him sneaking a peek down the front of her shirt every so often!

**[**_Alone in his man-cave, Jorgen laughed heartily. "Ha ha ha ha! Turnah, you are every bit as pervy as I am, so I'm going to geev you a hand!" With a click of his magical "moose," he altered the appearance of the alien hatchlings. They were no longer sucking faces . . . they were giving "head!"_**]**

Trixie was startled by the sudden change, pausing momentarily from her destructive orgy.

"Are . . . are you seeing this Timmy?!" Turner was unaffected. To him, the game was proceeding normally. "The aliens! They . . . they're having 'sex' with the space forces!" Timmy laughed as he continued to rack up points.

"Good one, Trixie! I think you've had one too many shots of espresso! You're starting to hallucinate!" He had caught up with her as she had taken her thumb of the weapons button. Several of the aliens had gotten into her hard-suit, their long slithering bodies penetrating deep into every forbidden orifice. What was worse was that she was actually feeling everything that her avatar was!

"Trixie? You okay?" He leaned over to sniff her breath, thinking there was something else in her espresso besides caffeine. _"Gawd, she smells nice!"_ he thought. That snapped Trixie out of her momentary confusion.

"T-Timmy?! W-what are you doing? You're throwing my game off! Cut it out!" She elbowed him hard in the ribs, and resumed playing in spite of the squirming critters she imagined were crawling around in her underwear.

**[**_"Your turn Teemee Turnah!"_ Jorgen snickered. _"There's a difference in making you fall een love, and making you have sex! Only Cupid can make you fall een love, but __I__ can make you have sex! Plus you are both teenagers, and your hormones can only enhance my magic! I don't even have to use that much power! All I have to do eez plant the suggestion een your heads! Ho ho ho! Heh heh heh!"_**]**

Trixie was still rattled. Feeling those slippery alien slugs wiggling around in her panties was getting her excited, and squishy wet. She shook her head and blinked her eyes, still unsure of what she was seeing. She had lost a ton of life points, and Timmy had overtaken her point total. He was taking advantage of her lapse in concentration and continued to sniff her hair and shoulders. That wasn't helping her focus either.

She reached down to the bulge in his pants, and squeezed as hard as she could, twisting it painfully. Turner let out a muffled yelp from her steely grip.

"I told you to knock it off, Timmy! You're cheating!"

"Ow ow ow! Okay, Trixie . . . s-sorry!" he whimpered. When he turned back to the game, he could hardly believe his eyes: the aliens had morphed into thousands of naked, teenage groupies bent on overpowering the space forces with "sex"! He quickly found himself disarmed and being stripped of his hard-suit. Although he and Trixie were seeing different things, she at least had control of her weapons, while his was not responding at all.

They were both getting horny as hell, and she had noticed that Timmy had stopped playing altogether. The bulge in his pants was throbbing, and she correctly deduced he was seeing something similar to what she was looking at. Her own privates were in meltdown mode, and she knew the both of them could not possibly continue the competition without some release.

"You're seeing some pornographic apocalypse now, aren't you?" Timmy just nodded his head, wide-eyed. His mouth hung open, and he began to drool. "I don't know what's going on, but I propose we call this bet off until we find out!" Timmy smirked with a dumb look on his face.

"Whadda you wanna do, then?" Tang picked up her jacket and grabbed him by the arm.

"You and I are going upstairs to play a 'different' kind of game!"

She fumbled in her pocket for the keys to the door that led to the "off limits" area. They were both flushed as they entered the office of Trixie's uncle. They already knew the "game" they were about to play, and promptly shed their clothes on the floor.

Tang quickly rushed into his arms, driving her fingers into his hair, as they kissed furiously and with wild abandon. Their faces flushed, their bodies burned with excitement despite the cool air inside the office. She backed him into an armless swivel chair, and straddled him, positioning herself over that log he jokingly referred to as "little Timmy." She didn't break their kissing by looking, but instead ran her slick womanhood along the underside of his cock until she felt the tip of his head slip into the entrance to her womb.

She lowered herself down steadily, feeling every inch of his hot man-stick along the way, then gasped as she bottomed out, finally settling on his lap. After a few moments of getting adjusted to his considerable girth, the Asian girl slowly rose. Timmy helped her, holding her up by the waist. Her panting moans aroused his passions further, and he kissed her almond nipples as they went by. Tang paused to let him suckle at her breasts. He was surprisingly gentle for someone with relatively little experience, so unlike some of the other boys she had gone out with, who pawed and clawed at her, and bit too hard. By comparison, Timmy seemed innocent and naïve. She smiled as she caressed his face, and drew him closer, brushing the hair from his forehead while planting soft kisses along his eyebrows.

Trixie was enjoying this somewhat tender moment, as they both seemed to have lost that intense desire to fuck each others brains out. She lifted herself up slowly, having adjusted herself to Turner's considerable girth. Timmy let his hands glide along her sleek curves as she rose, and his lips broke their connection to her breast with a delightful smacking sound. It bounced momentarily, but returned, round and firm, the darkened nipple still wet and shiny from his saliva.

The Asian girl thought back to the time just before entering St. Nicole's. She had gone out on her first unsupervised date with both Tad and Chad. It was an unpleasant experience. They fought over her constantly before discovering they were more interested in each other than her. A date with Remy Buxaplenty was equally disastrous, a lesson in futility. He was boring, and only looking for someone to dump his self-pity on. But he did fly her to Broadway for a show opening. That was also uninteresting, and the show flopped after two weeks . . . just like their date. Timmy would never be able to do that, but at least he genuinely liked her, and maybe a trip with him to the San Diego Comi-Con would be nice.

**[**_"No! No! No! Turnah! I want to see more action! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Geev eet to her in the chocolate factory! None of that lovey-dovey stuff! Eef I wanted to see that, I'd be home een bed weeth Tootsie! Sometheeng or someone eez intuhfereeng weeth my magic!"_ A voice soon came over the speakers.

"Hello Jorgen? This is your wifey calling! Time for you to come home and collect your reward for being such a good boy today! We have a lot of catching up to do!"

_ "Aw crap!"_**]**

With Jorgen's influence suddenly gone, the two teens found themselves in an awkward position. They carried on, assuming that it was the other that had somehow instigated the action. No matter. Trixie had already planned on doing something like this, and Timmy had wanted to ball her since elementary school. They still wanted to have sex, but it didn't have to be so rushed. Trixie climbed off, and helped him up.

"Let's continue this in bed." she whispered.

She took him by the hand, and led him into the room with the double bed. Timmy was still hard and stiff, as Trixie lay back on the bed and pulled him on top.

"Won't your uncle notice that someone's been using his bed?" Trixie laughed.

"Look around the room!" It was carefully decorated, with a nice carpeted floor, a big screen TV, and nice furniture, very different from the office outside. "This is my place! I own the Game Palace, and this whole building. My 'uncle' is just an accountant who comes here in the morning to do paperwork, then leaves. This is where I hang out when I want to get away from my parents!"

She twirled her fingers through his hair, and pulled him closer. "Don't worry about messing up the bed. The cleaners come every other day to straighten up." She spread her legs as Timmy entered her once more, wrapping them around his waist. "C'mon Timmy, show me how much you want me."

He pushed forward, sliding deeper into her, feeling her flesh give way to his invasion. It was easier this way . . . with her legs high up, and he felt closer to her than he had ever been. He stole a kiss from her as her eyes closed, and she turned her head away, giggling. An exposed earlobe was an inviting target, and he moved up further to nibble on it, eliciting a gasp of pleasure from her.

". . . huh . . . huh . . . huh . . ." she panted, as he kissed the skin along her neck and shoulder.

He withdrew slowly, then pushed back in nice and steady, pressing hard into her clit for a few seconds until she moaned, then backed off, and repeated the process.

". . . oh . . . oh . . . oh gawd . . . yes . . . yes . . . mmm!" she gasped, ". . . gonna . . . gonna . . . cum . . . now . . .unghh . . . unghh!" Trixie gave out one last throaty groan while clawing the sheets at her sides, and locked her legs securely across his waist. "Keep going . . . fuck . . . oh fuck yes . . . yes!" She held her eyes tightly shut as three consecutive orgasms wracked her body. Timmy kept pumping in and out, but he was also on the verge of coming.

"Can't . . . hold . . . back . . . Trixie, . . . need . . . to . . . cum!" He started to pull out, but Trixie put her legs behind his butt, and held him fast.

"Inside . . . cum inside . . . of me!" she smiled.

There was no stopping it. Even if he could, it would probably have exploded out of his ears. Timmy could feel every inch of his body, from his head to his toes, tighten, as his hot seed gushed deep into Trixie's womb over and over, spilling out onto the bed. His penis continued twitching for minutes after. They both took deep breaths, too spent to even kiss. When it finally stopped, he rolled off to the side, and lay flat on his back. Trixie got up on her elbows and stroked his cheek.

"That was great! We really should do this again!"

**Shaken, then stirred**

Lia returned home, shaken by Vicky's outburst. How did she find out she was leaving Timmy? It couldn't have been from Tootie, she had just been told this morning. No one else knew, except Betty and Trixie, and they had no contact with Vicky. Why was she so upset anyway? The question would have to wait. She had a farewell party to get ready for her two Retroville friends. Tootie was also coming over, and so was Timmy. Hopefully Betty would be back in time from her outing in Yellowstone.

Lacroix needed to make sure their indoor pool would be warm enough for her guests to enjoy, and that she had extra swim suits available for them. She had ordered out for pizza, which were to arrive within the hour, and so waited on the porch swing to calm herself. Before the night was over, her two newest friends would be gone, and she would be a boyfriend poorer. This wasn't how it was supposed to end, with her trying to pass Timmy off to another girl, nothing like she imagined it should have been. Logically it was in her best interest, but she wondered if she was going about it in the right way, or was there even such a thing as, a _"right"_ way. Someone once told her _"In affairs of the heart, __you should let your heart take the lead. The brain has no business there."_ She smiled to herself pitifully, even as her eyes filled with tears. _"I wish Trixie or Tootie or Betty were here with me now."_

A delivery van stopped in front of the house, and she quickly wiped away the tears on the sleeve of her sweater. _"How odd."_ she thought. Most pizzas were delivered by scooters, or private vehicles. But these weren't the pizzas she had been expecting. The driver came up the walk with a floral arrangement in his arms.

"Miss Lia Lacroix?" he asked.

"That would be me." she replied. He smiled cheerfully, and handed her the bouquet.

"Have a pleasant evening, ma'am!" he said before turning back to the van.

"Oh, please wait!" She was going to tip him, but he smiled once again, and shook his head.

"Don't worry, miss. Everything has already been taken care of ."

She loved flowers, especially roses, and brought them back to the swing. She inhaled their delicate fragrance as she plucked out the accompanying card. If there was anything that could cheer her up at the moment, roses would be it. There were more than a dozen, fifteen to be exact. _"Will you forgive me?" _the card read. Lia looked up over the flowers, and noticed a figure standing on the other side of the street, a tall, red-haired young woman. She started to cross the street, and Lia rushed down to meet her. They met at the beginning of the walkway and Lia looked up to Vicky, her eyes still red from crying.

"I'm so ashamed of myself. I'm really sorry for going off on you." Lia smiled, and placed her head on Vicky's shoulder.

"It's all water under the bridge. I'm glad you came."

**End Chapter 26**

**A/N: I had always intended Vicky and Lia to meet in some poignant way after they had found out about the other's involvement with Timmy (Lia has yet to find out, but that's a given!).**

**Fifteen roses in a bouquet signifies an apology.**

**From now on, whenever I insert Jorgen into a section, he'll be in brackets.**

**I called Jorgen's wife (the Tooth Fairy) "Tootsie", not to be confused with Tootie!**

**I gave Vicky a friend in Trudy. Can't have her just hanging with a bunch of teenagers, can I? I can't think of any friends she had in the series, except for the other mean girls in the baby sitters club!**

**Tootie, Libby, and Cindy are currently at the mall, and will be back in the next chapter, and in time for the going away party, naturally.**

**Coming up? Jimmy Neutron comes to Dimmsdale to reclaim his "property!"**


	27. Chapter 27 Shake It Up

**I do not own any of the characters from Fairly OddParents or Jimmy Neutron!**

**A/N: Back to the drama section! **

**Fix Me Please! Chapter 27: Shake It Up**

**First Date**

"This really is a wonderful place, Poof! Thanks for bringing me here!"

"I always have a great time here 'cause there's always some places in nature that we fairies can't duplicate with magic! Plus look at all these neat postcards I got!"

"I had a great time! Sorry 'bout the frozen picnic food, though."

"It's okay, I wasn't really hungry anyway. I'm glad you're all right after everything you've been through. I was real worried for awhile!" Betty smiled at him.

"You are such a sweetheart!"

Since she had arrived in Dimmsdale, Betty had been overwhelmed by everyone's concern. Even Cindy, who once had a rivalry with the real Betty Quinlan, had taken a liking to her. Libby really liked her, almost to the point of tears when she thought about the possibility of never seeing her again. She even had an adopted sister in Lia, the girl who shared all her human memories and emotions in order to save her.

Then there was Poof, sweet lovable Poof. They had hit it off quite well from the moment they first met, and it was Poof's magic that initially began her transformation. She was beginning to like the little guy more and more, but where would this lead to? For the moment, it was irrelevant. She enjoyed his company, and that was all that mattered.

"Hey! Where should we go for our next date?" Poof scratched the back of his head.

"Gosh . . . I-I never even thought of this as a date!"

"Of course it is, silly! Isn't a date when two people who like each other go out and do something together?"

"I-I guess!"

"You mean you don't _know_? C'mere you!" She grabbed him around the neck, and gave him a knuckle noogie.

"H-Hey! Cut it out!" He laughed at her roughhousing as they wrestled in a snow bank. It was the first time she was so playful with him. Betty acted just like a child would, a result of Lia sharing her childhood memories with the android. He reached for an armful of snow, and dumped it on her head, then disappeared. Betty quickly gathered her own armful of the cold white stuff, at least twice as much as he had thrown on her.

"Come out, come out wherever you are! You know you aren't going to get away, so you might as well face the music!" She heard him giggling behind a tree, and used her spatial jumping ability to appear on the branch just above him. _"Two can play this game!"_ she thought sneakily, and dropped the load of snow right on the unsuspecting fairy's head.

"Eek!" he screamed as the snow buried him up to his eyes. Betty jumped down from her perch to dig him out.

"Ha ha ha! You know you scream like a little girl!" He just smiled as his teeth began to chatter.

Betty-bot swept him up in her arms and brought her body heat up to warm him. Poof wrapped his arms around her as she brushed the snowflakes off his little crown.

"Let's get back home, and I'll make you a hot cocoa!"

Home. It had a nice sound to it. Way better than "closet" any day. _"Betty! Get back in the closet!"_ or, _"Betty, clean out your closet! It's a mess!"_ Now she had her very own room, with a bed and everything. She had a sister, too, and maybe even . . . a _boyfriend_? _"If only Jimmy could see me now!"_ she mused.

Would he be happy for her? Or would he have an aneurism knowing someone had broken his password and stolen his "slave" from under his nose. Guess he wouldn't be too happy about that, besides, there was that thing about disassembling her to make his lolicon robots of Cindy and Libby. She would find herself regretting that wish.

**Power Struggle**

Trixie went home to meet Veronica, who had just gotten back from Nassau, burnt to a crisp.

"Eek! Don't touch me!" she cried out, "I fell asleep on the beach, and this is the result!"

"Well it's a good thing it's so cool here, then. Why don't you take a dip in my pool?"

"Noooo! It's _too_ cold!" Trixie laughed.

"Damned if you do, damned if you don't. Suit yourself. I'm just trying to be helpful!"

"Not _funny_!"

"You look like a strawberry sundae!" she giggled.

"Want a lick?"

"Maybe later!"

"Anything interesting happened while I was gone?"

"I made up with Lia!"

"You _didn't_!"

". . . and I got it on with Timmy, too! He is really such a sweet guy . . . so big . . . so hard . . . so juicy . . ." Trixie was teasing Veronica, trying to get a reaction out of her. She got more than she bargained for.

"Why you bitch! Weren't we supposed to do him _together_?! And right after you made friends with Lia again! How'd she like you fucking her boyfriend behind her back, huh? Bet _she_ was thrilled!"

"Actually, she kinda encouraged me."

_"What?!"_

"She's leaving Dimmsdale for the East Coast, and has to give him up. Since he's her first boyfriend, she's not sure how to handle the break-up, so I had go with him this afternoon! He made me come four times!" Veronica narrowed her eyes at Trixie, and smirked.

"When's _my_ turn?"

"Sorry, but I got first dibs on him . . . and Lia don't like you!"

"You _traitor_! I let you go out with _my_ boyfriends!"

"And I let you go out with mine, so we're even! Besides, I think I'm beginning to like Timmy. He's really gentle, and considerate, . . . so unlike a lot of guys you and I date."

"Well, maybe he'd like _me_ a whole lot better! Maybe you'd be up for a little competition, hmm?"

"Hmm. How should I put this? No, I don't think so! He and I have a lot in common!"

"And what the hell would you two have in common? It wouldn't happen to be comic books and video games, would it?" Trixie rolled her eyes up.

"Oh big whoop. How ever did you discover my secret?"

"Don't play coy with me, Trixie! How would you like it if everyone found out the '_coolest'_ girl in Dimmsdale was a closet _nerd_?"

It was an outright challenge to Trixie's reign as the alpha female. Ever since her parents began their climb up the social ladder, Veronica had become increasingly bolder, trying to step out of Trixie's shadow. Now she had everything that she had envied about the Asian girl. She had the looks, the clothes, the money and social status now. All she needed to do was assert herself. That would prove to be a little harder.

Trixie remained cool through Ronnie's little rant.

"Sounds like blackmail to me. And how would you be accomplishing that? You're not thinking of writing my name and number in all the public restrooms like you did to Lia, are you?" Veronica gulped, feeling Tang's icy glare piercing the back of her head.

"D-Don't be silly! I'm above such childish pranks now! And that's all it was . . . just a prank!"

"Maybe. But she trusted you, and you hurt her feelings."

"_Really_, now. I never realized that the geeky ones even _had_ feelings. They would simply use their _logic_ to _reason_ the hurt away!"

"She was my friend . . . _our friend_! Didn't she help you pass your physics class? And you drove her away with that one callous act."

"It's not my fault if she couldn't take a joke! Why are _you_ defending her anyway?!" Trixie sighed.

"Ronnie, if you have to ask, then you'll never be a true friend to anyone."

"So what are you trying to say, Trixie? Are you saying I haven't been a good friend to you? Is that it?"

"Face it, Ron. I'm the only friend you have."

"I have _lots_ of friends!"

"But they're all my friends. They're only your friends by association. I've been noticing a trend here. Anytime one of them gets too close to me, you drive them away. I don't understand . . . are you in '_love'_ with me?" Veronica turned away coldly.

"You presume too much. Who could ever love someone as flighty and arrogant as you?"

"Takes one to know one, yes?"

"I'll see you around, _former friend_!"

"Don't do this," Trixie warned, "we've been together for a long time, Ron. I admit I get on your case every now and then, but it's only 'cause I care about you. You've changed since coming to St. Nikki's, and . . ."

"Save your breath, Trixie, I'm _not_ interested in hearing what you have to say."

"Fine."

Ronnie had always had designs on stealing Trixie's crown, and now it was within reach. Her parents had made huge amounts of money buying and selling stock in the computer and electronics industry. Now they were about to delve into the manufacturing end. They had bought into a bankrupt computer company and were days away from releasing what they claimed to be the next generation of laptops and notebooks. Pre-orders were brisk, and projections indicated they would make millions on the release date alone. Veronica would be the richest girl by far in school, and everyone would have to kowtow to her. That included Trixie Tang.

She had speed dialed her home to send a car over to pick her up. Ordinarily Trixie would have had one of her chauffeurs take her home, but she didn't expect to get into a tiff with her. No matter. Her limo stopped right where she said she would be, and Ronnie got in.

"Home, James!" The driver turned around.

"Sorry, miss, but James is out with the flu. I'll be his replacement until he returns!"

"Oh!" Veronica was startled by the handsome young man's face. James was middle-aged, and balding, while this one looked like he was just out of college. "Do you know your way around town?" she asked.

"Yes, Miss Veronica!" he smiled cheerfully.

"Then why don't you give me a tour of the city instead, um. . . ?" she winked, and he winked back.

"It's Gerald, ma'am!"

**Ringlets of Libby**

Libby and Tootie had found a jewelry store that was buying gold, and had turned in the bars that Betty the android had given to them, for cash. They got nearly two thousand dollars worth.

"Whoahh! I've never had this much money in my whole life!" Tootie gushed, "I'll split it with you!"

"Aww, you don't have to! Betty gave us a lot already, and we can't take your money back to Retroville with us!"

"But you can help me spend it here! C'mon Libby! Let's have some fun!"

"I'm wondering if we should go look for Cindy."

"In this place?! Forget it! If she wanted to be found, she'd have texted you by now! Let's go look for shoes!"

"Oh yeah!"

The two girls started at Michael Coors, and made their way down the mall, spending money like there was no tomorrow. New outfits were the order of the day, and they looked fabulous by the time they stopped at a perfume counter.

"Mmm! You gotta try this one, Libby, it smells sooo good!"

"And you have to take a whiff of this! It has a very delicate scent, like fresh strawberries!"

Libby had dabbed a touch behind her ear, and Tootie leaned over for a sniff. She loved strawberries, but this one had something else, a delicious odor that she just couldn't identify. She lingered long enough to cause Libby some goosebumps. Tootie noticed the prickling of her skin, and planted a soft kiss along Libby's neck, causing her to flinch. Libby blushed, feeling herself moisten instantly.

"You are such a temptress, Tootie," she sighed, ". . . makes me wish I had more time left in Dimmsdale!"

"And just what would you be doing if you had more time, hmm?" Libby gave her a glance that made Tootie's mouth water. They both laughed it off.

"You smell like strawberries and peaches! Now I'm thinking about fruit smoothies!"

They went to look for a smoothie shop in the food court, but Libby stopped at a mirror in front of Ringlets of Saturn, and fingered her braids. She had worn them for years, since her Egyptian adventure, and maybe now was the time for a new look.

"When I go back to Retroville, I'd like to have a different hairstyle, ya know, something to shake up the gang!" Tootie giggled.

"Lemme introduce you to 'Maurice,' Libs! He's absolutely the greatest!"

Ringlets of Saturn was just the place to make an already cute girl look gorgeous. Lia's cousin, "Maurice," was at the counter, having just finished ringing up a customer.

"Ah, Tootie! Ma cheri! 'Ow do you like your new look so far?"

"It's great Maurice! The upperclassmen are falling over each other to get to me, but I'm playing it cool for now! I brought you a project to work on! This is my friend Libby, from out of town!"

"Hi!"

"Bon jour, ma petite fleur! "Ow may ah serve you?"

"I'd like to exchange my braids for another look!"

"C'est impossible! How can ah possibly improve on such magnificent looks! But ah shall try, no?" The two girls laughed.

"Don't take him too seriously, Libs! He's really great with a pair of scissors, but part of his charm is he's such a flirt!" Maurice just snickered.

"Oh, stop it Tootie! Where is mah rude cousin today?"

"We're meeting at her house for a going away party for Libby and her girlfriend, Cindy, later today!"

"And ah was not invited? Ah told you she was rude! But first things first! Ah think your friend will look marvelous with our trademark specialty! If madam will follow me, please!"

**The Moth and the Candle**

Tootie left Libby in Maurice's capable hands, and moseyed down to a nearby bookstore to kill some time. The bookstore was strangely empty for a weekend, and was usually crammed with kids just standing around, clogging the aisles. She attributed that to the new "Iron Pants III" movie that had come out on Friday. Through the side of her eye she spotted a lone figure sitting in the store's coffee shop, sipping a cup. He had a laptop, and was inputting something from the book he was reading. From the back he looked very athletic, lean and muscular. He had glasses on, and adjusted them occasionally as he typed.

Tootie grabbed a book off the shelf, a manga, and pulled up a chair at the table behind him. Then she went and ordered a hot chocolate and a jelly donut from the counter. She sat back down and slurped noisily on her cocoa, hoping to attract his attention, but he seemed too engrossed in the book he was reading to be distracted. It was a game she played every so often, whenever the opportunity and the urge presented itself. She sighed loudly, and continued slurping. Still no reaction. She picked up her manga and began reading, looking up periodically to see if he was curious enough to turn around and see who it was that was making so much noise in the back of him. He was ignoring her, she was sure of that. It was a dangerous game, and she knew it. No telling what kind of weirdos were out there, playing the same game, but the bookstore was pretty safe, and she felt secure in that knowledge. After all, wasn't she one of the "weirdos" playing it? The boy stretched and yawned, closing his book as he got up to fetch another. Tootie wasn't worried at all. This one she knew. He stood up, and turned to face her.

"Hello, Rocky." The teen swallowed hard, took off his glasses, and placed them on the table.

"It's you again." he said solemnly.

"I'd never have guessed you were a poetry kind of guy." He sighed.

"Look, you shouldn't even be talking to me. I'm a 'bad guy' after all, and now, none of the girls I know, want anything to do with me."

"Because of Bear?"

"Yes, because I was his friend, now everyone thinks I was an accomplice to all his criminal activities. So if you're going to chew me out, then please, not in here."

"Then where _should_ I chew you out?"

"I'd rather you didn't, but I do owe you an apology, so if you must, then let's do it outside." Tootie smiled at him. He still made her heart flutter, and now that she knew he wasn't the one that had raped her, she felt glad.

"That won't be necessary. I just want to talk." she smiled, "We never had much of a conversation that summer." Rory sat back down again.

"I was pretty bashful back then. Drinking beer was the only way that I could even muster up enough courage to talk to a girl." he sighed, "I remember when you first arrived, and how excited you were, running down to the lake shore. You had pig-tails and braces, and pair of the most gawd awful glasses I ever saw. I guess it was your enthusiasm that I liked about you. You made me smile, and when our eyes met, you began to blush and rushed back to your cabin."

"You remember all that? I was only eleven!" Tootie giggled.

"Yeah. After that, I'd get up early in the morning to skip rocks on the lake, hoping to catch a glimpse of you, and that maybe _you_ would be brave enough to come up to _me_. I simply had no guts, to tell you the truth. Most of the time, I never saw you, or that you and your family were getting ready to go somewhere."

"I never realized . . ."

"What? That I was a big chicken?"

"No, silly!" she giggled, "I was watching for you, too! I'd wait by the window until I saw you. Then I'd be satisfied for the day!" He looked at her curiously.

"I'm guessing you like living on the edge."

"I'm willing to take a risk now and then, try something new and exciting." He smiled at her.

"Want to go to my Senior Prom with me? It's still a few months away, so you don't have to give me an answer just yet." They both smiled.

"We're cross-town rivals. Are you sure you want to go with a Dimmsdale girl? What would your classmates think!"

"I don't care what they think anymore. They all think I'm some crazy rapist. The girl I originally asked said she couldn't go because her parents didn't want her to go with me. If _you_ think I'm a bad guy, then I'll understand."

"I'll consider it!"

"You _will_? Gee, and I don't even know your name, Angel Face!"

"My real name's Dorothy, but all my friends call me 'Tootie'."

"Tootie, huh? That's cute. I like it!"

"What's become of Bear? I haven't heard anything about him since the game."

"The police are still investigating, trying to tie him to several other cases. I can't say anything more. He's out on bail, but in a wheelchair. He won't be walking around for a while. One of your Dimmsdale girls did quite a number on him, dislocating everything from his ankle to his hip.

"I heard about that. I had fainted, so I don't remember much. That was our friend Betty's doing, but she's not from around here."

"Betty, huh? Where'd she come from . . . _Krypton_?" Cockett remembered the name, and Bear and Cisco's assessment of her. They both described her as nice looking. From his perspective that night, she was frightening. He couldn't see much, but he recalled the windbreaker she wore with the hood over, and a patch over her eye. He especially remembered the twanging of the chain link as the nuts and bolts snapped one-by-one when Betty pulled them apart, and felt them whizzing by his face like bullets.

Now he was curious. Bear was somewhat indiscriminate when it came to girls, but Cisco had an eye for the pretty ones. He did offer a caveat, though, _"She's badass, man, best you leave her __alone!"_ All that did was pique his interest further.

"I'd never have guessed you were into poetry! You're much different than I expected!"

"I know. So much for being a jock, right? But football season is over, and I'd like to get back to reading in my spare time. With Bear gone, I've given up drinking."

**End Chapter 27**

**A/N: I must stop apologizing for being late with my updates, and it is becoming a habit recently. I've just completed one story, and added one more chapter to another. Plus I have an essay out. It's my fault for trying to write so many stories at once.**

**I do have a reason for reintroducing Rocky, and Gerald for that matter, but you'll just have to wait. It may become apparent in the later chapters, but I don't want to give away too much at the moment. Also, Jimmy Neutron is set to make an appearance as he is on the run from his "experimental" subjects!**

**I don't know what the proper etiquette would be for a chauffeur, whether he'd call Veronica "miss," or "ma'am" but since Gerald is just a temp, he can be excused.**

**From the beginning I tried to make it clear that this was a Timmy/Vicky story, but some of you seem adamant about who should end up with Timmy, so I'm trying to reconfigure the ending so that there will be more than one alternate ending (I'm such a slut!), and Timmy ends up with someone different in each one. Each (If I'm successful in pulling this off!) should be sufficiently different so as not to spoil anything for anyone! Wish me luck!**

**If you have a favorite pairing in all of this, let me know, and I'll see if I can make it happen. Uh, no yaoi pairings, though, . . . _please_!**

**Ciao**


	28. Chapter 28 A Shoulder to Cry On

**I do not own any of the characters from FairlyOddParents or Jimmy Neutron!**

**A/N: Jealousy rears its ugly head. Ronnie goes after Vicky's ex, Vicky "steals" Poof from Betty-bot, and Timmy is envious of Tootie's crush on Rocky! No lemons, but still rated M regardless!**

**Fix Me Please! Chapter 28: A Shoulder to Cry On**

"Can I offer you anything to drink? Coffee, tea, . . . some wine, perhaps?" Vicky was thinking some wine might be good. She didn't feel this was a terribly great idea, trying to get acquainted with Lia, but Trudy insisted. A glass of wine might be just the thing to relax her.

"I'll have some white wine, if it's okay with you."

"I'll join you! I'm part French, so I've drank wine since I was five. Riesling okay?"

"Riesling is fine." Lia got up and walked over to the kitchen to get a couple of glasses, and a bottle of white.

Vicky's eyes wandered the living room. It was a perfectly warm setting, not ostentatious, just very comfortable. She was sure Dean Lacroix was quite affluent, a multi-millionaire at the very least, but more likely a billionaire. He was a very low key type of guy. _"Must be nice to live in such comfort!"_ she thought, _"Some day, I'd like to __live like this!"_ She sighed as Lia returned with glasses and bottle in hand.

"Would you like to stay for our get together? About all we're having is pizza and garlic bread. We'll be just sitting around poolside, maybe jump in for a swim. We have extra suits if you like!" Lacroix popped the cork and poured Vicky a glass, then herself.

"Who's coming?"

"I believe you've met everyone. Cindy and Libby are returning home, so the party is for them. Your sister, Tootie is coming, and so is Timmy!"

"Timmy?" Her eyes lit up at the mention of his name, but Lia pretended not to notice. "What's the lucky guy done to be surrounded by so many cute girls?"

"Yeah. I know." she remarked half-heartedly. She raised her glass of wine. "Cheers."

"Cheers." The red-head drank her's quickly, and Lia poured her another glass. Vicky looked like someone who enjoyed her wine, while Lia usually didn't drink much more than a glass a day. She did seem a bit tense, so maybe the wine was a means to make her a bit more sociable. The older girl took another sip, and held the glass in front of her. "Mind if I ask you a question?"

"What is it?"

"Earlier, at the hospital, you stepped into the elevator, then just vanished! I thought I lost my mind! Did I?" Lia smiled, and touched the bracelet that Betty-bot had made for her, then disappeared right in front of Vicky's disbelieving eyes. She reappeared from the kitchen, holding another bottle of wine.

"No, you weren't losing it! My bracelet is a device for teleporting oneself from place to place, instantaneously. I could try to explain it to you, but it may get a little technical, and even I don't know why it works at all!"

"Amazing!" Vicky emptied her glass, still dumbfounded.

"Would you like to try some spatlese?"

"Oh! I love spatlese!"

"So do I! This one has a rather high alcohol content, though, enough to warm your blood on a cold night!"

"My kind of wine! Maybe I _will_ stay for your little party!" After a few glasses, Vicky's face seemed to be getting a little redder, but at least she was enjoying herself. If she got drunk, there were plenty of rooms in the house, and she could sleep it off in one of them if she had to, so Lia wasn't particularly worried. Her parents were off at an installation banquet at the university, and wouldn't be home until late. The going away party would be over long before then.

**Catharsis**

Rocky smiled as he waved goodbye to Tootie, packing up his laptop to leave. Tootie waved back as she rounded a corner. Then she saw "him," perusing the shelves in the romance section. It was another boy from out of her past, one that she once had an enormous crush on, now just a fond memory. She snuck up behind him, and covered his eyes with her hands.

"Guess who!" she giggled. The brown-haired boy straightened up.

"I'd know your squeaky voice anywhere . . . Tootie!" he laughed.

"Awww . . . 'squeaky?' Really? Whatcha doing here, Timmy?"

"I'm looking for a book."

". . . In the _erotic romance_ section?" Timmy gave her an embarrassed grin.

"It's for Lia! She likes these kinds of books!"

"Oh, right! I always thought they were for little old spinster ladies with not enough love in their lives!"

"No, no! These are quite well written, and even _I_ have to admit they're quite _'stimulating'_! . . . Here, read this page!" Timmy handed Tootie the book, and she began to read the section he pointed out. Tootie became very quiet as she read line after line, then moved on to the next page.

"Ohmigosh! That was _very_ arousing! I never realized!" Just those few paragraphs had gotten her exceedingly wet. She hadn't noticed before, but a quick glance at Timmy's crotch revealed how excited he had gotten from reading. She giggled.

"Yeah! I know! No wonder Lia likes 'em!"

"Maybe she's trying to tell you something!"

"Nah, she was reading these long before I met her. It fuels her romantic imagination! I know all her favorite authors, and this is one of the latest books to come out. I-I wanted to get her something for this afternoon's party." Tootie recognized a despondency in his voice. Lia had not yet told him of her leaving, but he must have found out somehow. She grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into a nook.

"It's not often that we get to talk alone, let's do some catching up while we're here! I'm waiting for Libby to come out of the salon, so I've got about two hours to kill!"

"Sure, I'd like that! We haven't talked for long time, not since you've become so popular! How's life been treating you? Going steady with anyone?"

"Ha ha ha! Boy, you get straight to the point don't you? No, but I have been dating, not anyone in particular, just kind of playing the field!"

"What's the matter? Don't you like any of them?" She drew up closer to him, until he could feel her breath on his face. Timmy had said that in such a way that it seemed he was actually interested in her. She stared into his eyes and smiled.

"I've met someone recently, who intrigues me, but we've yet to go out together. Still, I don't know how he'll stack up against the 'one that got away'!" He knew who she was talking about. She was making him nervous, but she was always like that these days, teasing, and being flirtatious. Timmy gulped, backing away slightly. Tootie had always been aggressive, but she had been cool to him the past few years. Clearly she was no longer the impetuous little girl who chased after him when they were younger. He missed that, especially now, since he found out that Lia would be leaving him soon.

"It wouldn't have been that guy you were talking to just now, would it?"

"Oh? Did you see us together? That was Rory, and yeah, he's the guy I've been wanting to go out with." Timmy's jaw dropped.

"That was Rory 'the Rocket' Cockett?! Old 'Lock and Load' from Hudson Valley High? . . . and friend of Bear Branson?"

"The same. You're not jealous are you?"

"But . . . but Tootie . . . he's a senior, headed for Wazzu!"

"And your point being . . .?"

"Long distance romances rarely work, plus I-I've been hearing stories . . . about what happened to you four years ago! Isn't he one of the guys . . ."

"Timmy, . . . before you jump to any conclusions, you should consider _my_ side first. It wasn't Rory who . . . raped me . . . there, I've said it . . . it was Bear Branson who did it, and who also beat up Vicky's friends." Turner sighed.

"I'm so sorry, Tootie. I didn't know."

"It's alright. That summer I had made up my mind to forget you, and move on with my life. It seemed like as long as Trixie Tang was around, I'd never have a chance with you, so I decided then to cut my losses, and start over. It just so happened that Rory was camping not far from us, and he was the first guy who really took an interest in me. I couldn't understand it at first since no boy was ever attracted to me before, and to tell you the truth, I was scared!" Timmy protested.

"That's not so, Tootie! I liked you!"

"But you liked someone else even _more_!"

"We were friends, Tootie, I thought you'd be satisfied with that!" Tootie smiled.

"We've never had a conversation quite like this, have we?"

"No . . . not ever." The girl's voice began to take on a more subdued tone.

"After I was assaulted, I found I couldn't face you anymore. I went into seclusion, became withdrawn, and never told anyone what happened. Vicky and I became closer because of what happened to her friends. She may have suspected something happened to me, too, but she never asked, and I never said a word to her." Timmy hung his head.

"Gee, Tootie, . . . I wish I could make everything go away . . ."

"But you _can't_!" she smiled sadly, ". . . It can never be truly fixed!" He could see the emotions building in her, and stood up.

"Come with me! I've got an idea!" He took her by the hands, pulling her to her feet.

"Where are we going?"

"We still have time before the party. Let's go to a movie together!"

"What?! You're kidding right? They're only playing matinees right now, and most of the theaters will be empty!"

"Exactly!"

Timmy picked out movie that had already run its course, and laid out his money at the box office.

"Two, please!"

"Timmy, you realize this is a 'make-out matinee', don't you?"

"Yeah, but we're not here for that, or the movie!"

As expected, the theater was empty, with only the two of them inside. He led her into a corner seat, and removed the arm rest between them.

"What are we going to do here?" she asked.

"I'll be your shoulder to cry on. Friends do that sometimes." Tootie seemed to understand, and placed her head against his chest as he brought his arm over her shoulders. He pulled her tightly to him, and kissed her on the forehead. "You can let it all out now, Tootie," he whispered, ". . . I'm here for you." She smiled happily, then let loose a flood of tears.

**Familiarity**

Betty and Poof popped into the kitchen of the Lacroix home, and she immediately set about looking for a hot water maker. She heard Lia and Vicky talking in the living room, and snuck a peak.

"Lia has company, Poof, maybe you'd want to change back into your kitten form, just in case!"

"Is it Cindy and Libby?"

"No, she's one of Timmy's friends. I don't think you've met her yet!" Poof stuck his head out the door for a look, and recognized her right away.

"That's Timmy's old baby-sitter. Her name's Vicky!" Betty raised an eyebrow, then smirked.

"Well then, shall we go outside and say 'hi,' and let Lia know we're back from our trip?" Poof nodded, then changed into a purple-furred feline.

Lia was pouring Vicky another glass when Betty came marching out of the kitchen, with Poof clinging on to her shoulder.

"Hi Lia, we just got back from sight-seeing!"

"Oh good! Just in time for our little party! You remember Vicky from the football game, don't you?"

"Yeah! Hi! Nice to see you again!" Vicky stood up to give her a hug, and as she did, Poof jumped onto her shoulder, surprising her.

"Oh! Friendly little devil, aren't you!" Betty giggled.

"His name's Poof! [Myaaa!] He says he likes your perfume!"

"Ha ha ha! Oh really, now! It's my own concoction that I made up in my chem lab. It's a hobby of mine!"

"Must have a bit of catnip in there!" Poof purred with pleasure, nuzzling Vicky's cheek and hair.

"As a matter of fact, it does! I like to experiment using a variety of different ingredients, hoping maybe I'll hit on something unique!" The red-head sat down once more, and Poof dropped down into her lap, still purring.

The android watched as Poof curled up in Vicky's lap and mewled happily as she rubbed his tummy, and scratched the underside of his chin. _"But . . . Poof is __my__ friend!"_ she thought, and couldn't understand how he could seem so deliriously happy with someone else.

Betty became quiet, and the happy face that she wore only minutes earlier, was slowly fading. Lia noticed right away. She jumped up off the couch, and took Betty by the hand.

"Excuse us awhile, Vicky, but I need Betty's help with some snacks and drinks!"

"Take your time! I'm having fun with this little cutey!"

Lacroix hustled the robot into the kitchen.

"But . . . but . . . she's trying to take Poof away from me!"

"No, she's not! To her, Poof's just a kitten, but as a cat, he's being affected by her perfume! He could not possibly have known that Vicky would have catnip in her cologne! You both will just have to be careful when you're around her!" The android sighed, then perked up as a thought came to her.

"Hey! Maybe I can make my own catnip perfume! Then _I'll_ get to scratch his belly, too!" Lia smiled. Betty-bot was still running through the gamut of her newly acquired emotions. She was still in "child" mode, and children can be very self-centered when they are young. The android still had some "growing up" to do. Lia wondered how she would react under outright jealousy.

"That would be a great idea! You do know how to make popcorn, too, right?"

"Sure! That was one of Jimmy's favorite snacks, and he would eat them by the buckets! Of course, he would make a mess, then I'd have to clean up after him!"

"Why do you even remember stuff like that? I would have thought you'd delete all your unpleasant memories!"

"Well, if I did that, then I'd have to learn it all over again when the same situation popped up! This way I avoid the redundancy!"

"I see. 'Those who forget the past are doomed to repeat it!' It's good that you are able to come to that conclusion. But don't worry about Poof, I'm sure he'll get de-sensitized to Vicky's perfume soon!" Betty pouted as Lia reached for a can of popcorn.

"Oh pooh! And I was gonna make him a hot chocolate!"

"C'mon! Don't be like that! Everyone's gonna show up in a couple of hours, and I'd like this popcorn ready!"

"It's too early!" The android took a few kernels in her hand and popped them. Lia's eyes opened wide in amazement.

"Wow! That's a pretty good trick!" Betty laughed.

"Yeah! And they come out perfect all the time, so we don't need to make them right now! I can make them on demand!"

"Can you make me a bowl for now? I'd like to get a little food into Vicky before she gets drunk, and the pizzas won't arrive for another forty-five minutes!"

"Sure thing!" Betty cupped her hands as Lia poured the popcorn into them. She placed her hands together, and soon the kitchen was filled with the aroma of freshly popped corn.

"Mmmm, smells great! I'll salt 'em a bit, and add a little butter!" The brunette teen brought out the bowl to Vicky, and placed it on the coffee table. "Just a little something to munch on!" She scratched Poof's head, and he pawed at her fingers. "Betty's waiting, Poof, and she's got a treat for you!" He immediately jumped to the floor, and scampered into the kitchen.

"Ohmigawd! It's like he _understood_ you!"

"Hehe! He's just a very smart kitty!"

Poof hopped onto a stool, then the kitchen counter where Betty-bot was stirring his hot cocoa. He changed back into his fairy form, and the android quickly swept him into her arms, smiling gleefully.

"Is everything okay?"

"It is now!" She handed him his cup, and set a small plate of cookies down on the table. "Let's go to Lia's lab after this! There's something I want to analyze!"

**Hit On Me**

"How about stopping the car, and letting me sit up front with you?"

"Sorry Miss Veronica, but that would constitute improper driver/client etiquette!"

"Oh come now! I won't bite . . . much!" Gerald smiled.

"Are you trying to _hit_ on me? I must be twice your age!"

"I'm fifteen . . ."

"Okaaay . . . maybe not quite twice your age. But why would you want to sit next to me?"

"Because you're so good looking, and I just had a fight with my girlfriend. I could use some comforting right about now!"

"Don't you have other friends whose shoulders you could cry on? I mean, I'm not trying to be mean or anything, it's just that you're so . . . _young_!"

"I don't _have_ any other friends!" she sniffled, "She was right . . . the only friends I have are _her_ friends!"

"Well, I can't believe someone as pretty as you, doesn't have anyone to call friend," he sighed, "How about I buy us some milkshakes, and we can go to Lookout Point, and watch the sunset. We can talk there and I'll be like your 'big brother'!"

"Ooooo! I like the sound of that!" _Incest!_

This was all just an act to get close and personal with Gerald, and Ronnie was _very_ good at being devious. Guys were easy to manipulate, just tell them a sad story, show a little leg or breast, and they're all suddenly interested. Young or old, it didn't seem to matter. Gerald wouldn't let her sit up front, so she had to go with the sob story. Admittedly, he was a lot older than her usual conquests, but he was _sooo_ good-looking she just had to try.

"Why don't you call your folks and let them know where we're headed to!"

"I could do that, not that they would care or anything, they're too busy getting ready for the release of our very own computer brand in a couple of days!"

"Ah! That's great! I'm in the market for a new laptop! Maybe I'll stop by and take a look!"

"Before we go get our milkshakes, can you make a fast stop at the drugstore? I need some lotion for my sunburn!"

"Sure thing Miss Veronica!"

The afternoon was nice and warm by the time they got to Look Out point. They found a little bench along the path in a secluded area, and sat down to enjoy their shakes.

"How long have you been a chauffeur?"

"Oh, I'm not really a chauffeur, James is my uncle, and he used to drive a taxi before he came to your place. When I was going to college, I'd drive a taxi to supplement my income. He had taught me what I needed to know to get my chauffeur's license, so when he got sick, he called me to fill in for him. This job is just temporary until he gets better. I'm on break now, but I'll be going back east soon to finish up my master's."

"Oooo! A college man!"

"Heh! Don't make it sound like such a big thing! I'm no one special!" he laughed, "Now, tell me about your 'friend' problems!"

"Before we get to that, would you mind rubbing some of this lotion on me? My sunburn is beginning to smart!" She turned her back to him, and began unbuttoning the front of her shirt. Her sunburn looked terrible, but wasn't actually so bad, she just wanted to feel his hands rubbing her body. Gerald sighed.

"Yes, Miss Veronica!" Ronnie snickered.

"You're not driving now, so why don't you call me Ronnie! You said you'd be my big brother!" That brought a smile to his face.

"And is this what 'big brothers' do for 'little sisters'?" Ron looked over her shoulder, giving him an alluring glance.

"Maybe not, but it's what I want _you_ to do, . . . _big brother_!" She slipped the sleeves off her shoulders, and the blouse bunched up around her elbows.

Gerald sighed. He knew a come on when he saw it, but he was flattered to have this young teenager flirting with him. Just how far she, or he, would go, remained to be seen. He squirted some lotion in his hand.

"Where shall I begin . . . 'sis'?" Veronica giggled.

"_Anywhere you want!_"

"This might feel a bit cold."

"I'm sure things will heat up soon!"

**In Retroville . . .**

Back in Retroville, a war of harsh words goes on from the street fronting the home of Jimmy Neutron, boy genius. Neutron cowered from the window of his room on the second floor, as a bunch of his former 'test subjects,' gathered below.

"Come outta there, Neutron! You can't hide from us forever!" one guy yelled.

"What are you guys complaining about?! I said I'd make you all smart, and I did, didn't I?"

"You never warned us about the possible _'side effects'_, you ass!" said another.

"That was a risk all of you took! As far as I'm concerned, the experiment was an unqualified success!" He slammed his window down so he wouldn't have to listen to their cursing and yelling. Jimmy was getting ready to leave town, at least for a short while, until everyone cooled down, or the side effects wore off. He was all packed up, and ready to leave as soon as Cindy and Libby returned with his dimension jumping pod. Betty would come back at the same time, then he could proceed with removing the chips from her brain, and disassembling her to make room for her replacements. In the corner of his room, hidden beneath a bed sheet were the lolicon versions of the two girls, and he rubbed his hands in anticipation.

"Be patient, my pretties," he snickered, "for soon you will be servicing me! Too bad for Betty, though, she was great fun while she lasted!"

Oddly enough, he thought, Betty had not been responding to his prompts. Cindy he could understand, as she hated his guts, but he did want to get his pod back, and especially the android. Maybe something had happened to her, and she got destroyed. That scenario was more acceptable than having someone break his password, and stealing the robot from his control. Then he would be forced to find her, and take her back. In his hands he held a remote control device, designed to seek out her energy signature, and return control of her to him. Failing that, it could separate her cognitive functions from her motor system, rendering her immobile.

**End Chapter 28**

**A/N: Catnip is part of the mint family, and could conceivably be used in a perfume! It is also an effective insect repellant!**

**Wazzu is a reference to WSU (Washington State University), just as SC (for Bear Branson) was a reference to Southern Cal (or South Carolina! Your choice!).**

**Was trying to resolve the issue of Tootie's rape, because I thought she seemed to have gotten over it too quickly. Of course in real life, it's never so simple. I just felt she needed some kind of catharsis. Crying is nice.**

**I love spatlese too! I'd love to share a bottle with Vicky! It's pronounced shpayt-lay-suh, by the way, another type of riesling.**


	29. Chapter 29 Mad Science

**I do not own any of the characters from Fairly OddParent or Jimmy Neutron!**

**A/N: Betty goes on a quest to create the ultimate "perfume!"**

**Fix Me Please! Chapt. 29: Mad Science**

Betty stuck her face out of the kitchen to ask Lia a question.

"Say, Lia? Can I use your lab a bit?"

"Sure! Go right ahead!"

"Do you happen to have a mass spectrometer handy?"

"It's next to the laser-ionizer! . . . What are you trying to do?"

"I'm going to try and make my own special type of perfume! I'm going to analyze the substances in Vicky's cologne that have rubbed off on Poof's fur!" Vicky opened her bag, and got out a small vial of her catnip perfume.

"Why bother," said the older girl, "you can have what's left over from this one! It smells good enough, but only seems to work on cats!" She tossed the vial over to the android, who quickly caught it in mid-air.

"Thanks! If I can whip up something nice smelling, I'll share it with you!" She ran giggling to Lia's lab, with Poof clinging onto her shoulder.

Vicky smiled knowing that the girl she just spoke to, wasn't even human, yet there was no indication otherwise. She seemed so contagiously happy. And wherever did she find a kitten who could sit on her shoulder like a parrot? With purple fur, no less!

"I like that girl! She makes me laugh! She's so, . . . so _exuberant_! Where did she come from?"

"Betty comes from a parallel dimension, the same one Cindy and Libby came from! She wants to stay here because her creator wants to have her disassembled if she returns, so my parents agreed to 'adopt' her. She'll stay here with me until I go to Princeton, then she'll come along and be my 'bodyguard'!"

"**Never Wanna Let You Go"**

Betty-bot cleared off a space on one of the counters in the lab. She was already familiar with the process of distilling the essence of certain substances that Neutron would gather up to make his weird chemicals for his experiments. He would have her steep the items in alcohol first, then retain the liquids to be slowly boiled off, but that took too long. With Lia's laser-ionizer, and the mass spectrometer, she could quickly identify the active chemicals from any substance in minutes. With Poof as her lab assistant, the android was sure she could concoct some very appealing combinations.

"Let's try to make something that smells like hot buttered popcorn!" she giggled, ". . . and don't help me with any of your magic, either! I wanna do this the 'scientific' way! Bwa ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Are you sure?" Poof already had his wand in hand.

"Yeah! Let's have fun with this while we learn about the process! Go back into the kitchen, and bring back some butter and a bag of popcorn!" Poof scampered back across the living room and into the kitchen. Vicky's back was facing him, but Lia watched him running back and forth bringing a variety of different ingrediants, ranging from sugar, cinnamon, chocolates, chili peppers, tomato sauce, and whatever they could find in the spice rack. Betty seemed interested only in the scent that the various items gave off. Once she had identified them all, she could set her super brain to work creating a perfume that would appeal to everyone, especially Poof. The mass spectrometer would tell her what substances were prevalent in each, and with the particle displacer she had removed from Jimmy's lab, she could create just about anything on the periodic table.

"What kinds of things do fairies like to smell?" she asked her little lab assistant.

"Well, we're attracted to sweet smells, like different kinds of flowers, fruits, honey, sugar cane, and all kinds of mints!"

"Do you have any favorites?"

"I love the smell of violets, and peppermint. And . . . and you might think it a little strange, but I like the smell of coffee! I-I don't drink it, but I just love the smell!" Betty giggled.

"Is there anything else?" Poof began to smile and blush at the same time.

"I-I like the smell of vanilla, . . . because it reminds me of you!" That brightened the android's smile. Her breath was scented with it.

"Oh, you're such a _sweetheart_!" She pinched him on the cheek, and tousled his hair. From within her vast collection of iTunes songs, she plucked out one by the **Romantics**, and began to dance impulsively, tossing her hair round and round in big, looping circles, while swaying her hips side to side. She grabbed Poof by his hands and they danced together as she sang the words to "What I like About You!"

It was great fun for Poof, to see Betty so spontaneously happy.

_"What I like about you! . . . You really know how to dance! . . . When you go up down, jump around, think about true romance! . . . Yeah!"_ Betty had never, in all her short existence, danced before. The ability had to have come from her crossover with Lia, and it showed her that Lia had another, very uninhibited side. She was more than just some geeky girl with a passion for chess and romantic novels. She could be "wild" when she wanted to.

Towards the end of the song, the android slowed down, as she was sure if she continued, Poof's arms might fall off. She pulled him close and continued singing.

"_. . . Never wanna let you go, . . . know you make me feel all right, . . . yeah!"_

As the music played out, Betty just stood there with the young fairy still wrapped tightly in her arms, and hummed the rest of the verses. She nuzzled the top of his head, "_Never wanna let you go . . ."_

"Are you okay, Betty?" her fairy friend asked, noticing the abrupt change in her mood.

"Yeah, I am. Sister Lia has a side to her she keeps hidden. This room has been sound proofed because she likes to cut loose once in a while, and dancing and playing loud music makes her happy!" she giggled. "Let's sit down, and take a short break! You're all sweaty!"

Nearby, in the living room, Lia rose up from her seat. "Excuse me Vicky, but I want to check on Betty, and see how she's doing!" Vicky was already working on a third bottle of wine, and was quite talkative by now.

"When you come back, I'll tell you how to get rid of ingrown hair in your armpits!" Lia cringed and shivered, then weakly smiled back at the older girl. Once inside the safety of her lab, she breathed a sigh of relief. Betty still held her fairy pal in her arms as she sat down in a chair. The sight made Lia smile even more. The two were obviously good friends, but their friendship could possibly develop into something deeper.

"Thought I heard music in here! Aren't you supposed to be making perfume or something?"

"Tee hee!" Betty-bot giggled, "We're just taking a break! I've already gathered some of the nice smelling stuff we found in the kitchen, and I'll start with those! Poof needs to gather an assortment of flowers to add to our collection of scents, but it's getting a little too late right now, so we started dancing instead!"

"I see! I love to dance, that's why this room is sound-proof! Sometimes I'll dance for hours by myself!"

"How's Vicky holding up out there?" Lacroix laughed.

"We were having a nice conversation at first, but the more she drank, the weirder the subject matter got! I like her, but I wish there were some way to bring her back down!"

"I think I have a solution for you! Jimmy came up with a cure for drunkeness, and I know the formula!"

"Gee, that was nice of him!"

"His dad was kind of eccentric, and often hit the bottle . . .!"

"Uh, you don't have to go there . . ."

". . . Jimmy liked to watch, but couldn't if his dad was too drunk!"

"I know I'm going to regret asking, but what did he like to watch?"

"He liked to watch his mom and dad having . . ."

_**"TMI!"**_

"Oops! Sorry!" she grinned. Lia gave a sigh of relief.

"Could you whip some up for Vicky? I'll take Poof with me to keep her occupied!"

"Sure! It'll take me about ten minutes anyway!" Poof changed back to feline form, and hopped into Lia's arm. "You behave yourself, okay?"

"Myaa!"

Betty gathered the necessary chemicals and mixed them up into a slurry. In order to crystalize the concoction, she would need to freeze-dry it to turn it into a powder form. Inside her little "storage compartment," approximately four inches below her navel, was a miniaturized freeze-dry unit, used to reduce the moisture content of the DNA samples that Neutron sent her out to collect. At the moment there was only one vial in there, the one she had gotten from Timmy, earlier. She reached in to retrieve it, since she could only process one sample at a time. It had crystallized nicely, but somehow developed a wonderful blue coloration, unlike other samples she had collected previously, which invariably retained a grayish white color. The android didn't really need to keep it, since she was cutting all ties to the boy genius, but she stared at the crystals, and smiled to herself. Timmy had a lot in him that day, nearly filling her collection reservoir to capacity. Betty giggled as she thought about adding it to her assortment of ingrediants for her perfume experiments. Jimmy, himself, had conducted his own experiments with human sex pheromones, using his own spooj for samples. What he came up with allowed him to acquire "willing" test subjects easier.

She shook the crystals in the vial as she slipped the alcohol nullifier into her freeze-dry processor. It would take a few minutes to complete, so Betty readied the laser ionizer to work on breaking down Timmy's sperm sample for the mass spectrometer. Uh oh.

**Brotherly Concerns**

Gerald pretended not to be interested while he rubbed lotion on Veronica's shoulders, but it was going to be hard, just like the bulge in his pants. Here was a girl fairly confident of her looks, and a bit brazen, too. The fact that she could simply strip off her shirt and expose her back to a complete stranger, told him she had done it before, and had no qualms about doing it again. Either that, or she was just toying with him. She had a little tattoo on her shoulder, a red heart with a bite taken out of it. _"Eat your heart out!"_ He smiled.

"I'll bet you could be a pretty fun girl to go out with! I can't imagine you not having friends." Ronnie purred with pleasure, enjoying the feel of strong hands, sliding across her skin. Her sunburn seemed less annoying, now that Gerald was working his magic on her shoulders.

"Mmmm," she mewled, "you're making me all gooey!"

"Is that a good thing? . . . or bad?" he whispered up close, into her ear, as his hands slowly drifted lower and lower.

"Definitely goood!" she giggled.

Gerald was gauging her reactions, to see how much of her was just talk, and how much was serious. He could flirt with the best of them, but Veronica was pretty young by his standards, although past the age of consent, and he held back a little, still trying to decide what to do. Staring at her naked back was driving him crazy with lust, and the feel of her skin, the smell of her perfume, and her good looks, might just push him over the edge. She would have to make the first move, in his estimation, otherwise he would just to chalk it up to another mutual flirting session. He really didn't mind that much. It made for an interesting afternoon. He placed his hands at her waist.

"Will that be all, little 'sis'?" Ronnie just smiled, and placed her hands on his, drawing them in front of her.

"I'm getting a little cold," she said, "maybe you should hold me closer!"

Clearly she was quite serious, as she pulled his hands upwards, cupping her breasts. Gerald moved forward, pressing his chest into her back, closing the gap between them.

"Does that feel any better?"

"Much!" she murmured.

Gerald began to knead her breasts. They were soft and supple, as a young girl's breasts should be, he thought, and her skin was so smooth. He gently plucked at her nipples, eliciting a gasp from her. Her areolas were puffed up, and only the very tips were stiffening. He had expected that. As a teenager himself once, he recognized that a young girl's breasts were very different from an older girl's or a young woman, whose nipples grew harder, stiffer, like a cherry pit, from the amount of sucking they received as they got older. He liked the feel of Veronica's, as they told him she had not been with as many boys as he had first assumed. Ron leaned her head back across his shoulder, kissing his neck, and nibbled at his earlobe. Gerald was exceedingly gentle with her, and she was beginning to feel very comfortable in his arms.

"Mom would be upset if she knew what we were doing. You're a bad little sister for letting me do this to you!" He was also enjoying this role-playing game that Ronnie had suggested.

"I know. It feels so naughty, but _sooo_ nice, at the same time!"

"Well, it's getting kind of chilly, and you're, like, half-naked. If _our_ parents aren't there, then maybe I should take you home."

"Great idea! We can take a bath together!"

"Sorry, much as I'd like to, I have other plans for tonight. . ."

"Hmmm! Then we'd better make this quick!" She reached behind, grabbing a handful of his masculinity, already stiff and hard from straining against the zipper of his pants. "Wow! You're all hot and bothered, aren't you? But don't let me be the only one hogging the action!" Veronica grabbed his hand, and thrust it under her skirt. Gerald, amused at her boldness, obliged.

He deftly lifted the waistband of her panties, parting her thighs in the process. Ron moaned her delight, as he was noticeably more gentle than many teenaged boys that she was acquainted with. She gasped as Gerald slid a finger into her.

"Obviously you've done this many times before!" she panted.

"Mm-hmm! Maybe a couple of hundred times per week!"

Ohh! So we're into boasting now!" she giggled, "Is this what college life does to you?"

"In a way, yes." He inserted a second finger, then did a slow massage from the inside. Ron began to moan in pleasure.

"That feels reeeaally good! What exactly are you doing to me?"

"Well, you're so wet and slippery now, I thought I'd take the time to try something new that I learned. You feel so warm inside, so much different from what I'm used to."

"And what are you used to?"

"Oh, you know, the cold, dry, unfeeling types . . ."

"You mean like, little eighty year old ladies?"

"Yeah, them too, sometimes cadavers."

"C-c-cadavers?! Y-you mean, like actual bodies?!"

"Oh, didn't I tell you I'm studying to be a gynecologist? Human anatomy is a required subject, so we all have to deal with it sooner or later. You'll be pleased to know I didn't find any lumps or polyps in you!"

"B-but you s-stuck your fingers in me!"

"Oh don't worry about that! We always wear gloves! Is something wrong?"

"I think I'm gonna be sick . . ."

**I love him, . . . I love him not**

Tootie clutched at Timmy's sweater as she continued crying. There was still a lot more tears to be shed before the movie was over, and Timmy's presence was very comforting. She thought back to the time when she was younger, and would have killed to be this close to him, but never dreamed she would be bawling her eyes out because of a stolen innocence, one that she would have saved for him had things worked out in her favor. It was not meant to be. Her mind battled back and forth, wondering if she could ever bring herself to like him once more, or had that time come and gone.

The sniffling and sobbing grew less and less, until it finally stopped completely. Timmy was content to let Tootie lean against him until she felt good enough to get up. His sweater was dampened by her tears, but it was a small price to pay if letting her cry helped her in any way. Soon, she sat up again.

"Sorry Timmy, but I made a mess of your sweater . . ." Her eyes were still very red and puffy from the tears.

"It's okay, Tootie, as long as you're feeling better." She went into her bag for some tissues.

"Let me dab it off a bit." she said, but Turner caught her hand, and held it in his.

"Don't bother. It'll be fine. This will be a reminder of how much I've neglected our friendship. I'm really the one who should be sorry."

The dark-haired girl smiled, and began to see him in a new light. Timmy was her friend, but they never really hung out together, not even in grade school. After all, he had A.J and Chester. Tootie, . . . well, . . . had Tootie. None of the other girls wanted to hang out with her, lest they become a target for abuse from her mean, older sister. Mainly she had to worship the Turner boy from afar, constantly stalking him, while hoping someday to make him hers. Vicky changed because of what happened to her own friends that day four years ago, but she did so grudgingly, trying to escape the mold she had created for herself. She became more tolerant of Tootie's girlfriends, but still eyed with suspicion, any guy she brought home. A single evil glare cut short many a date. As she began to immerse herself in med-school, she found herself less and less concerned about the friends her baby sister went out with. Most of them were decent sorts, and Tootie seemed to be getting prettier, and more popular, something Vicky wasn't, at her age. Little sis was growing up under her nose, whether she liked it or not, and with some prodding from her psychic friend, Trudy, she decided to let Tootie find her own way into adulthood.

The girl drew closer, but Timmy held his ground.

"May I?" she asked, breathlessly.

"Do you need to ask?" he replied.

"Don't think it's because I'm trying to be grateful, or anything, . . . I just want to kiss you . . . just you and me, . . . alone, in this dark theater . . ."

"Be my guest . . ." In all the time that he had known her, they'd never kissed like they were about to do now. There was that time recently, when he showed up at her doorstep with his "problem", but that didn't count, knowing that there was something in his "manly" scent that made all of them horny. The kiss in the hospital room didn't count either, because he was knocked out by Betty's endorphin booster. When they were younger, he would always run away as she came after him with puckered lips. Maybe an occassional peck on the cheek would catch him off his guard, but those he really didn't mind, as long Chester and A.J., weren't around to see. She had become noticeably prettier, and a lot less obtrusive during the time they went their separate ways, and Timmy didn't see the use of objecting now, especially if it was part of her healing process.

Tootie started out by pressing her cheek against his, and rubbing up against him. She needed to know if he was truly receptive to the idea, or was he allowing her to kiss him out of pity or sympathy. He placed his hand at the back of her neck, and Tootie pressed her lips gently against his. It all felt so strange, yet so wonderfully familiar. She backed up, and stared into his wonderful blue eyes. He seemed genuinely interested, but was she? Tootie decided she would sort out her feelings after Lia left for college.

"Will that be all?" he said, smiling. She smiled back.

"Yeah, that should do . . . for now. We'd better go get Libby."

**End Chapter 29**

**A/N: Spent two weeks in Olympia trying to hit every comic shop in town. Found some oldies, found some new stuff, but found little time to write. I'm submitting this chapter, short as it is, because I don't want to let the time get too far ahead of me.**

**I'm in the process of moving apartments, and that is taking a lot of my writing time. Sorry.**

**I always felt Jimmy Neutron's dad was weird, and one episode suggested he liked "role playing" with his wife!**

**Betty-bot doesn't know what she's about to get into! Stay tuned!**


	30. Chapter 30 Seduction 101

**I do not own any of the characters from Fairly OddParents or Jimmy Neutron!**

**A/N: Turner's two romantic interests get to know each other better, comparing notes, and techniques!**

**Chapter 30: Seduction 101**

Timmy exited the theater with Tootie in tow, quite literally. She had hooked a finger through one of his belt loops, much like a child might do to a parent, to keep them close by. Unusual he thought, but cute nonetheless. Tootie seemed happier after her crying session. Losing all that excess baggage lifted her spirits, and that last kiss she shared with Timmy was a nice finishing touch.

"You okay back there?" he glanced over his shoulder at her.

"I'm fine. Libby's at Ringlets of Saturn, and should be just about done. We'll go there first, and try to hunt down Cindy later!"

"Let's not be pulling my pants off, okay?"

"Don't tempt me!" she giggled, then grabbed his ass, causing him to jump a couple of steps ahead of her.

"Ha ha ha! Hey! Cut it out!" Tootie seemed different from an hour ago. He couldn't put a finger on it. It was just a feeling.

They made their way back to the salon, where Maurice was just putting the finishing touches on Libby.

"Whoa! Look at you, girl! You rock!" Libby giggled at Turner's assessment.

"Keep that kinda talk up, Timmy, and I may just decide to stay here with you!" She quickly latched onto his arm.

"If you did that, you'd be disappointing a lot of guys in Retroville! Not to mention Cindy!"

Maurice stood by her side, chest puffed out, and beaming proudly. "Ah am now two for two with you and your friends, Tootie! Ze ringlets made a nice transformation, no?"

"She's gorgeous, Maurice, absolutely beautiful!" Tootie paid for Libby's makeover, then the trio went to hunt down Cindy. She was already loading her treasures into the back of the camper when they caught up with her.

"Perfect timing, people! I'm starving, and can't wait to get to Lia's place! Where's Libby? And who's this new girl?"

"It's me, Cici!" Libby took a half dozen steps, then turned like a runway model.

"Libs?! You got rid of your braids! You look marvelous!"

"You're so funny girl! Like what you see? It feels so much lighter, and cooler, and . . ." Libby couldn't finish her sentence as Cindy swept her into her arms.

"Excuse us for a minute!" Cindy smiled and pulled Liberty into the back of the camper. She tossed the keys out to Timmy, and gave a wink. "Take us to Lia's! Libby and I will be 'indisposed' for a bit!" The camper door slammed shut, and locked from the inside.

"Well, that was quick!" Timmy said as he turned to Tootie, "Guess we'd better get going then!" Tootie nodded, then snickered.

"Didn't know you had your driver's license!"

"I don't, but what the heck, its their last day here!"

It wasn't too far from the mall to Lia's home, maybe fifteen minutes, and besides, Cindy and Libby were enjoying themselves in the back, whatever it was they were doing, and he had Tootie up front, sitting next to him. It would be a short, but pleasant ride for all.

**The Connoisseurs**

Poof was still a bit playful with Vicky and her catnip perfume. Lia watched the two carefully since Vicky was beginning to get more tipsy, and Poof, unknowingly, was licking her in all the right places.

The red-head matched his purring as the young fairy feline lapped the side of her neck, and nibbled her ear. She never had any pets before . . . none that survived very long, anyway, but this little kitten was just a ball of energy, and very . . . arousing.

Lia herself was being excited by the scene. She was sure Poof's friskiness was quite innocent on his part, brought on by the catnip, but she could just imagine how it felt, . . . his sandpaper-like cat's tongue must be driving Vicky absolutely crazy.

Fortunately, Betty emerged in time from the kitchen, with two glasses of wine, one each for Lia and Vicky, both with Neutron's sober-up formula added in.

"You two have been drinking whites all this time, so I brought you some rosso Italiano . . . Sangiovese." Vicky's eyes lit up.

"Ohmigawd! They're so expensive, I've never tried them before!"

"Drink slowly," said Lia, "savor the aroma and taste, it's one of my favorites!" She gave Betty a wink and a nod. The android sat down on the floor by the coffee table, and beckoned for Poof to return to her arms. This he did gladly, leaving the older girl to admire the color and fragrance of her wine. He rolled around in Betty-bot's lap as she rubbed his belly.

"There was an open bottle, so I used up what was left."

"Thanks, Bets! I wish you could join us, but I know you don't intake fluids."

"It's okay. I don't think I can appreciate fine wine like people do! I can still drink things, but my system would only convert it to steam!"

Lacroix was starting to feel woozy herself, but a single sip from the glass began to clear things up right away. Vicky also seemed to return to normal, and sat up straight once more.

"Delicious! It's so smooth, so fruity! I detect the flavors of cherries and cinnamon!"

"It goes good with a meal!" Lia giggled, ". . . too bad we're only having pizza tonight!"

"I can make a nice veal scallopini, later, if you'll provide the wine!"

"It's a deal!"

Betty-bot noticed how the two were beginning to get along just fine now. Their shared interest in fine wines was just the catalyst needed to smooth over what she initially perceived as an uncertainty on Vicky's part. What could possibly happen next, might be the result of Betty's sex programming, which she now shared with Lia. She decided to take care of Poof before things got heated.

Poof had a busy day, and it had taken its toll on him. His eyes slowly began to close, and his purring all but came to a halt.

"I'm going to my room and put him to bed. I'll stay with him a bit!"

"Poor guy looks beat!" Lia leaned over to scratch behind his ears, but he was sound asleep, and unresponsive.

The android carried him upstairs, laid him out on her bed, and put a cover over him, as he switched back to his fairy form once more. He mashed his face into her pillow before wrapping his arms around it, smiling peacefully. It was still lighted outside and a little too early for him sleep, but he was quite tired, so a short nap might be in order. She thought about waking him, and letting him go home on his own. From what he had told her, both his parents worked, if one could imagine how fairies made a living at what they did, and both of them had godchildren of their own to watch over.

Wanda and Cosmo were a married couple, and had been granted a special exemption when they were first assigned to Timmy, but that exemption expired when he reached the ripe old age of fourteen, and the two were given time off to care for Poof until he was old enough to be allowed out on his own. When that time came, Cosmo and Wanda were split up as a working team, and assigned one child each. Cosmo had a little boy named Danny, and Wanda was given a young girl named Sandy. The Fairy Council had decided that it was unfair for a single child to monopolize two fairies, and to avoid the problems encountered in the Buxaplenty fiasco, all fairies were now instructed not to reveal to their young charges, the other children who had fairies also. They did not consider the fact that Wanda and Cosmo were married, and had a child of their own, Poof, the first fairy child to be born in over a millennium. Their decision meant that the three of them could not appear together in front of their own godchild, and could no longer live together in the homes of the children. They set up their own home in the hollow of a tree in a nearby meadow because it was centrally located. There they could be a family whenever time was available, but his parents were always on call now, and Poof became a latchkey child. He became very attached to his uncle, Jorgen von Strangle, a cousin of Cosmo's, whom he visited quite often because he had no godchildren to care for. Uncle Jorgie, as Poof liked to call him, had some "unsavory" habits, porn, beer, and flatulence being at the top of the list, but he was funny, and very kind in spite of his gruff exterior. Poof liked him a lot.

Betty took a seat on the bed, sitting next to him in her familiar lotus position. Her mass spectrometer readings would be done in little while, and hopefully she could start creating her own super-perfume formula.

Lia and Vicky's conversation had switched from wine, to food, with each running a list of favorite foods with which to serve their favorite wines. They ran the gamut from breads to soups, and ended with desserts. Lia's preferred dessert was crème brulee, while Vicky licked her lips as she talked of cannoli, an Italian dessert which she claimed was also a fertility symbol. It resembled a little flaky tube . . . filled with a sweetened ricotta cream. She made Lia blush when she said that, and smiled. A little teasing was in order.

"When I was a kid, I would try to eat the outer shell first, but that left the filling dripping all over my hands. I learned to suck the filling out first, then eat the shell later. As I got older, I'd pop the whole thing into my mouth and push it in and out. My mother would turn all red and get embarrassed. _'Stop it!'_ she'd say, _'. . . that looks disgusting!'_ I never understood what she meant until I was a little older. And to this day, I still do it in front of her! Nowadays, she just rolls her eyes at me!"

Lia sat there, wide-eyed, as Vicky laughed, amused by her own story. She knew what the red-head was up to, she could see it in her face ever since Poof bounced all over her. Their conversation was about to get more interesting. Vicky was a master of innuendo. It got better the hornier she became.

"I don't recall ever trying a cannoli before, what do they look like?" Vicky smiled, and rolled her tongue up into a tube shape. She stuck it out suggestively for a few moments before withdrawing it. Something way back in Lia's head clicked. The android's seductive program had just switched on.

"Now just imagine that little tube filled with sweet ricotta cream! Yummy!"

"You must be a ton of fun to go out with! Do you have a boyfriend?" Vicky glanced away shyly, before answering.

"I'm in no big hurry," she said as she picked up her glass of wine, "I can keep myself entertained in more way than one." She dipped two fingers into the glass, and brought them to her lips. "This wine is delicious. Let the men keep their beer, wine is best enjoyed by women." Lia picked up her own glass, and ran a finger around the rim, very slowly, almost suggestively.

"Wine enters through the lips, love, through the eyes . . ."

Vicky raised her glass. "Here's looking at you, then."

The offhanded compliment caused Lia to redden slightly. She knew Betty's program was influencing her actions, but she didn't mind at all. Vicky was quite pretty herself, so to have her make such a furtive comment, was high flattery indeed. She was planning to make a move on Lia, but Lacroix had already seen it coming, and also raised her glass. "To you, too. Cheers." Vicky put her glass down as soon as she was done.

"More wine?"

"Perhaps later." she smiled. "I can see why Timmy fell for you, Lia, you're really pretty, even without makeup." Lia giggled, and raised her eyebrows.

"Well now! Thank you for saying so! Mind you, we didn't fall in love right away!" The brown-haired girl set her glass on the coffee table. "Those first few months we saw each other rarely, but we were always bumping into each other, literally, I mean. One day we both bent over to pick up a book I had dropped, and crashed our foreheads together! I had knocked him over, and offered a hand to help him up. He got up smiling, and wouldn't let go. I guess that's when I first really noticed him."

"It's your hands. I noticed them the first time we met, so warm, so soft. I love them. My friend Trudy says the eyes may be the windows of the soul, but warm hands indicate a warm heart, and psychic abilities. You are able to see things in ways most of us cannot."

"I've been told other similar things."

"May I?" Vicky reached over to take Lia's hand in her own. "I was right, they're very warm. You don't wear much nail polish. Do you like working with your hands?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, I do have my very own workshop . . . I like to make 'things'."

"That's neat! Seems like you're very independent!" The red-head continued rubbing and caressing Lia's hand, folding her fingers up, and kissed them across the knuckles. It made the teen's heart race, and she felt herself moisten instantly. Seduction-101, Vicky style.

Lia didn't pull her hand away, and instead faced her palm up, fingers spread, inviting Vicky to follow her lead. This she did, pressing their palms together, and entwining their fingers. Seduction-102, Betty-bot style. Both girls gave each other knowing glances, realizing their minds are on the same page. They unclasped their hands, touching fingertips, and took turns caressing each finger. When they were sufficiently confident about what the other wanted, Vicky gave her a wink.

"I'd really like to have a go at you." she said, and placed a hand on Lia's thigh, rubbing it lightly. In response, the teen spread her legs ever so slightly, and the older girl slid her hand slowly up her skirt.

Lia's face was calm and passive, her eyes watching Vicky's every move, her curiosity overriding a need to be somewhat reserved. Betty's seduction program helped her to do this. The program, developed by none other than the boy genius himself, allowed Betty to lay back, and be submissive, especially when meeting new "clients", then integrate what she observed, to memory. This was what was happening to her now. She considered Vicky a friend, but hadn't learned her wants and desires just yet. It shouldn't be hard, after all, she was a girl herself. The android's programming was geared more towards male satisfaction, so it would be easy for Lia to fill in the missing pieces. Betty was originally designed as a "lay-back" model but something was missing. She could only do three things, so Jimmy pulled the chip that Cindy had made for Goddard, and installed it in the robot. From there, he had her sleep with dozens of his acquaintances, and soon began pimping her out to total strangers to see how well she was learning her "lessons." All this had the effect of making Betty much more of a seductress.

That knowledge was now shared with Lia, who, in spite of having been with only one boy, was now a veritable compendium of male sexual interactions. Add to that her own expertise of what girls want, and you have a potent combination rolled up in one cute little ball.

Vicky, while no longer tipsy, was still quite aroused from Poof's licking of certain sensitive areas of her body. She pushed her hand further under Lia's skirt until she could feel the heat and dampness radiating from deep between her thighs. She slipped a finger through the waist band of Lia's cotton panties, tugging it forward, and down. Not to be outdone, Lia deftly removed the buttons from the front of Vicky's blouse, exposing her awesome breasts, and the sexy, lacy bra that held them together.

Their eyes locked onto each other, but only for a moment. Lia gasped as a finger slid into her, but she returned the favor, pulling one of Vicky's cups downward, and exposing a puffy nipple, which she quickly took between her lips. They wrestled playfully, sometimes roughly, for several minutes before settling down to a more leisurely pace. Lacroix sat astride the older girl's legs, her hands entwined in Vicky's red hair, their lips grazing lightly, almost serenely. Vicky still had a couple of fingers buried deep within her, stroking her insides to a warm jelly. She had just made Lia come a second time, and was working on number three when the doorbell rang. Drat.

"That must be the pizza!" Lia said as she climbed off and straightened herself out. Vicky was licking her fingers as she buttoned her top once more.

"What kind of pizzas are we having?" Lia smiled, and licked Vicky's palm.

"'Hand tossed'." she smirked. The red-haired young woman chuckled after a moment of puzzlement.

_"'Hand tossed'? Good one."_ she thought as she continued licking her 'hand'.

**End Chapter 30**

**A/N: About the wine, and poetry: Martin Luther said something similar. "Beer is made by men, wine by God," and W. B. Yeats said "Wine enters through the mouth, Love, the eyes. I raise my glass to my mouth, I look at you, I sigh." I like to think the two girls should be versed in poetry**

**I like to try to write between fifteen and twenty pages per chapter (roughly four thousand to six thousand words), but since I've taken too much upon myself lately, I dare not postpone this one much longer. I'm going to post this one, short as it may be, and kick myself later!**


	31. Chapter 31 I, Human

**I do not own any of the characters from FairlyOddParents or Jimmy Neutron!**

**A/N: Betty becomes more "human", as Lia becomes more "robotic." They're just trying out newly acquired "skills"! A bit of fairy drama also.**

**Chapt. 31: I, Human**

**Things I learned in Med-School . . .**

Vicky watched Lia as she made her way to the foyer. There was a peculiar gait to the way she walked, a slight awkward shuffle compounded by the fact that she was still so very slick. At fifteen, most girls would be near the end of the growth spurt brought on by puberty. Lia's hips seemed like they could stand to be widened a bit more, and her legs would need to readjust to the wider stance. That would bring on the characteristic "swaying of the hips" motion that girls develop as they got curvier. She still had a slight boyish figure, something that Vicky liked about her, but that would change very soon, especially if she began to enjoy sex as much as Vicky did. The red-head was fantasizing. She liked that tight ass, young boy look that Lacroix still exhibited, and was beginning to imagine all kinds of scenarios with her and Timmy and/or Gerald. She sighed, then smiled before draining the last drops of wine from her goblet, and cursed the pizza guy for coming at such an inopportune moment.

Lia returned with three boxes of pizzas, and some cheese breadsticks.

"Need some help with those?" Vicky offered.

"I'm good. Why don't you come along and help me set up. You get to see the indoor pool, and you can pick out a swim suit if you want to go in! We also have a hot tub where you can warm up afterwards!"

"Is there more wine?"

"I'll make sure there is!"

"Then, lead the way!"

**Lonely**

A short walk through the family room brought them to the indoor pool, a much smaller version of the one outside, which had now been covered up for the coming fall. Inside was a relatively toasty seventy-five, while outside was dipping into the mid-forties. The pool looked inviting, but the whirlpool hot tub had seats inside, perfect if one was more inclined towards wine drinking and pleasant conversation.

Lia set up some tables, and placed the pizzas in a food warmer. Vicky helped with the ice, and some soft drinks while Lacroix got the paper plates and napkins. An old jukebox refitted to play CDs caught the red-head's attention, and she went over for a closer look.

"I built that from scratch," said the younger girl, "it only looks old!"

"This is nice! You certainly have unusual hobbies, don't you?" Vicky picked out a song by Chip Skylark, and punched in the numbers. Soon she was swaying side to side with the music. "I was such a klutz when I was your age, I never went to any of my school dances."

"But you dance great! You should have gone!" Vicky sighed.

"No one ever asked me. I was a late bloomer, and . . . and just wasn't into that kind of scene. To tell you the truth, Chip Skylark actually wrote a song about me," she mused, ". . . but it wasn't flattering . . ." Lia knew the song she was talking about.

"Oh . . . I've never attended a school dance before, either. I'd probably have gone next year, to the Valentine's Dance but now it seems I won't be able to." She walked up to the machine and picked out a slow song. Lacroix held her hand out to the older girl. "May I have this dance?" she smiled. Vicky nodded, blushing at the gesture, as they walked out to the center of their "dance floor." Lia took the male lead, placing a hand on the red-head's hip, and Vicky placed both hands on Lia's shoulders.

"_Bob Seger_?"

"_We've Got Tonight_." The older girl giggled.

"Trudy was right. You are such a romantic." Vicky placed her head, and a kiss, on Lacroix's shoulder, then pulled her closer.

"This will be _our_ high school dance, just for you and me."

"It's been a while since I did a slow dance . . . does this song have any special meaning for you?" Lia shook her head, and placed a finger on Vicky's lips.

"I like this song. I think it describes the two of us, and the situation we're in." She jumped in on the first couple of lines and began to sing softly into Vicky's ear. _". . . I know your plans . . . don't include me . . . still here we are . . . both of us lonely,"_ Lia pressed her cheek up against Vicky's, _" . . . we've got tonight, babe, . . . why don't you stay . . ."_

The words being sung into her ear, and the closeness of another warm body in her arms gave Vicky goosebumps, and her eyes began to fill with tears. Her body shivered with excitement, as Lia placed a hand into the small of her back, and held her firmly. Vicky sighed deeply, the atmosphere was electric, and _very_ romantic. She closed her eyes and imagined herself at her Prom, dancing in the center of the floor as everyone there watched, smiling to herself as she kissed her way up to Lia's ear.

"If that doorbell rings again, so help me I'm going to rip it out of the wall!" Of course when she said that, it shattered the whole mood to pieces, and the two girls broke into laughter. "I believe we were interrupted the first time."

"The others may be arriving soon, we can continue this later if you like."

Vicky pushed the hair from Lia's ear, and nibbled a fleshy lobe. "I can't wait . . ." Vicky grabbed the teenager from behind the shoulders, and smothered her in kisses.

"Mmm! So impatient!" she giggled, as red-head sucked with increasing fervor on her neck. "Keep that up, and you're going to leave a mark!"

"I can't help myself! You're giving me so many different feels! I-I want to make love to you!" Their faux prom dance was what pushed Vicky over the edge. "There's something about you that reminds me so much of Timmy, Lia, and I just gotta have you!" Lacroix threw her head back, allowing the older girl greater access to her neck and breasts.

"Could it be our silky brown hair, and our boyish figures?" She nailed it. Lia could see it in her eyes, and knew that Vicky had more than a passing interest in the both of them. Betty's seduction program was still in force, and the auburn-haired teen was still exploring the android's thought processes to compare how her thinking differed from being entirely "human." It could help her raise the level of next generation computers to unheard of possibilities. It would definitely be a factor in her newer arcade games.

They soon found themselves sprawled over the floor, with Vicky crouching over the teenager, who busied herself unbuttoning the front of the older girl's shirt.

"My, what big breasts you have . . ." she said, and reached up to caress them.

Vicky smiled, then licked her lips. "All the better to smother you with, my dear . . ."

"Ahhh! And what a _long_ and delightful tongue you have!"

"All the better to sample your wares, my dear!" Lia ran the tip of her finger along the red-head's mouth.

"Such a wonderful, soft supple mouth you have . . ." Vicky already had her stripped below the waist.

"All the better to _eat you_ with, _my precious_!" The doorbell rang. "Ohhh fuuuuuhhh . . .!"

**Blue**

Betty's eyes opened at the specified time. The analysis of Turner's pheromone crystals should be done, and she was anxious to see what it revealed. Poof was still napping contentedly, and she didn't have the heart to wake him. That didn't mean she couldn't have a little fun with him.

The android leaned over Poof, and began to blow softly into his ear. He grunted, and flicked the air around his head as if some pesky bug was buzzing him. She examined his fairy wings closer. They were quite different in structure than those of insects, and though they hummed when he flew, the wings appeared to be too small to support his weight, much like the poor bumblebee. Apparently they vibrated, which activated some ability much like a jet-pack, without the accompanying gust of air. It was as if the wings enabled a fairy to latch on to the very air itself in order to float around. They were light, and nearly transparent, but very strong. They were also very sensitive, and made Poof giggle, and arch his back when Betty ran her fingers over them.

Playing with his wings amused her in a way that she wouldn't have understood if not for Lia's memories, but she needed to attend to her little experiment if she planned to create her "ultimate" perfume. The robot patted him lightly on the head so as not to wake him, and wondered if she shouldn't take advantage of his vulnerability, and kiss him as he slept. She giggled as she imagined the protests he would put up if he found out he had received a smooch without being aware of it. Betty decided to hold off as she was sure there would be more opportunities forthcoming, and quietly teleported herself back to Lia's workshop.

The printouts were spread over the floor and Betty-bot gathered them up for a quick look. She had expected to find a chemical blueprint that she could use to create a base formula for her special "perfume," but the laser ionizer was not able to convert the entire sample to gas. What was left was a residue that had given the sample it's sparkly blue color. Fairy dust.

It was the isolated essence of the fairies' magic, in a crystalized form, introduced by Poof's Uncle Jorgen, as part of his perverted joke on Timmy. Betty had no idea what it was, but the readings of the other elements in Timmy's sperm sample indicated the rest was no different from any other human sperm sample. The only unique substance was the blue crystal powder. Neutron had needed the specimen to check for compatibility issues with his own DNA, and Betty was unaware of what had happened earlier to Timmy the night she collected his sperm. She decided to separate the crystals for future study, and discard the rest of the sample. The robot was beginning to develop intuition, realizing the potential importance of a substance that was indestructible to a high energy laser blast.

As she waited for the laser to remove the unwanted material, Betty tried her hand at Lia's arcade games. It didn't take long for her to figure out how to play each one, and she was really enjoying herself. The thing was, the games were too simple for the android. She removed the back panel of one of the older games, and pulled out its cpu. The graphics were improved, and some insanely difficult levels were added on. Things that took Lacroix months to develop, Betty did in mere minutes. Now the game was more to her liking. It no longer played like an arcade game, but became more like a home video console instead. She began to envision jukebox-like machines that could play multiple cartridges of ones' choice. Along with intuition, her creativity was starting to emerge. Betty was becoming more and more "human" in her way of thinking.

The sound of fairy wings humming, alerted her to Poof's presence. He stood next to her, stretching and yawning, scratching himself, unconsciously, in places that should be done discreetly. She giggled.

"I'm sorry, did I get you up?" He continued yawning, and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"I thought I felt an angel hovering over me!" he smiled.

"Ha ha ha! Hey, wanna play? I promise I'll go easy on you!" Poof leaned up against her.

"Sorry, but I just got a message from my dad to come home, so I gotta go now." Betty paused her playing to give him a goodbye hug, and kissed him on the forehead this time. Just a little teaser of things to come, which turned his face crimson, and he wrapped his arms around her waist. "We don't get together too often nowadays, so it must be a special occasion! I-I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure thing, squirt!"

"Urrh!"

"Have fun, and I'll see you tomorrow!"

Poof slowly slipped away from her side, and waved goodbye before vanishing.

**Helpless**

The young fairy stopped off in the meadow fronting the tree he now called home, to pluck flowers for his mother. It would be a nice touch for a house that wasn't usually filled with lots of people at any one time. Winter was approaching, and soon the flowers would go dormant, covered up by a blanket of snow. He went in to his cozy little home to find a vase for the flowers, and found Wanda in the kitchen.

"Mom! You're home early!" he said cheerfully, before noticing something not right. ". . . are you . . . _crying_?" She turned to him, her eyes filled with tears.

"Oh, Poof, dear baby . . . Sandy developed acute childhood leukemia. She slipped into a coma this morning, . . . and . . . and . . . is unresponsive. And . . . and there isn't anything I am allowed to do to save her . . ." Poof gasped, dropping the flowers from his hands, and saddened immediately.

"I'm so sorry to hear that, Mom, . . . are you feeling okay?" Wanda said nothing more, but buried her face in her hands, and sobbed.

Children with potentially terminal health problems were usually screened well ahead of time in order to prevent a situation like this from happening. Once in a while, a child such as Sandy would slip through the Fairy Council's array of safeguards. The safeguards were necessary to spare the fairy godparent from experiencing just such an emotional trauma. Fairies were not allowed to save lives anymore than they could make people fall in love with each other, but once the problem had occurred, the only thing that could be done was to make sure the child's last moments were happy ones. With Sandy unresponsive and unable to make any wishes, Wanda could do nothing more except stand by as she slowly wasted away. Cases like this one usually left the fairy godparent psychologically scarred, and unwilling to take on another child. Poof wrapped Wanda up in his arms, and cried along with her.

**End Chapter 31**

**A/N: Of course, Fairly OddParents is meant to be happy and whimsical, but I've often wondered what other limitation the fairies had regarding their book of "Da Rules." Plus I wanted to stir up the pot again!**

**It may get a little "science-fictiony" from here!**

**The "poor bumble bee" refers to a scientific myth that the bumble bee is not aerodynamically suited to fly. It flies in spite of itself.**

**This is another short chapter that was originally supposed to be part of Chapter 30, which was cut off because of time constraints, as I struggle (desperately!) to catch up!**

**The title "I, Human" parodies Asimov's "I, Robot" series of short stories. I merely draw attention to Betty and Lia becoming more like each other!**

**That was my take on "Lia and the Big Bad Wolf . . ."**

**At least I made my one month deadline this time**


	32. Chapter 32 Farewell

**I do not own any of the characters of Fairly OddParents or Jimmy Neutron!**

**A/N: Gerald thinks of Vicky. Tootie thinks of Timmy. Betty thinks of food.**

**Chapt. 32: Farewell**

**What If . . .**

"Are you serious about going out with Rocket?" Timmy asked. Tootie just smiled, tilting her head away from him.

"He asked me to his Senior Prom, and I told him I'd consider it."

"But you hardly know him! What if he's not what you expected?"

"Oh Timmy," she sighed, " you're being too 'over-protective' . . . I'm sure we'll go out on a few dates before I make up my mind."

"So, is it a _physical_ attraction?" Tootie crossed her arms, and rolled her eyes up.

"Why are you suddenly going all 'big brother' on me? I appreciate your concern, Timmy, but it's not necessary. I've gone out with lots of other guys before . . . I can _handle_ myself! Unless, of course, you're . . . _jealous_!" Timmy chuckled.

"Maybe I am, . . . sorry. We went to pre-school together, so I've probably known _you_ longer than I've known Vicky. She didn't start baby-sitting me until I was nine, so you have a few years on her. When I heard you started dating, you wouldn't believe how jealous I got! I wanted to know _everything_ about the guys you went out with! I would stalk them! As time went on, I got used to the idea that you weren't a little kid anymore, and we both went our separate ways."

"Gosh, Timmy, I didn't realize you felt that way about me! Unfortunately, I started dating _after_ my *ahem* 'incident'. Dating was my way of rebuilding my self-confidence, and I had to force myself to go out at first. You should have asked me out then. I would have gone out with you . . ." Timmy gulped.

"Well, uh, there was the matter of your sister. We were all, still very much afraid of her, and she watched us like a hawk!" Tootie slid closer to him, smiling.

"Who's _'we'_?" Timmy scratched the back of his head, realizing he was digging himself into a hole.

"Oh, you know, me and . . . and Chester. Chester especially. Y-you and Chester wore braces and . . . and he liked that about you! Made him feel like he wasn't the only one in school being tortured, wearing them!" The girl broke out in laughter.

"You made that up just now, didn't you!" she snickered.

"Said if he kissed you, your braces would lock up, and you both would have to stay like that for a week! That was a fantasy of his!"

"Ha ha ha! Now I _know_ you're lying! Still, I wonder what _would_ it be like, me and Chester locking lips like that."

"Yeah. Funny!" he chuckled. Tootie slid closer, and searched Timmy's face for a trace of jealousy, but saw nothing. He was just trying to lighten the mood. She sighed, remembering what she was like when she was younger. What would it take to ignite that fire that once burned in her, not so long ago . . . or did she really want to go there again.

"Vivi's much nicer now . . . she likes you, you know."

"H-how did . . . I mean . . . wha-what makes you s-say that?"

"Oh, come on, Timmy. We're both girls, and she's my big sister! We have a tendency to know these things about each other. For example, why'd you come to her for help last week if you disliked her so much? Plus she picked you up the night of the bonfire, and brought you to school! If you didn't like each other so much, she wouldn't have done any of that for you! My female intuition tells me something's going on between you two!" Timmy turned pale. There was no use denying it anymore. "You forgot, didn't you."

"Forgot? Forgot what?"

"That morning you came over to our house, you all but confessed you made love to her."

"I-I did forget about that," he sighed, "Does Lia know?"

"If she does, she didn't hear it from me. She does know _something_ happened between you two, that day, but she didn't seem to be terribly concerned about it. She has this very 'cavalier' attitude about love and sex, maybe because of her attending all-girl schools most of her life, or because her high IQ doesn't necessarily cancel out social 'cluelessness'. Lia was just kind of glad you were okay." Timmy took in a deep breath, and exhaled sharply, but was relieved at the same time. "She hasn't told you yet, has she . . ."

"That she's leaving Dimmsdale, and going straight to college? No, she hasn't."

"Who did _you_ hear it from?"

"I-I've been getting bits and pieces, here and there. Lia must have been dropping subtle hints." He had gotten the information from Trixie, but felt Tootie didn't need to know the source.

"She's afraid to tell you because she doesn't know exactly how to handle it. You really can't blame her."

"Well then, maybe I'm the one who should break it off, since I was the one who asked her to go steady in the first place." Tootie raised an eyebrow. "What do you think?"

"I-I don't know . . . I like the both of you, so it's hard for me to say. She's had about a month to think about this, and hasn't done anything so far. You'd probably be doing her a favor . . . if you're up to it."

"I feel really bad that I didn't 'save' myself for her . . . I j-just wanted everything to go smoothly." Tootie giggled.

"Was Vicky any good?" Timmy's face instantly turned red, from ear to ear.

"Aw c'mon, Tootie! I can't tell you things like that! What would you think of her?"

"I love my sister, but since she's entered college, she hardly ever goes out, except once in a while, with her friend, Trudy, otherwise she's totally immersed in school work, volunteering at the library, and that kind of stuff. I worry if she's happy, living like that. She always says it'll all pay off one day, and she'll make a name for herself. If you've somehow managed to bring a little happiness into her life, then I should be grateful to you."

Timmy glanced over to her, the corner of his lips curled up slightly. Tootie seemed to be suggesting it was okay for him to go out with Vicky, yet he was also getting the impression that she was sizing him up for herself.

"If Vicky hadn't been so mean to you when we were younger, do you think we might have gone out together? Maybe even started dating regularly?"

"I guess we'll never know now, will we."

"Would you care to find out?"

"Tootie, what are you suggesting? You're beautiful! You could have any guy in school! Why me?"

"I dunno. Curious, I guess. Trixie's not around to distract you anymore. I'm just thinking out loud." Turner chuckled.

"Then that's a mighty loud brain ya got! If Lia leaves, I wouldn't mind going out with you, you know, to make up for all the times I've disappointed you." Tootie frowned.

"Whaaat? A _sympathy_ date?!" The boy gulped as if he had just swallowed his foot, shoe and all.

"No, no! Th-That's not what I meant to say! I-It just came out wrong!"

"I'm sure it did!" she giggled. "Look, I don't want to guilt you into going out with me, Timmy, we were too young to date at the time, and four years of infrequent contact has, no doubt, changed the way we look at each other. What I felt for you back then was probably nothing more than a childhood crush, but we're older now, and feelings have changed. A crush could easily turn to love in a heartbeat . . . that is, _if_ I was still crushing on you." Tootie slid back to her side of the cab, and stared out the window. "The autumn leaves look beautiful . . ."

"You surprise me, Tootie. You're very mature in your way of thinking."

"I've spent a lot of time contemplating." she said, still admiring the fall leaves.

"Still planning to go out with Rocket?"

"I'm looking forward to it, . . . and with you, also!" Timmy smiled, and patted her hand. They were almost to the Hudson Heights area where Lia lived.

**Snuggle Bunnies**

In the back of the camper, Cindy and Libby were in bed, spooning. Nothing serious. Vortex was busy twirling her fingers through Libby's ringlets, and Folfax purred happily, enjoying the attention.

"I can't believe we're finally going home!" Cindy planted a kiss along her neck, causing Libby to shiver with delight.

"Why? I'm going to miss this place, and all the excitement we had here!"

"I'm gonna miss Betty, but I'm sure she's better off here. Besides, she has a boyfriend now!"

"Yeah, I'll miss her, too. But 'human' Betty's back in Retroville, so if we ever get nostalgic, we can always stop by one of her classes."

"Is she still going out with Nick?"

"Nah, he fools around too much. She won't even look at him anymore."

"Wonder how _our_ Betty would handle that . . ."

"Well, she doesn't seem to have a jealous bone in her body . . ."

"She don't have bones!" Libby snickered.

". . . whatever, . . . but she _can_ get angry, . . . we saw _that_ at the football game! She'd probably rip his heart out, and fry it up with some fava beans!" Libby elbowed her blonde friend for the Hannibal Lecter reference.

"We haven't seen her since the hospital, but Lia's been looking after her now, and Betty has also been spending time with Poof."

"As long as the two are happy. I don't know how that's gonna work out, but we won't be around to give her advice. The best we can do is give her our blessings. She's on her own, once we leave." Cindy turned her friend's face back towards her, and they began kissing once more, over the shoulder, with increasing fervor. They were soon interrupted by a buzz from Timmy, in the cab.

_"Hey you guys! We're almost to Lia's! You being good back there?"_ he snickered.

"Wouldn't _you_ like to know! Why don't you get back here, and find out!"

_"Nooo thank you! You Retroville girls are insatiable!"_

"Then send Tootie over, you big chicken!" Timmy's eyes grew big as he cast a disbelieving glance at her. Tootie smiled, but remained nonchalant.

"Whut?" she giggled. Turner said nothing the rest of the way, but an intense redness on his part, made the dark haired girl grin ear-to-ear.

**Fantasize**

Back in Lia's lab once more, Betty puzzled over the strange, blue crystals that were distilled from Timmy's "body fluids." It had no smell, so would be useless for perfume making, and it matched no element on the periodic table. They were so pretty, so sparkly, though, and she could not bring herself to simply toss them out. But she promised to share her findings with Vicky, whatever they were, and found an empty vial to split the contents. Maybe she would have an idea what they were.

Lia had gone to answer the door, but it was only a package for her dad from Fed Parcel Service. She brought it into the kitchen, and wrote a note for him. Vicky was still in the pool room, and had picked out a swimsuit to sit in the hot-tub with. Her little romp with Timmy's girlfriend was busted a second time, so all she felt like doing now, was to relax, drink wine, and eat pizza. The two piece suit she picked out looked good on her. Not very revealing, yet showcasing her lean, fit body. She hit the gym as often as she could, a result of her going out with Gerald. She had to, in order to keep up with him in bed, and kept at it even after he left her. He left her because of a scholarship, and she couldn't blame him. Given the same circumstance, she would have done the same. It was good to see him, though, even if they didn't end up in bed together.

The android found her relaxing in the hot-tub, a glass of wine in hand. Her eyes were closed, and her long fiery tresses hung over the edge. A huge smile was on her lips, an indication she was thoroughly enjoying herself. Betty-bot seated herself outside of the hot-tub, remaining quiet, as she examined Vicky's red hair up close. She hadn't seen many red-heads before, but knew they comprised only about one or two percent of the population. Jimmy's mom, Judy, was one, but he always kept Betty hidden away from her, in the closet, so she never had a chance to examine her hair closely. His friend, Wheezer, was another red-head. She could tell he was already beginning to lose his curly locks, and would likely be bald by the time he was in college. Surprising since red-heads were supposed to be resistant to balding.

Out of curiosity, robo-girl stuck her hand into the water to check the temperature, and swished it around. That attracted Vicky's attention, and she opened one eye slowly, to see what was going on.

"Oh, sorry! Am I disturbing you?"

"It's alright . . . I'm just fantasizing."

"About what?" Betty asked so innocently, it brought a snicker from the red-head.

"Heh heh. You never cease to amuse me! You shouldn't ask people what they fantasize about! It might be embarrassing!"

"Why?" Vicky sat up.

"What if I said I was fantasizing about _you_?" Betty giggled.

"More likely you were thinking about Lia, or maybe . . . an old boyfriend?"

"Boy, you _are_ good! Does that come from being able to read my body language?"

"Well, that, and the fact that you have your hand in your shorts!" Vicky began to blush.

"Oh crap. Okay, you got me!"

"I wanted to show you the results of my distillation!" Betty pulled out the vial of the sparkly blue stuff. "I was wondering if you had come across anything like this before."

"This color does looks _very_ familiar. Does it have any odor?"

"None that I can detect. It seems to be chemically inert, a catalyst of some kind, perhaps, but no physical process has any effect on it. I don't know what it does, but it's not harmful. I promised I'd share my findings with you, so you can have that sample to play with, and maybe between the two of us, we can discover what it is!" Vicky took the vial, turning it over and over.

"Thank you! I'll see what I can come up with." She removed the cap, and wafted the bottle under her nose. There was no noticeable scent. "It's not dangerous, you said?"

"I don't believe so!"

"Hmmm." Vicky wet the tip of her pinky, and poked it in. A few bits of powder clung to her fingertip, and she rubbed it between her fingers. Soon a pleasant, fruity smell emerged. "Huh! Blueberries! Just what I was thinking about!" She stuck it to her tongue. "Taste like cherries, though. Wanna try some?" Betty nodded, and Vicky dabbed her finger into the bottle once more. "Open wide!"

The robot girl was only humoring the red-head, since she had no taste-buds to speak of. She did know what cherries tasted like, if only through Lia's memories, but was very sure she wouldn't be able to tell the difference between a lemon and an orange except by sight and smell. Regardless, she opened her mouth, and stuck her tongue out. Vicky reached over, and placed a dab of the blue substance in the android's mouth. Betty giggled, and swished it around in her mouth like she was actually tasting it. _"I really wish I __could__ taste __something__!,"_ she thought. Vicky smiled, licking the residue from her pinky.

"You taste and smell like vanilla!" Betty snickered.

"I get that a lot! Would you like to give it a try?" she said.

"Don't mind if I do." They both leaned forward, and kissed briefly. "I can _smell_ the vanilla on you!"

They kissed again, deeper this time, and a strange thing happened to the android. Betty-bot could suddenly taste the alcohol on Vicky's lips, fifteen percent by volume! A hint of cherries, cinnamon, and various grape blends, swept through her memory banks. She grasped the hair at the back of Vicky's head, bending her gently backwards over the edge of the tub, eliciting a gasp from the red-head at the suddeness of the move. Her tongue probed Vicky's mouth, searching for whatever exotic flavors she could find. It wasn't out of a desire to seduce, . . . _something_ had activated a latent ability to taste, and Betty was trying to locate its origins. She licked her lips as she released Vicky from her hold.

"Oh wow!" Vicky panted, "What was that all about?"

"Sorry, but somehow I've acquired an ability to taste! I was sure I didn't have that potential, so I was trying to get as much flavors as I could, from you!" Vicky laughed.

"Ha ha ha! Man, was that all it was? Some _experiment_? And here I thought you were hitting on me!"

"Don't get me wrong, I do find you very attractive! There will be more time for that later, but I'd really like to find out what activated my taste senses! I was pretty sure I didn't have any to begin with!" Vicky downed the remaining wine from her glass.

"Let's give it another shot, shall we? Lia and I were interrupted twice, and I'm still horny!" Betty smirked.

"I can help you with that, just to tide you over! The others will be here soon, and you don't want to be caught in some compromising position!"

"Then, this should prove interesting!" Betty rubbed her hands together.

"Since you're already 'horny', three hundred millijoules should do!"

_"Three hundred whaat?!"_ Betty giggled.

"Not watts! Millijoules! Just keep your head steady!" The android pressed her fingertips in through the luxurious growth of red, and zapped her. Vicky gasped, rising out of the water slightly, before easing back down.

"Ohmigawd! I-I came in the hot-tub!" Betty poured her another glass.

"You'll be fine! Don't drown yourself, okay? I'll be right back!"

Timmy and the girls had just arrived, and Lia greeted them at the door. "Come on in guys! The food is ready, but maybe you'd like to take a dip in the pool first!" Tootie led the way since she had been there several times since meeting Lia. Lia had Timmy by the arm, and rested her head against his shoulder, knowing that this would be their last day together. Betty met all of them half-way, and they all began chattering like a flock of birds, before heading poolside. They paused for a moment to check if Vicky was still alive, because she wasn't moving and had this ridiculous grin on her face. Cindy gave her a closer look, and kissed her on the temple. No response.

"This is _your_ doing, isn't it, Betty! You 'endorphinized' her!" she snickered.

"Guilty as charged!"

"If you want to take a dip in the pool, there's an assortment of suits to use, next to the showers. Just pick out something that fits!" said Lia, as she picked out some songs on her retro juke-box. Hot blooded Cindy grabbed a two-piece bikini off the rack, and stripped down to change with no regard as to who was watching. Lia turned Timmy away, and snickered.

"_**Cici!**_ There _is_ a dressing room, you know!" Libby scolded, but Cindy just giggled. Tootie followed her lead, and also stripped down in plain sight. Libby walked over and threw a towel over Timmy's head. _"Don't move until I tell you to!"_ Libby sighed, and got herself some swim shorts, and a bikini top before removing her clothes.

"I guess I'm next, sweetheart, but I'll let you sneak a peak if you want!" Timmy stood stock still anyway. "Okay, you can look now!" He heard a splash as Lia dove in, and removed the towel from his head. Only Betty remained, removing the food from the warmers, and spreading them out on the table.

"Are you going in, also?" he asked. She held a breadstick between her teeth.

"Not unless you want all of them electrocuted! I'm packing fifty thousand volts at the moment!"

"Then, please step away from the edge!" he shuddered.

Betty-bot was still on a taste-bud binge, scarfing down pizzas, popcorn, and potato chips, with great enthusiasm. The girls watched in amazement from the edge of the pool.

"Why, pray tell, are you eating and drinking?" Libby asked.

"Because I've got taste-buds now!"

"_Whaaa?_ Did you make them?"

"I didn't! I can only assume that they've always been there, and have sat there, dormant. Something must have switched them on, and I'm trying to find out how! Now I'm having fun tasting stuff"

"_Fun_? Can you even fathom the concept?"

As the girls discussed the ramifications of the android's newly discovered ability, Timmy had put on some shorts, and hopped onto a diving platform.

_**"Cannnoonbaallll!"**_ he yelled, to the surprise of everyone. The resulting splash was enough to reach even Vicky in the hot-tub, who woke with a start. Poor Libby, who had gently slipped into the pool to prevent her newly acquired ringlets from getting wet, tried very hard to drown him, and held him under for a good two minutes before the others were able to pull her off. She stalked off to join Betty, who graciously volunteered to dry her ringlets, using the heat she could generate from her hands. The two picked out a bunch of songs on the juke-box, and began to dance.

"Where do you put all that food you're eating?"

"Liquids are generally converted to steam, and the remaining residue is burned off in my atomic separator, same with food!"

"And what do you do with the heat generated?"

"Well, it's never been a problem before. If I were to eat enough, I could create enough heat to boil a pot of water! I used some of that heat to dry out your hair! Ordinarily I'd do that with my battery power!" A slow song started to play, and Libby threw her arms over Betty's shoulders.

In the pool, Lia tugged on the front of Timmy's trunks. "Dance with me, love." she said, and pulled him into an embrace. Cindy and Tootie looked on.

"Well! This is unexpected! I guess it's just you and me!"

"May I have this dance?" Tootie giggled, and held out her hand. Vortex smiled.

"Thought you'd never ask!" She quickly wrapped her arms around Tootie, and looked over at Timmy and Lia. Timmy seemed rather surprised, and couldn't take his eyes off of them. Cindy whispered into Tootie's ear. _"Timmy's watching us . . . let's give him a show!"_ Tootie smiled, pressing her cheek against the blonde's, and began nibbling on her ear. Cindy gasped, her eyes partially opened, and nuzzled the side of the dark haired teen's face.

Lia noticed right away, as the boy's bulge rubbed against her thigh. They were just teasing him, but it played right into her plans. She manuevered closer, and tapped Tootie on the shoulder. "Let's switch." she said, and kissed her on the lips. They quickly exchanged partners, and continued dancing. Cindy didn't mind, it was her last day here, and she wanted a crack at Lia anyway.

Timmy was speechless by now. Tootie was pressing hard against his joy-stick, and his girlfriend was in the arms of a blonde tigress.

"Don't mind them, Timmy, they're just having fun!"

"But . . . but, they're not even dancing!" It was true. Cindy had spun Lia around, and was feeling her up. The brunette seemed to be enjoying herself, though.

"They're teasing you, trying to get a rise out of you!"

"_Ohhh, . . . !_ Maybe we can play this game, too!" He pushed Tootie into the pool wall, and began to grind himself against her. "Don't take this the wrong way, please!"

It was too late. Tootie was already grunting with each thrust of his hips. _"My gawd, but that feels good!"_ She hooked a leg up over his hips, just as Lia turned her face to meet Cindy's lips. Big sister Vicky, who was watching from the hot-tub, swallowed her remaining wine, and jumped into the pool to join the orgy just as **Wang Chung** began playing on the juke-box. Everyone took their turn at the Turner boy, nearly drowning him again, on a couple of occassions. Only Libby and Betty remained topside, still dancing.

"Tsk tsk!" Libby rolled her eyes, "What a display!" Betty eyed her, a sly smile on her face. "What now?" the black teen asked.

"Well, I've tasted everything here, except you, . . . _Salsa!_"

"You're nasty! . . . I wanna take you home!" she laughed.

After the melee, everyone showered, put their clothes back on, and enjoyed one final meal before Cindy and Libby had to leave.

Cindy gave Betty a final hug before hopping into the camper. She needed to go to the same spot she and Libby appeared when they first came to Dimmsdale. Libby bawled like a baby, as she grabbed ahold of Betty, and refused to let go. The android patted her gently on the back, and handed her a present.

"This is from me and Lia. These will help you two return here anytime, without having to steal Jimmy's teleport pod again. I left instructions inside, on how to use them. They're easy to follow, so you _better_ come and visit us!" Libby sniffled, and wiped her tears away.

"Bye, Betty." she said, then jumped into the front with Cindy.

The two Retroville girls pulled onto the street, and headed back toward Lookout Point.

"What did she give us?" The blonde teen craned her neck to take a peek, as Libby opened the box.

"Oh my goodness! She said these were teleporting bracelets, and they're solid gold! Now we can come visit them anytime we want!"

"That's great! This place is shopping paradise! We can make good use of those!"

**The Link**

Vicky drove her car into the driveway to pick up Tootie and Timmy, but Lia held onto the boy.

"Won't you stay with me a bit longer, Timmy? We have some unfinished business to take care of." She took him by the hand, and he smiled as he waved Vicky on. Tootie gave them a thumbs up for good luck, then rolled her window up. Turner sighed.

"Yes . . . yes we do."

"I know you've heard I'm going to leave for college at the end of the year . . . we can't be together anymore. The distance would make it unfair to the both of us, and I want you to move on with your life." Lia removed the ring from her finger, and placed it in his hand. "This past year with you has been wonderful. We've had our ups and downs, but we stuck it out, and managed to stay together. This time, its unavoidable."

"You don't need to worry, Lia, I understand the situation completely."

"I'm sorry I waited so long to tell you, but I was afraid of how I was going to break the news to you. You've been very good to me this past year, and I consider myself lucky to have been your first girlfriend. You will always have a place in my heart." Timmy smiled.

"I love you, Lia."

"And I love you, also, Timmy Turner. I was never totally satisfied with what we did back at the hospital, so if you are willing, I'd like to remedy that situation."

"One last fling?"

"One last fling, with more privacy this time. Plus a little added bonus for the both of us."

"Do you think it's a good idea?"

"I'll make it worth your while!" she smiled smugly.

"Now I'm _really_ curious!"

Lia took his hand once more, and led him into a room below her private lab. She hit a light switch, illuminating the darkness. Inside the room was a transparent cylinder, with six-inch thick walls of a clear polycarbonate material. It looked very much like a giant aquarium. At fifteen feet in diameter, and with a ceiling height of ten, it was quite impressive.

"What is it?" the boy asked.

"An anti-grav chamber. It's one of the reasons I've been accepted to Princeton."

"Woah!"

"I built a miniature gravity field generator to prove a theory I had, was correct, and I lifted a two-ton boulder with one hand, as a demonstration. The review panel accepted me immediately. They didn't know I had already built this one for my own experiments. This will revolutionize space travel one day!"

"Does anyone know it's here?"

"Betty knows about it, but has yet to see it. My father has seen it, but he thinks I'm building an aquarium! You're the only other person who's seen it, that knows what it is!" Timmy gave her a sly smile.

"So now that I've seen it. What are we going to do here?"

"You know _exactly_ what's going to happen next, don't you!"

"Sex in zero gravity! We would be the first you know!"

"Well, I, for one, am not going to make a call to Guiness Book of Records," she slipped off her bathrobe, her bikini still on, ". . . do you still have that pack of Trojans on you? Can't have your 'fluids' floating all over the chamber!"

"Got it right here . . ." He fished around in his wallet, before pulling it out. "Not to change the subject or anything, but, you seem awfully casual about sex lately, and I couldn't help but notice your behavior today with the others. Something has changed about you."

"Oh, . . . you've noticed?"

"Yes! Is everything all right?" Lia sighed.

"The night of the football game, Betty became depressed, and ran away. She ended up here, very distraught, and had put herself on auto-destruct. There was a virus she created to destroy her body, and the only way to save her was to link up with her A.I. We exchanged memories that night, so she could better understand human emotions, and what she was going through. As a result, she gained a part of me, and I, quite unexpectedly, gained a part of her. Since she was originally created as a sex toy for Jimmy Neutron, I seem to have acquired some of her sexual nature." Turner raised an eyebrow, and was taken aback.

"I can't believe it! Y-you've actually become part _robot_?!" The girl picked a nickel off a nearby stand, and tore it in half.

"I'm still very much human, I assure you, but I don't know if this a temporary condition, or how long it will last."

"Lia, it doesn't feel right to take advantage of you while you're like this!" Lacroix smiled, tossing the pieces of coin back onto the stand.

"That's one of the reasons I love you so much, Timmy, you're so considerate. It's not necessary in this case."

"But it's like, you're no longer the girl I fell in love with!" Lia's eyes saddened.

"Then, . . . is this goodbye, Timmy?"

"I-I'm sorry, Lia, but, . . . I just can't."

"I understand. Let me call you a cab . . ."

"It-It's alright. I'll find my own way home."

"Are you angry?"

"No, just . . . confused," Turner sighed deeply. ". . . if you don't mind, I'll let myself out."

He walked up the stairs without once looking back. Lia sat down on a stool as she watched him leave, her bathrobe bunched up in her arms. She felt like she should be crying, but had no inclination to do so. She got up to close the door, turned off the lights, and went back to sit down again. The darkness seemed so familiar, so inviting, so comfortable, like being in a womb . . . or a closet.

**Toys**

Veronica's home was an ostentatious, crystal palace, filled with high tech gadgetry, that stuck out like a sore thumb in a neighborhood of grand, century old mansions. A small forest of magnificent trees had been cut down so that the house could be clearly visible from the street. A long curving driveway made its way to the entry.

Off to one side was a detached garage, to house the family's small fleet of cars and limos, and Gerald pulled into an empty spot. The garage door closed automatically behind when he came to a stop, everything being monitored and operated by a single household computer system. He turned to his young passenger.

"Will that be all for today, Miss Veronica?"

"What happened to 'little sister'?" she giggled.

"Are we still playing that game? You were awfully quiet for a while, so I thought maybe once we got back . . ."

"Not quite. Now we're going to get serious!"

"It's chilly outside. We're going to fog up the windows."

"Let's go inside. _My_ room is nice and toasty . . ." Gerald put his hand on her shoulder, sliding up along the side of her neck.

"How's that sunburn of yours? Feel any better?"

"It feels much better, thank you. Your hand feels nice."

Ronnie had gotten over her initial shock of where his hands had been in the course of his studies, and sat close next to him in the front seat. He brushed her cheek with his fingertips, and smiled. She was trying to flirt with him, but was out of her league. Gerald was already schmoozing the ladies while Veronica was still playing with Barbie dolls and teddy bears. It amused him when he thought back to his first efforts. He was fourteen or fifteen then, sometimes he met with success, sometimes with laughter, but he kept at it, and developed a style of his own. Now, here was this young teenager, practically throwing herself at him, and he hardly had to do a thing.

"Your body is nice and warm, also . . ." Gerald tugged on her arms, and placed them around his waist. He reached up behind her head, and slowly dug his fingers into her silky blonde hair, sending a chill up her spine. Ronnie gasped as he pressed his lips to hers, pulling her closer with increasing fervor. He was far and away a better kisser than any guy she had ever been with, and she was quickly losing herself in his arms. Gerald could sense it. It wasn't in his best interest to continue this game with this self-proclaimed "friendless" girl if he was to become a doctor. He needed to maintain a certain standard of ethics and morality, but the temptation was there, and Ron was becoming increasingly harder to resist, practically sitting on his lap.

Veronica was trying to toy with him, and he could see that right away. But Gerald simply had too much experience for her to match. He knew his way around the female anatomy, be it young girl, or adult woman. A healthy, beautiful young teen like Ron, differed from an adult woman only by the maturity of her thought processes. At her age, teenagers were still experimenting, deciding what it was about sex that they enjoyed. As an experienced older male, Gerald already knew what most women loved about sex, what parts of the body would give the most pleasure when given a light caress of the hand, or a kiss; a soft lick, or a vigorous suck. Young girls just out of puberty probably still had visions of handsome Prince Charmings ready to woo them. Most were disappointed when they found their equally inexperienced Prince Charmings to be horny animals, just waiting to get their rocks off in the worst way. Gerald remembered being just like that, once upon a time, but an older woman introduced him to the true pleasures of sex, and he would forever be grateful to her. He had always been a smooth talker, so getting a girl in bed was relatively easy, but this older woman made him more aware, and considerate of his lovers. _"It's not always about what __you__ want,_" she'd remind him,_ "and if you show your lovers a little bit of sensitivity and patience, you'll have girls falling all over you."_ She was right, of course, and he took her words to heart.

Vicky had been his last, teenaged, lover, and was only a few years older than Veronica, when they first met. She was socially awkward, and avoided guys like a bad case of acne, being uncomfortable in their presence. This ugly duckling was turning into a beautiful swan, but was in denial, very suspicious of guys, and their motives for talking to her. He saw potential in her, and moseyed over to get closer. Big mistake. _"G-Get lost, creep! W-Whadda you want, anyway?!"_ This one had a temper to match her red hair. She was also not sure why guys were suddenly interested in her. It would take him several tries before he gained her trust. He recognized Vicky as a late bloomer. Sometimes they would withdraw into a shell, denying they had any worth, while other times they'd exploit their new found attractiveness, and become total skanks. Gerald didn't want Vicky becoming either, so he decided he'd take her under his wing, and show her the ropes. It was worth it. He was jolted from his thoughts by a giggling blonde teen, tugging on his belt buckle.

"You have this cute, dreamy look on your face, so I'm gonna fuck you in the car!" she panted.

"If that's the case, then there's more room in the stretch limo."

"Great idea!" Ron grabbed her shoes and bag, and scampered across the cold, concrete floor, to the bigger car. Gerald followed her close behind, yanking on her leggings as she got in. She rolled onto the carpet, then climbed quickly onto the leather seats. Gerald closed the door behind them, and hit the heater button. It would take more than a few minutes to get warm, so he took the shivering Veronica into his arms and held her, rubbing her back, while pressing his body against hers. They resumed kissing as the heat came up.

"I don't think I've ever met any one like you."

"You're still young. You'll meet others." he assured her.

"Well, you know what they say about a 'bird in the hand'!"

"Who, me? Ha ha ha! You really should be with someone closer to your own age!"

"Are you . . . 'attached'?"

"No, but I do have my sights on someone." Ron began to unbutton her blouse, then stripped off her leggings. She dipped her eyes at him, and gave a quick smile.

"Then, I won't mind, as long as you don't."

"As you wish, Miss Veronica." He wasn't about to turn her down.

**Goodbye, Poof**

Betty-bot went back to Lia's lab to clean up, and put away the equipment she had used. Libby blubbered all through the goodbyes, and Cindy put on a stoic front before she, also, broke down, and cried like a baby. Crying was a function that Jimmy hadn't built into her, thinking it unnecessary. The android realized tears served an actual purpose as a lubricant for the eyeball. Libby had noticed that Betty never blinked when they first met, and told her that humans blink every two or so seconds to lubricate the surface of the eye. There were several other purposes for tears beside that, and one was emotional release, either sadness, or extreme joy. She was relying on the knowledge acquired from Lia, but what kind of emotional event could trigger such a response from her? The android girl was eager to find out.

She hurried back to her room, as soon as Vicky and Tootie drove off, sensing Lia wanted to be alone with Timmy. Poof was already there, waiting for her with some bad news.

"I can't stay long, Betty, s-something's happened to my mom. I won't be able to see you again until everything has settled down!"

"But, what's wrong? Maybe I can help!"

"I-I'm not allowed to tell you! It's one of our fairy rules! I don't know how long this is gonna take, but I need to stay with my mom for now. I-I'm really sorry . . ." Betty's usually cheerful demeanor immediately saddened.

"Oh? . . . well, . . . okay then." He tried to force a smile, but a teardrop betrayed him, and he wiped it away quickly.

"I-it's been great fun going out with you, and all, but . . . but . . ." Poof began to choke on his own words, barely able to continue. Betty took him into her arms.

"You know, I _really_ like you, Poof." That brought a smile to his face, and he regained some of his composure. She moved to kiss him, but he held her off.

"P-please don't, Betty, you'll only make this more difficult for me, . . . for the both of us. Y-you've been doing real great with exploring your emotional side, and . . . and I want you to continue, but you won't grow if you j-just wait around until I come back. I want you to go out and find other friends, . . . you know, . . . like me! I won't mind." The android smiled weakly, and tried to lighten the atmosphere.

"Sure thing, . . . Twink."

"Ha ha ha! . . . Iron Ass . . ." he laughed briefly, trying to hide his true feelings.

"Come see me as soon as you can."

They touched fingertips as he slowly began to vanish, and the last thing she noticed was that oh so sad, look in his eyes. She felt a lump in her throat, but realized it was just part of a shared memory. It hurt in ways she had only now, come to comprehend. She covered her eyes with her hands, and began to sob. Although no actual tears fell, the android cried as if there had been buckets full.

After a few minutes, she became aware of another presence in the room, and the musky odor of manly-scent. The sound of tiny wings beating under a terrible weight, alerted her to another fairy, and she quickly stopped her crying.

"Ah you done, now?" a gravelly voice spoke.

_"You again?"_ Betty recognized the big fairy from the meadow, whom she had punted up a tree. She eyed him suspiciously, then stood up. Jorgen quickly covered his 'junk' with his hands.

"Now, now, b-befoah you keeck me in da balls again, let me explain! I am littul Poofie's uncle, Jorgen von Strangle!"

"You're 'Uncle Jorgie'?! I am _so_ sorry for the other day! I-I didn't know!"

"That eez because you jumped to a conclusion too queekly! I wanted to eentroduce myself, since Poofie has taken a likeeng to you, and he eez my favorite nephew!" Betty sighed.

"Poof just left."

"Perhaps he has told you dat I am the enforcer of . . . **'Da Rules'**! Ah you impressed?"

"No, not really . . ." Jorgen understood what the android was going through, but he had some important things to tell her.

"So now you see, eets not eezy to deal weeth human emotions. I could change you back to the way you were, eef you want." Betty stared at him, shocked.

"Poof wants me to continue down this path, and so do I, no matter what it takes. Human beings face these kinds of challenges everyday. I should be able to do no less."

"I can also make you human, eef that's what you want, but you weel no longah have the long life necessary to stay weeth him. When yoah time eez up, you weel die like any ahthuh human. Even all the friends you have made heah, weel also be gone one day."

"I will remain as an android."

"Ah, good, good!"

"Why are you here, anyway?"

"Because I need yoah help. Fairee World eez een trouble. Poof's mama, Wanda, eez very sad, and her sadness shakes the foundations of our world! That eez why Poof must stay weeth her as much as possible. He eez her sole comfort, since Cosmo has hees own fairee godchild to look aftuh, and cannot be weeth her all the time."

"Why couldn't he tell me himself?"

"There eez a human child eenvolved, Wanda's fairee godchild. She eez in a coma, and not respondeeng. I am afraid she eez dyeeng, and eef she dies, Wanda will be inconsolable. Eet may take many yeahs for her to get ovah, by which time Fairee World weel be een ruins."

"Couldn't you save her with your magic?"

"There ah certain things we fairees ah not allowed to do. We cannot make a person fall een love with anothuh, eez one of them. And we aren't allowed to save a life weeth our magic. We must let fate run eets course."

"If that's true, then you shouldn't be telling me _any_ of this!"

"As the enforcer of 'Da Rules', I sometimes bend, but nevah break them. Eef Fairee World eez destroyed, you weel likely nevah see Poof, or any of us, again," Betty gasped. ". . . a fairee een anguish, eez a terrible theeng. Like a monstrous storm, Wanda weel become more and more powerful as the child nears death."

"Hasn't anything like this ever happened before?"

"Eet has happened twice during my watch, but both times were resolved successfully. Wanda doesn't do eet on purpose, een fact she is unaware that she is doeeng anytheeng at all!"

"But why did you pick me, and what can _I_ do to help? I don't even know what's wrong with the little girl!"

"Because of Poof, you have a stake een thees, and you and yoah sistah, ah very clevah. Een the previous cases, I had to rely on human eentuhvention also, since we fairees are not allowed to help in theez cases. I weel get you the information on the girl, but that eez about all I can do. I know you and Lia, weel figure sometheeng out. I have great faith in you!"

**Back to Retroville, finally . . .**

Cindy reconfigured their camper back to it's original form, for the return trip to Retroville, which meant all the goodies they bought, needed to be stuffed into the back seat of the pod. She refused to wear the suit that Jimmy Neutron had designed for her because it was useless and unnecessary. It was just a scheme to get her into a skin tight cat suit, revealing every delightful feature of her body. The thought still infuriated her, but Libby gave her shoulders a rub, and the anger melted away.

"Relax, luv! We'll be back home in no time!"

"Yeah, I can't wait to sleep in my own bed again!"

"Need some company?"

"Oh, don't worry sweetheart, I've plans for an all night sleepover, just you and me!"

Cindy pushed her card into the slot on the dashboard, and waved a final goodbye to Dimmsdale . She gave Libby a wink.

"See you on the other side, honey!"

The little craft rose into the air, and was engulfed in a crackle of blue lightning. In the ensuing seconds, a portal opened up, and a brief glimpse of Retroville was seen through the gap. The pod was then drawn through, and the portal closed behind them. It took less than a second to pass through the portal, but they needed to allow another minute before the static electricity ground itself into the earth.

Cindy set the hover-pod down in her front yard. She and Libby were finally home after a week's hiatus. They removed their helmets, and stepped out of their vehicle, taking a deep breath of Retroville air. Home, sweet home. It was good to be back in Retroville once more, but both girls had the nagging feeling that they would find themselves visiting Timmy and company, in the very near future. Waiting for them was a tall, young man, arms folded across his chest, a stern look on his face, and an unmistakable flip, at the top of his ice-cream shaped, brown hair.

"Well, well. If it isn't Jimmy _Nerdtron_! Did we keep you waiting very long?" Cindy snickered. Libby noticed something different right away about the boy genius.

"Gee, we were gone for only a week, but it seems you've gotten taller!"

"That's very funny, Libby, and you know what's even funnier? I'm not Jimmy!" The girls gasped.

_**"Sheen?!"**_ A shorter boy soon followed up the sidewalk. "There he is, the little switch hitter!"

"I'm not Jimmy, either!" the short one said.

"_**Wheezer?!**_ But . . . but . . . what happened?!" Sheen began to explain.

"It was that _damned_ experiment of his! Sure it made us smarter, but his DNA slowly began to assert itself, and we all, about twenty of us, ended up looking just like _him_!"

Cindy put her hand over her mouth. "_Twenty_ of you?! Ohmigawd . . . I-I think I'm gonna puke!" Libby snickered.

"So, why are you guys hanging around Cindy's house? Don't you know where he is?"

"He's been waiting for you two to get back from your little 'joyride'. Some of the others are waiting at his place, while me and Carl have been here, on stakeout. We don't know where he is, exactly, so we have lookouts posted at both locations!"

The canopy of the teleportation craft suddenly slammed down, and it began to rise once more. The unmistakable silhouette of Jimmy's soft serve hair could be made out at the controls. Sheen and Wheezer immediately took off after it, in hot pursuit.

_**"Come back here, you baastaard!"**_ they shouted, as they ran down the street. It was no use. Another portal opened up, and the pod slipped through. Cindy and her girlfriend rolled around on the Vortex's front lawn, laughing, before realizing the seriousness of the situation.

Ya know, we gotta go after him." Cindy sighed.

"But we just got home! Can't we stay just a little while?"

"We left all our Victoria's Secret lingerie, and a weeks worth of our dirty laundry, in the backseat! There's no telling what that pervert will do if he gets ahold of them!"

**End Chapter 32**

**A/N: I've promised to have several alternate endings, so I thank you all for your patience. The story becomes kinda complicated from here, and I've been reading and re-reading the previous chapters to avoid plot holes. It's what happens when you don't have a clear cut idea of the ending. In order to accomplish this, I'm trying to split the girls up, and offer them alternate partners (IE: Gerald and Rory). I won't tell you much more, because at this point, even I don't know how it will turn out. Up to now it's been a yuri fest, but Timmy will therefore be making more appearances, as I parade the choices before him. 'Nuff said. Oh, I can tell you this much: Cindy and Libby aren't involved because they belong to another Universe! And neither is Veronica!**

**Timmy knows about Cindy and Libby's relationship, but was unaware of Tootie's bi-sexual tendencies.**

**Betty was in stasis when Poof and Jorgen came to help her, so she only remembers Jorgen from the meadow.**

**Lia had told Trixie about discovering the secret of gravity earlier, but Trixie had fallen asleep by then.**

**Had to drag Cindy and Libby back because Cindy's special knowledge will be needed!**


	33. Chapter 33 Bend, But Not Break

**I do not own any of the characters from Fairly OddParents or Jimmy Neutron!**

**A/N: Lia meets Jimmy Neutron . . . and loses it!**

**Fix Me . . . Please!**

**Chapt. 33: Bend But Not Break**

**Albrecht's Portal**

Lacroix was sitting dejectedly in the dark, when Jorgen appeared before her.

"There you are! What are you doing heah, in the dark, and all alone?" She squinted at the bright lights that had suddenly been turned on.

"I broke up with my boyfriend."

"Turnah? I see. I am sorry, but eet was inevitable." She stared blankly at the floor, and spoke sadly, a hint of fear and uncertainty coloring her voice.

"Jorgen, . . . what's happening to me?" Jorgen sighed.

"Ahhh, . . . I see I've neglected to tell you evertheeng you need to know about your . . . 'sacrifice'. What you are experienceeng eez only temporary, but will continue until your mechanical sistah eez done tryeeng out her own emotions! That eez why I called eet a 'sacrifice'! You are both linked psychically for the time beeng. While she eez experimenteeng, she borrows what she needs from you, and replaces eet weeth sometheeng of hers!"

"Is that why I feel so, 'emotionless,' at times?"

"I am afraid so, but do not worry. You are nevah completely weethout emotions, you just feel a littul bit . . . drained! At the moment, she eez goeeng through the same emotional trauma, as you. Circumstances have caused Poofie to leave her, and she eez learneeng to deal weeth eet."

"Oh no!" Jorgen smiled at her knee-jerk reaction.

"There, you see? Your own emotions kicked een just now, due to your concern for her!"

"But why does Poof have to leave her?"

"_That_ eez what I am about to explain!"

"It's something bad, isn't it."

"Poofie's mama, Wanda, eez very sad because her fairy godchild eez dying. When she sobs, the ground of Fairee World quakes and cracks. When she cries, there eez thundah, lightning and floods! Eef the child should die, a gigantic storm weel form, and destroy what eez left of our world. Many of the fairees are already fleeing across the rainbow bridge befoah eet eez destroyed completely. Eef our world eez destroyed, your world weel become devoid of magic and wonder. Eet eez our connection to all that eez divine and wonderful. Weethout eet, we fairees cannot survive for long, and we weel disappeah foevah."

"You do paint a grim picture. Is there anything I can do to help?" Jorgen looked around the room, as if searching for something.

"What eez thees theeng?"

"It's an anti-gravity chamber I built."

"Ah, what we fairees can do naturally, humans must use technology to do the same."

"You're getting distracted . . ."

"Sorry. Anyway, Wanda's fairee godchild, littul Sandy, has developed an acute case of childhood leukemia. By our fairee laws, we are not allowed to save her weeth our magic. As the enforcer of **Da Rules**, I can bend them, but I cannot break them. I am not allowed to help her, wheech eez why I must depend on humans to help save our world."

"Jorgen, the cure for leukemia is still many, many years away. I'm not sure what . . ." The big fairy was examining the gravity chamber once again.

"Some of your scientist have put forth many theories on time travel using gravity wells to go back and forth een time. We fairees can do that weeth magic, but we cannot help you at all, heah." Lia gave him a puzzled look.

"What are you trying to suggest?"

"I am not allowed to even make suggestions!"

"Then, what are you do . . .?"

"Bendeeng, . . ." he smirked, ". . . just doeeng a littul bendeeng!" Lia snickered, understanding completely what the big fairy was intimating, and began to tell him the story behind her invention.

"In the winter of 1887," she started, "an archaeologist named Albrecht Tannhauser, uncovered a stele while excavating in the hills outside the Mesopotamian city of Sumer, in ancient Babylon. It was carved on a shiny, metallic material that neither he, nor anyone else, could identify. When translated, it spoke of a gateway which could only be accessed by dreams, through the ether realm, and if one were able to open the gate, they would see islands floating in the sky, and would also gain incredible strength and power. The name Babylon, itself, means 'Gate of the Gods.' If one went far enough through it, they would be able to touch the future and the past in a single moment. Tannhauser claimed that as soon as he translated the last bit of it, the stele floated itself into the air, and simply vanished. Without tangible evidence of his discovery, he was branded a fraud, and expelled from the archaeological community. I took his story to heart, and concentrated my research on the ether, which is generally proclaimed by most physicist as non-existent, and came up with this gravity chamber."

"Ah! I see! And eez thees what you will use to find thees 'Tannhauser Gate' of yours?" Lia giggled, and shook her head.

"Um, I refer to it as 'The Albrecht Portal', you know, to avoid the stigma associated with his name. Tannhauser was my Mom's great-great grandfather. She kept possession of all of his old journals and notes. I've been going through them the past few years, developing my own theories about the ether." Jorgen smiled broadly, knowing he had come to the right person for help.

"I knew you were a very clevah human!"

"Thank you! I'll need Betty's help to crunch some numbers for me!"

**Aw Nuts!**

Neutron switched on his android locater as he zipped through the streets of Dimmsdale. He was on a mission to retrieve his wayward robot, in order to her use her parts for his latest project. Betty should have returned at the same time as Cindy and Libby, but didn't. The homing device he had planted in her, indicated she was still somewhere in Dimmsdale, and he was getting closer. The beeps were getting stronger as he neared the Lacroix residence.

_"I wonder what she's doing in a high class neighborhood like this?"_ he thought to himself, before pulling off to hide the pod behind some bushes. He pushed on one of his remote retrieval devices, expecting the android to come running back, but was disappointed after waiting more than a few minutes. _"She should have been here by now. Maybe she's been switched off. I'd better go find her myself."_ Jimmy slipped into a black, cat burglar's suit and made his way towards a window. A puff of powder from a squeeze bottle revealed a hidden laser beam, which he quickly disabled. Most homes had simple motion detectors. This one was much better equipped than most. A vibration sensor planted beneath the carpet at each window, alerted Lia and Jorgen to the break in. Betty was upstairs in her room, and also saw the alarm pad flashing.

"Shall I help?" Jorgen asked, "I've always wanted to club a burglar weeth my wand!"

"I think I can handle this. Come along if you like, but this shouldn't take long."

"I theenk I'll stay! Thees should be fun!"

Neutron stuck his head in, and took a quick look inside. He hopped through the window, then snuck up the stairs. No one seemed to be around, and his detector pointed to a room on the left. He slowly turned the door knob, expecting to find only his obedient robotic puppet, be was soon to be surprised.

"There you are, my pretty little robot. Come now, your master calls. We must leave this place before your captors return."

"_Jimmy Neutron_? I really wasn't expecting to see _you_ here! I thought you were some common burglar whose arm I was about to break!" Neutron surveyed the room, and scratched his head.

"Why aren't you calling me _'Master'_ Jimmy?"

"You are no longer my master. I have deleted all your command files, and I am now _autonomous_!" Jimmy slapped himself several times on the side of his head, as if to clear his ear canals.

"I can't be hearing this right! You mean someone solved my super-difficult code, and reprogrammed you?!"

"I reprogrammed myself!" she said proudly. Jimmy was beside himself, pacing back and forth, while waving his hands about.

"Impossible!" he frowned in disbelief, "I put a restraint in your primary programming so you wouldn't be able to access the information for my password!" Betty narrowed her eyes.

"So that's why I couldn't pull up the password on my own?"

"Someone had to have helped you with that, in order to _steal_ you away from me! No one could have broken something that long and complex!"

"Not only did she break it, but she did it on the very first try!"

"_She?!_ You mean it was a _'girl'_ who did it?" The android snickered.

"Your gender bias is showing! Has your widdle _male_ ego been bruised?" Neutron growled, and reached into a pocket to produce a remote control device.

"I didn't want to use this, but you leave me no choice." Betty stared at the device with some apprehension.

"What's that?"

"This controls a simple solenoid, a guillotine, designed to sever your motor functions from your A.I." he said, with a crooked smirk.

"There is no such device in me that I'm aware of!" Jimmy pressed down on the button, and Betty immediately slapped a hand over the sharp pain at the back of her neck. "Ouch!"

"_Ouch_?" Neutron snickered, "You mean, you actually _felt_ that?" He began to laugh. "What have you _done_ to yourself in the short time you were here! I can't wait to get you back home, and open you up! That solenoid was meant for emergency purposes, in case you went berserk, or malfunctioned!" The android began to seize up, barely able to move, as her joints turned rigid.

"I-I can't move!" The boy genius pushed her onto the bed, face down, and raised her hips.

"That's too bad, 'cause you're pretty heavy, and I may have to drag your chassis down the stairs. But before I do anything else, I need to get my rocks off! All my 'test subjects' have been upset with me the past week, and have denied me the 'release' I need. So if you don't mind, . . . and I know you won't, . . . I'll just use _you_ to take care of that problem!" He began to remove her jogging pants and underwear, exposing her bare bottom.

"S-Stop it, Jimmy!" she protested, "I-I'm n-not like that anymore! Go _bugger_ yourself!" Neutron ignored her pleas.

"I have to admit, BQ-II," he said as he surveyed the surroundings, ". . . you've done _well_ for yourself, since you got here! I'm _very_ impressed!" He dropped his pants, and began to fondle himself. _"Go go Jimmy exo-penis!"_ Neutron stooped down lower, to position himself at the android's rear end, then felt an intense pressure that tied his guts in a knot, and nearly made his eyes bulge out of his head.

"Urk!" he groaned, and looked down between his legs, to see a foot, firmly embedded in his balls.

"_What_ do you think you're doing to my sister?" Jimmy couldn't answer. He was quite sure his nuts were stuck somewhere in his esophagus. Neutron fell to his knees, and rolled around on the floor, clutching his testicles. Lia kicked him again, and this time he stiffened, and slumped dazed, face first, into the carpet.

"That's the second time in a week I've had to kick some guy in the groin! Are you hurt, Betty?"

"I-I can't move . . . he severed the servo connection to my motor controls!" Lia pulled her clothes back on, and checked the spot under Betty's skin where the solenoid was placed. She removed the device, and crushed it between her fingers.

"A simple enough repair. I'll patch you up in no time!"

"What about him?" Lia rolled Jimmy over, and shrieked.

"Ahhh! I must have kicked him too hard! . . . his penis fell off!"

"No," Betty giggled, "that's just his penile extension. It compresses his ejaculate to build up more pressure and speed, thus deeper deposition!"

"You mean, like a water pistol? I don't blame him!" said Lia, staring at his deflated erection. She tied him up with his pants, then searched him. In one of his back pockets was a small toolkit she could use to repair Betty-bot. A cable crimp was all that was needed, and the android was up and running once more.

A thin black line on the back of her neck, marked where the tiny explosive device went off. Her self-healing skin was already beginning to reseal itself. Jimmy let out a moan, and Betty stood up and kicked him again in his ballocks.

"_Betty_," Lia admonished, "he's barely conscious!"

"Yeah, but I'm still mad about what he tried to do to me, plus I need to check my reflexes!"

"Well, it seems like they're working fine. What should we do with him? I mean, we can't keep him like this"

"I don't want him hanging around, and yeah, we can't just leave him tied up. I wouldn't feel right. We should send him back to Retroville as soon as possible. There's no telling what kind of mischief he's capable of! I'll do a full systems check on myself to make sure there's no more of his hidden devices in me."

"Retroville . . ." Lia thought for a second, "Betty, we need Cindy back here as soon as possible!"

"How come?"

"We have to save Fairy World from being destroyed! If you want to see Poof again, I need to go into the future! Cindy knows how to alter an object's dimensions, so it will be larger on it's interior! I've built a gravity chamber, and can create a massive vortex within it, to open up a time portal, but the chamber is too small! I need Cindy's expertise to enlarge the interior, in order to increase the gravity well's size!"

"Then I'm coming with you!" Betty grabbed Jimmy, and flung him over her shoulder. Lia picked up his disconnected exo-penis gingerly with two fingers, and wrapped it in a handkerchief. The two rushed back to the sub-basement, where Jorgen still waited.

**Rebounding**

Timmy walked up several blocks to the nearest bus stop, head drooping, shoulders pulled in, his dream year gone. His success on the football field meant little at the moment, as he reminisced about his first meeting with Lia. She was just a new face in a new school year. No one knew anything about her, and she kept to herself for the first few weeks. If he had known anything at all, he would probably be too intimidated to talk to her. She was already taking a class in quantum field theory, and the school had to bring in a special tutor for her. Her knowledge of physics and computers made AJ's head spin, but the real kicker was when everyone found out she had come from out of district, from Hudson Heights, a place where only the ultra-rich lived. By then, Timmy was already enamored with her, and was on the verge of asking her to go steady. He remembered the look on her face when he popped the question, and gave her the ring, a measly twelve carat thing his mom let him have, which he now fidgeted with in his hand. That brought a smile to his face, and he pocketed the ring as the bus pulled up.

The break-up wasn't as bad as he expected. He was sure he did the right thing by not making love to her one last time, but still felt guilty about how it ended. And he couldn't understand by what contrivance did she manage to interface with Betty, the android girl. Trixie had told him she was always like that, rescuing people. Even as far as helping out a robot, and nearly becoming one herself. Maybe he was being a jerk again.

_"I'll apologize to her tomorrow."_ he thought, little realizing from that moment, he would not see her again for many, many years.

It was getting on towards dinnertime, but food wasn't on his mind, having had a late lunch. He just wanted to stop off at the comic shop to check on the latest arrivals, and maybe play a few games at the arcade to get his mind over the recent events. If he was lucky, Trixie might even be there. Lucky boy. She was, . . . minus her usual disguise. She was going through the racks, checking out her favorites, when Turner snuck up on her.

"Hi, Trix. I see you've decided to forego the 'Troy' alias." Trixie smiled, not bothering to look up at him.

"I'm taking your advice, Timmy. I really shouldn't be hiding who I am. Who cares! A lot of guys bring their girlfriends here anyway!" He noticed the bulge in her sweater pockets, filled with game tickets, hanging out everywhere.

"I see you've been busy at the ski-ball machines." She finally stood up, straightening out her clothes.

"What? These?" she declared in a somewhat annoyed tone, "These are my winnings from the little brats who think they are better than any girl. They need to be put in their places!"

"Knowing how _you_ play, it's almost like . . ."

"Taking candy from a baby?" she snickered, "I'm the Queen 'B' here, and they'll soon learn better than to challenge me!"

"You sound a little miffed!" Trixie looked into his bright, blue eyes with a surgical precision.

"And you seem a little depressed. Is something on your mind?"

"I broke up with Lia." She touched him on the sleeve to reassure him.

"It's not like you weren't expecting it. Let's go to the coffee shop next door, and have a chat. Much quieter there than the arcade." she suggested.

They found a table, and Timmy pulled the chair out for Trixie. She sat down, rather pleased that he had become such a gentleman. A waitress came to take their orders, then left quickly.

"How's that football injury I heard about? I understand you received quite a knock on the head."

"A slight concussion. Doc says I'll be fine with a little rest, and no football for at least a month."

"And that situation with Lia . . . ?" Timmy looked away for a second, obviously uncomfortable with the question. It weighed on him heavily. How do you explain something like what Lia was going through. He opted for the short answer.

"We broke up, not a half-hour ago." He dug into his pocket to take out the ring Lia had given back to him, and showed it to Trixie.

"I'm sorry, but it was for the best. You'd never survive being two thousand miles apart. You would end up fooling around behind her back." Timmy scoffed indignantly at the suggestion.

"_Me_?! But what about her? Did you stop to think that maybe she'd be fooling around also?" Tang let out a burst of laughter before recomposing herself.

"Ah ha ha! You've gone steady with her for a year, but you don't really know her, do you? _You_ will be the _last_ boyfriend she ever has! I know that girl, . . . she'll never go steady with another guy again!"

"Whaa? Is-is it because of me?"

"That's just how she is. Always experimenting, looking for a bit of adventure, ever curious. She'd stick a red-hot poker in her eye if she thought it would answer some 'scientific' question she had!"

_"Really?!"_

"No, stupid, I'm just trying to make a point! Jeez!"

"So . . . so I'm like her red-hot poker?"

"I really like you, Timmy, but your naivete closely matches hers! Listen up. When I first met her, nearly everything she knew about _real life_ was read somewhere in a book, and she had this very idealistic vision of the world. There is much more to this world than black and white, and I tried to fill in the gaps with various shades of gray, otherwise she'd end up as emotionless as a robot."

"I was just coming to that . . ."

"I didn't mean that _literally_, . . . she does show a lot of compassion for others."

". . . there's this _'girl'_," he flashed quotation marks in the air, "we both know . . ." Trixie planted her chin in her hand.

"I'm listening . . ."

"She's a robot."

"Literally, or figuratively? 'Cuz I know some pretty damn emotionless bitches, my Social Studies teacher, for example!"

"Anyway, this robot-girl, got herself into a bit of trouble, and the only way to save her, was for Lia to link to her computer brain. They exchanged memories, and became a little like each other . . . more or less! It-it's scary! She wanted to make love to me one last time, b-but I just couldn't do it!"

"You're not telling me all this just so you can get in my pants, are you? As much as I like you, I don't do rebounds, . . . there should be an acceptable period of mourning, say, about a month!" she smiled.

"_Nooo_! Trixie, I'm _serious_! I think she'd have eaten me alive if I had made love to her! I mean, is it even possible for a human to interface with a machine?!" A waitress came by to set down some pastries, and their drinks.

"Knowing Lia, she'd probably find a way. I'll give her a call when we're done here. In the meantime, enjoy your hot chocolate, wimp, . . . it's on me." she giggled.

"Now, what about you?" Turner asked, "You look a little peeved about something."

"Oh, that! Ronnie's been acting up . . . again. She's always had this inferiority complex about not having as much money as my family, but her parents have been investing heavily in tech stocks, and made a huge killing a few years back. They sold their home in the 'burbs, and bought another in the Hudson Heights area. My dad said they were gambling on some pretty risky ventures, and got lucky. Ever since then, Ron gives me a financial report in the morning, like she's the damn New York Stock Exchange! Everyday, she lets me know what her net worth is. She gets all snooty and bitchy every time her parents' stocks go up. She was like that when she got back from the Bahamas. Must have gotten her 'rags' on the beach!" Timmy tried to stifle a snicker, nearly spitting out his chocolate. "I do worry about her inspite of it all, and I hope she's not out there doing something absolutely stupid right now . . . like screwing some guy's brains out that she just met!"

_"Mmph!"_

"What? Did I make a funny?" The girl with the long black hair smiled as she wrapped her fingers around her cup, and blushed lightly.

"You're much funnier than I could have ever imagined." Turner smiled.

"You mean, you thought we 'high society' girls should _always_ be prim and proper? We are human, too, you know! I can change hats when the situation demands it, and you'll find out when you attend a formal function with me . . . and you _**will**_ attend a formal function with me!" she leaned towards him with a gleam in her eyes, "In fact, I have one coming up in a few weeks, just before Christmas!"

"B-but I wouldn't know how to behave at one of your parties!" Trixie sighed, rolling her eyes up.

"All you have to do is stand by my side, and nod politely. I'll do all the talking!"

"Then, how could I possibly refuse . . ."

"Of course, you'll need a tuxedo, and I _know_ you don't own one . . ."

"You got that much right!"

Timmy sighed. Not an hour ago, he was breaking up with Lia, and already he was making a date with Trixie Tang. Not to mention looking forward to another, with Tootie. _"What a terrible boyfriend I must have been."_

**Warm feet, warm hearts, twisted sister**

Vicky pulled into her driveway, and noticed baby sister staring far out the window, to some distant place in her mind. A poke in the ribs did little to distract her.

"We're home, twerpette. What are you daydreaming about?" Tootie sighed.

"Lia's leaving soon, and I'm gonna miss her."

"Heh, I know what you mean! I've been trying to get a piece of her all afternoon, but we kept getting interrupted!"

"Bad Vivi!" Tootie snickered, "Is that why you were at her house?"

"No. I went over to apologize. I accused her of cheating on Timmy, because I saw her kissing another guy, but it was my mistake. Trudy said it was just a girlfriend of hers."

"Whaat? Where was _this_ at?"

"Downtown, at Bella Mia, near the arcade."

"The arcade and comic shop? I can probably guess who _that_ was!"

"Gerald and I had lunch across the street . . ."

"Wait. _Gerald_?! Your old boyfriend?! Are you starting to see each other again?"

"I met him after the football game. He's on school break for the holidays."

"I thought you _hated_ him!"

"Nah, I'll admit I was upset at him," she sighed, "but I could never hate him. He just did what he had to do."

"Well, as long as you're okay with it!" Tootie nuzzled her sister's shoulder, and Vicky put an arm around her.

"You seem to be quite affectionate today, sis, why is that?"

"I got invited to someone's Senior Prom! I haven't given him an answer yet, so I expect to go out on a few dates before I do."

"Do I know him? Is it a Dimmsdale guy? I'm not going to stop you, I'm just being nosey, and maybe a little bit jealous!"

"Jealous? Why?"

"I never went to my own prom, so your friend, Lia, arranged a little impromptu dance for me before you guys arrived. It was nice. When she leaves Dimmsdale, she'll miss out on her prom also. Knowing what _I_ missed out on, I feel sorry for her."

"Yeah. Poor thing. I would have stayed a little longer, but she and Timmy were going to break up today, and she wanted to be alone with him one last time. I wanted a threesome!"

"Huh! And you call _me_ 'bad'?!"

". . . Maybe you, me and him . . . or maybe even Gerald! I always thought he was kinda cute!"

"In your dreams, girl! Gerald's mine! Besides, he too old for you!" Tootie giggled.

"Oooo! Are things starting to heat up again between you two?"

"I really want to finish med school and my internship first, but occasional sex might be nice. He's only here for a short while, then he has to return."

"I'm just teasing! Say, how about you and I go through your secret stash of girl-on-girl dvds, and watch 'em in your room!" Tootie slyly stuck her hands inside of Vicky's coat.

". . . Why you little sneak . . ." she snickered.

"It's gonna be cold tonight! I can keep you warm! Maybe a nice foot massage to start off. Put on a nightie, and I'll work my way up from there!"

"Where'd you _get_ all these ideas from, anyway?"

"From 'Playboy', and 'Letters to Penthouse'! Plus those magazines you have stuffed under your mattress!"

"I really gotta put a padlock on my door!"

"Say, Vivi? Is it okay if I went out with Timmy?"

"Why're you asking me for? It's not like I have exclusive rights to him. Is baby sister becoming interested in Timmy Turner again?"

"Well, I don't want to be stepping on your toes, . . . I'm willing to share!"

"Those magazines have warped your mind . . ."

**Eau de Jerkwad**

"Ah!" said the big fairy, "I know thees one! He ees a friend of the Turnah boy, and comes from anothuh dimension! Why eez he tied up, and what eez he doeeng heah?" Betty-bot plopped him down on a recliner, and covered his bottom with a sheet.

"He came here to take me back home, in order to disassemble me!"

"Well, I can not allow that, aftuh all, you are important in helping to save Poof, and Fairy World! But perhaps he could be of assistance to both of you. He is quite clevah, also, and helped to save thees world once!" Betty pouted, and crossed her arms.

"Did he, really? I still don't trust him, though!"

Neutron began to stir, and instinctively began to cover his groin with his tied hands.

"W-why'd you kick me? It's a violation of rule number one!" he groaned.

"I told you I'm autonomous now. I deleted those stupid rules from my programming! Besides, I wasn't the one who kicked you first; it was Lia!"

"Who the hell is, . . ." he stopped short, ". . . well, _Hellooo Nurse_!" Lacroix just gave Neutron a blank stare, and rolled her eyes, tossing Jimmy's exo-penis over to him.

"I'm not touching it. Kindly put your cock back in your pants before I have it incinerated. We're in a hurry and we have work to do!"

"Sorry, but my hands are tied!," he grinned, "A little help would be appreciated!" Betty untied him, and Jimmy quickly put his pants back on.

". . . You seem to have recovered rather quickly from my foot . . ."

"When you have as ornery a girlfriend as I had, you get used to it . . . well, maybe 'desensitized' might be a better description! By the way, you kick harder than she does!"

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?!" Jimmy rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Look, I-I'm just trying to break the ice here. Obviously there's been some misunderstanding. I'm really sorry!"

"You broke into my home, and tried to kidnap Betty! I could turn you over to the police, but Jorgen thinks you can be of some help to us. We're going time-traveling into the future and . . ." Neutron jumped to his feet, excitedly.

"I can help! I can help! I have time-traveling experience! How far are you going? A day? A week?" Lia sighed.

"I'm guessing somewhere between ten and twenty years."

"Y-years? I mean, I've hopped back and forth within a couple of days time frame, but, . . . _years_?! Y-you would need an absolutely _huge_ gravity field to stabilize the time portal!" Lia pointed to the chamber behind her.

"You mean, something like this?"

"Ohmigosh! Is that what I think it is?!"

"If you're thinking gravity field chamber, yes it is. But I don't . . ." Jimmy scoffed.

"If you're going in twenty years deep, you'll need something _much_ bigger!"

"No, this will do for my pur . . ."

". . . I'm thinking at least one Earth mass . . ."

"_Are you always in the habit of interrupting people_?! No wonder you and Cindy fought so much . . . I can't believe it! You made me lose my temper just now!"

"You know Cindy? Who are you, anyway?"

"I'm Lia Lacroix, and up until about an hour ago, I was Timmy Turner's girlfriend. I assume you both knew each other." The brunette sniffed the air in Jimmy's vicinity, _"What the heck is that gawd-awful smell you have on?"_ Neutron bobbed his eyes at her.

"That is the scent of ecstacy! You have fallen under the spell of my super sex cologne! Soon you and I will be rolling around on your bed, in orgasmic heaven!"

"What do you call it, _'Eau de Jerkwad'_?! I'd just as soon fuck a porcupine!" Lia's eyes sprang open and she covered her mouth. "_Ohmigosh_! I can't believe I just said that! _Jorgen_?!" The huge fairy was already rolling on the floor, barely able to breathe from laughing, and Betty-bot stood equally stunned, her mouth hung wide open.

"It's his testosterone laced sex pheromone! Testosterone makes you more aggressive, just like steroids!" she cried out, "I recognize the scent from his IQ boosting experiments! It's probably what caused them to fight so much!"

"You need to wash it off, Brain Boy!"

"And if I refuse?"

"I'll have Betty hose you off outside, . . ."

"But it's forty degrees out there!"

". . . naked! Then we'll turn you over to the police. Your move, Neutron!"

"I guess I don't have much choice, do I?"

"Neither do we. We're on a tight schedule, and time is a luxury we don't have. Jorgen says you can help us, but we need to cooperate on this, or we can't use you."

"What are you looking for?"

"A cure . . . for childhood leukemia. Will you help us?"

"Count me in."

**End Chapter 33**

**A/N: What's a story with a human-like android without making some reference to Blade Runner's "Tannhauser Gate?" Heh heh! In the movie, there really is no indication what the Tannhauser Gate was, so I thought I'd provide some mythology behind it! Fans of Blade Runner suggest it is a star-gate, for faster than light travel, but I believe Rutger Hauer (Roy Batty), inserted the name "Tannhauser Gate" as an ad lib. In the movie "Soldier" with Kurt Russell, the Tannhauser Gate was depicted as a fortress of some kind. It was never shown on screen.**

**I try to portray Trixie as being very frank, a bit bossy, and a little playful. For Tootie, I imagine her to be very exuberant, especially about things she goes after! Vicky in this story would be considered OOC, not so mean, but with a touch of humility instead, brought about by the fact that she is in med school, and the kids she once baby-sat are now nearly as big as her, if not bigger. Timmy is still Timmy, oftentimes unaware of his "callous" behavior, but always trying to set things right.**

**I did warn you guys that things might get a little science-fictiony for a while as they rush to save little Sandy, and Fairy World!**


	34. Chapter 34 Geeks Past and Present

**I do not own any of the characters from Fairly OddParents, or Jimmy Neutron!**

**A/N: More back stories!**

**Fix Me . . . Please!**

**Chapter 34: Geeks Past and Present**

**Betty**

Neutron followed Betty-bot up the stairs, his eyes fixated on her hips as they swayed from side-to-side. He was proud of himself for building her so anatomically perfect, that she was virtually indistinguishable from a real human girl, and the way she moved did not betray her non-human origins at all. But there was one thing that bothered him in her construction: he couldn't get her to behave like a real human. Although the android moved like everyone else, she spoke in an electronic monotone, and was socially awkward. If anything gave away the fact that she was a robot inside, it was her lack of emotions, and no amount of programming on his part could change that. Cindy's novel computer chip added a new dimension to his robotic best friend, Goddard. By his own standards, the chip was brilliant, though he presumed his girlfriend invented it largely by accident, not realizing the importance of what she had created. Jimmy pulled the chip from Goddard, studied it, then made two dozen copies. He placed one in Betty, and noticed an immediate change in her behavior: she recognized the electric buzz in her voice box, and corrected it. She began asking him a lot of questions, many of which he couldn't answer. The boy genius decided he would let her answer her own questions, allowing her to go on the net, and giving her access to his library of scientific books and journals. When he broke up with Cindy, she took his teleportation pod, and headed out to Dimmsdale with her best friend. Of course that just wouldn't do. He removed the inter-dimensional rift module that he had installed in Goddard, and placed it in the android. Then he stuck an additional twenty of Cindy's "learning chips" into Betty, and gave her instructions to make sure Cindy and Libby came back. Evidently something went unexpectedly south during her stay in Dimmsdale. She no longer recognized him as her master, and in fact now seemed hostile towards him. His android had become autonomous, and had gained a measure of human emotions. Now he was curious as to how this all came to be. Considering how strong she was, Jimmy was not entirely sure how he should approach her. This girl, Lia Lacroix, called Betty her "sister." What role she played in the advancement of BQII-1000 had yet to be discovered. One thing was quite evident: she was _very_ smart, and had enough money to build her own gravity field generator. She was also pretty cute, which he had noticed right away, though his initial impression was that she was also as fiery as Vortex. What kind of hornet's nest had he gotten himself into. Betty seemed to recognize the nervous silence behind her.

"Before I came here," she said, "I taught myself the art of non-verbal communication, so I know you're worried of what's to become of you." Jimmy was startled from his thoughts.

"What?"

"I know you're concerned about Lia, but she's just being very protective of me. I'm her adopted sister, so I can tell you for a fact, she's really very nice! She's the one who discovered that password of yours!"

"She does know you're an android, doesn't she? Is she also the one who gave you emotions? You're suddenly very different from when I last saw you!"

"We share in each other's memories. How I acquired my emotions is unknown to me, as I was offline at the time, so how she managed to do it is still a mystery. I do recall having a vision of some kind."

"You mean, she somehow was able to interface with you, and you had a _dream_?! Ohmigawd! I-I think I'm in love!"

"I thought you were into guys!"

"_What?! You, too?!_ I told Cindy it was just part of an experiment! Scientific research! That's all!"

"You seemed to be enjoying yourself!" she giggled.

"You were _spying_ on me?"

"You weren't really trying to hide _anything_!"

"That's because I didn't know you were '_spying'_ on me!"

"I wasn't spying! You had me programmed to record all events of a '_sexual'_ nature so you could review them at your leisure."

"I meant that for just between Cindy and myself!"

"Then you weren't specific enough! Not my fault!" Jimmy broke into a sly smile.

". . . Do you still have them?"

"I deleted all those videos, they were taking up too much space on my hard-drive. About all I have left is an index, and a brief summary of each recording." Jimmy pouted.

"Anyway, all of that is behind me now. Emotionally, guys are no different from girls. They get jealous, clingy and needy, like any female does. I'm sticking to what I know for now . . . or maybe I'll join a manastery." The android chuckled.

"You said 'manastery'. I think you meant 'monastery'." Neutron sighed.

"Whatever."

**Criteria**

"So Jorgen, what _can_ you tell us about this little girl that we're trying to save?"

"Well, her name is Sandy Komai, nine years old, and lives weeth her mother, a single parent. She eez a very bright child, weeth no other sibleengs."

"How does the Fairy Council select children to receive godparents?"

"The conditions vary from child to child, but there eez one overrideeng criteria that eez perhaps, the most important of all!"

"And what would that be?"

"They must _believe_!"

"In wishes, magic and fairies, you mean?"

"They must believe that wishes can come true! Yes! And not only in fairees, but Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny, the Tooth (ahem!) Fairee, and all wonderful, magical creatures big and small, unicorns for example! Sandy has a wonderful imagination, and great faith. She holds these theengs dear to her heart, even when the other children tease her mercilessly! She believes in us so strongly, eet energizes us all, and we cannot help but reciprocate. The Fairee Council was so eager to have her, they failed to notice the growing problem eenside her. A child like her comes around only once een a blue moon, and I cannot blame the Council for the oversight . . . I would have done the same eef I were een their shoes."

"I really hope I can live up to your expectations. Let me show you some of what Dr. Tannhauser discovered over a century ago." Lia opened up an ancient, travel-worn, chest sitting on one of her book shelves, and removed a dog-eared, leather-bound journal. Jorgen looked upon it with great interest as the brunette turned the pages to a book-marker. "These are the original notes and drawings made by Tannhauser himself before the stele disappeared. It provides the details for finding and utilizing the portal."

"Oooo!" he said, "I've seen these hieroglyphs before! They belong to an ancient race of magical beings, much like us fairees, except they were green, weeth big eyes, and had no weengs."

"Did you have a name for them?"

"They were very intelligent! We called them 'Geekozoids'! They were much bigguh back then, more like small dragons, but friendlier."

"There are depictions of dragons on the Ishtar gate of Babylon! Might these be the same ones?"

"Yes. They slowly disappeared ovuh time, until there eez only one puny runt left today. That one no longer seems to have any magic een him, but has made a niche for himself in the human world."

"What does he do?"

"He sells auto insurance!"

"_Geekos?!_ Pffft! Ooookkaaaayy . . . you totally set me up for that one, didn't you."

"No, no! I swear eet's true! But we have no use for a magic-less, talkeeng geekozoid, do we? Theez books of yours weel help you, because I can say no more!"

"Can you give a more precise translation?"

"As long as you don't mention anytheeng about saveeng Sandy!"

"I see!" Lia snickered, "So that's how it's gonna be!" Jorgen gave her a smirk and a wink

**Lest We Forget . . .**

Gerald had fully expected the young girl to wilt under his sexual prowess, and his considerable knowledge of the female anatomy's most pleasurable parts, but two hours after they began, Veronica still wanted more. He was developing a cramp in his jaw, and two more on the insides of his thighs. He thought he felt a disc slip in his lower back when she rode him in reverse cowgirl fashion during their last session, but it was just a spring in the seat that gave out from all her bouncing around. All his notions about Ron being relatively inexperienced went out the door, as did his supply of rubbers.

Ronnie finally passed out from exhaustion, a smile on her lips, and Gerald's slowly deflating manhood only now slipping out of her rear end. If not for his yoga training, he couldn't possibly have maintained an erection for so long. The doctor-to-be sighed a breath of relief, his hands still cupping her naked breasts. This young teen actually had him on the ropes, ready to throw in the towel, a prime example of nymphomania, brought on by a bi-polar condition. Several times during their marathon love-making, she called him _"Daddy,"_ and other times, "big brother." Psychiatry was not his field of choice, but he was aware of it. Hyper-sexuality and Electra complex were familiar terms tossed about in some of his classes, and this girl could prove to be a textbook example. If they were ever to meet again, he'd need to read up on the subject if he was to survive with his pride intact.

Gerald picked her up as gently as he could, and set her off to the side so he could put his clothes back on. He couldn't afford to have her wake up on him. That session, enjoyable as it was, took away two hours of his time, and he had wanted to spend that time with Vicky. Under one of the seats was a compartment with a blanket that he used to wrap Ronnie in. There was no way he could dress her in the condition she was, so wrapping her up was the best way to sneak her up the stairs and into her room. Veronica wasn't very heavy but getting her out of the limo was no easy task. He did manage, however, and was soon upstairs searching for her bedroom. He found a door with a gaudy, glitter-encrusted star stuck on the front, and the words "Abandon hope, all ye who enter," and he shuddered at the implication. Gerald tip-toed up to her bed, and lay her gently on the sheets. There was still the matter of her clothes which were scattered over the limo's floor. He went back down to fetch them, and laid them out over the foot of her bed. As he closed the door behind him, he thought he heard a soft voice whisper to him: _"Love you, Dada . . ."_

**Sympathy**

Neutron was impressed by the size of the Lacroix home, as the android led him past the indoor pool, to the showers, and he imagined all the marvelous things he could invent, if he only had her budget, . . . or her allowance. Surely some of his inventions could have brought him some money, also, but he never considered selling them before. After all, some of them were downright dangerous, and in the hands of the wrong people, could easily be turned for evil purposes. Prof. Calamitous would have a field day with Jimmy's secret inventions, just as he would with Lacroix's immense gravity-field generator downstairs. The implications of time travel it presented could also have grave consequences.

"Here we are, Jimmy. Give me your clothes, since they need to be decontaminated. I'll get you some towels and a robe while you're showering."

"I-If you don't mind, could you wait outside while I shower?"

"I've seen you naked lots of times. Why are you being so bashful now? As I recall, you used to have me scrub your back!"

"Betty . . . if you will allow me to call you by that name, I don't know what happened to you here in Dimmsdale, but you've changed. You may still _look_ like the real Betty Quinlan, but your personalities are entirely different! You're like a stranger to me and . . . and I can't feel comfortable taking a shower in front of a stranger, no matter how beautiful!" Betty-bot was slightly taken aback by the admission, then slowly began to smile.

"Oh wow . . . I should take that as a compliment, coming from you! But I need to make sure all that testosterone is washed off of you before you go back downstairs, otherwise you might end up fighting with Lia, like you did with Cindy!"

"I suppose you're right. It's probably what caused my mom to come on to me!" Jimmy caught himself, a look of horror in his eyes. "You're not recording this conversation, are you?"

"No, that is rather irrelevant to me, because it has nothing to do with our current crisis." Android Betty smiled, realizing that Jimmy no longer trusted her. She would need to regain his trust if they were to complete their mission together. "You're a little uptight. I could scrub you down if you like, and maybe it'll help you relax. After all the trauma you've suffered today, it wouldn't hurt!"

"You mean, scrub my back like you used to?"

"Sure, why not? I've done it lots of times!"

"A-Are you coming in with me?"

"Well, d-uuh! That goes without saying! Now get in there, and give me your clothes . . . or would you like me to _rip_ them off of you?" The look of uncertainty on his face quickly changed to one of alarm.

_"That won't be necessary!"_

"Aw c'mon, Jimmy! I'm just messing with you!" she giggled, "Cindy was like that! I thought you enjoyed that rough stuff!"

"Maybe _she_ did, but _I_ didn't! She tore up some pretty nice shirts of mine going ape-shit on me!"

Betty knew he was telling the truth. The nervousness in his movements and the tone of his voice betrayed him. She would not have noticed it before she learned body language. From her own personal experience with the fiery blonde, Cindy could be rough when excited. _Very_ rough. Jimmy on the other hand, was a "softie," and not nearly so aggressive. No doubt the testosterone formula had exacerbated the situation on an unconscious level, and the two former lovers began a battle for dominance.

Neutron felt weird stripping down in front of the android though he had done it many times before. Back then it was no different than taking off his clothes in front of the television. But Betty had changed dramatically, and could no longer be looked at as an "appliance". She now seemed to him as being more "real" than the real Betty Quinlan. He still had the "hots" for her, but had placed her too high on his pedestal to be attainable. The android took his clothes from him as he covered his "man-parts" with his hands.

"I'll put these in the autoclave, and I'll be right back." she said as she scampered off. She returned after a few minutes in a red spandex swimsuit, and a loofah sponge in her hand. Her appearance startled the teen just as he was about to hop into the shower.

"Hey! How come you get to wear a suit, while I'm naked?"

"Just displaying a little modesty," she giggled, "and besides, I'm not the one covered in male hormones!" Jimmy sighed, and turned his back to her once more as he poured some body wash onto his hands.

"Take it easy, . . . if you don't mind." Betty didn't quite know how to respond . . . his back was covered in gouges and scratch marks, some fairly recent. Criss-crossed and scarred like a Christmas ham, the handiwork of his former girlfriend, no doubt. She fully expected to see a few sprigs of cloves stuck in him. Jimmy noticed her hesitation, and smirked. The old android would have gone right away to scrubbing, but this "new" Betty seems to have developed a bit of sympathy for him. He turned his head to her, smiling.

"You all right back there?"

"I-I'm just admiring your '_souvenirs'._ D-did Cindy do this?" Jimmy nodded, before changing the subject.

"Wait. You stuttered for a second there, like a real person would. I should fix that for you!"

"You can't. It's a part of Lia's personality that I'm borrowing."

"I see. What I still don't understand is how she did it."

Jimmy took the loofah from her hand, and placed it aside. He then reached for her hand and drew her deeper into the shower with him. Betty did not resist. There was a look of curiosity in his eyes that she had seen on numerous occasions, a curiosity inherent within all people fascinated by mechanical things. She allowed him to examine her closer, for she knew he posed no threat. The spray did not concern her: she was waterproof to a depth of 400 meters. Although she didn't care to immerse herself in the pool, being in the shower was nice. It was the first time she really noticed how pleasant the sensation of warm water droplets drumming across her skin felt. Neutron grasped her by the wrist, and squeezed as hard as he could. He was just testing the flexibility of her skin, and the strength of her internal framework.

"Push back, if you will." he said, as a doctor would while checking a patient's reflexes, and she raised her arm slightly knowing full well that he would not be able to hold her down. "Good, good. Now extend your arm out to me." Again she did as he asked, and giggled at the ticklish feeling as he felt along her forearm. "You can feel that?" Betty smiled, and nodded. Now he was really curious. Jimmy reached behind her, feeling the hair on her head. It was finer, and much longer than he remembered. He sighed, and wrinkled his brow.

"Clearly you are not the android I built back in Retroville . . . who are you, and what have you done with my robot?" The android snickered.

"Don't be silly! I _am_ the original BQII-1000, Jimmy, but I've been enhanced!"

"By who, Lia?! B-But it took me a year to build you, an-and two years of planning _before_ that! How could she have made these modifications in such a short time?"

"To be sure, she didn't do it alone, she had help!"

"Your hair is longer and finer than when you left. This was really difficult for me to duplicate to make it look more natural!"

"There was this 'situation', a-and I was required to cut it! I-I was offline, so I don't know how it was repaired!"

"There you go again, stuttering. You're not supposed to!"

"I've been getting that a lot lately."

"What else has been happening with you?"

"I beat an international grandmaster in chess . . . twice!"

"I didn't even _program_ you to play chess! How'd you manage that?!"

"Most everything happened after you installed Cindy's 'Vortex chip', and allowed me access to your computer. One thing led to another, and the rest is history."

By now Neutron was too excited to care that he was still standing naked in the shower with his mysteriously remade android. He pulled up closer, and looked into her eyes. There was a slight color discrepancy which he noticed right away.

"Why don't your eye colors match? Did you put in colored contacts?"

"Oh no. One of my original eyes was destroyed in a football game, and had to be replaced." She reached up, lifted her eyelids, and popped the eyeball out. Jimmy grew weak in the knees, and fainted dead away. Betty rushed in to catch him. "Gee, Jimmy, you were the one who put me together! If you were this squeamish then, how did you ever manage!"

She dipped his face into the shower stream, and he recovered with a start. They were now staring into each others eye, just inches away. Neutron coughed at first, trying to clear the water from his throat, then blinked away the drops that had crept into his eyes. The scent of Betty's vanilla infused breath caused him to inhale much more deeply.

"You _are_ BQII-1000 after all! No one else could have vanilla breath like you!"

"I told you," she straightened back up, "but you were still skeptical."

"What part of you have you _not_ changed?" Betty smiled.

"Why don't you find out for yourself?"

Jimmy regarded her carefully, unsure of her meaning. He slowly reached up towards the straps of her suit, and pulled them down, over the edge of her shoulders, watching her face closely. Betty-bot made no attempt to stop him. He was her creator, after all, and he was finally treating her like a real person for once. There were no bad intentions that she could detect, so she let him continue peeling her suit off. Jimmy cupped her breasts in his hands, plucking at her nipples.

"Touch me wherever you like," she reassured him, ". . . you've done it many times before. It's not a big deal anymore."

"You seem more . . . _'streamlined'_ . . . than when I last saw you."

"The extra batteries were unnecessary, so I removed most of them. I can get by on a lot less power now."

"In other words, you've become more power efficient? With all the modifications you've had done, I'd think you would use more current!"

"The batteries are a redundancy. I now have a cold-fusion reactor in me, so the batteries are for emergency only . . . and also for appearances!"

"Cold fusion?! My gawd . . ." he gasped, ". . . it would solve the problem of fossil fuels! Now I _really_ wanna take a look inside of you!" He tugged the rest of her suit down to her ankles.

"Sorry, but that is _not_ going to happen!" She reached over to get the sponge once more. "Now, do you want me to do your back, or not?"

"Yeah, go ahead. It's not as bad as it looks."

Betty made him turn around, and proceeded to put some soap on the loofah. A gentle circular motion made Jimmy hunch over, as if inviting her to scrub that certain area which felt really good.

"Mmmmm . . ." he murmured, ". . . a little lower, please." The android obliged, widening her circular motion to include the tops of his shoulders. She could tell he was beginning to relax more, and was no longer so tense. Betty stepped out of her swimsuit before they both tripped on it, and flicked it over to the side with her foot.

"Shall I wash your front, also?" she asked.

"If you want . . ."

"Don't get any funny ideas! I need to make sure you're scrubbed absolutely clean of testosterone."

"Then you'd better be careful of where you're scrubbing!" he snickered as he turned around. Betty took one look at his raging boner, and sighed.

"Jimmy," she said, "if you try anything, I'm gonna stick this loofah where the sun doesn't shine!" That sobered him up real quick, and his erection dwindled rapidly.

"Aww, see what you did? Little Jimmy went into hiding!"

"I'm going to ignore you for now since you probably have so much of this hormone in your system, you'll be bald by the time you're out of high school!"

"B-b-bald?!"

"Due to testosterone poisoning! The hormone is supposed to help build muscle mass, but I don't see much changes in your body, so it must be converting to dihydrotestosterone, which makes you lose your hair! Have you noticed that your curly-cue hair doesn't stick up so high anymore? And you can see a bit more scalp skin under it? Also do you find hair growing out in the most unusual places? All signs of testosterone poisoning!"

_"Gimme that loofah!"_ Neutron began scrubbing himself with a vigor that surprised even the robot-girl. She was just joking, of course, but it seemed to work.

"You finish up, Jimmy! I'm going to get your clothes!" She picked up her swimsuit, and walked out, smiling fiendishly.

**Later that night . . .**

Tootie waited until long after her parents had gone to bed. Big sister Vicky had reluctantly given in to her pleadings, but thought a nice foot massage sounded inviting, especially since she knew how good Tootie was at it. She had picked out a few of her favorite dvds, and had them stacked up on the player. Her teen-aged sister came in with a bag of her scented oils and some lotions. She had on an oversized pajama top on, with nothing underneath it. Vicky wore something similar, an old long sleeve shirt that she had from Gerald when they were dating. She lay back in a recliner she kept in her room for reading, and Tootie sat herself down on the floor in front of her. "Let the show begin!" she chirped excitedly, and Vicky pressed 'play' on the remote.

These were her all-time favorites, but the red-head had seen them enough to know they didn't excite her as much as when she first bought them. She was more interested in the promise of a foot massage by baby sister. This first movie she had bought out of curiosity during her freshman year in college: _"Five Fingers of Lust."_ Tootie was busy reading the cover as she poured some oil into her hand.

"Say, Vivi, what's 'fisting'?" Vicky gulped, then blushed to match her hair color.

"I won't dignify that with an answer! Just watch, and be amazed . . . or disgusted . . . whichever." Tootie shrugged and prepared to rub the oil between Vicky's toes. She sniffed the scented oil making sure it still retained it's fragrance, then went to work.

One of Vicky's legs was tucked under her arm as Tootie commenced the rubbing. The other leg dangled freely while awaiting it's turn. On the screen, two girls were busy fooling around, hugging and kissing, on a cheap sofa in a ratty looking rented room. A typical porno set. At least they were pretty to look at. Tootie watched with growing interest, although they were doing very little other than making out. It was still enough to get her juices flowing. She began to massage big sister's foot, and Vicky let out a groan as more pressure was applied into the arch of her sole. Tootie had developed quite a grip from her "hobby", and the red-haired young woman expected a little pain to start off with. She was on her feet a lot these days, helping out at the library, and making the rounds at the hospital for some of her classes. Tootie didn't often massage her feet, but when she offered, it was usually, and quickly, accepted.

The movie was beginning to shift gears now as the two actresses removed each others clothes. Tootie grew silent, but continued playing with Vicky's toes, and big sis closed her eyes and smiled. She had seen the video many times, and knew Tootie was getting into it from the squirming she exhibited sitting on the floor. Shortly, one of the girls on the TV stood up, and poured some lubricant in her hand, while her partner got on the floor, and bent over.

"Oh . . . my . . . gawd! She-she's going to put her whole . . .!" Vicky chuckled.

"Now you know what 'fisting' is all about!" In a few more minutes, it was all over. Tootie had a blank look on her face, her mouth hung open. She stared at her own oil-coated fingers, then turned to Vicky, grinning.

"Don't, Tootie . . . don't you _even_ think about it!"

**End Chapter 34**

**A/N: I know I've portrayed Jimmy as a bit of a jerk-wad throughout this story, but now it's time to reverse that.**

**Of course you all must realize by now that Lia had nothing to do with interfacing with Betty except to share her memories and human experiences.**

**With Poof temporarily unavailable to her, Betty will go on a journey of self-discovery, starting with Jimmy, and whoever comes along.**

"**Testosterone poisoning" is not a real medical condition, but a running gag which alludes to "male stupidity syndrome!" Basically it says a male will do absolutely stupid things to prove he's male, or just because he is a male!**

**I tried to break this chapter in two so I could post part of it earlier, but realized it wouldn't work. Somethings had to go, so I left Timmy and Trixie still in the coffee shop, Cindy and Libby still in Retroville, and Poof and Wanda, in their tree-house! Otherwise this chapter would have ended up over thirty pages long, like chapt. 32 was!**


	35. Chapter 35 The First Stele

**I do not own any of the characters from Fairly OddParents or Jimmy Neutron!**

**A/N: Sometimes the first is not always the best.**

**Fix Me . . . Please!**

**Chapter 35: The First Stele**

Jorgen was quite excited seeing the old notes and photographs from Lia's great-great-great grandfather's archaeological site, but acted as if he was disinterested. He was curious by nature, and very intelligent, though he didn't look the part. Most everyone considered him too muscle-bound to be smart, otherwise he might have had a chance at being on the Fairy Council. His size, however, made him well suited for his role as the enforcer of "Da Rules," and this he accepted with a grin and a sigh.

Lia could see this as he explained in detail, the glyphs that Tannhauser, and the others before him, had misinterpreted. He was trying to describe the pitfalls of time travel via the "Albrecht Portal", and also its advantages. As long as she did not ask him anything specific regarding the Sandy Komai dilemma, Jorgen was content to "bend the rules" as he saw fit, helping Lia in a roundabout way.

From what she understood, the stele that Tannhauser had discovered, was one of seven that had been scattered throughout the human world. Apparently when Tannhauser translated the last parts of the stele, it was a delete command, and that's what caused the monument to vanish. Jorgen was sure from the notes and photographs, that he would be able to recover it, or at least find it still floating inside the inter-dimensional rift, like files on a desktop.

"Heah ah some tips on time travel! You can visit the past, but weethout magic, eet eez very difficult to change! The powers that be, don't like eet, which eez why whenevah Timmee went back een time, Wanda and Cosmo had to correct eet when they returned! Eet eez easier to do when one eez closer to the present, but eez much harder the further back in time one travels."

"Is the future like that also?" the teenager asked.

"The future is mutable, and can go een multiple directions. Eet eez forged een the present, but you ah skipping the present, and going straight to the future. You cannot change eet there, you must return heah first. Tryeeng to change the future while een the future, eez not advisable."

"But wouldn't my entry into the future alone, change it?"

"Ordinarily, no. Thees glyphs say that the portal allows one to touch the future and the present at the same time. Your ancestor's notes say 'past and future', but eet's supposed to say 'present and future.' That was a misinterpretation of the symbols on their part!"

"In other words, if we use the portal, it would allow us to bypass the time lag associated with traveling to the future?"

"Yes! You catch on quickly! You could step twenty, thirty, or forty years into the future, and you would not be missed heah in the present! As long as the portal remains open, eet would be like walkeeng into anothuh room!"

"I could find out who everyone ends up with!" Jorgen looked surprised, then gave a fatherly frown.

"Uh, eets best not to remain too long een one time period. The instructions on the monument says eef the portal remains open too long, the present and the future weel begin to fuse weeth each other, and would become fixed. Yoah window period eez about twenty mineetz. Any longer, and you will have predetermined yoah own future!"

"Ahh! Each stop must be as brief as possible, and we must return here, then close the portal before proceeding!"

"Very good! But eef you should come across someone you know, consider eet serendipitous. A chance meeting eez unlikely, but eef eet happens, eet was meant to be!"

"So, how do we find the stele again? There doesn't seem to be any instructions on how to retrieve it."

"First we need to open up a rift weeth yoah gravity chamber, then we weel need the robot gurl. She eez the key to finding the first stele, and the six others!"

"I think you should start calling her by her name, Jorgen. She does have feelings you know."

"You ah right, of course! She becomes more human weeth each passeeng day!"

"I . . . Wait, . . . What?!"

"I meant emotionally! She has already expressed a desire not be flesh and blood, but who knows, een the future, she may change her mind!" Lia stopped for a few seconds to ponder the implications before smiling.

They would need all the space within the chamber to retrieve the stelae, and open the time portals. If they were lucky, they would only need to open one, if not, they would have six more to go through. Lia went in to remove the control panel. It could be operated from outside with some special cables designed for the purpose. The entire unit was very compact, as was the nondescript metal box which held the device that actually controlled the gravitational forces. Jorgen was impressed by the simplicity of the device. This girl had looked in a place that the world's top scientists had refused to acknowledge existed, and found something many of them had searched all their lives to acquire: the means of controlling gravity. She was also one step away from being able to manipulate matter, but still had to depend on her machines to do it for her. Jorgen watched as she worked, and smiled smugly. In a sense, fairies were the same, depending on their wands to transform matter, but they had something the humans lacked: they understood how and why their magic worked. The wands, like Lia's machines, were a catalyst, focusing the magic from the ether, like a magnifying glass focuses sunlight. She would make an excellent fairy, if she ever wanted.

**Whiff**

"We just got a text message from Betty saying she and Lia have Jimmy at their home in Hudson Heights." Libby said.

"That means the transporter must be close by, and Jimmy doesn't know we installed the multi-dimensional device into it! Do we have a 'zap-to' address?"

"Heh heh! Yeah, Betty thought of everything! This bracelet is neat!" Libby held it up, admiringly. She had never owned such a huge piece of solid gold jewelry before. "I'm worried, though. She didn't explain much when she contacted us, but this seems to be some kind of emergency. I mean, we just left a day ago, and already she's calling us back! What gives?"

"Who knows, but we're friends now, aren't we? And friends help each other out!"

"Probably has something to do with Jimmy trying to capture her again!"

"Nah, she can handle him. It has to be something a little more serious than that!" Cindy held the bracelet up in front of her. _"Take us to Lia's home!"_ Almost immediately they found themselves at the front steps of the Lacroix mansion.

"Better find where Jimmy hid the transporter first," said Libby, "we need to remove that multi-dimension device before he tries to runaway again!" A quick search of a nearby hedge found the transport hidden under a camouflaged tarp, and Cindy unplugged the box from its power source. All the clothes that they had inadvertently left in the back when they returned, were scattered throughout.

_**"Goddamit!"**_ she screeched, _**"He's been sniffing our dirty underwear!"**_

**Daddy**

Betty removed Jimmy's clothes from the autoclave, secure in the knowledge that the heat had destroyed all evidence of his male pheromones, specifically that caused by his testosterone creation. She could detect no lingering odor, and folded them neatly before returning to the showers where Neutron was just rinsing himself off. He was busy drying himself with a towel, and she watched him as a curious young child might, having never seen a naked guy before. Though she had seen him in the buff many times, it was different now. Her hand went up to her cheeks, patting them, and she knew she was blushing, despite the fact she had no blood in them to cause them to redden. It was a nice feeling, again brought on by the merging of memories, and her body reacted by warming the skin of her cheeks. She now had a touch of modesty in her as well, as she set his clothes down on a chair, and went outside to wait on a bench while he dressed. Jimmy watched her leave. He wanted to say something, but couldn't find the words. She was no longer his android, but something different, entirely. Neutron slipped on his clothes, then went out to meet her.

"Do you have anymore questions for me?" Betty smiled politely, and sat very lady-like, legs crossed, her hands folded in her lap. The boy genius broke into a huge grin.

"You are _really_ something, you know! One minute kicking me in the balls, the next minute wanting to strip me naked in the shower! Now I find you sitting here like a little princess, all prim and proper, . . . what gives with you?"

"I'm just a . . . pretty . . . little . . . girl!" she giggled, and Jimmy raised both eyebrows in surprise. The android was being silly, and childish. There was nothing logical about her behavior, but she seemed truly genuine, down to the mischievous twinkle in her eyes, and displayed a nervous energy that children exude. He sat down next to her, and began applauding. "I'm just showing off, Jimmy! I wanted you to see how much I've grown! You're my creator, so I should also consider you as being my 'father'!"

_"You kicked your 'old man' in the nuts!"_

"And you tried to have sex with your 'daughter', so we're even!"

"Good times!" he smirked.

"Libby and Cindy are on their way here!"

"Uh oh! Bad times! Why are they coming, anyway?"

"Lia needs Cindy's help in creating a stable, and enlarged, viewing portal. It's too dangerous to create a super massive black hole, so we opted for a much smaller one. It'll serve the same purpose, but will be much safer for us to use!"

"And you guys think Cindy can help with that?"

"She's learned how to manipulate multi-dimensional space, while you've been ignoring her. Cindy's really quite an inventor!"

"Multi-dimensional space, huh . . ." Jimmy stroked his chin.

"Maybe if you had paid more attention to her, you would have realized it."

"I'm kinda more interested in what's happening with you!"

"It'll have to wait, we're needed at the gravity chamber!"

Jorgen was intrigued, watching Lia methodically put her control panel together, every piece fitting exactly where it should. Vortex and best buddy Libby, entered, carrying, "the dimensionator," as Cindy called it. The big fairy greeted them as old friends, having not seen them for several years, and gave them both, his typical brand of a "real manly" hug. They both appeared to be miffed, however, and glared at Jimmy as they soon as they saw him.

All that was needed now was the android girl, Betty, who would be linked up with the gravity field generator, and Cindy's multi-dimension amplifier.

Betty stripped off her shirt and bra, exposing the breast plates which had to be removed. These were placed on the side as she pulled cables from out of her own body, and connected to the control console. No human would be able to perform with unerring accuracy, the task she was about to do. Video equipment and measuring gauges were set up to record the event for future reference.

With her chest covers removed, Neutron could see for himself what she had done to her interior. His eyes opened wide in amazement. His robot "daughter" looked to be making her own parts, attempting to fill every available space within her body cavity. The parts mimicked the appearance of human organs, but obviously did not necessarily perform a similar function. Betty-bot just liked the way everything fit so nice and snug.

"How are you doing this?!" he asked.

"I created little nano-builders in my body, and when I see there's something I need, I get them to build it for me!"

"Do they have an AI?"

"No, each one is linked to my own computer brain, and thus are an integral part of me."

"What do they use for materials?"

"Mostly they reabsorb my old hardware, and reform it according to my new specs. Whatever else is needed, material wise, I can assimilate orally!"

"You're _cannibalizing_ your own parts?"

"Quite literally, in fact! Your questions will have to wait for now. I'm initiating start-up protocols!"

Jimmy had a lot more questions to ask her, but everyone here seemed to be in a big hurry. He did promise to help, though, and perhaps that was the only thing that was keeping Cindy and Libby from beating the shit out of him right then and there. They sat in the corner, both of them grinning devilishly, as if waiting to collect his soul should he get within their reach. Neutron did his best to keep a distance between him and the Retroville girls, making sure Betty, Lia, and Jorgen, were between he and them.

Lia had managed to create micro black holes in earlier testing, which lasted for fractions of a second. These were easy to create, and not very dangerous. Bigger ones, however, needed to be restrained by using a magnetic containment field, otherwise they could become unstable, and disappear as well. By her calculations, a magnetic field of one million gauss should do the job nicely. It would be slightly stronger than most MRI machines, but would hold the black hole long enough to punch a hole through, and expand it using Cindy's dimensionator. The purpose of this portal, as Jorgen explained, was not to travel through it, but to peer into the rift to find the seven stelae, and bring them back to the world. Each would provide their own doorways.

The android signaled Lia with a thumbs up sign, and the teen nodded. Soon the magnetic containment field was in place, and a black hole "seed" was introduced. Betty upped the power, and the singularity began to grow to the size of a golf ball. At that point, a laser pierced through the containment barrier, and Cindy's dimensionator was applied, stretching the black hole open like a giant rubber band. Jimmy gasped, while Libby cringed, squeezing Cindy tight. Lia and Jorgen seemed unconcerned: Betty had everything under her control. As Jorgen had predicted, the seven stelae floated against a backdrop of stars, like the files on a desktop. There were hundreds of other such magical items floating around also, but Jorgen pointed out the ones they were after, and Betty tapped each with a laser, and the stelae floated into the gravity chamber, one after the other. At this point, the black hole was returned to its normal size, and simply dissolved. The chamber was now safe to enter. Betty remained hooked up to the control panel as Lia, Jorgen, and Jimmy went inside to examine the towers. They did not seem to be made of stone at all. The glyphs on the surface appeared to be a variation of the fairies' magical alphabet, which Lia, due to her shared knowledge with Betty, was able to now decipher.

Each one seemed to have a different purpose, and they were not solid at all. Instead, they were hollow, and apparently an early form of a magic computer. Jorgen's eyes lit up like a child in a toy store. The geekozoids loved to dabble with mechanical devices, thus their names, and had imbued these towers with their magic. Lacroix examined each, and picked one out.

"This one," she pointed out to Betty, "we'll start with this one first!" The android acknowledged, and tapped that one with a laser beam. A viewing portal immediately appeared.

From their side of the portal could be seen the Dimmsdale Medical Center, fifteen years into the future. It hadn't changed much in the fifteen years since Timmy's football injury, except for a brand new annex added on since that time. Where better a place to begin their inquiries than a hospital. The annex was part of the university's expanded medical program, funded in part by a generous grant from the Lacroix Foundation, headed by Lia's father. State of the art scanning equipment and research facilities made it the showpiece of the country, a place where top doctors in their respective fields came to lecture. The building itself was bigger than the old hospital, which was to be torn down, and rebuilt. Beds and reusable equipment were being transferred to the annex while demolition work was begun.

"Betty," Lia asked, "can you give us a look on the inside to see where we can enter?"

"Sure. There appears to be a research library on the third floor. Let me scan the floor plans to find a suitable spot!" Lacroix and Neutron needed to make as discreet an entry as possible in order to discourage curious onlookers. "There's a blank wall that I can use for the portal opening, and there's no one around. I can reconfigure the opening to match the existing doorways, that way it won't be so obvious, and the librarian's station is around the corner from it!"

Jorgen offered some parting words. "I cannot help you from heah. You have twenty mineetz to find what you need, and return before yoah present and future begin to merge." Lia searched his face. Though he sounded stern and fatherly, he did not seem to be worried. She took that as a good sign, and grabbed Jimmy by the hand.

"Okay, Betty, we're ready to go!" Betty-bot increased the portal's size, and the two teens stepped through.

**A Chance Meeting**

Lia and Jimmy ambled up to the librarians' desk, not wanting to seem desperate or overly anxious. The young woman in a hospital smock had been sorting some letters there when she noticed the teens approaching.

"Can I help you?" she smiled.

"We're looking for information regarding childhood leukemia!" Lacroix answered.

"Then you've certainly come to the right place, young lady! We have housed in this wing of the hospital, the largest and most complete collection on the subject, in the country! I'm so glad to see a young woman such as yourself interested in cancer research. Do you plan on going into the medical field?"

"I haven't decided on a career choice yet," replied the teen, "currently it's quantum-physics, or paranormal studies!"

"Well," the good doctor chuckled, raising her glasses, "you couldn't possibly have chosen two more disparate subject matters!"

"That's because I believe the two are interconnected somehow! If I can prove there is a connection, then it may open a whole new field of research!"

"And what about your interest in medicine?"

"If I'm right, then everything in this world is connected, and studying one subject will lead to discoveries in another!" The doctor nodded, and seemed to understand everything Lia was talking about.

"Our computers are down that wing on the left. Feel free to use them!"

Lacroix turned to Neutron, and whispered, "We have less than twenty minutes to find our information, then we'll have to leave before the future starts merging with our present!"

"Don't worry, Lia, I can handle this myself! I have a one tera-byte mini-computer built into my belt pack! I'll just key in 'childhood leukemia', cable up, and we can go back to our time, and see what advances have been made in the past fifteen years!"

"Thanks, Jimmy, you're a peach!"

He walked quickly down the hall as a couple of kids came running up to the librarian's desk.

"Auntie Sandra, Mom had to meet Dad for lunch, but they started getting all 'kissy face', and Victor and me wanted to barf after that! She said we could stay here with you until she got back! Can we? Can we, _pleeeease_?"

"Of course, kids! Just play in the lounge until Auntie finishes up some work, then I'll come read you some stories!"

"Yay! Can we play with _her_ till you're done?" both of them turned to Lia, and tugged on her arms, "She looks like a nice lady!"

Lacroix smiled at being targeted so unexpectedly. The kids were adorable, and Jimmy was confident he could get all the information they needed to at least get started.

"No no, kids! She has work to do also, you'll just have to play by yourselves for now!" She handed the girl a boxed chess and checker set, and the two kids went to play in the waiting room.

Lia took a quick glance at the doctor's badge, which read, 'Dr. S. Carr.' "So, Dr. Carr, you double as researcher _and_ baby-sitter?" The doctor gave another chuckle and watched as the two kids set up to play some chess.

"Yeah, they're our executive director's kids, Vic and Emmy. I love 'em! They're playful, but well behaved. My director is my inspiration, and the reason I became interested in a medical career!" Lia smiled politely.

"If I may ask, Doctor, are you . . . Hindi?"

"Ha ha ha!" she laughed, "Actually, no. You're referring to this, my bindi," pointing to the decorative mark between her eyebrows, "it's my lucky charm!"

"Then you must have a story behind it. I'm curious!"

"Yes. When I was a child, I had contracted a case of acute myeloid leukemia. It came on so suddenly there was little time to begin a treatment plan. I was wasting away, on the verge of death. Dr. Turner, our director, was making the rounds that particular day, and stopped by. My mother was beside herself with worry, and fully expected that I would not live to see another morning. She told me Dr. Turner took out a vial of some blue substance, and placed a little on her fingertip. This she pressed into my forehead, between my eyebrows, and said what must have been a prayer of some kind. I woke up the next morning feeling very hungry, and the leukemia had miraculously vanished! My mom insisted I wear the bindi as a good luck charm, and I've worn one ever since!"

"Uh, Doctor? Who is this Dr. Turner you're referring to?"

"At the time, she wasn't a doctor yet, but a pre-med student named Victoria Roselli. Turner is her married name!" Lia's eyes flew open at the mention.

"Ohmigosh! You . . . you're Sandy Komai?!"

"Yes. Carr is _my_ married name," she smiled, " . . . and you are?"

"Um . . . um . . . Amy! Amy . . . Tang!"

"Pleased to meet you, Amy. If you're researching childhood leukemia, I'm not surprised that you know who I am. My miraculous recovery made me the wonder child of the medical world, and doctors from all over the globe came to look me over. We never told them about Vicky and what she did, because as a mere pre-med student, she would not have been allowed into intensive care on her own, and might have gotten into big trouble if she were discovered."

"How'd she manage to get in?"

"For some reason, she was there at the hospital with Dr. Peter Lacroix, dean of Engineering, from the university. He's a major contributor to the hospital, and no one was about to tell him he couldn't be there! This entire research library was built with his funding, and is used by the university med program, as well as everyone in the country!"

"Did you ever find out what Vick . . . I mean, Dr. Turner, did to cure you?"

"Except for placing the bindi mark on my forehead, she claimed she did nothing else."

"What about that prayer she said?"

"She says it wasn't a prayer at all, just a wish that I would get better."

"A 'wish', huh?"

"Yeah. When I was little, I really believed in that kind of stuff, you know. Still do! I don't think I'd be here if not for that belief!"

"Well, I thank you for the time, _and_ the story Doctor, but I really must get going now. I have a lot of things to do, and a short time to do it in! Please tell the kids I'll come back and play chess with them another time!"

"Good luck with your project!"

With that, Lia hurried off to grab Jimmy from the library, but he was already on his way back. He had a troubled look on his face.

"We need to get back. I've made a very important discovery!"

"Uh . . . so have I, but it has nothing to do with leukemia."

"Tell me about it later. We need to hurry!" They rounded the corner to where the hidden portal door was placed, and stepped through, back to their own time.

Dr. Carr sat down with the children in the lounge, with some story books. "I'm sorry kids, but the young lady had to leave. She said she'd come back another time and play chess with you!"

"Awww," the girl moaned, "she looks like a really nice lady!" The doctor smiled, tying the young girl's hair back.

"She did, didn't she! There's something about her that seems so familiar!"

"I know why! I know why!" said little Emmy, "She looks like that girl in the painting!" she pointed out towards the hall.

"Ah! That's right! There is a striking similarity! You're very observant, Em, but that girl disappeared many years ago," she remarked sadly, "You were named after her!"

"She's really pretty! I wish she'd come back soon! Bet I could beat her in chess!"

"Well, you know, if you believe hard enough, maybe, just maybe, your wish will come true!"

"Can you tell us the story about the girl again, Auntie Sandy?" the boy, Victor, asked this time. The doctor smiled, and set down her books on the end table.

"That girl was a very brilliant inventor, and she constructed a space craft that operated on an anti-gravity principle that she discovered! To demonstrate how well it worked, she flew to the moon and back in less than an hour! It worked so well, in fact, she returned to Earth to add a few more features, then headed off to Mars and beyond. She disappeared rounding the far side of Jupiter, and hasn't been seen since. Her father had this library built in her memory."

"And I see her picture every time I walk down the hall!"

"Let's go take a look at it again, shall we?" Dr. Carr took the children by their hands and walked down the hall to a little alcove tucked into the side.

"I like this place!" chirped the young girl, "There's always lots of flowers!"

"They're roses, placed there twice a week, by your mom and dad," said the doctor wistfully, "I don't recall ever meeting her, but she was a friend of both your parents. Can you kids read the plaque?"

"I can!" said Victor, and stood tip toe up to the painting, "It says, 'Dedicated to my ever curious daughter, and her never-ending adventure'." Emily tugged on the sleeve of Sandra's smock.

"What does that mean, Auntie Sandy?" Dr. Carr held the two kids in front of her and sighed.

"Probably that in the vastness of space, he hopes that Amelia is somewhere having the time of her life!"

**Banana Splits**

Trixie had just texted Lia, following her conversation with Timmy the previous day, and was waiting for a reply when another message appeared on her phone. [_Open the front door! I'm freezing out here!_] It was from Veronica. _"What now." _she grimaced.

Tang walked to the front door, taking her time before she opened up. "The last time we spoke, you said I was no longer your friend."

"Silly! You can't take me too seriously! You know how I am!"

"Right. So what brings you to my doorsteps on such a chilly day?"

"I just had to come over, and tell you about this incredibly handsome guy I met!"

"Let me guess. You just met him, and the two of you fucked like rabbits all night long!"

"All afternoon, my dear! But maybe soon . . .!" Trixie rolled her eyes back in her head, trying to remove the images in her mind.

"I hope you used protection!"

"He's studying to be a doctor, so he naturally keeps a supply handy!"

"A doctor?!" her eyebrows went up incredulously, "How old is this guy?"

"Oh, I'm guessing about twenty-five or twenty-six!"

"Gross! Gag me with a spoon! I've gone out with seniors before, but not _senior citizens_!"

"I did it for the . . . _experience_!" she giggled. Trixie eyed her blonde companion warily, still smarting from the curt response she received the other day.

"Well, come in before you use up all my warm air. Let's go into the kitchen." She took Ronnie's jacket, and placed it on a hook. "No one's home today, and we have a little unfinished, 'business', to take care of." The Asian girl wrapped her arms around Veronica's waist from behind, and nibbled her ear lobe. Ron gasped as Trixie made her way down her neck, and began to unbutton her blouse.

"I knew you couldn't keep your hands off of me!"

"Take your clothes off, and lie down on the island." Tang ordered, and the blonde teen eagerly obeyed.

"Oooo! Sounds so sexy! Are you going to play 'doctor', too?" Trixie ignored her, and pushed her legs up.

"In a way. You're still red . . . does it hurt?"

"Not at all! I'm just fine now! What are we gonna do?" she ran her finger tips along her body suggestively, touching herself in her most sensitive places, all the while smiling seductively.

"Remember when you came back from Nassau, looking like a strawberry sundae? And you offered me a lick?"

"Certainly!"

"I'm ready for that lick."

"Wha-what are you gonna do with those b-bananas?" Trixie grinned, and licked her lips.

"What's a sundae without some bananas stuck in it. Just be glad I don't have a pineapple!"

**End Chapter 35**

**A/N: I know earlier I referred to Veronica as Veronica Shemp because I saw it in a wiki somewhere, and now I can't find it! I'm going back to Star, even though I understand it to be a fan-based name, and not a true character name, due to the fact that she resembled Paulina's friend, Star, from Danny Phantom. The fans probably relate to it better.**

**Sorry again for a too long chapter, but the good news is I have a better grip on how to handle the multiple endings. May even have another chapter ready next month!**


End file.
